Chuck vs Armageddon
by Ronnie1958
Summary: Above orbiting the globe a group of dormant satellite killers designed during the cold war to intercept ICBMs before reentry into the atmosphere. However, after a raid on their secret control room they are awoken from their slumber and now threaten the world we live in. Can Chuck save the day again?
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Chuck

Previous Chuck stories and order: 1 Chuck vs Charles, 2 Chuck vs the Love Boat, 3 Chuck vs The Rock, 4 Chuck vs Amtrak, 5 Chuck vs The Dictator, 6 Chuck vs The Name, 7 Chuck vs The Volcano, 8 Chuck vs The Ghost, 9 Chuck vs The Shooter, 10 Chuck vs The Package, 11 Chuck vs The Jade Dragon, 12 Chuck vs Jai-Alai, 13 Chuck vs The Greek, 14 Chuck vs The Suitcase, 15 Chuck vs The Pirate, 16 Chuck vs The Toy Maker, 17 Chuck vs The Sibyl, 18 Chuck vs The House, 19 Chuck vs The Heist, 20 Chuck vs The A-Bomb, 21 Chuck vs The Snowman, 22 Chuck vs The Tin Man, 23 Chuck vs The Baguette, 24 Chuck vs The Black Knight, 25 Chuck vs The Merchant of Venice, 26 Chuck vs Electric Sheep, 27 Chuck vs The Band, 28 Chuck vs The Cold, 29 Chuck vs A Horse With No Name, 30 Chuck vs A Bolt In The Blue, 31 Chuck vs Brick and Mortar, 32 Chuck vs Juri Sheshenkov, 33 Chuck vs The Couch, 34 Chuck vs The Hijack, 35 Chuck vs El Capitan, 36 Chuck vs The Wall, 37 Chuck vs The Outback, 38 Chuck vs The Evil Twin, 39 Chuck vs Golden Thumb, 40 Chuck vs Ben Franklin, 41 Chuck vs The Lady of Uruk, 42 Chuck vs The Beard, 43 Chuck vs Bunny, 44 Chuck vs the Football, 45 Chuck vs El Serpiente, 46 Chuck vs The Circus, 47 Chuck vs Broken Arrow, 48 Chuck vs The Gift Horse

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the summer before everything changed in the old Soviet Union. Party Chairman Gorbachev was making a visit to the Cosomodrome in Baikonur a military city in Kazakhstan. It was the site of all the Soviet Union's space launches from Laika the dog the first animal to orbit the earth to the flamboyant missions of the first man in space with Yuri Gagarin. Gorbachev was there to witness the first of the Polyus launches. The Russian Star Wars initiative but he was there also because he had grave doubts about the program.

"Party Chairman, you can sit here and observe today's launch," said the installation commander. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes, thank you Colonel General," said the Party Chairman to the three-star general. I have to tell you I have some reservations about continuing this program."

"But why? I know the results up until today haven't been what we'd hoped for but everything will change now. You just need to wait and see. Once we've had a good launch you will see," he said as he handed Gorbachev his cup of tea.

"My concerns are the reason I've expressly forbidden in-orbit testing of the Polyus. I'm worried that Western governments could view this as our attempt to create a weapon in space and that such an attempt would contradict our previous affirmations about our peaceful intention in space."

"I see but it's also been said if you want peace prepare for war. That's what this program does. We eliminate the American's ICBMs in space before they reenter the atmosphere. This will nullify a great deal of their arsenal."

"But at what cost? If your system works it will create a nuclear cloud that will encompass the globe. We don't know if that radiation will stay up there or if it will fall back down on us. Worse is if we build this so will they and who's to say one day someone will get too nervous. I love my children too much to allow this to happen. I'm going to meet soon with the American president and we're going to put an end to this folly once and for all. I have to believe he loves his children too."

"But Party Chairman, you're not a military man so you don't understand. Look at what the Germans did to us. We need to be strong."

"We are strong in our resolve and what the German's did was bad but you don't fight madness with madness. You can have your test launch today but the project as far as I am concerned is finished. I'm closing you down and that's my last word," said Gorbachev as he sat down his tea.

[A week later in the Colonel General's office...]

"Colonel General," said the General's aide. "I just received your memo and I'm a little confused. I thought the Party Chairman closed our operation down? Yet, here you've allocated new funding for the project in the budget."

"I know what I've done. Party chairman's come and go but we are the ones who remain. We are the ones on watch to defend the Soviet Socialist's Republic not Party Chairmen who have never picked up a weapon or looked in the dying eyes of an enemy. We continue and that's my order. Colonel make sure that document is hidden away. Also tell Kornilov that I want to talk with his engineers on the Polyus project. I have a way they can redeem themselves from their disastrous launch and make sure Petrovich is with them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Some years later

In what seemed a deserted part of the Cosomodrome in Baikonur a group of commandos crossed the outer perimeter then stopped under a sign hanging on the razor wire that read 'military area restricted access all unauthorized personnel will be shot on sight'. During the Soviet regime that would've been enough to keep most intruders out. But the rust around indicated that was a distant past or it seemed.

"Come on let's go," said the team leader. "Hold up a second alpha," he said as he and another man put jumpers from one section to the other. "Okay we can cut it now and no one will be the wiser."

The men cut the fence then passed through regrouping on the other side. Silently they followed the team leader through the dark streets between vacant buildings. Before the fall his would've been bustling with activity now nature was slowly reclaiming what was once hers.

"Hold up," said the team leader as he put up his fist. A transport truck drove by with a group of security guards. Which was strange in this part of the Cosomodrome. Once the vehicle passed the team leader signaled for them to move out again.

"This way," said the team leader as they went into the basement of an unmarked building with no name outside. They descended into the bowels of the building then followed an underground service tunnel. As the proceed down the tunnel the temperatures started to rise. Soon they were all sweating which meant they were close to their objective.

"Here we are," said the team leader looking at his GPS finder. "Place the shape charge on that wall. Everyone move back and be ready. Check your weapon one last time. Everyone this is it. Okay blow the wall."

There was a loud explosion. Dust and smoke filled the tunnel and as it started to die away a gaping hole came into sight with lights and startled men looking at them.

"In, in, in, move, move," yelled the team leader. On the other side of the wall was a large room filled with satellite communications equipment and men in white lab coats. The commandos made quick work of them overpowering most and eliminating those who resisted.

"Sir, the room is ours. What do you want us to do with the prisoners," said one of the Commandos as his friends moved all the people they captured to the far wall. The team leader was looking around in amazement at all the equipment. "Commandant," repeated the man. "What do you want us to do now?"

"What? Oh yes, I need to speak to whoever is in charge. Bring him to me," said the Commandant. Then he walked down to the front of the room where a model of the globe was turning with little green lights in geosynchronous orbit around it.

"Commandant, this is the man you wanted to speak to," said the Commando as he shoved a man in front of him.

"Are you the man in charge of all this?" said the Commandant. But the man remained silent. "Is this man able to speak?"

"When we asked kindly, his colleagues pointed him out as being the man in charge," said the Commando. "If you let me have a chat with him I can put him in a more talkative mood," said the man as he pulled out a knife. I just might have to remove a few body parts.

"I don't know if that will be necessary. I think this gentleman understands what the consequences are for refusing to cooperate. However, just in case he doesn't… take half of his men and shoot them in the head but make sure the other half know we've had to do this because their leader refused to speak."

"Hold up," said the man in the white. "What do you want to know? You shouldn't be here this place doesn't exist."

"Us standing here proves otherwise but what is this place? We were told to come here but we weren't told why. Just when we got here we'd understand."

"This place is hell and you've walked into it. The devil built all this then he escaped. Some people said he escaped to America but wherever he is he's abandoned this and left us to watch over it. Our job was and is to keep the demons at bay until Armageddon."

"Are you half crazy? What you're saying doesn't make any sense? I don't understand what's going on here and why we were ordered here," said the Commandant but as he was interrogating the scientist one of his men took out a box and sat it on one of the consoles. Lights came on the box as well as on the console.

"Warning, warning, Polyus system activated and armed," said a mechanical voice as the lights that circled the globe turned red.

"No, no, no," said the scientist as he pushed past the Commandant and went over to the console. "Crap the system has been activated. Who placed this here," said the scientist as he held the box in his hand turning it over trying to understand it.

"What's that," asked the Commandant. "I've never seen it before. What does it do?"

"Well one of your men brought it in with them. This is some sort of remote that linked with our mainframe here and activated the Polyus system. You've been fooled into coming here and activating he doomsday device."

"The doomsday what? I don't understand," said the Commandant as he took the box from the scientist. He suddenly realized looking at it that one of his men wasn't who he said he was. But as he was about to ask where the box came from a grenade came rolling down on the ground between them. There was an explosion followed by mayhem until only one man left the room alive.

"Papa bear, do you read me? This is baby bear," radioed the man as he ran back out the service tunnel. "Papa bear, if you can hear me mission was a success. System activated, everyone eliminated, and equipment destroyed. Request extraction at per arranged site over."

Already the man heard yelling behind him so he knew he had to hustle if he didn't want to get caught. When he came topside from the tunnel. The quiet ghost town was bustling with people all in uniforms heading to where he had been. He hung in the shadows returning to the hole they'd cut in the fence.

"Where's that chopper," he said to himself as he ran through the hole on the fence then back into the woods. "Papa bear this is baby bear, I need to reconfirm the extraction site. I'm almost there and I don't hear a helicopter. Require immediate extraction hostile forces in pursuit," he radioed. He didn't know how to underline that fact that he needed to be picked up as soon as possible or he was going to get caught.

"If I get caught it's going to be bad for me and for the boss," he radioed as he ran. The clearing was just in sight but no chopper and worse he thought he heard the sound of dogs coming from behind him.

"Crap," he said. "Papa bear, listen to me I'm here and there's no chopper in sight. If this is you trying to double cross me... well do I have to remind you that I know your name? I don't do torture so I recommend..." Baby bear didn't finish his threat. He cascaded to the ground with a hole through the middle of his chest big enough to fit a softball through. The shot was fired so far away that he never heard it coming.

"Papa bear, this is Momma bear, loose end tied up request extraction."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They'd hung around the airport in Lexington until they put Jack on a flight back to London, Rome then Tivat and Kotor. Chuck invited him to come with them back to Burbank before returning home. But Jack said that he needed to get back to the casino. However, Chuck read it more as an excuse to get back to Emma and Molly. This all contributed to making it very late when they all got back to Burbank. Chuck woke up early after they're late night arrival back in Burbank.

"Get up Chuck and do something special," he told himself as he got up. He looked back at the bed. There sleeping soundly was Sam and Sarah. Sam was all snuggled up close to Sarah. In the crib next to their bed Bunny was out too.

"All is right with the world," he said to himself as he heaved a sigh. He went to the kitchen where he pulled out milk and eggs. Luckily there was a 7-Eleven on their way home so he grabbed everything he needed to make pancakes. He mixed the batter then started frying them up and had gotten through the first couple when he received a phone call.

"Hold on a second," said Chuck as he took the pan off the burner so nothing would get burnt. "Okay, you can talk now. What do you mean without any clothes? Did he have any explanation? … I see. And that's what he remembers? It's probably for the better," said Chuck. He turned around and found Sarah looking at him.

"Who are you talking to this early in the morning? Is something going down I need to know about?" she asked but Chuck shook his head.

"Thanks for the update. We'll be in touch," said Chuck then he hung up. "I hope I didn't wake you taking that phone call," he said then he kissed her.

"No, I was half awake anyway. Sam was tossing and turning in her sleep. I was afraid she was having a nightmare but then she calmed down but I was awake. So who was on the phone," asked Sarah as she helped herself to the first pancake. "I hope you don't mind but I'm famished canapés just don't fill you up."

"Go ahead and while you're eating I'll put a pot of coffee on. See it was a good idea to stop and grab some provisions on the way home."

"I only protested because Sam was falling asleep standing up. So, is there a reason you're avoiding telling me who was on the phone," asked Sarah as she took a bite of her pancake.

"No, not really, that was Roscoe. He called to tell me the latest and greatest. It seems Sean came walking in from the woods as naked as a worm."

"I bet that was a sight to behold. Did he get arrested for public indecency or something like that?" she asked as Chuck went back to making pancakes after putting a pot of coffee on.

"No, not really, but they all had a good laugh. A sheriff's deputy brought him to Roscoe's and between himself and Clive they got him settled down. He doesn't remember a thing about his girlfriend just that he met a woman on the plane here and everything after that is a blank."

"Maybe that's for the best considering what happened to her," said Sarah as she finished her pancake. "What are the possibilities of getting another one? I feel like I could eat a horse this morning."

"Well you're in luck I know the chef here quite well and if I put in a good word for you I'm sure it can be arranged. But it's going to cost you."

"Oh it is? And what do you want for this good word?" Chuck gave her a coy smile. "I think we might be able to come to some sort of arrangement."

"I that case bon appétit," he said as he plated her a fresh one then poured her a cup of coffee. "Service with a smile we aim to please."

"You keep this up and I'm going to have to be extra generous with the tip," she said as she smile at him. This time it was her turn to give him a coy grin.

"That was what I was hoping for," he said as he kissed her.

"Yuck, I think I'm going to be sick," said Casey as he walked into their apartment. "I saw your lights on and I remembered what you got at the 7-Eleven…"

"So you'd thought you'd stop by," said Chuck as he slide one of the ones he'd held in reserve Casey's way. "If Morgan doesn't show up I've got enough batter to give you another one."

"I don't think he's going to be by today. He called me last night and told me something about a shipment of MacBook Pro's. They were all old models without the touch bar so he has to ship them back for a refund but if he doesn't get the paperwork in right away the store is going to have to eat the loss." Chuck started laughing and couldn't stop.

"What's your problem?" said Casey as he looked over at Sarah. "Did you gas him before I came in? What's so funny? I told Grimes I could take them to the range for target practice."

"Yes, Sweetie do you fell all right? You're acting a little strange."

"Strange is your normal but you're acting extra strange which is saying something," said Casey as he got coffee to go with his pancake.

"I'm sorry but you have to excuse me," said Chuck as he tried to regain his composure. "But after everything that has happened to us lately only having to worry about some paperwork getting filed on time… well it's a pleasant break. The only thing to look out for is a paper cut. I'd almost tell Morgan not to worry about and let the store take the hit."

"Hold up there Daddy Warbucks," said Sarah. "After all the money you sank in that horse farm we can't afford to be giving too much more away when we don't have to. And I expect you to give me a business plan for the horse farm we're now part owners in. I don't seem to recollect anyone else kicking any money in it."

"But we've got a Royal warrant," said Chuck as be plate other pancakes. "How many people can say that?"

"And take that to the bank when you need to ask for a loan. I'd like to see how much they'd offer you."

"She's talking about a kick in the behind."

"I think I got that Big Guy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All most half way around the world dust was settling in Cosmodrome. The installation Commander walked through the rubble left in the control room. He was desperately hoping one of the scientist that worked there was still alive. But whatever hope he had was short lived after a quick check was done of the dead.

"I'm sorry sir," said the General's aide. "There weren't any survivors. We'll check DNA later but the numbers of bodies match the names we have. Worse is they struck at the shift change so both blue and gold teams were here together… that was some bad luck."

"That was no accident nor was it bad luck. I don't believe in luck. No, these people… these terrorists new exactly what they were doing and when to hit. Listen Sergei, I'm going to be recalled to Moscow once this is discovered. You need to find an agent we can trust in the GRU. I don't care who he or she is. They need to be sent to the United States and find Pytro Petrovich. He'll be an old man now but he helped construct this place then he got cold feet and defected to the United States. Sergei, we need him to stop this before it's too late. Now take everyone and leave here for now. I have to make a phone call then you can come back."

"Are you sure you want to be by yourself down here? This place hasn't been examined by the engineers yet. It might not be safe."

"Don't worry about me. You go on and… well it's been a pleasure having you working for me. I'm sorry I kept this from you but it was for your own good."

"Yes Sir, Colonel General," said the aide. He herded everyone out leaving the General there by himself. He waited for a moment gathering his strength then he took out his phone and called a number. He put the call on speaker as he reached inside his coat pulling out a flask and took a hit. The vodka burned a little going down but afterwards came a warming sensation which is what he wants.

"Ivan, why are you phoning? You know what time of night it is? I'm retired now so you should be taking your woes up your chain of command. You are no longer my aide."

"I'm calling because the powder keg you left me just exploded. Polyus has been activated and from the evidence it was done on purpose. I'm calling you because there will be an investigation. You and I both know what that will mean. I told my aide to look for someone in the GRU that we can trust to find out rabbit.

"You want to find Petrovich after all these years? Even if you do find him what makes you think he'll help us? He was against this program from the very beginning and if we hadn't had his daughter he would've never gone along with it. Then she died and he ran."

"But what you and he don't know is that she didn't die. I had her hid in an orphanage but she joined the army and fought in Chechnya. Somehow, he thought she had died so he ran. By then it was impossible to prove otherwise."

"Okay, I appreciate you bringing me up to speed on this but I don't understand why? Like I told you before I'm retired."

"You think they will care about that when they start investigating. I'm giving you a way out. So long my old friend," said Ivan. Dimitri heard a gunshot realizing what his friend had meant. He immediately tossed his phone out the window of his Saint Petersburg apartment into Neva river.

"What to do now," said Dimitri. "First thing is to find Pytro and at the same time find his daughter just in case he's uncooperative and all this has to be done before the end of the world starts. I need a drink then I need to make some phone calls."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Chuck

Anatoly was fast asleep in bed with his wife, Olesya and his children were in the next room sound asleep too when their doorbell started ringing insistently. At first Anatoly thought it was a dream but then his wife shook him to go see who it was. He looked at the clock and given the hour it couldn't be anything good.

"You haven't done anything you shouldn't have, have you," asked Olesya as he got out of bed. "They haven't come to take you away?"

"Don't be silly, we don't do that anymore and no, I haven't done anything worth being arrested," he said but his mind had been racing through everything he'd been working on lately that could've landed him in trouble.

"Are you sure? You don't sound very convinced," she asked as the doorbell kept ringing. He rolled over and gave her a kiss.

"No, I'm sure of it. Go back to sleep and let me handle this. It's probably some kids playing jokes," he said but that didn't stop him from grabbing his Makarov that he kept under his pillow. Olesya caught him slipping it in the pocket of his house coat. He saw her look but before he could reassure her the kids ran in.

"What's going on," asked his two children. He could tell by their looks that they were scared. "Daddy who's at the door?"

"How am I supposed to know until I answer it? You kids stay here with your mother and keep her company. All of you try to go back to sleep," said Anatoly then he went down to the living room. Who every was at the front door had given up on the doorbell and was now pounding on the door.

"Okay, okay I'm coming. Can you wait a minute I'm coming? You're going to wake up the whole neighborhood," said Anatoly as he opened the door. Standing outside was his boss, Igor Trotski the director and another man he didn't recognize. He froze for a moment.

"Well, don't just stand there tell us to come in. We need to talk and it's too cold to do it standing out here," said the Director.

"What? Director? What are you doing at my house this late at night? Yes, of course come in would you like a cup of tea or something. My wife is upstairs asleep so you'll have to put up with my tea if you want some."

"There's no time. I need you to get dressed and come with me. There's something urgent we need to take care of. I can't tell you anymore until we're airborne. But I need you."

"Airborne? Then where we're going isn't nearby. How long are we going to be gone for so I know how to pack? Where we're going is it cold or hot? I need to know that to know what to pack."

"Just get changed and bring a toothbrush. Everything else we need we can get there just hurry up. We have a plane waiting for us. We're already behind the power curve on this one and we're going to have to do some serious work to make up for it and to get out in front before it bites us."

"Director," said Olesya, Anatoly's wife as she appeared in the room. "Let me put a pot of water on for tea. I can make a thermos for you so you can take it with you."

"Anatoly, you don't deserve your wife," said the Director. "Thank you, Madam, that would be greatly appreciated. We're going to be flying military air so it could get a little chilly before we land. The tea would be a great relief."

"Well make yourselves at home," said Anatoly. "If you'll excuse us we'll be right back."

Anatoly disappeared upstairs to change while his wife went into the kitchen to make the thermos. The director and his driver made themselves comfortable in the living room as they waited. It wasn't long before Anatoly came back dressed, and as if they had timed it, his wife appeared out the kitchen carrying a bag.

"Here you go a thermos of good tea and I cut some cheese, meat and bread. In case you get hungry on your flight. Anatoly tells me they don't feed you well on these flights," she said as she handed the bag to Anatoly. "You take care of yourself and hurry home," she said as she adjusted the collar of his coat then kissed him.

"I'll have him back home as quickly as I can," said the Director. "There's nothing to worry about on this mission. We're just going to look into an accident but I can't say anymore."

Olesya stood in the doorway and watched Anatoly walk out to the waiting car. Once they got in they sped off disappearing in the dark. She noticed curtains move in the windows of the houses near theirs. This had all the feelings of the old days even though her husband and the Director reassured her it wasn't. However, a part of her just couldn't shake the feeling that the old days were now the new days once again.

"Oh you're being silly like Anatoly said. Go back inside before you catch something," she said. But she found her children waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. "And what are you doing here?"

"We heard voices and wanted to know what happened to Papa?" asked the oldest. "Where did they take him?"

"He has important work to do and you've got school tomorrow or today," she corrected herself after looking at the clock on the wall. "Why don't I make us all a nice warm cup of cocoa then we all stay home today."

"We can skip school? But we really…"

"Momma knows what's best," said the youngest breaking in. "If she says we don't have to go to school then who are we to argue. Now there was mention of hot cocoa."

They all laughed but Olesya couldn't shake the feeling she had. She put on a happy face for her children but she was a mess inside.

[Meanwhile in a Black Lada SUV]

They drove through the semi-deserted streets of Moscow to Domodedovo Airport in the Moscow Oblast. The drive was long and silent with the Director reading from a folder marked "Top Secret". Anatoly didn't understand why the director wasn't sharing, but really he didn't care. The drive was long and he was still sleepy so he shut his eyes for what he thought would be a little while but when he opened them they were driving past the check points into the airport.

"That's our ride over there," said the Director pointing at a Yakovlev Yak-40 sitting on the tarmac. Anatoly stretched and yawn. He could hear as they approached the pilot already had the turbos running.

"That's a big plane for just the two of us?" said Anatoly as he looked out the window of the Director's Lada.

"Who says we're the only two going," said the Director. "Here. Read this on the flight down but don't open it until we're in the air."

"You know being grabbed in the middle of the night then being thrown on a plane to an unknown destination feels a lot like what used to happen before. Those trips always ended badly for the person being grabbed."

"No, this is nothing like that. I've been on those details and believe me this is nothing like that. The person… people I was sent to pick up usually knew we were coming and there was always that look of resignation in their face. You know almost like they were the walking dead. I just did what I was told or that's how I justified it but I couldn't help wonder if one day there wouldn't be a dark car parked in front of my house and men like me telling me I had to come with them. No, this is nothing like that. Now come on before the Generals get nervous. They don't like to be kept waiting."

"Generals? As in more than one? What kind of investigation requires more than one? Unless we're investigating one of their own," said Anatoly. But as he said it everything fell into place in his mind. The Generals and Admirals almost all knew each other. They formed a sort of club and they looked out for one another. If one of them fell on his sword, the others came running to his aid, but this wasn't out of any sort of brother or sisterhood. No, this was to cauterize the wound and make sure the wound didn't engulf the rest of the constellation.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun," said Anatoly as he saw all the vehicles parked near the plane with little flags waving indicating the occupant's rank.

"Sarcasm, doesn't really suit you," said the director. "Let me deal with the constellation while you do the digging. Running interference on this is going to be a challenge to say the least."

"I could use some help to do whatever it is you want me to do wherever we're going. I work well with Agent Metrohken. If Stefan is free…"

"But he's not," interrupted the Director. "I know you do but he's doing something else for me. So, for now it's just you and me. Once you read that folder you'll understand why this circle has to just restricted to just you and me. And I have to warn you should any of this get out then the old days could be our new days again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah pulled into the Buy More with Chuck riding in the passenger seat of her Lotus. Kat dropped by and volunteered to watch the girls until they could find a baby sitter so that freed them both to come into work. However, right now Chuck just want to get back in the swing of things and enjoy the mundane for a little while which meant that all he wanted to do was to save the lives of tiny electronic devices.

"I'll see you down in Castle for the morning brief then we can make a plan for the rest of the day," said Sarah. She kissed him in the car then made a beeline for Orange Orange cutting across the parking lot. It was still early enough that their help hadn't arrived yet so she'd have a clear path in.

"Finally home," he said to himself as he made his way to the Buy More but he knew he couldn't completely let his guard down yet. Ettore was still on the loose and now there was Agent Worley but maybe he could take a few hours off.

"What's up Chuck," said Skip and Fernando as they walked up behind him. "You been gone so long we didn't know if you still worked here or you sold out to the man."

"Sold out to the man, funny," said Chuck as they walk together up to the front doors of the Buy More. "Are you guys still having Fernando's mom drive you in to work? Don't you think you should be thinking about buying your own car?"

"Why? If we buy a car, then it would have to come with a driver. You know cars don't drive themselves... at least not yet," said Skip. Fernando nodded.

"Yeah, drivers are as expensive as cars and worse unlike cars when you buy them drivers can quit. I mean what's up with that?"

"It's call the Emancipation Proclamation but why can't you drive yourselves? That way you wouldn't have to be depended on Fernando's Mom being free every morning. Plus, you can get out more and maybe meet Mrs. Right?"

"Why do we want to meet Mrs. Right," said Skip. "When Mrs. Wrong would be so much more fun." Fernando nodded with a stupid grin on his face. Chuck was about to say something when Big Mike showed up.

"The only misses you losers are going to meet is Mrs. Bong. You two smoke your paycheck away and that's why they need someone to give them a ride in. They got their licenses suspended for driving under the influence."

"It's not my fault if the judge wouldn't listen to reason. I told her when I drove I wasn't under influence because I didn't listen to Skip. I know he's a bad influence but what was I supposed to do? The judge even gave me thirty days."

"He gave you thirty days? Where was I when all this was going on? Thirty days does seem to be a little exaggerated."

"Wait a minute you haven't heard the whole story yet. Go ahead and finish it," said Big Mike. "I had to go down and bail these two chumps out of jail. Tell Chuck the rest of the story and thank God you weren't there."

"She told me how would I like it if I were held in contempt so I told her when I was in the third grade we used to hold hands when we went to the cafeteria so I didn't mind holding contempt's as long as she didn't mind. But on the positive side I did get a pretty orange suit out of the deal and I got to work out in the fresh air at the weekends picking up trash by the roadside."

"Yeah, sounds like a real deal all right," said Chuck as they walked into the Buy More together. When they walked in they found Morgan standing at the door waiting for them.

"Chuck, there you are. John's been looking for you and he says it's rather urgent that he sees you right away."

"Naturally he needs to see me. Why did I know this couldn't last? Well, see you guys around and have a good day," said Chuck as he walked off shaking his head.

"What's gotten into him? He's been gone for a month on that install overseas. Grimes, you should tell your friend to take a vacation… get away from computers and installs. He needs someplace where he can get all that out of his head…"

"Like a cabin in the woods… like Las Vecas?"

"No, that place was lame. No, someplace like Los Vegas and when I say Los Vegas. I mean Vegas baby not that lame Las Vecas."

"I don't think Chuck wants to hear anything about a vacation right now. He just got back from that big install and he wants to get himself back in the groove around here."

"That's noble of him but I was thinking maybe it's time that I think about a vacation. You know it's been a while and the idea of Vegas... oh yes seven come eleven… momma needs a new pair of shoes..."

"That's nice and sure we can talk about it later but right now I've got to get back to work," said Morgan. He could tell where this was leading so he tried to escape before Big Mike went off and he almost made it.

"Good then it's done. You won't miss me for the next five days," said Big Mike. "If you do need me you can call the Star Dust on the strip. They can find me at the roulette wheel putting my money on red."

"Wait a minute we need to look at schedules and things. You still need to tell me everything that went on while I was gone... at that Buy More manager's conference."

"Like I said you can call me at the Star Dust but don't call us too early because we'll be asleep. However, call me too late and I won't be responsible for any background noise you might hear. You need to be like Goldilocks when she ate the baby bear's sub and said now that what I call just right."

"Wait a minute... there was no Subway sandwiches in the Goldilocks and the Three Bears. She ate the baby bear's porridge."

"You eat what you want to eat and I'll eat what I want to eat. Besides I'd prefer Papa Bear's sub nice and hot with gooey mozzarella and meatballs with a tangy marinara sauce. Um, um, um, Muy Caliente..."

"Don't say it. Please don't say it. Can we just leave this here, please," said Morgan. But Big Mike didn't even hear him. He was lost in his thoughts.

"Just like the lovely Mrs. Bolonia Garcia Bougainvillea Grimes Tucker. Yes sir, muy caliente," he said with a smile that went from ear to ear.

"And you said it. Someone shoot me in the head please," said Morgan as he hung his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck made his way to the breakroom then opened the secret door behind the lockers. He took the elevator down to Castle but as he got off the elevator he could hear Casey and Sarah talking with the General. His first thoughts were that either Ettore was up to some other dastardly plot or Worley and the brotherhood had done something. However, if he had to place a bet he'd put his money on Ettore. The brotherhood like Worley had gone underground for now and he didn't see them surfacing in the near future. They were still licking their wounds and each member was consolidating their position within the brotherhood.

"General," said Chuck walking in. "I'm sorry if I'm a little late but I got held up in the Buy More. Tell me you've found Ettore."

"No, that's not why I called," said the General as she looked at her watch. "You always have an excuse for being late, don't you? I got back late to D.C. and yet here I am. Everyone on your team was here on time except you."

"I'm truly sorry ma'am but getting back to Ettore," said Chuck realizing the General was trying to sidetrack his question. "He needs to be made a priority with the agency. If he tried this once then he will almost certainly try it again."

"That's doubtful now that Shaw's been eliminated. I want to show you a film clip we got from Yucca Prison," said the General as she waved for her Major to play it. "I'm sorry if the video quality is poor but we got this from the reflect in a car mirror sitting in the parking lot."

Chuck watched the clip along with Sarah and Casey. The woman in the film was visible only for a few seconds and as the General had said the quality was poor.

"Is this supposed to mean something to me? I assume you're showing me this because you think the woman in the video is the person who over powered Shaw and took him out. But this is the same Shaw who made short work of a guard twice his size."

"So are you saying you can't identify the woman in the video? I think it's rather obvious who the woman is."

"Well if you're so sure why don't you order us to bring her in? Personally, I'd like to give this woman a metal… that is if she is indeed the one who took Shaw out. But like I said, Shaw was more than capable of handling himself."

"Yes you did," said the General. "I'm not ready to point fingers yet. But this isn't the only reason I'm contacting you. I just for word that the Russian consulate there is about to get a new member temporarily…"

"Good, tell me it's Stefan… I mean Agent Metrohken. Stefan was so much fun taking to Disneyland. I don't know who liked it more Stefan or Sam… Oh Sam will love Stefan being here. You should hear the two of them how the used to go on about Masha and Bear."

"Chuck, cut it out. I don't think the General is interested in Masha or Bear," said Casey. Sarah just smiled without saying anything. "Sorry ma'am, you were saying before you were rudely interrupted." Chuck pointed at himself with a who me expression and Casey grunted.

"Yes… well let's see if we can make it through this briefing before lunch. I'm sorry to tell you that I'm not talking about your friend Stefan but Lieutenant Colonel Stanasolovski. She's been sent to work in the office of the military attaché. Her posting was listed as temporary but there was no explanation given as to the exact reason for her assignment other then it being temporary."

"Well the elections are over so we can rule that out," said Chuck. The General gave him a look. "Right, we won't mention that again. So, what do you want us to do? Do you want us to make contact with Imma and find out why she was sent here?"

"Somehow, I don't think it will be that easy," said Casey. "She isn't just going to blab that kind of intel over a glass of vodka and if she does say anything you can bet it'll be a lie."

"I don't know and besides I can ask her about Stefan and Anatoly. She can get me caught up on the latest and then I can slide the question in. Before she realized it she's told me everything I needed to find out."

"Are we talking about her or you," said Casey. "I vote we pull her in and waterboard her. Then we dispense with the niceties if she doesn't answer."

"John, Imma is our friend. I realize that might sound like a strange concept for you, friends but you don't waterboard your friends.

"I'm willing to let Chuck try. We don't need an international incident over this. The intel I have is that she been seen taking tea at a little tearoom located across from the consulate. The owner of the tearoom is a Boris Bankerov, a member of the Bratva."

"So he is vor that's good to know. I know how to deal with him," said Chuck. "The question I have to ask is, is this necessary?"

"Well we won't know until you find out," said the General. "Go talk to her then report back to me and until then Beckman out."

"Big Guy if worse comes to worst you can waterboad Boris."

"You're just saying that to try to make me feel better. I need to go log all the weapons we took on our vacation back into the armory and make sure everything is cleaned before it's put away."

"Knock yourself out," said Sarah as she pulled Chuck aside. "You know as well as I do who was in that video. That was your mother, Mary."

"I know but I'm not going to rat her out to Beckman. Even though I think the General already knows it was her but as long as no one confirms what she suspects she'll let it go."


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Chuck

Imma walked into the Little Odessa tearoom and looked around. There were a few unsavory types sitting in a corner table who eyed her when she first came in and one pulled out a phone but they were too far away for her to hear his conversation. A woman came up her and asked if she could help her then she led Imma to a table. She felt eyes follow her as she walked across the room with the waitress. After Imma sat down the woman handed her a menu.

"Spa-see-ba, thank you," said Imma. "Now before I look at this, can you tell me what the special of the day is? I wouldn't mind a nice bowl of borscht if possible."

"I'm sorry I don't remember what the special is," said the waitress. She looked around at the men in the back. "I'll have to go in the kitchen and ask."

"Please, if you don't mind," said Imma. With the waitress gone this gave her a chance to look around the room before she came back. The first thing she noticed was the man who was on the phone was now off and they kept looking towards the door as if they were waiting for someone. It wasn't long before the waitress walked back with her notepad in hand.

"Yes, we have borscht today as a special both hot and cold. Which one would you prefer?" said the waitress as she held out her pad and pencil ready to take her order.

"I'll have mine hot and some tea. Also, can you tell your boss I'm here waiting for him. If he hasn't already been told," said Imma as she handed the woman back the menu. She glanced over at the table of young punks and caught them looking at her.

This made her feel uncomfortable. She didn't like the place but she'd been informed that the owner was well connected and she was told he could help her find people who didn't want to be found. He was the man she needed even if she was having second thoughts about the man and his locale which was reinforced when a group of ten men walked in. They immediately spotted her and came over to her table. Their leader sat down across the table from her.

"You should've asked if you could sit down before you took that chair. I'm waiting for someone and he might not like finding you in that seat," said Imma as the waitress sat a pot of tea on the table.

"Tea is for the women and weak people," said the man as he took out a bottle of vodka then took a hit. "Vodka is for men."

"I don't want to call into question your powers of observation but I'm not a man," said Imma as she poured herself a cup of tea. "As I said that chair is taken."

"I know who you're waiting for but he's not coming. We were sent to keep you company so finish your tea then we go and have some fun."

"I don't hardly think so. My people in the consulate know where I am and if I don't show back up in a half an hour there will be consequences."

"You won't be the first person who comes in here and vanishes. This is a message to whoever sent you that bratva are to be respected. What were they thinking sending a woman," said the man as he got up and kicked the chair back but when he got up Imma pulled her service weapon, a Makarov 9 leveling to at the man.

"I came here in good faith and all I wanted was some information. If you don't want to cooperate I can take my business elsewhere." But suddenly they all pulled weapons and pointed them at her.

"It's one against ten. You might take one or two of us out but you won't make it out of here alive. So put down your weapon."

"I don't have to kill everyone. I just have to kill you," said Imma. "And I think I could probably drop a couple more so who feels like dying today?"

"Guys, she really means it," said a voice coming from the back of the tearoom. They looked back and saw a man standing there. The thugs in the corner started to get up to even up the score. They reached for their weapons but they were all dead before they cleared leather.

"Not very impressive for bratva… the woman asked to speak to the proprietor of this dive. I think it's about time he shows his face don't you? It's just good manners."

"I don't need your help Stefan," said Imma. "I had this all under control before you showed up and butted in."

"Oh, I can see that," he said. "Now if you don't mind. The owner now. I can see what you're thinking. He got the drop on those other guys but we've got our weapons drawn. We can take them both with no problem. Come on admit it, you know that's what you're thinking, am I right?"

"Okay, so it is," said the loud mouth. "We were paid to take the girl out but I'm will to make it two for the price of one. You walked into the wrong tearoom."

"Hold on a second before we all set this room a blaze with gunfire. Let me take my hand out of my pocket. I've got a present for you," said Stefan as he pulled out a grenade with the safety pin missing.

"Crap, now where did I put that safety pin? Any of you guys seen it?"

"Holy crap," said one of the men as he backed away from Stefan. "He's got a live fragmentary grenade. Now, hold on mister don't let that thing drop." As Stefan walked forward towards the men they backed away.

"You know if this thing goes off no one is walking out of this room alive. Do you still want that fire fight because I'm game if you are?"

"Mister, you're one crazy SOB," said the loud mouth. "Come on let's go but take my warning stop looking for people who don't want to be found. It can be hazardous for your health."

"Almost as hazardous as a live grenade," said Stefan as he faked a sneeze and pretended to almost drop it. The punks ran out in a hurry fighting to get out the door.

"I told you I could handle this," said Imma as she slipped her weapon back into her ankle holster. "What are you even doing here?"

"When the Director heard you were being sent here by the GRU he got curious and sent me to look over your shoulder," said Stefan as he fished the pin out of his pocket then slowly and carefully replaced it before putting in back into his pocket.

"Well, I hate to disappoint but this is my mission and I was told to trust no one so you can go back to Lubyanka and tell that to your director."

"That's not how this works," said Stefan as he waved the waitress over. She came over nervously looking at the men Stefan had taken out lying in the corner. "iz-vee-NEE-tye, I'm sorry. I know I made a mess. Imma, be a dear call your friends in the consulate and tell them to send some cleaners over. Now, I believe she ordered the borscht. My mother had her own secret recipe so I'd like to try yours. I've been trying to find someone who makes it better but sadly no one has been able to match it."

"I'm not your dear and this is exactly the way it's going to work. I was given specific instruction from my General in person…"

"I bet he didn't have the guts to write them down for you. He only gave them to you verbally. You don't have to answer your look says everything. Listen I don't know what's going on. I was just dragged out of bed in the middle of the night and thrown on a plane. I had other plans in mind but now I've got to babysit you."

"You're not babysitting me because you're not coming with me and don't make it sound like your sacrificing who knows what to be here. You like this place and these people. That's the whole reason you were so good in the S branch."

"Well, I have to admit that it wasn't all that bad and I do miss living here… maybe a little especially in the winter. Don't get me started with Christmas on the beach or catching the waves at Malibu. I'd like to get some surfing in and maybe drive to Disneyland but after we finish our mission."

"How many times do I have to repeat there is no 'our' in this mission. It's mine and will remain mine until someone in my chain of command says otherwise."

Well, I'm sorry you feel that way," said Stefan as the waitress brought out their soup and sat it down in front of them. "This looks good but do you mind calling out the chef. I'd like to know how he made this. Don't you think this looks lovely?"

"Stefan, what are you doing? I've already got to clean up that mess you made. You know you can be expelled from the country."

"Wouldn't that be a shame if we both were expelled. Then you'd have to tell your General that you failed," said Stefan. Imma looked at him from across the table with fire in her eyes.

"You know I could shoot you. I don't have to kill you I could just wound you a little then you'd be easy to handle."

"Now, now let's behave and there's nothing to say you'd be able to hit me. Shooting a person isn't like shooting tin cans," said Stefan as he glanced at the bodies in the corner. "Oh, here's our chef now."

"You got something against my cooking," said the man as he glanced over at the men in the corner then back at them.

"I don't know yet. I haven't tried it. Can you tell me how you made this? My mother always told me the secret to borscht was slow cooking and fresh ingredients."

"I don't know how your mother made hers but mine I make like this. If you like fine and if you don't… well I can tell you where you can shove it." Imma laughed from the other side of the table.

"Well then you won't mind trying it then," said Stefan as he slid the bowl over to him. "I have to insist," he said as he laid his Makarov on the table.

"You're still paying for this," said the chef. He took Stefan's spoon stirred the soup then sampled it. "I have to admit maybe I exaggerated a little with the salt but you don't deserve this," said the man as he grabbed up the cup of tea on the table then down it.

"I guess I owe you an apology," said Stefan as he reached over and pulled the bowl back. "I don't suppose I could get another spoon?"

"If there's nothing else I've got lunch to finish…" said the man but as was talking he started feeling his throat contracting so he tried to swallow. He felt like he had something in his throat but it wouldn't go down. He began gasping and clawing at his throat until he dropped to the floor and went into convulsions foaming at the mouth."

"Looks like the tea is bad," said Stefan as he stirred his borscht then took a spoonful. "Yes, he was right, too much salt. Don't look now but your waitress is getting away," he said as the woman ran from the dining room heading for the doors.

"I hate you," said Imma as she got up and went running after her. But as soon as Imma ran out of the tea room she found the woman's body lying on the pavement in a pool of blood. She heard a car speeding away but it was already out of sight.

"Crap, I don't need this," said Imma as blue lights appeared from around the corner and patrol car pulled up.

"Place your weapon on the ground then hands in the air," order a uniformed policeman who jumped out of the black and white.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The General had just gotten off the horn with the team when her Major walked in with a folder in his hand marked 'Top Secret for her eyes only'. She didn't like those types of folders because they were usually something bad that she couldn't share with anyone. She picked up her coffee cup and took a sip waiting for the Major to hand it to her.

"Ma'am this just came in from our man in the embassy in Moscow," said the Major as he handed it to her. "I think you'll want to read this."

"Okay, give it to me," said the General as she took the folder from him and opened it up. She skimmed over the first page then flipped the page and began reading the second. About halfway through she stopped and began reading carefully.

"I want a coded message sent back to our operative. Tell him to see if he can find out more about why so many stars have descended on the cosmodrome in Baikonur. Why would so much brass descend there? The last I checked it wasn't a tourist site. Do we know if there is a launch planned or something? But haven't they started moving facilities to their new site in Vostochny in the Russian far east? No, send that message we need to know more about what's going on." As they were talking Connie buzzed into the General's office.

"What is it Connie? Major, I've got a gut feeling that something is going on there that we need to know about. I haven't seen this many Russian Generals in one place since the botched coup against Gorbachev."

"General, I received a call from the watch officer down in the situation room. He says there's something going on that you need see."

"Why can't he just write it up and put it in a report then send it up like everyone else," said Beckman as she closed the folder on her desk. "Come on Major, I want you with me. This had better be worth my time or someone is going to hear about this."

"If you want I can have a talk with him about using the chain of command? I can pull him aside after you leave and have my little chat with him."

"Let's just hold off until after he shows me what he wants me to see. I don't want to jump the gun if there really is something I truly do need to see. Here take this folder and lock it away in the safe then meet me down below."

Beckman and the Major left her office. The Major stopped off in his to lock away the classified folder while the General went straight on down. During the elevator ride down, she turned over the idea of calling Igor to see if he could shed some light as to what's going on. But if this was being done behind his back then by telling him she could put him in an awkward situation... maybe risk his job.

"No, you need to try using your own first then if that doesn't work you can call him," she said to herself as the doors open. "Okay, now let's see what's going on."

Normally when the General walked into a room everyone was called to attention and that had always happened until now. She walked in and found the whole situation room huddled around the big screen in the center of the room.

"What kind of satellite is that," said one from the group. "It looks like it's got some sort of solar collector. We need to get in closer."

"Where did they come from," said another one. "They suddenly appear from nowhere. How have they been hiding them?"

"Excuse me but I believe you called me to come down and see what? Watch supervisor, what's going on? Where is that feed coming from?"

"We're receiving this from the NSA. A string of satellites came on line a little while ago. We think they're Russian but they're like nothing we seen before. The NSA is maneuvering a spy satellite to get a better look and this is video feed they… we're getting back."

"It looks like something I've seen before but it was just a prototype," said the General. Suddenly there was a blinding light then the picture was gone replaced by ants in a snowstorm screen.

"What just happened? Someone get the feed back up," said the General. People ran about trying to grab the feed again.

"I'm sorry General but there's no feed to grab. The bird we were connected to is no long responding we can only guess that it was somehow disabled."

"That flash of light… it was an onboard laser cannon," said the General. "We need to move another bird over nearby but no closer than what the first bird was before it was shot down. I want as many photos taken as possible then forward them to the lab. I want to know as much as they can tell about it."

"You mean 'them' General. This is one of a whole network of satellites that came on line a few hours ago. The best we can figure out is they were dormant so we never picked them up but something changed and they came on line. When they came on line they started communicating between themselves and ground control. We picked up the activity and that's how we got here."

"Very good… do what I said and coordinate our activity with the NSA. I want to be kept in the loop at all times," said the General as she turned to leave. But as she started out the door she almost ran head on into the Major.

"I'm sorry General but I got tied up in my office. Are you through so I can have a moment with the watch officer?"

"You can leave him alone and follow me. I'll brief you on the way back up to my office. I need to have a chat with Igor. I think he might be able to shed some light as to what's going on."

She herded him back out of the Situation Room then to the elevator. Once on board she pressed the button and they started going up.

"This could be big. If I'm right the Russians might've violated space neutrality by placing killer satellite around the globe."

"I don't know. The treaty doesn't prohibit the placement of conventional weapons in orbit so bombardment is still potentially allowable."

"Whatever has changed, it changed in Baikonur. That's the reason for all the brass," said the General as the elevator doors opened on her floor.

"Connie, I need another cup of fresh coffee and Director Trotski on the phone as soon as possible," said Beckman as she came walking back through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Yakovlev Yak-40 flew over the desert of Baikonur then over the cosmodrome. Star city, as it is known, spread out in an elliptical form, measuring fifty-six miles east to west by fifty-three miles north to south with the cosmodrome at the center. Anatoly finished reading the report just before the plane received permission to land. He closed the fold and looked at Igor, his Director sitting across from him.

"Can I get some of that tea you brought with you," said the Director. Anatoly reached over and took out the thermos his wife had prepared and poured them both a cup. Then passed one to the Director.

"I can't believe what I just read. Is everything in the report true? I mean… well of course it is but how did this happen?"

"Things were different before and the right hand didn't know what the left hand was doing or better the left hand made sure the right didn't know what it was doing. Let's keep our voices down. You noticed the names of the people involved?"

"Of course, I did and looking around here they've got both family and friends present. Sir, if this gets out there could be serious repercussions both at home and abroad."

"I'm well aware of that. That's why I was summoned into the Kremlin and given my marching orders. No one is to interfere with our investigation and we are to cut through the smoke screen that's about to fall over this to get to the truth no matter how inconvenient or uncomfortable it might be for some," said Igor but as they were speaking one of the officers came over to them.

"Director, what are you doing on this plane? Don't tell me you're going to join in this party? I thought the GRU was going to handle this? This is after all really under their area of responsibility."

"What makes you say that? I was told to get on this plane but I'm not sure what party you're talking about," said Igor. He read this for what it was... the first attempt to tell him to butt out. "Maybe you can illuminate me as to what we're going to find?"

"Well, I'm sure you've heard about the terrorist attack on the star city and as you know it's a military installation so the AOR should be the GRU."

"Well, I don't know. Talking about areas of responsibility let's see... the cosmodrome in Baikonur Kazakhstan is leased to us until we finish our new cosmodrome in Vostochny so since this has to do with state security I'd say that this belongs to me and my associate but I'm not one to take all the credit. If the GRU wants to participate in the investigation they are more than welcome to. Just as long as they coordinate their activities with me. Now, getting back to what we're investigating. I know about the terrorist attack but just exactly what did they attack? No one seems to be able to answer that question for me. You wouldn't happen to know, would you?"

"I'm sorry but I'm in the same boat as you. I guess we'll have to wait until we get there to find out," said the General as he got up then excused himself before leaving.

"What was that all about," asked Anatoly. "There's no way he doesn't know what was attacked. He's in charge of this whole area."

"That was the first attempt to scare us off and send us back to Moscow. I'm afraid my dear Anatoly there will other attempts to follow soon."

Anatoly didn't know what to make of the Director's new attitude towards him. Up until just yesterday he would've sworn that the Director didn't even know his first name. But now not only did he know it but he was also calling him by it.

"We truly must be in it deep," he said to himself as the 'fasten seat belt' sign came on.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Chuck

Imma was sitting in lock up waiting for someone from her consulate to come and get her out. She explained her diplomatic status but the police were less than sympathetic to her situation. Which if she had to admit it to herself was understandable. Finding her standing over a dead body with a weapon in hand and stack of bodies inside the tea room behind her landed her in jail until someone could come to vouch for her. In the meantime, she shared the cell with a couple of working woman who were looking her over with an air of disdain.

"She's the reason we can't make good money anymore," said the one woman to the other. "These women come here and take over our business. I ought to set her straight."

"Shush, keep your voice down she'll hear you. Are you still high from that Molly? It's not her fault if men go in for that sort of thing. But I agree with you they should go back where they came from take care of their own men and leave ours alone."

"I bet she doesn't understand a word we're saying. But after all you don't really need to speak in our line of work... that is words," said the woman as they both laughed. "You know I'd like to go over and just slap her."

"What's stopping you? We're in lock up. Accidents happen in here all the time and if anyone asked I'll say she slipped."

"Keep an eye out for the man," said the one woman as she walked over to Imma. "Listen up lady, we don't need your kind around here. You need to go back where you came from…"

Imma just stood there and listened to the woman's insults waiting. She was pissed at Stefan and the situation. She was pissed at the people in her office because evidently, they were being passive-aggressive with her and so they were taking their time about getting her out. And now there was this woman in her face. She need to take out her anger on something or someone and this woman had just volunteered.

"Thank you, I was wondering when you were going to shut up," said Imma as the woman swung at her. Imma blocked the slap then landed a palm heel strike to woman's nose breaking it. Blood began running down her face as the woman staggered back. Imma took her out Joe Foreman style with a right-left combination that put her on the mat with no need for a ten count.

"Why you b…," said the other woman as she grabbed Imma by the hair. But Imma landed an elbow to the woman's gut followed by a spinning back fist that sent the woman to the ground. Imma took her out with a right to the jaw as she tried to get up.

"And yes, I speak English but I'm not sure if what you speak should be called English," Imma said as she brushed herself off and straightened her clothes. "If you haven't figured out, we're not in the same line of work. But thanks, I feel much better." Imma heard the door to the holding cell open and a guard stepped in.

"Imma Stanasolovski, you need to follow me," said the man. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at the other two women on the floor. "What happened to them?"

"They slipped and fell. I hear that happens often in here. You should really look into it before someone gets hurt," said Imma as she stepped over them then followed the guard out.

"Am I free to go?" asked Imma as they walked down a long corridor past a long line of closed doors. Until the stopped in front of one mark interrogation.

"Almost you need to wait in here while we finish your paperwork. Afterwards you'll need to pick up your personal possessions. Then after that you can go. This way," said the guard as he opened the door. She immediately saw someone sitting at a table with his back to her.

"Well you took your time getting me out," said Imma in Russian as she walked in. "Tell me there was something urgent in the consulate that kept you from coming straight over."

"Pozhaluysta, you're welcome," said Chuck as he got up and turned around. "I really don't know what's going on in the consulate other than they have to find some other place to get tea." She looked at him then it dawned on her why she'd been held for so long.

"Do my people even know I'm here or did you intercept the call? You know I could have our ambassador protest this to your Secretary of State. I have diplomatic immunity."

"That doesn't mean you can't be declared persona non-grata and expelled. I just spent the last hour talking ICE agents out of putting you on the next plane to Moscow."

"Then I guess I should say spa-see-ba," said Imma. "But somehow I don't think you did this out of the kindness of your heart."

"Well, we can talk more when we're out of here. How about a coffee? I hear tea can kill you," said Chuck as the same policeman walked in and had Imma sign a document releasing her then had Chuck sign it too.

"What's this? Why do you have to sign for me? Am I being released into your custody? This is totally unacceptable. I really must protest."

"Protest as much as you want but the only other option is you being placed under house arrest at your consulate and if you're caught outside immediate deportation. Do you know the lyrics for 'Leaving on a Jet Plane'? I have it in my collection at home."

"Funny, but it isn't like I didn't explain to those officers who brought me in that I didn't touch any of those dead men... or woman. If you want the real culprit you need only look into the local bratva groups."

"When you're talking about 'looking into bratva groups' do you mean like looking into the owner of the tea room, Pytro Petrovich? Funny but he seems to have gone underground after you showed up."

"Oh, is that's the owner's name is? I went there because I heard the borscht was good," said Imma pretending she didn't know him. She decided to play along with Chuck at least for now because it was her only way out and she didn't have much time.

"Follow me," said the policeman. "We'll get you your personal property then you can go." They follow the officer to desk behind a wire cage window above it hung a sign 'Personal Property'.

"The lady needs to get her stuff back," said the one officer as he handed the other officer Imma's paperwork. "I need to get back to work. Please try to stay out of trouble and be careful to slippery floors," he said then disappear. Imma smiled as he left.

"I need to go by the consulate and check in. I've been gone for too long and there will be people looking for me," she said as the officer inside took her paperwork then disappeared in the back.

"You can use my phone to call in if you want," said Chuck as the officer retuned to the window with a large manila envelope.

"Check the contents then sign here," said the officer as he handed her envelope and pointed to an 'X' on a form.

"Hey, wait a minute," said Imma as she looked in the envelope. "My service weapon isn't here. Are you keeping it to run ballistics?"

"Don't worry, I've got it," said Chuck as he tapped his pocket. "I'll give it back to you once we get out of here. The police take a dim view of people carrying unregistered weapons especially inside a police station. Although I'd like it if you promise not to shoot me with it."

"That I can't promise but I can promise I won't kill you."

"Are you sure we're not related?" said Chuck. Imma looked at him puzzled. "Well, I guess that's something. Come on let's go get a cup of coffee and have a little chat. You can tell me what you can't tell me and I'll pretend I believe you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Yakovlev landed at the Yubileyniy airport in Baikonur, Kazakhstan one of the two airports located on the cosmodrome. Waiting at the airport was a pool of Lada SUVs to take the brass to their lodgings. What happened to them after that Igor and Anatoly could only guess because wherever they went they weren't invited.

"Take us straight the site of the attack," said Igor as soon as they got in their Lada. Igor could tell by the driver's reaction that something was wrong. "Didn't you hear me? Let's get a move on it."

"Dah, Director I heard you but you see the GRU has placed the area off limits and only people with special permission can get in. Everyone else is turned around which includes the installation commandant."

"You just drive us over there and I'll worry about getting us in," said the Director. "I knew this was going to happen. I wish your wife had given you something stronger than tea. I think we're both going to need a good drink before this is over."

"Don't worry sir, she gave me the thermos but I topped off my flask before I came down after I changed," said Anatoly as the tapped his pocket.

"Good, hold on that with your life," said Igor as they sat back and enjoyed the ride as they drove across Star city. In its heyday, the city truly was a city bustling with life. Men and women worked around the clock on the Russian rocket program but now it was a shell of its former self. The bright red of the former regime that used to be everywhere had now turned to the color of rust. The cosmodrome here was quickly risking becoming a ghost town and would once the space program moved to its new star city in the east.

"Sir, we're approaching a road block up ahead," said the driver as he slowed down then stopped when the guard put out his hand. Then he signaled the driver to roll down his window.

"This area is off limits to all unauthorized personnel. I'm afraid you're going to have to turn around and go back the way you came."

"Sergeant, do you know who I am," said Igor. He passed the driver his badge and identification. "Stand aside or your next posting will be in Oymyakon."

"Sir… I'm sorry but I'm only following order," said the man as he looked back and forth at Igor and his ID. As if he was hoping the man in the ID wasn't the man in the back. "I'm going to have to call my Colonel."

"Then you'd better be calling. I want to get this over with as soon as possible," said Igor. The sergeant disappeared into the makeshift guard shack then came back out holding a phone.

"Sir, I have my Colonel on the line he says he'd like to talk to you," said the sergeant then he passed Igor the phone.

"This is Director Trotski, who am I speaking to? … Good, Colonel now will you inform your man to stand aside and let us pass. … I don't give a rat's posterior what your General said. In the pecking order, I outrank him and if you or he wants to continue down this road you should know I was sent here by the Kremlin. So, if you want to continue down this path know that it leads through the basement of Lubyanka and places east. … I'll put him back on the line," said Igor. "Sergeant, your Colonel wants to talk to you." The man took the phone back and slowly put it close to his ear.

"I'm back sir. … No, I didn't know. … Yes sir… okay sir… I'll make sure sir," said the man as he turned fifty shades of red. Anatoly felt sorry for him because it was obvious the man was in the doghouse for something that wasn't his fault. But Anatoly also knew what rolled down hill.

"Sir, go straight on. The Colonel will meet you at the site and will escort you around. The Colonel also wanted me to make you aware that our engineers haven't had a chance to make sure the site is structurally safe to visit yet."

"Well, we'll take our chances. But I'll explain all that to your Colonel when I see him," said Igor as he took his badge and identification back.

The driver closed the window then they proceeded on driving through Star city. Igor looked at Anatoly who was smiling at him like the cat who ate the canary.

"I'll take a hit from your flask now and what are you smiling at?" said Igor as his phone rang. He took it out and saw it was his secretary. "You liked seeing me give it to someone else for a change… No, I'm not talking to you," said Igor into his phone. "What's going on that you need to bother me? I told you I was going to be out of town for a few days. … She did? Did she say what she wanted? … That's okay I think I know anyway. If she calls back tell her again I'm out of the office and that you spoke with me. I told you that I'll call her back when I get in. … That's right I'll call her back. If anyone else calls or comes by to see me I'm out and they can leave a message. Look, I need to go. Try to handle things as they come up and I'll touch base with you later. … I don't know when just later. Are you planning on going someplace? … That's better. I have to hang up now," said Igor as he put his phone away and took the flask from Anatoly.

"Now I know why you go through so many secretaries," said Anatoly as he handed his Director the flask. "Working for you should be counted as the first step to canonization."

"Why? Because they're working for the devil," said Igor as he took a swig then handed the flask back. "He was telling me Beckman called wanting to speak to me but he told her I was out. She asked him if I was in Baikonur and he told her that I hadn't told him where I was going just that I was out."

"How'd she find out you were here? Who knew you were coming here," said Anatoly as he put away the flask. "Do we have a mole?"

"I'm almost certain we do but if you think about it would've been very easy for her to put two and two together. This many Generals moving all at one time to here couldn't have gone unnoticed. Then when she called my office and my secretary told her I wasn't in she just threw out Baikonur to see what reaction she got. I'm willing to bet Vlad stuttered which confirmed to her where I was. It's actually pretty basic spy craft but one she's very good at."

"What do you think she knows? You don't think she knows what happened," said Anatoly as he thought back to what was in the dossier.

"My dear Anatoly I don't think we know what really happened… well maybe we know what happened but we don't know why they choice to strike here. Someone is trying very hard for us not to find out. Keep your weapon handy and your wits about you."

"Certainly, they won't try anything with you being here?"

"I'm almost certain they will. We need to find out who this whoever is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deep inside an underground bunker a group of men worked behind rows of computers as the big screen monitor in the front of the room came on. The men in the room worked frantically as an image of the globe came up and began rotating with bright dots in geosynchronous orbit turned with it. They all turn around as a man enters in the control room with his phone in hand.

"Listen up, I want everyone to report in," said the man. "I need to run Olga. I'll have someone meet you at the airport," he said as he put his phone away. "Okay everyone look alive. It's up to us to take control now. This isn't the time to drop the ball. Failure is not an option. I want to hear voices, report."

"The Polyus network is answering our calls and we've got them locked into our signal Glávnyj, Chief," said the one scientist.

"Glávnyj, we're pinging the satellites individual and they all responded. We're now running a diagnostic check to make sure they are all still fully operational after being asleep for all this time."

"Good, keep the reports coming. How do our orbits look? Are they all still stationary? We don't want any of them to drop out and get trapped by gravity."

"Glávnyj, we're getting a warning signal from one now," said one of the operators as a warning alarm came on in the control room.

"Come on man report to me. I want to know what's going on with our bird," said their chief. He looked at the globe and tried to figure out which one was crapping out on them. "Has the diagnostic test been completed?"

"No, not yet we're at fifty percent but there's nothing wrong with our bird. It's a proximity alarm that's going off because it looks like the Americans have noticed our activity and are sending one of their spy satellites to take a closer look at one of ours."

"The Polyus that's near that American spy satellite is it fully operational yet?" said their Glávnyj, their chief. "I want to look at them. Bring the picture up on the big screen and let's look out enemy in the eyes so to speak."

"Yes sir," said the one scientist. "I'll do a split screen and bring up the video on the main monitor for you right now," said the man. Half the screen went black as the globe reposition itself on the other half. The black half began to flicker then a blurry out of focus image came on.

"Is there any way to clean that up? Like this it doesn't do me much good," said their chief as he walked down to stand in front of the main monitor thinking he might be able to see better.

"I'm doing my best sir but you have to remember what technology was available when the Polyus was built. Okay, I think I've got it. I'm feeding the image back through the mainframe and have it rearrange the pixels. Here we go," said the man as he zoomed in on a fuzzy image that slowly the image came into focus."

"How are we doing with the onboard weapons systems? Are they online yet?" asked the Chief and when he didn't get an immediate answer he got upset. "I asked a question and I expect to get an answer. What's the status of its weapons system?"

"Sorry sir but I was trying to reroute the weapons systems through the part of the bird that had passed the diagnostic check. And there we go. Yes, weapons are on line."

"Good work just let me know what you're doing. That's much better. Bring up the laser canon and let's do a little target practicing. Zero in on the American satellite and let's see if you can take it out with one blast."

"Yes sir, powering up the laser cannon now. Locking in on target. Beginning count down T-minus 10 seconds to commence firing," said the man. He lifted a cap off a red toggle as he continued the countdown. "...T-minus 1, Sir systems ready to fire."

"Fire at will," said their Chief. The man flipped the red toggle and a flash of light jumped from their satellite to the American one. There were no explosions or a loud boom. In space, there's no oxygen to generate fires. The whole thing was over and done in the flash of light.

"Laser canon fire successful. Enemy satellite neutralized. We aren't picking up and sign of life from the spy sat."

"Zoom in on it I want to check it for damages. Can't you get a better image than that," said the Chief. "I can't make out much."

"I'll try sir but that's about the best I can do with the onboard technology," said the man as the image zoomed in but was out of focus then slowly the image cleared up to a grainy picture. However, it was clear enough for everyone to see the bird was dead. There was a gaping hole burnt in the charred metal casing revealing the inner workings of the satellite and all the lights on it were now off. It was a floating hunk of metal in space at least for now but soon it's orbit would begin to decay then it will plummet to earth burning up in the atmosphere. "That what I call dead," said the same man.

"I agree," said the leader. He pulled a weapon and put a bullet in the man's head. The tech flew backwards banging against the console behind him then he slowly slid down leaving a bloody smear on the back panel. "Anyone else want to complain about the ancient technology used in these birds? That ancient technology is what's going to make Russia strong again. Get someone in here and clean up that mess."


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Chuck

The gunshot in the control room echoed off the walls making it almost deafening inside. Everyone stopped and looked at their Chief as he put way his weapon then at their colleague lying on the floor. Their Chief looked around the room at all the faces looking back at him and they all quickly turned away going back to work. No one wanted to look him in the eye because they didn't want to be next. Luckily the awkward silence that filled the room was broken when the Chief's phone began to ring.

"I've got to take this phone call but I want to be kept abreast of any glitches that might arise as the diagnostic tests finish with the rest of the network."

He didn't wait around to get a response because there was none, no one dared to speak. He might have commented on that also but he was too preoccupied when he saw who was on the line. He knew it was important for him to take it. He walked outside the control room into the hallway but there were people walking back and forth.

"Hold one second," he said then he went into his office on the other side of the corridor. Putting the call on speak as he poured himself a drink.

"Okay, I can talk now. What's going on? I thought I told you never to call me on this number unless it was an emergency."

"Well you make the decision then if this is important or not. I had a Russian woman drop by from the consulate asking about a Pytro Peterovich."

"They were looking for who? That's a name I haven't heard in a while. I see and what did you then? I hope for your sake you didn't tell them the truth."

"Don't worry I'm not that stupid and besides I like the money you send me. I never actually met her I sent some men to deal with her but things didn't go as planned."

"Don't tell me this woman took out your men? You need to find better help. This won't do Boris. What will the other members of the bratva say when they find out you let a woman get the best of you?

"It didn't go exactly like that. There was this other man who followed her in and help her. He dropped ten of my men before pulling out a live grenade threatening to blow everyone up so they ran. You don't have to say anything I've disciplined the cowards."

"You need to get better henchmen. Maybe you should put a listing on Craig's list? You need to ask around and see if you can figure out who they are and what they're up too. But keep me in the loop I want to know what you find out."

"Sure, just keep the cash flowing. Just to let you know but I may have to lay low for a few days. However, don't worry I'll have my men out and about. As soon as I find out anything I'll give you a ring."

"Good, I've got to continue on with what I've got going here and that's going to keep my hands busy for a while. We're on the edge of a major breakthrough here. We tested the laser canon on an American spy satellite and it worked like a charm. I bet the people at Fort Meade are scrambling now trying to figure out what just happened but I don't need to go over this with you. Look, I need to run I don't like the idea of leaving the lab rats by themselves for too long. I had to put one down a little while ago."

"You should be proud that's good because it will keep the rest in line. I'm willing to be you'll find their more productive now."

"Well we'll see I've got to run now. Keep me informed about these new people and find out who they are and who they work for. Doh-vstrey-cheh," said the Chief then hung up.

With that he finished his talk then put away his phone before going back to the control room. No sooner than he laid his hand on the swinging door to go back inside when he almost got run over as a couple of men wheeled out the dead lab rat on a service cart.

"Geez, watch where you're going," said the Chief as he jumped back almost spilling the drink he had in his hand. "You need to be careful with that thing. You almost made me spill some very expensive vodka. Dump the trash outside and let the wolves take care of him then get back in here we've got work to get done."

"Report," said the Glávnyj as he walked past the men pushing the cart. "I want a current update. Don't piss me off again. You saw what happened to the last one who did."

"Sir, we finished the diagnostic tests and we're currently repositioning the birds. It will take us about forty to fifty minutes to get them all in place."

"Good, keep me informed. I'll be in my office if anything should come up. I need to make sure Olga gets picked up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kat was watching the girls. They'd finished lunch and now she was trying to put Bunny down for a nap while Sam was coloring in the living room. Kat sat with Bunny and rocked her to sleep then put her in her bed. She was already thinking about dinner and what she wanted to cook as she tucked Bunny in.

"I don't know about the people around here Bunny. It's like they've never heard of a vegetable. Remember vegetables are our friends," said Kat as she looked down at Bunny sleeping soundly. She turned on the baby monitor and was about to leave when she heard voices coming from the living room. She thought Sam had turned the television on and was watching Masha and Bear because the voices were speaking Russian.

"I thought Bear didn't speak," said Kat as she walked back down the hall to the living room. But there she found Sam talking to a man. Kat instinctive grabbed a knife from the block on the kitchen counter. Then she walked up behind the man making sure his back faced her.

"Kat," said Sam as she was almost on top of the unsuspecting man. "Look who dropped by. It's Stefan and he brought me a Masha doll. See," she said as she held the doll up.

"So, you want the Masha doll that means Bear goes to your sister," said Stefan as he turned around smiling. "Kat," he said as he noticed the knife in her hand. "What are you going to cut up with that? I hope not me."

"This… oh this… well I was thinking about dinner and I was going to make a potato and leek soup for everyone. But after I got the knife I remembered we're all out of leeks."

"Well I dropped by say hello to Chuck and Sarah and to see Sam's sister. Anatoly, a friend of ours…

"I remember him from your last visit," said Kat as she walked back to the kitchen with Stefan and Sam. "Would you like a cup of coffee? I'm sorry I interrupted what you were saying," she said as she put the knife away.

"Yes please, a cup would be nice with cream and sugar if possible. What I was saying was Anatoly told me to take plenty of photos of Bunny."

"I'm sorry but I just put her down for a nap but she'll be up in a couple of hours. You can take photos ten. As far as Chuck and Sarah go they're both at work. I don't expect them back before dinner time. Although I think Sarah will be here before that she's already called me three times checking on Bunny.

"I see well I can come back by. Just tell them I'm in the area on vacation. I need to go look up a guy now. A friend in Moscow asked me to look up this guy for him and check in on him. I'll go take care of that then be back. I don't know how long I'll be but when I come back I can bring you some leeks if you want."

"Leek? said Kat as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Yes leeks, didn't you say you needed leeks for your soup? I can stop on my way back and get some for you. Do you want me to pick up anything else for you?"

"No, you don't have to worry about doing that for me. You're here on vacation after all. I can call Alex then she and Morgan can stop on the way home from the Buy More. I'm only here temporarily until they can find a real babysitter."

"I told them I don't need a babysitter. I can watch myself," said Sam. "Next year I start school then in a few years after that I'll be a doctor."

"I know you're bright and everything," said Stefan. "But somehow I think it's going to take a little longer than that. Well thanks for the coffee and the pleasant conversation but I really need to be on my way. I'll try to stop by later and I'll bring a desert with me so you can put that knife to some use." Kat turned beet red.

"You don't have to but I know it will be appreciate if you do," said Kat as Stefan sat his empty cup down then Kat and Sam walked him over to the door waving as he walked out of the courtyard.

"That was strange," said Kat as she closed the door. "Do you want to help me prepare dinner? I was thinking about doing a pot roast with potatoes and carrots."

"Sure, and Masha can watch," said Sam. She sat her new doll on the table with a book behind her to prop her up so she could see.

"Okay, the first thing we do when we cook is wash our hands," said Kat. In the parking lot Stefan had an earpiece in listening to their conversation.

"Sorry my friend I don't like this but orders are orders and I need to get whatever intel you got from Imma. Now to find Bankerov," said Stefan as he pulled out. Earlier in the tea room he had planted a tracking device on one of the thugs as they left. He monitored the man's movements around town until he became stationary down at the loading docks on the piers.

"Well Boris looks like I found your hideout," said Stefan. "Now all I have to do is get you alone and have some quality time," he said as he eased into traffic then headed for Chinatown where he picked up the 110 that would take him to the port.

He parked his car just outside the restricted area then when a truck came in he waited for it to slow down and he jumped on the back then pulled himself up on top. From there he rode in past the security guard who checked the truck's manifest then made sure the back was still sealed shut.

"Okay, I'm in now he," said to himself as he climbed back down the back then dropped and rolled as the truck drive down to the loading area where the container would be on loaded on an outgoing vessel.

"Now where to go," said Stefan as he took out the tracking device from his pocket and followed the signal to an isolated warehouse. He heard voices inside so he went around back and climbed up the fire escape. The top landing emergency exit door was open with a wedge jammed near the hinges. On the landing, outside the door were cigarette butts lying around everywhere.

"You travel around the world and somethings never change," said Stefan. A sign on the door read: 'Emergency Exit only. Please keep door closed' yet it was wide open so people could smoke.

He slipped in to hear people talking inside none of them sounded very happy. Once inside he looked for someplace when he could hid and listen. Then he found it behind some boxes stacker in piles on pallets. From his pocket, he pulled a small hand drill and with it he made a hole in the floor then he passed a bit of optic fiber through attached to a small viewer.

"Now to watch the show," he said to himself as he watched the men walking around down below. They were the same men from the tea room that had walked out. "They looked very nervous. He attached a set of earphones to the box then raised the gain so he could hear what was being said.

"I don't understand why we have to wait here for Boris? We didn't do anything wrong. What'd he expect us to do shoot that idiot? Everyone saw what he had in his hand."

"I wish we had," said another man. "At least we wouldn't be here right now wondering about… well you know what."

"He isn't going to whack us over this. Boris isn't that kind of guy. Yeah, he's going to come in here and yell at us but that's about it. He might even slap some of us around but it's nothing that we haven't had done to us before. And as far as shooting that guy… he had a grenade and even if perchance some of us had gotten out alive that doesn't mean we wouldn't have been maimed. I don't know about you guys but I like my body parts to stay where they are attached to the rest of me. I'm kind of fond of them. They've been with me since birth."

"Funny… very funny but we need to stay together and project a unified front. Now can you all agree with me on this? Because if we don't he'll think he can just run all over us and we won't say anything."

Stefan listened in as the conversation continued but he quickly understood that he was going to have to wait for a while so he got himself comfortable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck took Imma to the Santa Monica pier where they could grab coffee and something to eat. It was past lunchtime and he was getting a little hungry. They walked in then took a booth in the back corner where they had a clear view of both entrances and exits.

"This is a little far to come from a cup of coffee. You are going to take me back to the consulate afterwards or am I going to have to hitch a ride?"

"Hitchhiking is illegal in California. It's considered solicitation but it's generally only used to fight prostitution."

"Like those two women I shared my cell with this morning. But I don't think they'll be on the streets this evening. Not without a lot of Smart Cover on at least."

"Sounds like you've had quite a fun time this morning first the tea room then lock up. I don't know if I were you I think I might stay in tonight," said Chuck as the waitress come over with two menus.

"What can I get you two to drink while you're looking over our menus," asked the waitress as she took out her note pad.

"Can you bring us two coffees," said Chuck as he opened his menu. "I'd like mine black and how about you? How do you want yours?"

"Actually, I'd prefer a cup of hot tea with cream and honey if possible. Earl Grey over Lipton but any black tea will do and a slice of orange on the side not lemon."

"Do you want to come with me and boil the water yourself? Sorry, I'm making a joke," said the waitress catching Imma's look. Today was not the day to be messing with her. "I'll let you look over the menus while I look to see if we have any Russian caravan left."

"What are the odds a taste of home here," said Imma as the waitress walked away.

"I don't know we've had an influx of Russian tourists right before the elections. I don't know why but it looks like you'll get your tea. So I was thinking about a grill cheese sandwich with zucchini sticks."

"You're just going to sit there and order without quizzing me," said Imma as she sat her menu down.

"How can I 'quiz' you? I don't think you've had zucchini sticks before. If you have, are they any good? I don't want fries or chips. I'm trying to do something healthy."

"You know that's not what I meant and zucchini sticks are deep fried the same as chips. They don't have the starch that chips have but I think calorie wise they're about the same if not more when you take in consideration the batter."

"See you told me what I needed to know, simple and sweet. I might get the same thing for Sarah to go with extra pickles. She absolutely adores pickles."

"I see what you're trying to do here and it's not going to work. I can't tell you what my mission is any more than I could tell Stefan this morning in the tea room."

"So, Stefan is here too. I'm sure he'll be dropping by soon enough but thanks for the heads up," said Chuck as the waitress came back with his coffee and her tea. They gave the woman their orders and in the end Chuck did get a takeaway for Sarah.

"So, Stefan is here which means he was sent by Igor and since you said he asked you about your mission but you refused to tell him that means you were sent by you bosses in the GRU."

"You can send Stefan back as an unregister foreign agent operating on American soil," said Imma as she sipped on her tea.

"I could but since you want me to then I'll have to pass for now. I'll have to ask Stefan what's going on when I see him," said Chuck as he tried his zucchini sticks. "You know these are pretty good. I think I like them more than fries just it's kind of inconvenient to come all the way down here for them. Do you remember Morgan?"

"Yes, of course I do. He's the woolly guy with the girlfriend that's Casey's daughter if I remember correctly. What about him?"

"He used to sneak off from work to come down here and play video games. We had another friend Jeff… Jeff Barnes. He was the all-time champion of Missile commander…"

"And this is important how?" asked Imma as she tore bite size morsels off her sandwich and ate them.

"I'm getting there," said Chuck as he noticed the way she ate but put it out of his mind. "The guy who wrote the program for the game was a man by the name of Morimoto who also designed Japanese military missile satellites. Anyway he hid the code to disarm them in the game and in order to get the code you had to make it to the kill screen. We barely saved southern California from annihilation."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Just food for thought. I was on the horn earlier with my General and she told me about a satellite that came on line and destroyed one of ours. Right now, the NSA is trying to track it down to find out who it belongs to. You wouldn't have heard anything about something like this, would you?"

"No, can't say as I have. But I've been here for a few days and in that time, I really haven't been keeping up with what's been going on back home. I've just been plugging along doing my job."

"And by the way what is that job? When we received notification that you were being added to the consular staff it really didn't outline what your duties and responsibilities were."

"Oh, you know the usual… a little of this and a little of that. I'm supposed to inspect the internal security in the consulate then report back to our people in Moscow."

"And they send a Lieutenant Colonel to do that? Seems like a little overkill to me. Oh by the way congratulations on the promotion. It's well deserved," said Chuck as he raised his coffee cup to toast and Imma matched by raising her tea cup.

Both knew the other knew more than the other was telling but Chuck felt that Imma might know more; however, she certainly wasn't told everything and that worried him. Because he didn't have a clue how all this fit together but like with Morimoto's satellite where southern California was at risk. He felt that this time it was the whole world and that scared him.

"When we're done here I'll run you back to the consulate and then if you want you can come with me to Echo Park for dinner. You can meet Sarah and see Sam. Plus there's Bunny you haven't met yet. You can make Anatoly jealous. He's been after me forever to send him baby pictures."

"I'd like to but I've got work to get done… to… to get ready for this inspection. My people will be on me if I don't hurry up and get it done."

"I would volunteer to help you but I don't think your people would appreciate a visit by Colonel Juri Sheshenkov."

"No, I don't think they would," said Imma.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Chuck

Chuck drove Imma from the Santa Monica pier back to her consulate. They were quiet on the way back. Imma looked out the window and admired the city. There was something about L.A. that she liked. The colors were all bright and there was so much sun. She could soak up the warmth all day if she could but she had work to do and the first order of business was to find Boris Bankerov.

"Thanks Chuck for lunch but I'm afraid about tonight I'm going to have to talk a rain check. I think I'm still a little jetlagged so I think I'm going to do a little work then call it a night. We can get together another evening."

"Well just remember you have a standing invitation but if you don't let me know ahead of time you get what you get which could include Casey's MREs... wonderful food all put together is a lovely green bag hermetically sealed each dish in its own little pouch."

"We have the same thing and I really don't mind the peaches but that's just me. Fruit growing up in an orphanage was always a treat. Well enough of this I have your number and I'll give you a call," said Imma as she stood there and looked at him. "Aren't you forgetting something you promised to give back to me?"

"Oh, you want your weapon back, don't you," said Chuck. She smiled at him as he reached behind his back under his jacket and pulled out her Makarov, he had tucked in his belt. "Here but you really do need to get a permit for this thing and remember our deal."

"And don't worry I remember I promised not to shoot you dead," she said as she put her weapon back in her ankle holster then waved before she disappeared into her consulate.

"Are you guys picking up anything from the EM-50 we put in her weapon handle," asked Chuck as he touched his ear getting back into his car.

"Yeah, we're hearing everything loud and clear. We're also tracking her through the consulate with the nanobots we put in her tea. We're parked just around the corner."

"I'll be there in a few. Let me meet Mike then I'll be right there," said Chuck. He drove around the block then parked. He got out of the car carrying his takeaway then walked into a souvenir shop where he picked out a pair of sunglasses.

"I'll take these. The sun's rather bright today," said Chuck as he laid his car keys on the countertop then pulled out his wallet and paid for the sunglasses. Then he left leaving the keys on the counter. The shop assistant took the keys then went into the back where Mike was waiting. Mike went outside the shop got in the car then drove off taking it back to the depot where a team was standing by to search it for bugs of all type. It didn't take them long

"Look here," said the one agent. He pulled out a bug that was in between the passenger seat cushions.

"But it in the box then send it to the lab. It looks like the Russian equivalent of ours. I think they call it 'Malenkie ushi' or little ears. Keep on looking there could be more. I'll contact the colonel and tell him we found one."

[Meanwhile back in the van]

Casey and Sarah were sitting out of sight in a surveillance van not far from the consulate listening to Imma's conversations. They had a blueprint of the consulate up on screen and followed her as she moved through the different offices.

"This is great intel on its own," said John. "We're identifying some of the offices and players we didn't know they had."

"You realize this isn't a hundred percent kosher," said Sarah. "If they find that bug they will lodge a complaint with the State Department and Beckman will have be hard pressed to justify our disregard for their sovereignty and let's not even mention our lack of a warrant."

"I don't think we're going to have any problem with that under this administration as long as we don't record them calling," said Casey. Suddenly the van door opened and John instinctive reached for his Sig drawing down on Chuck.

"Hey want to put that away John before someone like me gets hurt. What did I miss," asked Chuck as he jumped in and handed Sarah the takeaway he'd gotten for her then closed the door behind him.

"What'd you miss will not much other than almost getting yourself shoot. Didn't anyone every teach you to knock before enter," said John. Both Chuck and Sarah stopped and looked at him.

"Need I mention all the times you walking in on me... on us without knocking. How should I put this, you're telling me to knock first is the epitome of the pot calling the proverbial kettle black."

"Well, I'm going to be calling you black and blue soon if you don't pipe down. I'm trying to listen and your blabbering isn't making it easy. Shush, listen up something is going down," said John as he reached over and grabbed some of Sarah's zucchini fries.

"Hey, hands off these are mine," she protested but with a smile. "You know you were right these are really good."

"Yeah, they are said Casey and by the way this is for my apple. Don't play dumb with me you know exactly what I'm talking about. Pass me another one. Chuck next time you need to get a double order."

"You mean two separate orders so you two don't fight over them. Who's Imma talking to? I didn't catch his name."

"She called him Vlad and according to the consulate listing there's a Vladimir Borisov in the cultural attaché's office. We had suspected he was working with SVR but now it seems he's GRU instead."

"They're all red to me," said Casey.

"Shush, turn up the gain a bit. What's she asking him?"

[In the Consulate]

"Vlad, did you get that information I asked for on Bankerov? I need to see a listing of all the local properties in his name. Someone like that will want to stay close to his empire. He can't afford for someone else to come in and takeover."

"Yes, But it wasn't that easy. I had to pull a few ropes with some people I know but I was able to get it for you," he said as he handed her a folder.

"Thanks, but it's strings... you had to pull a few strings to get this and I do appreciate your help. I'll make sure you're mention in my report back in Moscow."

"I appreciate it but you need to be alive to make that report. Listen, I know I'm over stepping here but you know after your run in with Bankerov this morning, do you think it's such a good idea that you try to track him down."

"I need him to finish my mission and no matter how I feel about him I need to take him for questioning so I need him breathing. But that doesn't mean he has to stay that way after I'm done with him," she said as she flipped through the listings. "However, it looks like that's not going to happen because I don't seem to be able to find what I'm looking for here."

"Well it was a long shot anyway. I mean think about it someone tied up with the bratva isn't going to list his safe house under his own name. How safe would that be?"

"You're absolutely right but I thought just maybe... hey wait a minute. Bankerov had a girlfriend back in Moscow. I know he did because I say his record there but no one here knows that. Now I need to remember her name... what was it? Crap... Yes, Irena Demova."

"You mean his girlfriend was a porno actress? Are you sure? I mean I didn't think the bratva were that progressive."

"No, don't be silly. It's another woman. I want you to go pull some more ropes and see if there is any property listed under that name here in L.A. county."

[Meanwhile in the Van]

"Chuck," said Casey.

"I'm on it Big Guy. I hack into the property records at city hall and this is interested. There is a building listed for an Irena Demova. It's supposed to be an abandoned warehouse down at the piers. But a quick cross refence with the electric company and to be an abandoned warehouse it's got a rather hefty electric bill."

"I'd say it's worth checking out but Bankerov isn't Red Sonja's primary target. He's just her first step up the food chain to whoever or whatever she's after."

"Red Sonja... really Casey that's what you're going with. Okay but John's right maybe we need to just lay back and watch from a distance and see how this all pans out."

"I hear you sweetie and I agree but when have you ever been able to watch from a distance without getting involved."

"And Sarah has a good point. But I think we should just go down to the pier scope things out then stand back and watch and wait."

"I should call Kat and tell her we're going to be late getting home tonight," said Sarah as she pulled out her phone.

"Wait before you make that call. Why don't we drop you off at home? Casey and I can go down to the pier and check it out. You can monitor everything from home. I can route all our comms through the main frame then have them sent to you in your earbud. You can use your watch to regulate it. Easy-peasy."

"Chuck's right. There's no need for all of us to go on this stakeout and if it looks like it's going into extra innings we might need some relief. You can come in with Grimes and Alex to take over from us and they'll need you to keep them on their toes. And to keep Grimes out of trouble."

"Okay you guys talked me into it but only so I can relieve you if you need me. I don't want to hear any complaints afterwards about me slacking off. I still pull my weight around here."

"And it's lovely weight too," said Chuck as he tried to kiss her but she turned away.

"Are you telling me I'm fat? I might've put on a little weight when I had Bunny but I've lost most of that."

"I didn't mean that. I meant that you're beautiful is all no matter... isn't Imma up to something," said Chuck as he tried to change the topic.

"Nope, not a thing," said Casey as he sat back and grinned. "I want to see how this plays out first."

"Gee thank Casey," said Chuck but Vlad saved the day for him.

[In the Consulate]

"I've found another address for you," they all heard Vlad say. "You were right. There was a property registered under that name. It's a warehouse down in the port of Los Angeles. Here's the address."

"Humm… good, I'm going to need a vehicle to go check this out," said Imma. "Where are you going?"

"I'm coming with you as backup. What happens if this is a trap like what happened in the tea room? A second gun will come in handy."

"This is hardly the same Boris doesn't know I'm coming. But okay; however, when I begin to interrogate him you need to leave. I don't need you second guessing me on this. My orders are clear."

"You don't have to worry about me I'm not squish. I can put up with watching a guy getting the crap beat out of him or worse. If you want I can terminate him when the time comes."

"I don't need you doing anything for me. If you want to come those are my stipulations and if you can't agree to them then you need to stay here and watch the fort. Vlad, there's nothing wrong with that."

"No, I want to come along and if you order me to leave I will Okay. You're not the only one who knows how to follow order Lieutenant Colonel."

[Meanwhile in the van]

"Okay the party's over here time to get down to the pier," said Casey as he climbed up into the driver's seat. "We've still got time to swing by Echo Park then head on down to get into position," he said as he started the van.

"You be careful down there," said Sarah. Then she kissed Chuck. "I mean it. I'll kill you if they tell me your dead."

"Roger that," said Chuck then he kissed her back.

"Geez, we're only going to watch. You know this isn't like 'From Here to Eternity' so you can give it a break. Eww yuck I think I'm going to be sick."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Igor and Anatoly pulled up outside an unmarked building. It was rather innocuous when you looked at the others around it. The whole block looked like a set of row houses built during the Soviet era. All painted the same drab gray color or variations thereof in different hues. Anatoly looked out the window and wondered how his people let things come to this as they pulled up.

"Sir, we're here," said the driver as he pulled into a semi-vacant parking lot with only one over car parked there. They got out and were greeted by a Major.

"My Colonel sends his regrets but he was caught in the office as he left so he asked me to show you around. He said he would be right over as soon as he could get free."

"I don't care who shows us around as long as we get shown around, if you understand what I mean. So let's get on with it you can lead the way please. Your Colonel knows where we'll be."

"Yes, sir just stay close to me and be careful to falling debris. The terrorists set off a number of explosions that compromised the structural integrity of the building," said the Major. Igor looked over at Anatoly and nodded. Anatoly nodded back. They both took if for what it was another attempt to scare them off.

They followed the Major down a set of dust covered steps into the subbasement. Then they walked down a long corridor to the end. There was a locked door so the Major insert a security card into a reader then they heard a loud click as the door bolt released. They pushed the door open then entered.

"That's some door. Blast proof, isn't it? But why the antiquated card reader and not a more modern bio-scanner. It would improve security even if the cat's already out of the bag."

"That you'll have to ask the Colonel, but I don't know if even he will have an answer for you. You see most of us didn't even know this facility existed before. The men and women who worked here lived in an isolated part of Star city… pretty much on their own. They never mingled and they never went outside their own area of the base."

"What were they working on that was so secret that they lived like hermits," said Anatoly. He tried to imagine going to and from home work every day for 365 days a year without any breaks or holidays. "Surely they had to report to someone or some office. What happened when one of the retired, died or just needed to be replaced because they were burnt out?"

"I have no idea who took care of their admin because it wasn't us. This is like those stories you hear about. Workers redoing an apartment building break down a wall and find a hidden room no one knew about."

"Only this one had occupants in it. But there is where you're wrong my dear Major," said Igor. "Because someone knew about this place and they sent in mercenaries to take it but the question is why."

"Well, here we are," said the Major. But even if he hadn't announced they were there Anatoly and Igor could've figured it out. The doors that used to be hung were now lying on the ground with signs they'd been blown off their hinges from a blast originating inside.

"Be careful inside to loose and bare wires. It's for this reason that the electricity in the room has been secured. Oh crap, we forgot flashlights. We'll have to run back and get some."

"Don't worry we brought our own," said Igor as he and Anatoly turned theirs on then went into the dark room. There had obviously been some sort of explosion and there had been damage to the consoles from small arms fire.

"Were the men in here armed? I'm seeing multiple gunmen shooting from different angles. I see also a massacre here," said Anatoly as he examined a wall covered in blood splatter. "No, your men weren't armed. They were gunned down here which means one or two of your terrorists or more likely mercs fired on their buddies."

"Very good," said a voice coming out of the shadows. Igor flashed his light on the man even though from the voice he already knew who it was. It belonged to the General who had talked to them earlier.

"General, do you want to come here and share with the rest of the class or are you happy hiding in the shadows. It seems you've been doing that for quite some time."

"You should be happy with your man Director. It took the GRU almost a full day to come up with the same conclusion and they hand the bodies to examine."

"So what is this place? I see consoles and they all face a large monitor in the front. If I had to guess I'd say some sort of control room for missile launches?"

"You're hot but not quite there," said the General but as Anatoly kept the General busy. Igor made his way over to the electrical panel and while the General was distracted he threw the main circuit breaker. As Igor thought the whole room lit up some of the consoles crackled and smoked but up on the big monitor a rotating globe appeared with twelve little red lights in orbit around it.

"That's what they were doing here. This is a satellite control room. I remember hearing about this General and I also remember hearing the party chairman wanted to shut it down but you and your cronies decided it was best for the nation to continue on with the project. I'm right, aren't I?"

"Party chairman come and go. Plus there was that coup in the progress so Ivan, Dimitri, myself and others pushed forward. The satellites where launched during the coup so no one noticed and by the time everything was calm again they were in orbit. No one was the wiser as long as they remained dormant floating over our heads like sleeping beauty waiting for her kiss. They're there to protect us don't you see."

"But they're not dormant anymore are they. Before you lie to me the Kremlin received a message from Shchyolkovo-14 saying a group of new satellites came on line and that they seemed to be ours but no one knew who they belonged to."

"There's no reason to be concerned. We've been working around the clock to get them back under our control…"

"So not only do we have this mystery satellites floating over our head but now you tell me that we've lost control of them. I think you and your people are going to have some serious explaining to do."

"I stand by my actions as being for the good of the nation. My dear Director we are all true patriots."

"Keep repeating that but next time say it like you really mean it. Anatoly, do you have something," asked Igor. He saw Anatoly walk over some rubble then step out through what look like the mercs' entry point.

"I think I do. This is the wall our terrorists blew to gain access. You see the rubble is all blown inward but they all died here and that's what's wrong. At least one got away and went back down the access tunnel. Follow me and I'll show you," said Anatoly. They went through the hole into the access tunnel. "If you examine the foot prints they all face into the breech except for one set that goes off in the opposite direction."

"Well don't just stand there fat dumb and happy let's follow the trail. You're my blood hound now follow your nose."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Down at the warehouse Stefan was still hidden away in the second floor listening to the conversations below. Later when he got back to his car he'd listen to what he recorded from the bug in the Masha doll. After hours of waiting, things started getting interesting when a car pulled up and a man walked in. The man wasn't Bankerov but he was obviously one of his lieutenants.

"Listen up you dirt bags, Boris has got a way for you guys to redeem yourselves and prove your worth at being called bratva."

"Who are you calling dirt bags, Yanko. You were like one of us before so don't start putting on airs because you are the boss' darling."

"Do you want to hear what you have to do or do you want me to tell the boss you don't want to cooperate? You know what will happen to you if I tell him that and it won't be peasant."

"And you know you have to leave here alive to say anything. The bay is right over there and we've got plenty of chain but keep on talking we're listening."

"If you guys keep on listening to Dorofey you're going to get into deeper trouble than you're in now. I bet it was you who ran your mouth off in the tea room and got the job screwed up."

"You know the idea of the chain and bay is getting better by the minute. So why don't you hurry up with the details Yanko before you have an accident."

"Keep on talking Dorofey... anyway this is the deal. We just got a call from our man and he said that the woman from the tea room has discovered this place and is on her way here as we speak. Your job is to make sure she doesn't leave this pier alive. Dorofey, think you can handle one woman?

"Like I said before she had help," said Dorofey through his teeth.

"Well, this is your opportunity to vindicate yourself but if you screw this up… well you just gave me a good idea what to do. Dorofey, how long can you hold your breath?"


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Casey dropped Sarah off at Echo Park then they proceeded on down to the pier. Sarah walked into the courtyard and took her high heels off to give her feet some relief. The cool pavement felt soothing under them as she walked on to the apartment. She opened the door slowly and inside she found Sam sitting in the middle of the living room floor playing with two new dolls while Bunny looked on from her play pen. She felt her eyes well up so she rubbed them.

"Whatever you're cooking it smells good," said Sarah. Sam turned and smiled at her jumping up she ran over to give her a hug. "I hope you've been behaving. How's your sister been?"

"The same as always. She giggles a little then she does a number one or number two. Drinks her bottle then burps and does either a number one or a number two or both. Takes a nap then the cycle starts again. There's not much change there."

"Well you did the same thing she did when you were her age," said Sarah. She gave Sam a kiss on the forehead then walked into the kitchen where she got a glass of wine. "Kat, do you want one while I have the bottle out?"

"Sure, why not, I've got a roast going with lots of carrots, peas and potatoes. Where's everyone else at? Don't tell me they're not coming home to eat? I made this for everyone."

"Sorry, but I don't know maybe not. However, that depends how things go. They're on a stakeout and we need to see how things progress. But if they do have to stay out late, I'm to take Morgan and Alex down to relieve them so they might have to eat later."

"That means I need to hide some so Morgan doesn't see it or there will be none later and John won't like that. I swear dealing with that is harder than watching Sam and Bunny."

"Watch it sister, we take offence easily in these parts," said Sam as she tried to speak in a deep threatening voice.

"Is that anyway to talk to Kat after she was nice enough to look after you and your sister? And no, you're not old enough to take care of yourself. Where'd the two dolls come from? I don't remember seeing them before."

"Stefan brought them by," said Sam. "Masha is mine and Bear is bunny's but since she'll just slobber all over it. I'm holding it in safe keeping for her until she gets older. That's what a good sister does."

"I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that you want to play with them together," said Sarah as she sipped on her glass of wine.

"Who me? I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just breaking Bear in for her so when she's older she'll better appreciate him."

"I don't care as long as you share and don't take advantage of her because she's younger than you are," said Sarah. For Sam, it was like she'd called her who knows what.

"I don't know what you're talking about taking advantage of her. If anything, I have a solemn duty to teach her all the tricks so she'll never be a sucker. I take my job as elder sister very seriously and woe to the person who tried to do anything to her. Before they get her, they'll have to go through me."

"Okay, I'm sorry John Casey junior," said Sarah. Kat laughed. "Those are nice dolls I think I know what store he bought them in Children's World Department Store Detskiy Mir. It's a… well eh word magical comes to mind to describe it. Some day if we go back to Moscow I need to take you and your sister there."

"Is everyone here," said Morgan as he and Alex came in carrying groceries. "Where's Chuck and the Big Guy?"

"There on a stakeout we need to eat dinner then if it gets late we'll go down and relieve them so they can get some rest."

"Then I should take it easy in the grape sodas tonight. Everything smells so good," said Morgan as he sat the groceries on the table.

"You know Kat if you give me a list we can get whatever you need. I feel bad that you had to watch the girls and cook too."

"I don't mind and you people eat way too much processed food. Don't get me wrong there's nothing wrong with the occasional pizza or Chinese every now and then but do you know how much MSG is in the Chinese food you get? Or how much sodium is in your pizzas. Vegetables are your friends…"

"I didn't have zucchini for lunch and pickles. Pickles do count as a vegetable don't they? They come from cucumbers then they're pickled."

"They are fermented in a mixture of brine, vinegar and spices. They might be low in calories but they're high in sodium. Zucchini sticks sound interesting but I bet they were fried. What else did you have for lunch?"

"I don't want to tell you. You look like you could use some more wine. Let me fill your glass," said Sarah then she made a beeline to the fridge trying to get away from Kat. At the fridge she took out the wine out then when no one was looking she took a swig. Then went over to Kat and fill her glass but before Kat could say anything she told her she had to take the wine back to the fridge.

"These dolls of Sam's are adorable," said Alex. "Have you looked at the way they're made and they look just like the TV characters."

"Stefan brought them," said Sarah then it hit her. "Kat, where did Stefan say he was going when he left here?"

"He said he had to look up somebody. He said a friend of his asked him to check up on this guy while he was in town."

"Did he mention who this guy was or where he lived," asked Sarah. She remembered what she heard Imma say about Stefan dropping in at the tea room.

"No, he didn't mention the guy's name. Although he did volunteer to get some leeks for me. I was thinking about making soup for dinner, leeks and potatoes. But I was missing leeks and so he would get them then he said he'd bring a dessert if he had time... I'm sorry I don't remember things that clearly. I was putting Bunny down then I found a man in the living room. I guess I panicked."

"And understandably so. Sam, you can't open the door for everyone who rings. You should've gone and gotten Kat. I don't want to hear about how you can take care of yourself."

"Well I hope Stefan shows up tonight it will be good to see him," said Morgan. Alex elbowed him.

"And his dessert, is what you meant."

"That too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anatoly took them back out the access tunnel then up into an old abandoned building and even then he didn't lose the trail.

"The tracks are becoming faint but I think they go up here," he said as he took them out on the street. They stood on the corner of a desolate part of Star city.

"I'm taking you bear hunting the next time I go," said Igor. "Okay you've got us this far. Now which way did our merc go?"

"Imagine its nighttime and after the explosion and gunfire people came running so he had to figure that people were after him even if they weren't. He heard voices and panicked. However, he had enough training and wit about him to know to stay in the shadows. Follow me," said Anatoly as he walked near the buildings.

"Notice there's not must street lighting this way and I'm willing to bet that the street lights that are here are for looks only. They haven't work in who knows how long."

"How can you be sure he came this way," said the General. "We can go back and I can put together a search detail."

"We don't have to I've found what I was looking for," said Anatoly as he ran over to the fence that went around the complex.

"Be careful that's electrified," said the Major. "We get people zapped all the time. They see the condition it's in and think…"

"Think what?" said Anatoly. "That they can walk through a hole in it. You can see they cut out a section but before they attached these leads so the current wasn't interrupted and so no one would come and investigate. The grass is trampled on the other side. What's in the vicinity around here?"

"Nothing of any value," said the Major as he got his bearings. "There used to be a housing complex here along with a playground. But we moved all the equipment and rides to the new housing center where the kids could use it."

"That's it we need to go there," said Anatoly. "Lead the way Major."

"I don't understand. Why would our merc go to an old abandoned playground? There aren't even any slides or swings left."

"I understand," said Igor. "The man was looking for an extraction point someplace a chopper could set down and what better place than an abandoned playground where everything has been removed. One big open field. I'd say ideal."

"And I think he thought the same thing but was dead wrong," said Anatoly pointing at what looked like a dead body in the middle of the field.

Ferial dogs backed up a little ways from the body where they stopped and bared their teeth. This was their dinner and they didn't want to give it up. A couple of the dogs moved up a little looking for support for the rest of the pack.

"I think I'm going to be sick," said the Major as he turned and heaved. Igor and Anatoly drew weapons and fired in the air. That was enough to put fear in the dogs, the pack turned and ran disappearing from sight.

"There's not much left to go on here," said Anatoly as he rolled the mauled body over. "It looks like they ate all the good parts." The Major felt a new wave of nausea and heaved again.

"Here try this," said Igor. He handed the Major a eucalyptus drop. "Stand over there and suck on that. The eucalyptus will get into your nostrils so you won't smell anything."

"Director, may I have a word," said the General. Anatoly had an idea what was about to go down so he did a quick search of the body.

"Yes, General, what can I do for you? Let me guess you want us to turn this body over to the GRU and let them examine it."

"Well they are examining the others and they've got a mobile facility here to do just that. They can run his DNA and fingerprints through the system. Plus they can do facial recognition to identify him."

"I hope they can walk on water too," said Anatoly. "The dogs ate all his fingers then they chewed on his face like a chew toy but my recommendation sir is let them have at it. I'm assuming they will forward us any hits and that also includes everyone they're looking at from control room."

"Naturally, the utmost cooperation."

"Very well the body is yours. I think we've seen enough here to file an initial report. If we hurry we might be able to fly back out to Moscow tonight. I'll make that wife of yours like me," said Igor. "Let's find our ride and get back to the airport."

No sooner than Igor and Anatoly disappeared from sight the General pulled out his phone as he stood over the dead man.

"Listen it's me. You're going to have to scrub the hit at their lodging. They've gone back to the airport. … I know we can't hit them there. You're going to have to come up with something creative and make it look like and accident or a terrorist bombing. Once you get that taken care of I need you to lock on my GPS coordinates. There are two bodies to be picked up."

"No, General, you've made a mistake there's only one," said the Major. But the General drew his sidearm and fired.

"Like I said two bodies."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey and Chuck drove down to the pier. They got past port security by passing themselves off as customs officers coming down to do clear a Vietnamese freighter. Once inside they drove down the pier to the warehouse. At first, they'd didn't see anyone until they slowed down and stopped. Suddenly two men stepped out of the shadows. The bulges under their jackets showed they were packing.

"Hey, you can't stop here," said one of the men with a thick accent. "This is private property. You need to move along."

"Sorry dude," said Chuck. "But we seem to be a little lost. We're supposed to go to pier fifty-three is that around here?"

"I don't know. The only thing I know is you can stay here so you need to move along," said the man as he flashed Chuck his weapon under his jacket.

"Okay, okay we're just trying to get directions. No need to get all bent out of shape. Come on Casey we need to find someone else to ask directions from. Maybe we ought to go back to port ops and talk to the harbor master."

"Wait a minute," said another man who walked out of the warehouse. "My man has a trend to be a little excessive. I think you said you were looking for pier fifty-three. That's should be straight ahead all the way down at the end. I think if you keep on driving you won't be able to miss it."

"Thanks, you've been a real lifesaver. We're with port customs and we need to do a customs inspection before they can offload the ship. Every minute we keep them waiting is money they lose then they complain to our boss and you see our situation."

"Well I'm glad we can help," said the man. Chuck reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card handing it to him.

"Here's my card. If you need any help or run into any problems with customs just give me a ring and I'll help you out."

"Thanks, I just might do that," said the man. They waved at each other as they drove away. What the man didn't know was the card had a listening device embedded in it.

"Casey, are you getting anything," asked Chuck as he looked at the man go back inside the warehouse and the other two disappeared into the shadows.

"Yeah, I got something coming in but they're speaking commie and I'm a little rusty," said John as he pulled off and stopped once they got out of sight.

"You mean they're speaking Russian, John," said Chuck as Casey put it on the speaker inside the van. "The man is complaining about the two men that came out before him. He's saying they almost blew it. He's saying they can't afford for us to go back and complain. The last thing they need is for someone to come and investigate."

"So, now we know these people are up to no good. Let's go back so I can scratch my itch," said John as he started to get out of the van.

"Hold up, we told Sarah we were just going to listen and observe. We didn't say anything about getting out of the van or intervening."

"Don't tell me you're going to be one of those guys who always has to ask his old lady for permission to do anything."

"I don't have to ask Sarah… wait a minute this has nothing to do with permission. If we go back there and take out those guys we're risking interfering with Imma's mission and if you take out this guy she's looking for then this is game over before it begins. My suggestion is we get into position and keep listening. You take your Barrett and find yourself a nest while I try to find a way in from the side. That way if anything goes sideways we'll be there and maybe she'll point her guy out so we can won't take him out and we only intervene if we have to."

"That's exactly what I said. I don't know what your problem is sometimes Chuck. Come on we need to move it; Red Sonja is going to be here soon."

"Again, with the Red Sonja. One of these days you're going to say it to her face and then she'll let you know how much she likes it."

"Like I care. But it's better than Commie Imma or the red Lieutenant Colonel… Oh wait minute that is rather catchy."

"Just go... get into position. I want to give Sarah a call before I move out," said Chuck. He caught Casey's look. "No, I'm not calling to ask her permission. I'm just checking in like I promised. I do keep my promises."

"Say what you like but you know what I think. You can ask her for me if you can come out to play tonight? She might say yes if she knows I'm asking."

"Just go and get in your nest. Just move along and let me talk to my wife alone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they were talking Imma pulled up in a consular vehicle, a black Rover Discovery. She got out with Vlad then looked around. She pulled her Makarov and so did Vlad then she pointed at the warehouse and he nodded. They made their way to the front with caution. Then on three they entered but the building seemed abandoned. She and Vlad walked inside but quickly noticed food wrappers and containers lying around.

"Keep your eyes open someone was around here recently," said Imma. They split up. She started walking straight down the middle as Vlad hugged the wall. They hadn't gone very far when a man stepped out holding a Tokarev TT-30. "Drop the weapon or I'll open fire," she yelled.

"I don't think so," said the man as his other friends came out of the woodwork carrying 47s. "It wasn't nice what you did to us this morning in the tea room. Now there's going to be consequences... unpleasant ones."

"Hold up, I take it Bankerov was too much of a coward to show his face. Then since you obviously have me at a disadvantage," she said as Vlad hid behind a barrel. "You won't mind telling me if you know where I can find Pytro Petrovich. He escaped to this country after the wall came down."

"He didn't escape. He regrouped," said Dorofey but before he could say anymore Vlad opened fire dropping him. All hell broke out afterwards as the rest of the men started firing.

[A little while before]

Casey went up the fire escape and found the landing door open. He went inside and began assembling his Barrett as things began to heat up down below. But as he was assembling his .50 cal. he heard movement in the far corner so he pulled his Sig and went to investigate. Walking cautiously over to where he heard the noise he kicked a box out of the way only to be greet with Makarov pointed at his face. In the meantime, he'd raised his and pointed it back.

"Casey, fancy seeing you here," said Stefan as he put his weapon away.

"I should've figured this was one of those commie love fests," said John as he grunted and put away his Sig. John went back over to finish setting himself up.

"I missed you too. I think our Imma has gotten herself into a sticky one this time. The men down there have been ordered to take her out."

"How'd they know she was coming? Sounds to me like you people have a mole," said John as he loaded the Barrett and housed the first round.

"There is no 'you people' here. Imma is on her own. The GRU sent her by herself with strict orders not bring anyone else in."

"Then what are you doing here. I assume that 'anyone else' also excludes you," said Casey as he zeroed in his sight then started looking around to see where everyone was hiding.

"You have to understand that old habits take time to die. When the Director heard about Imma being sent here and after the attack in Cosmodrome in Baikonur… oops, I wasn't supposed to mention that. Just pretend you didn't hear that. Any way Igor wanted me to shadow Imma and see if I could find out what she was sent here to do."

"And what was she sent here to do?" said Casey. But in that moment Imma walked into the building and the trap was about to be sprung.

"That I can't tell you. At least not yet."

"You can put a sock in it for now. Your comrade just walked into a hornet's nest. Looks like I'm going to get to scratch that itch after all."

"Well, you've got things covered up here. I'm going to go down and circle around the back. Where's Chuck and Sarah at so I don't get caught in the crossfire."

"It's just Chuck and he's coming in from the other side. Take the stairs down everyone is looking at Imma now so you should be able to get into position without any problem. Once you get there take out as many bad guys as you can and I'll try to remember you're on our side so to speak when I start shooting."

"Thank you John, I'm moved."

"I'll have something else moving if you don't hurry up and go. It's almost show time."


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Chuck

Chuck pulled out his phone and called Sarah. He watched Casey run back down the pier towards the warehouse carrying the case with his Barrett in it. There was something about the way Casey ran back to the warehouse. Like there was spring in his step which made Chuck think that before long there would gunplay.

"Love, it's me. I'm just calling to let you know that we're down at the warehouse and about to set up. ... Of course, we scouted the place before hand and we made an initial contact. I got a chance to try out my 'listening cards' as I call them. ... They're business cards with a listening device. The whole thing fits between two sheets of a paper. It's like an SSD for a computer but much thinner. The bear was the battery. ... Yes, I can explain all about them later. ... What did we find out? Well they're armed to the teeth and up to no good. We're waiting on Imma to get here and see what happens," said Chuck. Suddenly he heard gunfire.

"Crap, I've got to go. I'll call you later... no time now," said Chuck as he hung up. He put the phone away and drew his dart pistol as he ran to the warehouse. Suddenly, Stefan and another man broke out of the warehouse. The man started to run for the Rover.

"Chuck quick, stop him. He's getting away," yelled Stefan. Chuck darted him as he was about to reach the Rover. He dropped to the ground.

"Thanks Chuck, I'll take him from here," said Stefan as he tossed him in the back seat then sped away.

"What the...," said Chuck as he watched Stefan drive away. He was brought out of his trance at the sound of more gunfire. He ran in to find Imma pinned down out of ammo behind a pile of lumber and two bad guys circling.

"Chuck, I see you but I don't see the bad guys. I don't have a clear shot. Try to keep them busy while I reposition," radio Casey.

"Now I'm the bullet magnet," said Chuck to himself. "You're surrounded so you might as well give up," Chuck yelled in Russian. That got him a hail of bullets and Imma some breathing room.

"What kind of bratva are you attacking a woman? You shouldn't even call yourself bratva. If you want to prove yourself face a man."

"What do you know of bratva," yelled one of the men. "Once we finish with the girl we come for you then we'll see who is man."

"You talk brave but you might have heard of me. My name is Juri Sheshenko." There was a pause of silence. "Your silence tells me you have."

"How do we know you're really Sheshenko? You could be lying to us. What proof do you have that you're really who you say you are?"

"You dare question me," said Chuck as he pretended to get angry. "I eat the hearts of men for breakfast. The mere mention of my name spreads fear throughout the Caucasus. I massacre my enemies and trample on their dead corpses," said Chuck as he stood up and walked out in the open. "If you want some of this come and get it."

Chuck closed his eyes as the two gunmen jumped up and raised their weapons to fire on him. But to do that they had to stand in the clear. There were two loud gunshots.

"You can open your eyes now Comrade Chuck," radioed Casey. "I took your commie pals out but never do another stunt like that. What would've happened if I hadn't been in position?"

"I love you too John," radioed Chuck as he went over to Imma. "You can come out now. It's all over with."

"No, no what have you done? I needed one of them alive to find Bankerov so he could lead me to my target. Now you've gone and ruined everything. What am I going to do now?"

"The first thing you can do is say thank you or spah-see-bah whichever you like. Secondly, these people weren't here to chat with you. They were here to kill you."

"How'd you guys even know I was going to be here? You planted a tracker on me while we at the pier, didn't you?"

"Actually, you drank them in the tea. Nanobots, the latest in surveillance," said Chuck. However, the look on Imma's face was less than pleased. "Sorry but we did save your live."

"You saved mine but what about Vlad's. Where's he at," she said as she went over to look for him. "I don't understand how did they know to set up a trap."

"Stefan agreed with me that you've got a mole. And speaking of Stefan where's he at," said Casey as he started looking around too.

"I saw Stefan leave as I was coming in. He took your car and drove off after he pushed a guy in he had me tranq."

"Wait a minute, Stefan had you tranq a guy. Can you describe what he looked like?" asked Imma. Chuck described Vlad to a T. "Oh, am I going to have his skin when I get him. He's gone too far this time. Kidnapping a consular official to find out my mission."

"I wouldn't be too hasty about jumping to conclusions," said Chuck. "You said Vlad was here and where were you when everything broke out."

"I was in the middle talking with a man I thought was the boss of this band. He thought he had the drop on me so I used it to get him chatty. But I guess Vlad was a little over protective and dropped him."

"Are you sure about that? Or maybe this guy was about to say too much. If you notice the bullet holes. This is where Vlad was you said so yourself yet where are the bullet holes. He took out their boss and no one fired on him."

"What are you accusing Vlad of?"

"He's saying your buddy is your mole and he shut the guy up before he blabbed too much like who's Pytro Petrovich?"

Chuck leaned against a beam on hearing the name. He had May Day parades going on in his head along with missile launches. He saw Sputnik orbiting in space then Laika wagging his tail followed by Yuri Gagarin waving to crowds.

"He's just a guy I was sent to find..."

"He's hardly just any guy. He worked with the Glavny Konstruktor, the Chief Designer until his death then Petrovich disappeared 1989. So, he came here and you're looking for him, why?"

"I can't tell you that's classified."

"Does it have to do with what happened in Baikonur," asked Casey. Imma stopped and looked at him. They could see they'd struck a nerve.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anatoly and Igor drove back to the Yubileyniy Airport. Both men took a hit from Anatoly's flask as their driver drove them to the airport. On the way, Anatoly pulled out a phone he recovered off the body they'd found and showed it to Igor. He nodded then pushed Anatoly's hand away signaling for him to hide it. They got out of the vehicle then went straight inside where they booked transport back to Moscow.

"Follow me Anatoly and stay near," said Igor as they went straight to the head of the security check-in then flashed their badges and walked through. The metal detectors went off but they continued on through making their way down to their gate.

"I think we're being followed," said Anatoly as he noticed other men following up behind then and security allowing them through.

"It's much as what I thought. I hate about what I'm about to do but I don't see another way. Let's go to our gate and wait. Keep that phone hidden. I assume you lifted it off the body?"

"Yes, when you and the General were having your heart to heart. I could tell which way the wind was blowing so I grabbed it when he wasn't looking."

"You know you're a little sarcastic when dealing with superiors. I tolerate it because you're good at your job but others might not appreciate it."

"I only have to please you, k chertu, to the devil with the rest... with the exception of Olesya of course," said Anatoly as they arrived at their gate.

"That woman is too good to deserve you," said Igor as he looked over Anatoly's shoulder and spotted their tail. "Well, well, our tail is here and they are sitting in the gate across from ours. Stand there and don't move," said Igor as he took out his phone and took a couple of photos then Igor called his office.

"Hello, it's me," said Igor. "Listen I'm sending you a couple of photos. I want you to run them through facial recognition and tell them they might start with the GRU. Also, I need for you to charter us a flight out of Krayniy Airport but put the reservation under Alexander Alexovich and if you hear about my sudden demise remember what my favorite pastime is… resurrection. … No, I don't need anyone at the airport that would defeat me flying in under a false name. Get those photos looked at and I'll be in touch," said Igor as he hung up. "I might need a new secretary."

"You just need to give him a chance and what's this about a charter? We're booked to fly out on this plane airbus. You don't think they're going to try something," said Anatoly as he looked around at the semi-deserted airport.

"Not here in the airport they won't. No, they're here to make sure we get on the plane. Then on our way to Moscow the plane will have an accident. It's been done before."

"Then everyone getting on this plane is doomed because we're manifested on it," said Anatoly as he started to look for other passengers.

"Don't do that. It will only make what we have to do harder. These people don't know it but they are sacrificing themselves for the nation so we can get the word back."

"Those are nice words but I don't think the relatives of these people would think the same thing. I know I shouldn't say this and I'm probably going to get into trouble. But it sounds like your justifying why we should live and they should die."

"My dear Anatoly in this line of work every day spent above ground is a gift. Take it and savor it because you never know how many you'll have. We live so we can get the bastards who organized this and to do that we have to live and we have to get to Moscow."

As they were speaking there was an announcement that they were starting to board their plane. Stefan and Anatoly got up then walked to the line. When they got to the head they handed the woman their boarding passes.

"Are you flying with us tonight to Moscow," asked Anatoly. The woman took it that Anatoly was flirting with her.

"I'm sorry but not tonight. My colleagues will see to your needs on the plane. But if you want maybe I'll be able to serve you when you fly through again."

"We'll see but it's good you're not flying tonight," said Anatoly as Igor pushed him through. The woman gave him an odd look as they disappeared down the jet bridge.

"What was that back there," said Igor. "Get yourself together. They've tried to warn us off and now they see that's not possible they're moving into phase two… eliminating us."

"Sirs, you need to go down and board the plane," said one of the airport attendants who was helping people on the plane.

"We need to get off this jet bridge," said Igor as he flashed his badge. "We need to go down the emergency exit now."

Anatoly followed Igor down the emergency exit then they made their way back through the airport and into a taxi to be driven to the Krayniy Airport on the other side of the Cosmodrome.

"It had to be done remember that," said Igor. "Hug your wife and children even harder when you get home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah put away her phone and tried to put on a happy face as she walked out of the bathroom into the kitchen. They were in a firefight without her and she knew they could take care of themselves but if anything happened to either of them she'd never forgive herself. Yes, she wanted to be with her girls but she also wanted to be with Chuck, the love of her life. What would she do if it turned out they could've used the extra gun.

"Is everything all right you've got a face," asked Alex. She met Sarah in the hall having gone to tell her dinner was ready.

"Everything is fine. That was Chuck calling to tell me that everything was fine. Why shouldn't it be fine?"

"Sorry, but I think if it is you need to work on your delivery. Because the way you're saying everything is fine is saying the exact opposite."

"Alex, don't say anything to Sam or Kat but the guys are down at the pier and while I was talking to Chuck there were shots fired. I'm waiting for him to call me back now."

"So, you don't know what's going on or who's doing the shooting," said Alex as she looked back up the hall to make sure her mother couldn't hear them.

"Who do you think? Your father was on scene so it's not hard to add two and two. I heard him talking about his itch."

"Well, this isn't Dad's first firefight and you and I both know it won't be his last or at least I hope it isn't. But you're right we need to put on happy faces for everyone else."

"Hey, what's keeping you two," yelled Kat. "Dinner's ready come and get it while it's hot. Was that Chuck on the phone before? Are they coming home yet or are you guys going to have to go relieve them."

"I don't know yet. Chuck called to tell me they were in the van down at the warehouse waiting to see how things progressed."

"In the van? It's never safe in the van," said Morgan. Alex and Sarah gave him a look. "Don't give me that look. You know it isn't."

"Morgan, why don't you have another grape soda," said Sarah as she gave him one. "Here let me give you this."

"I don't think I should considering we might have to go relieve Chuck and the Big Guy. I never picked him for one to wait in the van. He's not one who waits well."

"Morgan's right. If he was to wait for more than a few minutes in line for a movie he'd be already to see a different movie and ready to kill anyone who cuts line. He won't even eat minute rice because it takes more than a minute to cook."

As they were talking Sarah's phone rang and when she pulled it out she saw the number was Chuck's. She heaved a sigh of relief as she answered.

"If it's Chuck I need to tell him about my new dolls," said Sam as she jumped down off of her chair and came running.

"I need to talk to your father about work first so you need to wait," said Sarah. "Sweetie, is everything okay down there. … Okay, good. You and Casey are all right then. … And also Imma. … Sure, bring her home there's plenty of food if Morgan doesn't eat it all."

"Who me? I can't help it if I have a fast metabolism," said Morgan as Alex poured him more grape soda and handed it to him. "Thanks, well we're not going on this stakeout so I can drink. Bottoms up."

"Yeah Morgan's drinking grape soda. Sam is dying to tell you something so let me put her on," said Sarah as she handed Sam here phone.

"Stefan was here this morning and he gave me and Bunny dolls… well I'm keeping Bunny's until she gets older for safe keeping like what you and Mommy did for me. You should see them they're great. One is Masha and the other Bear," said Sam but as she was talking the sound crackled and it was hard to heard.

"It's Mommy's phone I think you need to look at it like when you two met in the Buy More. … Yes, I'll put her on," said Sam then she handed the phone back to Sarah. When she did, the line cleared up.

"You say you could hear feedback when you were talking to Sam. … How would she have a bug?" said Sarah as she looked at Sam looking back at her with the Masha doll in her hand.

"I think I know where the bug's at but I think I'm about to get someone very angry. We'll be here waiting for you guys to get here," said Sarah as she hung up with Chuck then she turned to Sam.

"You think my doll has bugs," said Sam as she handed the doll to Sarah. "Please be gentle with her she just a little girl."

"Don't worry about her she'll be right as rain in no time. I just need to find… well something," said Sarah. How was she supposed to explain to a five-year-old she was searching for a listening device? Sam just watched her with the utmost attention like she was observing someone performing surgery as Sarah passed her phone over the doll and she got feedback again.

"Sam, I need to take her babushka off," said Sarah as she removed the doll's head scarf and underneath she found a small transmitter. Sarah held up her finger for Sam to remain quiet as she secured it away in a sound proof box.

"Okay you can speak now," said Sarah after she closed the box.

"Oh, is that boy in a world of hurt," said Sam. "Wait until I get my hands on Stefan. Some things you don't touch and Masha is one of them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Langley the General was still in her office wading through reports from the NSA about the nature of this new satellite. She'd tried to get in touch with Igor for an explanation but he was out of the office and the White house was pressing for an answer. The new report from the NSA made it imperative that she reach Igor before things escalated out of hand.

"Major, did you read this report from the NSA and before you answer that the right answer is 'yes ma'am I did'."

"Of course I did, I read everything I hand to you expect the ones for your eyes only. That NSA report is disturbing. How did a whole network of satellites get put into orbit without us knowing and how long have they been up there?"

"Those are my questions to the NSA. I'm not going to let them sluff this off on us. They're the ones with the eyes and ears everywhere. They think they're Russian but can't be sure. They can't but I can."

"General, I'm not in the habit of doubting you but how can you be so sure when the NSA isn't? You don't think that maybe…"

"Maybe my posterior… I know what I saw before that thing shot down our bird. It was the same design I saw back when Regan was president just before the wall came down. Roan and I were working East Berlin and Igor was hot on our tails. We got word the Russians had come up with their own Star Wars project. We met with this Russian scientist… I forget his name but it's in the archives. In exchange for getting him out he gave us a photo of one of their satellites. That photo was the photo of the satellite we saw on the monitor. I know it was and I need to talk to Igor to find out what's going on."

As they were talking the Major's phone rang Beckman raised an eyebrow as he looked at the caller ID.

"Sorry ma'am it's the situation room. I need to take this," he said as he answered. "What is it I'm… Yes, I'm with the General now. Okay patch it in now," said the Major as he picked up the remote for her monitor and switched it on.

"Ma'am you need to see this," said the Major. A satellite view came in of a burning crash site. From the fuselage and wing tips it was obvious that a plane had gone down.

"Major, you need to explain what I'm looking at and why I need to see this?"

"Ma'am that was an airbus that departed from the Yubileyniy Airport in Baikonur Cosmodrome headed for Moscow. Our sources in Russia informed us that Director Trotski and Agent Mikhailovich were manifested as passengers. I'm afraid according our sources there were no survivors."

"What are you telling me that Igor is dead? No, I won't believe it until I see his body. Igor has been through a lot of close calls and to go out like this. I don't see it."

"General, you should call his office…"

"And talk to whom? Igor was the only one over there I trusted and that was only as far as I could throw him. Get me Chuck he'll want to know about his friend and maybe he can get a feeling for the pulse over there. That we still have those satellites orbiting over our heads. If this news it true Igor choice a piss poor day to go take a dirt nap. I want to know if that plane fell by accident or on purpose."


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Chuck

Stefan drove off in Imma's car driving out of the piers and back to where he'd left his car. Consulate cars being official vehicles all had GPS trackers installed in them for accounting purposes so he swapped out cars. Tossing Vlad in his trunk then he made his way to a safe house Stefan had used before in an isolated part of town. Once they arrived at the safe house Stefan opened the automatic garage door then drove in closing the door behind him. Stefan got out of the car then walked around.

"Okay, I'm going to open the trunk now," said Stefan as he banged on it. "Listen up inside don't do anything stupid," he said as he used the key fob to unlock it but when he did he stood off to the side. Vlad tried to jump out and run but Stefan was there to trip him and he dropped to the concrete floor making a loud thud.

"This was exactly what I was talking about when I said not to do anything stupid," said Stefan as Vlad flopped around on the floor like a fish out of water.

"Calm down now I hope you learnt your lesson," said Stefan as he grabbed Vlad up and got him to his feet. "Come with me now I've got some questions for you."

"Let go of me. You know who I am? I'll have you for this," yelled Vlad but what he got for yelling was to be shove in a chair.

"Now, let's see what we have," said Stefan as ignored Vlad's protests as he felt inside Vlad's jacket taking his weapon, wallet and phone.

"Give me those things back. They're mine," he said as he tried to get up but Stefan shoved him back down in the chair.

"I said sit and sit mean sit. Be still and behave or you'll piss me off. Take it from me you don't want to do that," said Stefan as he examined Vlad's weapon. "Only one round fired... what were you doing trying to conserve your ammunition. Now let's look at the numbers you've called. I don't suppose you want to give me your password?"

"Chort tzdbya beeree!" [Go to the devil] said Vlad as he tried to get up again. This time Stefan punched in the stomach and Vlad doubled over.

"I warned you not to piss me off. Now you know why," said Stefan. He grabbed Vlad's hand and put his thumb on the home button to unlock the phone. "Spah-see-bah, now will you sit and behave. And before you go and send me to the devil again you should know I work for him."

"You mean you used to work for him," said Vlad as he started laughing. "You should call into Moscow and get the latest news from Lubyanka my friend."

"What are you talking about," said Stefan. He knew Vlad was trying to get to him but that didn't stop him from letting him do it. "Come on out with it you were saying I used to work for the devil? So tell me what has happened to my devil?"

"Has or going to I don't know. I just heard there was chatter that your Director was looking into things that he had not business snooping into. He got too close to the truth and there were people who were going to make sure he kept their secret."

"And I suppose you don't know what these secrets are, do you? You're just a little fish in a pond of big hungry fish..."

"And you are the fish that's about to be eaten. You're on the wrong side here Agent Metrohken. You're on the wrong side and that can get you killed."

"And what about LT Colonel Stanasolovski what side is she on?"

"She doesn't even know she's on a side. She's working for a group of old generals who had their toy taken away from them. Now they are angry but the truth is there was a time when they could've done something but they hesitated and now we have what we have."

"I hear what you're saying and I can't say I disagree," said Stefan as he look Vlad in the eye. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"You're a dog without an owner looking for a home. If you release me I can talk to my people and I can bring you into our pack and give you a home."

"So you want me to do what? Join your side when I don't know what that side is or who's behind it. I don't do leaps of faith like that. My mother tried to get me to go to church but I have trouble with something I can't see."

"Your parents should've called you Tomas. Take my handcuffs off and give me my phone… let me call someone who can make a believer out of you. You do want to be on the side of right and make Russia great again. This chaos we live in now can't continue we need order… we need discipline."

"And if I give you your phone back you'll be able to give me all that with just one phone call?" said Stefan as he looked at Vlad's phone then at him skeptically.

"That's right just uncuff me then give me my phone and all your questions will be answered. You know what I'm saying is true. Democracy and freedom are just words. Illusions to keep the people under control. You and I can rise above all that. This is your golden opportunity to do something that really matters for our country."

"And this Pytro Petrovich… who is he and how does he fit in to all this?" asked Stefan as he uncuffed Vlad. There was a pause. "Come on you said I could become like you so tell me."

"Pytro is the great designer. The man whose foresight and courage will save our nation and make it great again. He did not hesitate when others faltered but took up the touch and kept the fire of true socialism burning."

"I don't understand," said Stefan as he stood over Vlad. "Can you try to be a little clearer and avoid speaking in metaphors," he said as he handed Vlad his phone. "It's not that I don't trust you but I don't trust you. Put the call on speaker so we both can hear."

"The truth is I don't know all the details either. I've never actually met Petrovich," he said as he dialed a number then put the call on speaker. "Each cell only knows what they need to in order to operate." Stefan started to say something but Vlad held his up his hand for him to keep quiet.

"Hey, it's me. Look we had a little trouble at the pier. The trap your men set for the LT Colonel got screwed up and in the process of trying to take her out my cover got blown. But I think I've got a way we can keep tabs on what she's up to until we can regroup then we can go at her again."

"What do you mean?" asked a voice in Russian. Vlad and the man on the phone has a long conversation about Stefan.

However, Stefan really wasn't listening to what was said too much but how it was said. He picked up a lot from the Russian the man spoke. It was good Northern Russian. The man's word choice and syntax indicated he was well educated unlike the bratva men that he'd run into in the tea room and at the warehouse.

"Agent Metrohken, I don't know if I trust you yet. I've survived this long by being a little skeptical," said the voice on the telephone. "I'm going to have to do some investigating. For now, you can let Vlad go and if everything checks out with you I'll be in touch."

"Of course, I wouldn't expect anything less," said Stefan as he handed Vlad back his Makarov. "I look forward to hearing from you soon."

"That was a dumb thing to do," said Vlad as he turned his weapon on Stefan. "What final words do you have to say?"

"Go to the devil," said Stefan as he looked him square in the eyes. Vlad began to laugh as he lowered his weapon then holstered it.

"You should've seen your face just now. You thought for sure you were about to bite the big one. Tell me for a second there didn't you think you should've listen to your mother."

"Very funny, but enough with the chitchat if you don't want to get caught you'd better go out the back. It won't be long before someone comes here. This is a safe house we use for our covert ops in the area which means Imma won't have any difficulty in locating it and when she shows up she won't show up alone."

"I'll be in touch," said Vlad. He had just gone out the back door when street cams picked up a dark van that pulled up outside. Stefan saw Chuck, Casey and Imma get out on a monitor.

"This is going to be a hard sell," said Stefan as he watched them come up to the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[A little while before]

Sarah found the bug in the Masha doll Stefan had given Sam. She took the bug connected it to the computer at home then relayed the signal through the mainframe. With the network settings opened she pinged the received and used the signal to locate Stefan. She relayed Stefan's position to Chuck and Casey which led to them to pulling up out front with Imma who insisted that she tag along.

"I'm responsible for Vlad. He insisted he wanted to come with me to watch my back," she said as Casey and Chuck looked at each other. "Well he did and until I find out for sure that's what I'm going with.

"Yeah, he wanted to watch your back so he could put a bullet in it," said Casey as he pulled up on the street outside. "Look you might want to put all that on hold until we find out what's really going on."

"If Stefan has started interrogating him you might want to stay here until we get back. It could be hard seeing someone you know being… well you know talked to..."

"You mean with extraordinary rendition as you people like to call it. Just because you use nice words doesn't make it nice and it's been my experience that it really isn't that effective."

"I agree," said Chuck. "The detainee will say whatever you want in the end just to make it stop whether it's true or not."

"All I know is in the end everyone talks. Now if you're done chitchatting about your lady feelings girls can we go," said Casey as he got out of the vehicle and headed up to path to the house with Chuck and Imma following behind.

"Everyone behind me," said John as he was about to kick the door in. But as he kicked Stefan opened and John went through tumbling to the floor.

"You know you could've just used the doorbell," said Stefan as Casey fell inside growling from the floor looking up at him.

"Where's the guy you kidnapped," grunted Casey as he got up. "Just out with it. We know you tricked Chuck into helping you nab the commie from the consulate."

"You have no idea how true that is and this time I won't argue with you Casey," said Stefan. "But if you're looking for Vlad I'm afraid he's not here. I let him go."

"You let him go? See I was right. You mean after everything he's not mixed up with the people who tried to kill me," said Imma. "See I told you he was innocent but you wouldn't believe me."

"Oh no, he was involved all right and up to his neck," said Stefan. "But I'm using him as my in to get into the organization."

"Stefan there's something you need to know," said Chuck. "General Beckman called us and I think you need to know what she said. There's no good way to tell you this other than just saying it. Igor has had an accident…"

"Chuck, Igor didn't have an accident he was assassinated. Vlad told me," said Stefan then he turned to Imma and his look got cold. "LT Colonel your Generals are responsible. Vlad told me that you didn't know which side you're working for. Well you're going to have to make a decision now. Chuck, I'm going to need your help…"

"Do you think that's appropriate given the people involved. I'm just saying the Kremlin takes a dim view of airing our dirty laundry in public."

"It takes a dimmer view of treason which is what all this boils down to. Beside Colonel Juri Sheshenko is one of us. John, if there was ever a time to say better dead than red it's now."

"How can I say no… I mean I'm game Stefan," said Chuck but Casey jumped in the middle. Things were moving too fast for him.

"Hold on a second with this commie love fest. Before you agree to anything I'm going to have to insist your buddy brief Beckman. She's the one we get our marching orders from not the Kremlin."

"John's right but we can keep the circle limited to just us and her. I think that's the best solution for everyone."

"You guys are forgetting with the Director gone there is no one in Moscow who's looking out for our backs," said Imma. "What am I supposed to do with my General? My orders were clear I'm supposed to be reporting into him regularly."

"Well, for a little while you don't have to report in. You can send him a coded message telling him you were just involved in a firefight and it was obvious that you were sold out so that gives you reasons not to go back to the consulate or to have anything to do with them… not until you can sort things out."

"Okay, that will buy me some time but sooner or later I'm going to have to report in and without the Director there… or something else you haven't thought of we have to worry about whoever they've selected to replace him. If he was assassinated like you all seem to believe then surely, they've already got one of their own lined up to take over the Director's office," said Imma. They all looked at each other with worried expressions because she was right they hadn't.

Suddenly Stefan's phone started ringing and everyone jumped. He looked at caller ID and saw it was the Director' office trying to reach him.

"Crap, this is the Director's office now," said Stefan. He turned his phone off then put it away. "Well, I've crossed a river and now there's no going back. Chuck, I need for you to do something for me before we do anything else. I need for you to salt my record with things that someone like Vlad or whoever he works for will like to read."

"I can do that as soon as I get to Castle," said Chuck. Casey gave a grunt of dis approval and rolled his eyes.

"No, I need it done right now. I don't know if Bankerov or this Petrovich isn't looking as we speak. But it will be soon."

"We can run to Echo Park and I can do it there. You can also brief Beckman but I have to warn you that you're in hot water back at home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Moscow in Lubyanka square a new occupant immediately stepped in and sat behind Igor's desk. His replacement was nominated so quickly that no sort of transition was prepared and the new occupant had to put up with having his name tapped over Igor's on the door. Retired General Dimitri Alekseev was nominated within minutes of the tragic accident that took the Igor and Anatoly's lives.

"What do you mean you can't reach Agent Metokhen? Why is there no case file on his mission? The old Director just sent him to the States with what just verbal orders? This is no way to run an office. I want Metokhen recalled immediately and when he gets back here he can go back to the SVR. Maybe they can do something with him."

"Dah, General, I will keep trying him and let him know," said Igor's secretary. Already working for Igor his permanence in the office was tottering but with the new regime it seemed even more precarious.

"What did I tell you how I wanted to be addressed? You're to call be Director-General because I was… am a General and now I am your Director."

"Yes, Director-General," said the man but as he was being reprimanded the phone on the Director's phone rang but the man just stood there looking at it without answering it.

"What's wrong with you? Do I need to tell you how to do your job? The phone is ringing why aren't you answering it or do I need to do your job too?"

"Director-General," said the man as he took slow breaths trying to control his anger. "That line is a direct line with the Kremlin and only the Director is allowed to answer it. The same way the white phone is the line with your counterpart in the American clandestine services."

"Right… I knew that I was just testing you," said Dimitri as he answered it looking up at the man standing there. "What are you waiting for? You can go out front I'll call you if I need you. This is the Dimitri Alekseev, the new Director-General speaking," he said. He immediately recognized the voice on the other end and resisted the urge to jump up and stand at attention.

"Yes, sir I know who you are. … Urgent business… Yes sir, I'll be right over. … Sir, I don't want to speak ill of the dead but I'm finding a lot of things that need to be changed here. The Director ran a pretty loose ship here. … Don't worry sir, I'll have everything running the way it ought to soon but not without letting some people go. You know if you want to make an omelet you have to break a few eggs. … Yes sir, I'm on my way over now," said Dimitri as the line dropped and he was left with the receiver in his hand.

"I need my car brought out front immediately," yelled Dimitri as he hung up the receiver up. "They need me over at the Kremlin right away," he said as he grabbed his coat and hat. His first day in the office he wore his army uniform.

"Dah Director," said his secretary as he picked up the phone and called for the car. Dimitri looked at the man with fire in his eyes.

"You and I are going to have to have another conversation when I get back. Maybe this job is too much for you. I could arrange a transfer to the eastern territories," said Dimitri. Said like that was like telling the man he was going to be shipped off to Siberia.

"General-Director, your car is waiting out front," said the man realizing what had Dimitri bent out of shape.

"Now that's better. Let's see how long it takes before you screw it up again," said Dimitri as he left the office. "Out of my I'm in a hurry," he yelled as he walked out and headed for the elevator pushing people out of his way.

After Dimitri left the office the secretary walked out going over to the window where he waited and watched Dimitri walk out then get into a waiting Lada SUV. After getting in the vehicle pulled out disappearing in the night.

"Good-bye Director-General are you going to be surprised when you get over to the Kremlin and it couldn't happen to a nicer person," he said. Afterward he walked back into the Director's office where he poured himself a glass of Scotch from his private stock. He held the glass up admiring the amber color in the light then drank it. After he finished his first he poured himself another then a third.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vlad left out the back of the safe house then grabbed a car parked on the street driving to an underground parking garage where he swapped cars out with one he had pre-positioned there. Sitting behind the driver's seat he took his old cell out broke the SIM card then tossed the phone. He took out of the glove box a new phone.

"It's me I'm out. Stefan let me go,"" said Vlad. He put the call on speaker then started the car and pulled out of the parking garage.

"I'm still not convinced about bringing him in," said the voice on the line. "I've done some checking and what I've found is interesting. But I'm still not convinced."

"Then why don't you give him a job to do? Ask him to do something that will prove his loyalty once and for all."

"Yes, that's not a bad idea. And I've got just the job for him. I'll ask him to take out the LT Colonel for us and I'll have him do it somewhere in public where we can have plenty of witnesses."

"That would be perfect. Are you heading for the safe house we arranged for you in case this took place?"

"Yes, I'm almost there."

"Good, I want you to lay low there for a few days then we'll take care of you."


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own Chuck

Dimitri rode in the back seat of his Lada from Lubyanka square to the Kremlin. He sat back enjoying the feel of having real power. But he knew to secure it they needed take back control of the Polyus system. If they couldn't do that than his would be a very short tenure. The other members of his merry cohorts had batted about the idea of a coup but that was shot down because it hadn't gone too well for them last time. He was daydreaming out the window when he received a phone call.

"Sergei, how are you doing," said Dimitri as he put up the partition between the driver and himself. "What do I owe this pleasure?" He said as he put the call on speaker then he poured himself a double shot of bourbon from Igor's private stock.

"I'm calling to see where you are. I've been summoned to the Kremlin on urgent matters. I was wondering if you knew what was going on," said Sergei.

"So have I and I'm almost there as a matter of fact. I haven't got a clue as to what's going on. Is there anything to worry about? Have you heard from the rest?"

"No, I don't think so. With Igor and his dog out of the way we can move about freely. If we work quickly we can put this behind us and even be in a better position than before. Do you have any word from about Igor's other pet the one in the States? We need to get that other problem under control as soon as we can."

"I'm getting control of my office but you almost blew it with the way things were handled in the Cosmodrome in Baikonur."

"What are you complaining about? The way I handled it enabled you to come out of retirement and put you in your new office."

"You're lucky that Igor's paranoia kept him from calling in his findings to the Kremlin or we'd be in the basement of Lubyanka. And speaking of 'handling it' have you handled the investigation into the crash? How is the official report going to read?" Asked Dimitri as they passed through the first gates entering the Kremlin compound driving past Red square.

"I've got it all taken care of my nervous friend. The enquiry will report back that is was the work of a group of Chechen terrorists. There will also be a smoking gun with a trail that will lead from bomb fragments which were recovered back to them. You just worry about taking care of that agent Trotski sent to America. We don't want him interfering with the girl."

"My dear General, the girl as you call her is still a Lieutenant Colonel in the GRU. Calling her a girl is rather demeaning, don't you think?"

"We've gotten rather progressive since we retired. Is that what happens when you watch the Neva flow every day? She is what she is and just to be clear that's expendable like everyone else that's involved. Remember we need to get control back over this thing before the next incident. You heard that our system shot down an American spy satellite."

"How could I not. That mouthy American General or the girl as you would call her has been calling my office for information. I told my people that we had nothing to do with this and that's what we've been telling everyone. But the Americans have a design of the Polyus prototype."

"How'd they get a copy of that? Never mind it doesn't matter all we need to do is keep denying we know anything and try to get this thing contained. I'm driving through the outer gates now, where are you?"

"I've just parked and am about to walk up next the steps to go inside. I'll see you outside the office once you get here."

"No, I see your car now. Hey, hold on, wait a moment for me then we'll go inside together. We should show a solid front. That will impress everyone inside and make us both look good."

"Okay, I see you pulling in now too," said Dimitri. But he wasn't sure about this meeting with Sergei. He'd sell out his mother if he thought he could gain something out of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vladimir made his way down the Pacific Coast highway turning into Latigo Canyon highway to the pre-established safe house undetected. If it wasn't he was looking for someplace to lay low he might have been tempted to slow down and admire the scenery as he drove through Malibu. But he needed to get to the safe house and all this other would have to wait for another day.

"Here we go," he said as he drove up to a small bungalow with an attached garage. Vlad pulled up to the garage door got out and opened it. Before getting back into his car he looked around just to make sure he didn't have a tail.

"Not a neighbor in sight… good," he said to himself as he got back into his car then pulled into the garage. He got out closed opened the trunk and pulled out his break out bag that contained everything he needed to survive until he got his new marching orders.

"Let's see check out the new digs," said Vlad as he walked into the house. He found the bedroom where he deposited his bag. There wasn't much to the house. There were two bedrooms on the opposite side of the house with one bathroom between them. The living room and kitchen followed an open space concept with an island that separated the two. All in all, it was a good getaway place but he could see going stir-crazy if he had to stay long.

"What time was it," he said to himself as he looked at his watch. "You can't miss your show," he said as he pulled out his tablet and set it up on the island in the kitchen as he looked to see what he could find to eat.

"Okay, a bottle of Trader Joe's Grand Reserve Chardonnay complete with price tag. Wow, we've got some big spenders here. They paid a whapping twelve ninety-nine. Not exactly Rombauer but it marries well with a plastic cup. I wonder if it came with its own brown paper bag. Crap look at the time. You need to hurry it's almost time," he said as music started playing a jive piece.

"I can't miss Dancing with the Stars," said Vlad as he dug out a case of MREs and grabbed the first meal he found which was meatloaf. "Laurie, don't let me down tonight," said Vlad as he opened the Chardonnay taking a hit from the bottle before pouring his glass then he pulled his dinner out of the plastic bags onto a plate. Afterwards as the show started he zapped it in the microwave warmed up and as the meal was called 'ready to eat'.

"Okay everyone just go away and leave me alone," said Vlad as he sat down with his dinner. "I don't need anyone bothering me now," he said sitting at the island with his tablet and plate in front of him. But as he sat down his fate had already been decided.

Vlad finished eating and spent the rest of the evening watching his program as he nursed the bottle dry. When the program and bottle were finished, he decided to call it a night.

"I can't believe they eliminated her. It doesn't seem fair," mumbled Vlad feeling a slight buzz from the wine. "She is as good if not better than those other deadbeats they passed on to the next round. This just goes to prove life's not fair. You take someone like her or me for that matter. You don't eliminate them for one silly little mistake that wasn't even her fault," he continued to mumble to himself as he got ready for bed.

As soon as the lights went out in the garage a dark figure appeared coming out of the shadows in the corner. It moved quietly through the house. Vlad was in the bathroom brushing his teeth humming a tune that stuck in his head.

"Now that was a nice show," he said to his image in the mirror. "We saw it on Broadway… remember on that cultural exchange visit. Do you remember the words? I think you do," he said as he started to sing 'Maria' from 'Westside Story'. "…I've just met a girl named Maria, and suddenly that name will never be the same to me… Maria!"

"Actually, my name's Olga," said a female voice from the door. Vlad looked up only to see a muzzle flash then nothing. "Well definitely nothing will be the same for you," she said as she took out her phone and put the call on speaker. She put two more rounds in for good measure as she heard a click. Someone had answered.

"It's me. I'm just finishing tying up loose ends for you. Next time a little rest would be nice. I just flew in from Moscow and got word you wanted this hit done quickly."

"I know but in self-defense it same up all of a sudden. However, I knew you could handle this. You always do and so well too. I'm going to miss Vlad. I had high hopes for him."

"'Had' is right now. There's no more future here for him," said Olga as she wrestled with getting Vlad's body in the bathtub. "I need to let you go so I can finish up here. Once I get done I'll be on the road so give me about an hour here then four on the road that will put me in town early morning."

"I'll have breakfast waiting for you as soon as you roll in. What do you want for breakfast? You name and you'll have it waiting for you."

"I think I deserve a stack of short cakes. I'm working up quite an appetite here," she said as she pulled out two containers of hydrochloric acid from under the sink and popped the caps.

"I'll have them waiting for you. Give me a call when you're almost here. Don't worry I'll be awake things are going well in the control room. I can see the idiots are trying to regain control but I've locked them out."

"You can explain everything to me when I get there. But for right now I really need to run Peter. See you when I get in," she said as she hung up. "This makes all my troubles go down the drain," she said as she set the stopper in the drain then poured the acid. There was a fizzing sound as it started to do it's job.

"You ask me how this works," said Olga talking to what was left of Vlad. "It's easy the stopper, because of what it's made of, will be eaten away in a couple of days and by then everything literally will go down the drain. Now I need a little bleach and a mop and no one will ever know you were here." She said. A little while later she was done.

"Time to hit the road," she told herself as she got into Vlad's car then left heading east out of L.A. from L.A. she drove to Pasadena then through the Angeles national forest heading further east. She called Peter up to tell him she was almost there.

"I'm almost there a few more miles and I'll be in Ulyanoville," said Olga into her phone. "I expect to find that stack of short cakes waiting for me and tell them not to scrimp on the maple syrup."

"Don't worry they'll be there waiting for you along with crispy bacon and a cup of hot tea. We'll be here waiting to see you."

"Hum, does that mean I get to eat you all up," she said as she laughed. I should get off my phone before the police catch me talking on it while I'm driving. The last thing I need is a ticket."

"Then I'll let you go. I'll be waiting for you at Greta's and we can have breakfast together. Then I can show you what you helped me… helped us do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Langley the General was down in the Situation Room. The NSA was making another attempt to do recon on the unidentified satellite. With the Russian and Chinese denying it was theirs the NSA decided to try another pass to see if they could get a better picture. However, this time they were being more cautious. They were going to keep this bird far from the cat's mouth or so they thought.

"Major, any word from NSA before we can hope to get a clear picture? So far all I'm seeing is the arc of earth set against space. As moving as that is that's not what I want to see."

"They are coming in cautiously. They don't know exactly how far out the target satellite can detect them and considering the cost of a satellite they'd prefer not to lose another one."

"I can understand that but we need answers. What did they say about shooting one of them down? The Navy's done it before so since no one has claimed them we could bring them all down."

"Our experts don't know if that is possible or what reaction the network would have to an attack. We know they can protect themselves so any missile we fire at them risks being destroyed like our bird."

"I hear what you're saying. But we don't even know what makes those birds tick which is what worries me and why I need those photos pronto. For all we know they could be sitting up there like Morimoto's satellite with nuclear warheads pointing down at our heads."

"Ma'am," said the watch officer. "The NSA just notified us they're in position and are ready to start moving their bird in on the prey."

"There it is," said the Major. Beckman gave him a look then turned back to watching the monitor as a small bright dot appeared over the curve of the earth.

"I think I can see too," said the General. "Watch officer make sure we're getting all this recorded. Major, once we're done here, I want all the footage sent to our tech department for analysis. Pull in everyone we can trust from the MIT and the JPL, I want them to look at it too and brainstorm over what it could be."

"Yes ma'am, I'll make it happen. Maybe we should call on our people in Burbank to have a look. Who knows maybe something might jog a memory."

"I don't think it could hurt. How far before we reach the red zone? Because so far I'm only seeing an out of focus ball of light."

"The NSA picked this particular entry angle on purpose. They believe coming in like this will help hide us. The sun is shining off the bird so we're hoping this will disrupt their sensors long enough for us to get close enough for some good pics then we can turn around and run."

"I'd settle for some in focus photos myself," said Beckman. They waited and watched as the spy satellite move nearer and nearer to the unidentified object. But just as the enemy satellite was coming into focus there was a bright light then the picture on the monitor went black.

"Call the NSA and tell them we lost our video feed. Someone we need that feed back pronto," said Beckman but as she was talking the watch officer interrupted her.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but the NSA just call over and said they lost all contact with their bird. They're trying everything but a quick analysis of the video we received from our bird it appears the enemy satellite fired some sort of particle-beam at our bird disabling it. The NSA said they'd be reluctant to do any more flybys until we have a greater understanding of how these satellites function."

"And just how do they expect us to get this understanding if we can't study them? No, don't ask that. That was just me blowing off steam. Send what we have to everyone I said before. Who knows, maybe we'll get lucky. I'll be in my office if you need me," said the General.

She left the Situation Room and took the elevator back up to her floor. On the way up, she thought about this satellite-killer and Igor. She was sure it was Russian but couldn't prove it.

"Damn you Igor, you picked the worst time possible to cash it all in. If you weren't dead I'd kill you myself. First for letting that idiot Dimitri take your place and secondly for sleeping on the job. I know these are yours but I can't prove it. Plus, my gut is screaming at me, telling me there's more going on here then your people violating space neutrality."

The doors for the elevator opened and there waiting for her was Connie. Connie never met her at the elevator unless it was something urgent which begged the question what had happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[A little while before]

Everyone regrouped at Echo Park. Stefan needed to talk to Beckman and get her approval for Chuck and the rest to assist him in infiltrating this serpents' nest. Stefan felt like a shark as long as he was moving he was all right but now he had this lull in the van driving to Echo Park. He felt like he was drowning and there was nothing he could do to save himself. Even for a few minutes, he felt like he couldn't breathe. Luckily for him Chuck spotted he was in trouble.

"Hey, are you okay," said Chuck. He noticed Stefan looked flushed and he kept rubbing his chest. "Here, take a hit from this," he said as he handed Stefan his flask. Stefan took it then turned it up. "I can see you needed that," he said as he laughed. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"I've just got a lot of thoughts going on in my head is all. I know I need to be here and see this through but it just dawned on me who's in Moscow to tell Anatoly's wife what happened. What's she going to do with their two children? I should be there to help her I was his friend."

"And you will once this is over and finished. You're doing what's best for his children right now by helping to stop these people. This situation could easily spiral out of hand and things could go back the way they used to be. Your people don't deserve that… Anatoly's children don't deserve that."

"Chuck, I need you to make me a promise," said Stefan. Casey grunted from the front seat. "John, I need you to promise too. If anything happens to me and I don't make it out of here alive, I need for you to watch over Olesya and the kids. I don't expect you to pack them up and bring them here or for you to move there but I would appreciate it if you could keep an eye on them and make sure they're taken care of properly."

"Anatoly was my friend too," said Chuck as he put his hand on Stefan's shoulder. "Of course, I will… no matter how much Casey protests."

"What protesting? I can make sure they aren't brainwashed and teach them the virtues of capitalism," said John as he glanced back at them in the rearview. "What? I turned Verbanski, didn't I? What are two little snot-nosed rugrats in comparison?"

"Right… and you can take them to the range to do some recreational firing."

"That's right," said John. "We can also go bear hunting. It's a big sport over there not to mention they're incredibly edible."

"Well, I think that tidbit of information you should keep to yourself before you have to tangle with a small but very angry little girl."

"I'm not the one she's pissed at," said Casey as he pulled into the parking lot. "You who violated the sacred Masha doll… you're going to need every bit of courage from that firewater."

"Oh, you're both exaggerating now. This time of night she's probably already asleep and tomorrow she'll have forgotten the whole thing."

"You don't know my daughter very well," said Chuck as he got out. They all walked across the courtyard and up to the apartment. "Imma, don't tell me it's your turn to be all gloom and doom?"

"What? No, I was just thinking how easily I was manipulated. I was lied to from the very beginning and that lie almost got me killed. The worst thing is my General didn't even bat an eye when he sent me. He knew what I was being sent in to yet he didn't have a second thought."

"You did what any good soldier would've done," said Casey. "You followed orders. There's no shame in that. You can only hope your General sent you here that way because he had bad intel. But I wouldn't bet on it."

"There's more going on here than just some satellites floating around in orbit," said Chuck as he opened the door to the apartment. Inside the lights were still on Morgan and Alex were on the sofa while Sarah and Kat were in the kitchen but sitting at the table waiting for Stefan was Sam.

"I've been waiting for you," said Sam in a stern voice as she sat on a pile of books and a cushion to reach the table. "Stefan, please have a seat. We need to have a talk about your behavior. I have to admit I'm a little disappointed in you so please explain to me how you think your actions were justified," she said as she pulled the Masha doll from under the table and placed the doll on it next to her. "I'm waiting for an explanation and it had better be good," said Sam in Russian.


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own Chuck

Sam sat there and looked at Stefan with the meanest look she could muster to underline him the seriousness of his crime. To make sure he understood she started speaking in English then switched to Russian without thinking about it. For his part, Stefan felt like he'd been hauled in court to plead his case even though his fate was already sealed. The only thing he could do was to throw himself on the mercy of the court and hope for the best.

"I don't have a clue as to what she's saying," said Morgan. "But whatever it is you're in a world of hurt. Stefan, it's not too late to make a run for the door." Sam gave Morgan a look. "See that… that look she gave me. That's just like what Sarah does and it scares the crap out of me."

"Morgan, drink your grape soda," said Sarah as she gave him the look too. Then she turned to Chuck. "We saved you guys some food but first, what are we doing? Do we have a plan?" Chuck nodded as Stefan went on speaking.

"I'm very sorry," he said. "I know nothing I can tell you will make you forgive me but let me say at the time it seemed necessary. I'm truly sorry."

"Sam, Stefan is really sorry but I need to take him out of the hot seat for a little while. We have to call some people urgently. Sarah, Casey, Imma, Stefan let's go over to John's place and make that call back to Virginia."

"You guys go," said Kat. "I'll start warming up the leftovers so everything will be warm by the time you get back."

"It smells great," said John. "You made one of your delicious roasts, didn't you? Grimes, you get to live another day."

"First Sam then Sarah and now you. What are you talking about? What did I do?" said Morgan as he looked over at Alex who shrugged her shoulders.

"There are leftovers and that saved your life," said John as he went out with everyone. Sarah and Chuck hung back to give Sam a kiss. Then Sarah asked Alex if she wouldn't mind taking her to bed but Sam protested. There was too much excitement going on and she didn't want to miss any.

"I don't need anyone to take me to bed. I can take myself to bed when I'm tired," she said as she yawned. "And if Stefan thinks this is done, he'd better think again. I'm just getting started"

"What would it take for you to forgive him?" asked Chuck. "You know he didn't do it out of meanness so maybe this time we can let it slide. What do you say?"

"I suppose I could turn the other cheek," said Sam. "Or maybe if I suddenly came into possession with copious amounts of ice cream… Rocky Road to be specific. Well, that just might put me in a forgiving mood," she said as she grabbed hold of the doll. "It's not for me but for her."

"Copious amounts? Where did you hear the word 'copious' used? … never mind, it doesn't matter. It will be one carton shared and dished out over a period of time and that's the final offer. Take it or leave it."

"Oh, you're no fun… and is that anyway to negotiate. But okay, it's a deal," said Sam as she spat in her hand then put it out for Chuck to shake on it.

"Chuck, Sarah come on," yelled Casey to get them outside. Then once outside he closed the door behind them.

"What is it John?" asked Sarah. She noticed he had a serious look.

"Chuck remember, Stefan was supposed to be contacted about joining the young pioneers? Well he just got his invitation. But there's something he has to do first. He has to whack Imma before they'll give him a decoder ring and a red star pin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dimitri and Sergei met outside the Kremlin building then went inside. The day had been dreary with scatter showers and an overcast sky. This was caused by a high-pressure area over Southern Europe which forced the bad weather coming across the Atlantic northward across Europe then descending across the Baltic states and into Russia. It brought with high humidity which caused rain showers that could develop into thunder storms when the warm air collided with the cold. There were even some tornadoes sighted in Yaroslavl region in the suburbs of Moscow.

"Come on let's get inside before we get soaked," said Sergei as the weather took a turn for the worst and rain started falling harder. "So, Director how do you like being recalled from retirement? Before if you wanted to stay in your pajamas all day and stare at the Neva no one would say anything."

"My title now is Director-General and I never stayed in my pajamas all day. I got up at the same time as always, at 5 a.m. I have breakfast then read my newspaper. The only difference now is I read my newspaper in the office and my tea is made for me."

"Knowing you I believe it. You never were the type of to take it easy which is why you were chosen for your office."

"Really? I thought it was for my good looks and quick wit," said Dimitri. He could tell by Sergei's look he was trying to see if he was joking so he smiled. "But I don't think you were one of my supporters."

"Now that's something new," said Sergei ignoring Dimitri's last remark. Who would've ever thought you'd develop a sense of humor. It's good on you and I'd recommend you keep it. I might even vote to keep you."

"I had to develop it taking over this office. Igor let things go to pot. You know I found a stash of Scotch in his office that was sent to him by an American agent. Can you believe that? I'm beginning to question if he shouldn't have been relieved a long time ago."

"Well, like it or not, you're in there now and can help us track down Pytro Petrovich. It's imperative we find him. He's the only person still alive that knows anything about the Polyus project."

"I'm recalling Igor's man and I'm putting together a team of men I can trust to send to the States to track him down."

"Why not leave your agent in play and let him work with the girl from the GRU? They can rundown leads until you get your team in the field. Then when they are there they can quietly eliminate your man and the girl."

"You know you're truly a misogynistic SOB but what you're saying makes good sense… but no, I can't trust Metrohken. He's liable to find Pytro before I get my team over there and discover the whole truth. I… we can't risk that."

"No, we can't. Maybe it would be better if he had an accident there and not come back at all. I'm just saying we can't be sure how much he's already found out."

"You're right. That's something I'll have to line up when I get back to my office," said Dimitri as they walked up to the President's secretary.

"We were both called and asked to come here," said Sergei. Dimitri got a little upset wondering if Sergei wasn't trying to upstage him.

"Yes, I came over as soon as I was called," said Dimitri to reaffirm his presence. "I was told that it was urgent. Can you give us some heads up as to what this was all about?"

"I'm sorry I was told just to tell you to go inside. I'm sorry I don't know any more than that," he said as he got up walked around his desk then held the door open. "This way, please. Someone will be with you shortly. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes, please," said Sergei. Again, Dimitri felt the same jealousy so he said yes too. Then they went in and sat down in front of a very ornate desk with gold leaf.

"You know Dimitri the tsars used to sit behind that desk," said Sergei as he admired it. "It's a bit gaudy for me tastes but one could get used to it."

"I know you were an ambitious SOB but is this where you see yourself in the future. Do you really want to become a politician?"

"See that's the problem with you Dimitri, you never did understand the big picture. Maybe you should've stayed retired."

"I understand the 'big picture' all right. I was the one who saved the Polyus project from the scrap heap. I'm the one who got the missiles launched and put the satellites in orbit."

"Well, that's not entirely true, now is it? There was Glavny Konstruktor and his assistant, Pytro Petrovich. They were the people who designed and deployed the satellites. You simply funded their work."

"I know what I did and I don't need you belittling my part in this. More than this have your people been able to retake control yet of the system?"

"Unfortunately, not yet but they are working on it. It seems when we lost control someone entered our system through a back door and hacked the signal taking control then changed the passwords. There is something else I was told as I pulled up that our satellite took out another American spy satellite."

"That's one of the things they were supposed to do. Crap the Americans won't put up with this much longer. What will happen if the Americans try to shoot one down?"

"We're not for sure. Most of our experts were gunned down in the terrorist attack. But the worst case scenario is that it thinks an ICBM has been launched so as the missile gets close it will detonate it's nuclear payload."

"Spreading fallout in the upper atmosphere to be spread around the globe by upper air currents eventually falling down in the form of rain… like the rain outside."

"Yes, except this rain will be a killing rain. The environment can withstand one blast but multiple blasts will cause wide spread deforestation and not to mention what will happen to food crops. The plants that do survive will be filled with toxic radiation killing off a large portion of the herbivores that feed off them then moving up the food chain. Do you still want to take the credit for putting those satellites in space?"

"Do you still want to be tsar? What is done it done and there's nothing we can do now to change it… that is unless you've developed a time machine? Where is that tea anyway?"

"I'd like to know where the President is? Why were we called over here saying it was urgent only to have us parked here to wait? Give me a heads up if anyone comes through the door. I want to call our friends in Baikonur to make sure everything is going as planned."

"Do you think that's such a good idea from here? This office isn't bugged because it's the President's but there could be people tracking calls made from this building."

"Your office has made you paranoid. It's perfectly normal that I should call Baikonur after everything to check on them. Smile Dimitri, we got away with murder."

Suddenly the door opened wide and the President's secretary came in pushing a tea cart. The china cups clanged as he rolled the cart across the marble floor towards them.

"I'm sorry to tell you that the man you're to meet has been held up and will be here momentarily so I took the liberty of adding some biscuits and cakes as well as some finger sandwiches. Please help yourself and I apologize for the delay. If there's anything else you need I'll be out front," said the man then he left the room closing the door behind him.

"That's some trust to leave us here in the President's office alone," said Sergei as he walked over to the samovar on the cart. From the tea pot on top he poured himself some of the zavarka, the concentrate then diluted it with the hot water from the samovar. With tea in hand he grabbed one of the finger sandwiches then came back and sat down. Dimitri did the same except he took one of the tea cakes.

"You always did have a sweet tooth," commented Sergei as he finished his cheese sandwich. "But that does look particularly good. They look like something my grandmother used to make."

"They're warm like they were just made. They melt in your mouth from all the butter and the nutty taste is amazing."

"You should be careful to your cholesterol from all that butter," said Sergei as he got up and got himself one. "The hint of vanilla just makes this perfection."

"I have to agree but getting back to business at hand. Did I misunderstand but did he said the man we're to meet is late?"

"Yeah, I think that was what he said, if I heard him right," said Sergei as he chowed down on the tea cake and was seriously thinking about have another. "So, what does that have to do with anything?"

"You don't think it's odd he said 'the man and not 'the president'? I know you're going to tell me that this is my paranoia but what if I'm right?"

"Right about what? I haven't understood a word you've been blabbering on about. I hear you yapping but you're not making any sense. Maybe it was a mistake to bring you out of retirement."

"Maybe it was a mistake me going into retirement. Nothing happening in Baikonur on my watch. You took over and now we've got this disaster."

"Eat another tea cake maybe you'll have a heart attack and I won't have to listen to you." As he men argued the doors opened again. They turned expecting to see their president but instead Igor walked in with Anatoly beside him. Sergei's tea cup dropped from his hand shattering on the floor. Dimitri turned pale. He stood up and turned to face him trying to regain composure.

"Igor, I'm so glad to see you. We thought we'd lost you and yet here you are. Sergei look, it's Igor. Aren't you happy too?"

"You can cut the crap," said Igor as Anatoly relieved them of their service weapons. "As we speak your merry band of traitors are being rounded up. I apologize for being late but that's where I've been. I wanted to make sure all the mice were in traps."

"I don't know what you mean about being traitors. We are patriots and always have been. Listen, we might have had a minor setback but everything is still in place to make Russia great again. We just need to change a few things."

"Like regaining control of your killer-satellites. The only thing that's going to save you from a firing squad is if you tell me everything about this satellite network. What are they and where do they come from? How'd you lose control and who has control right now? I need to know everything or we take a drive to Lubyanka but this time we'll go down into the basement. I'll get my answers one way or another."

"Somethings never change," said Sergei as he regained his composure. "Our people should've escorted you onto that plane. You realize you are responsible for all those deaths."

"No, I'm not. I didn't put the bomb on it. I might've avoided it but the people who are responsible are right here. Like I said if you don't want to join the rest of your lot from Baikonur then you'd better start talking."

"I guess the best place to start at is the beginning and the beginning for me was the end of everything I'd grown up to know," said Dimitri as he told them about Gorbachev's visit and the decision to scrap the Polyus project. "…you see I couldn't let that happen. I could see everything going to crap and I had to do something to stop it. I had to give us the tools to fight against this folly."

"The only folly here was your insubordination and that's what it was. You refused to follow the orders of your superior and this is the result today," said Trotski. In the meantime, other agents arrived. "Take them away and place them both under house arrest. I might have other questions later."

Anatoly stood by and listened to Dimitri's confession but after it was over and he was led away there was a bitter taste left in his mouth.

"Sir request to speak freely," said Anatoly. However, he didn't wait for Igor to respond before pouncing. "Sir, you're not going to let them get away with this, are you? They might not have physically planted that bomb on the plane but they are just as responsible for killing all those people trying to kill us."

"First of all, don't ask to speak freely then start talking before I've a chance to say yea or nay. Secondly, who said anything about them getting away with anything. I told them to talk to avoid a firing squad. I don't think either of them will escape the noose. I'm going to go back over to my office and help settle the nerves of my secretary," said Igor as he took the remaining tea cakes and wrapped them in a napkin.

"Then do you want me to come with you?" asked Anatoly wondering if the Director wasn't going to have an attack of acquit hyperglycemia from all the cakes he was putting together.

"No, I want you to go home and take these to your family. Tell them they're from me and I'll see you in the office tomorrow morning. We've got a mess to unravel and I should contact Metrokhen to get an update."

"Sir, if Stefan's gotten wind of our demise he's probably gone dark realizing whoever they put in charge would be one of them."

"I don't know if I like where this is going," said Igor as he handed Anatoly the napkin tied up like a little bundle.

"I'm afraid if you want to find Stefan, you should contact Chuck… Agent Sheshenkvo."

"You realize that is just a cover identity," said Igor as he heaved a sigh. "However, I'll grant you he's the strangest spy I've ever met. It's like no one has ever told him he's supposed to choose a side."

"Oh, I think he has. He's chosen the side of right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beckman looked at the team and scratched her head. If anyone had told her a few years ago she'd be working with Russian agents, she would've had them committed. But desperate times call for desperate measures. However, before she committed to this folly there were a few things that needed to be said.

"Agents Metrokhen and Stanasolovski, you both realize if this goes sideways there is a possibility that you might not be able to go home… and by not being able to go home I mean forever."

"We are thinking about what's best for our country and not what's convenient for us. We can't let these people hijack our government."

"I commend your sense of patriotism but I think you should know the latest reports I have from Russia and Moscow are particularly disturbing. There have been a number of high level people taken into custody and a number of senior officers have been placed under house arrest pending an inquiry. It's almost as if the old days are back again."

"That is something we cannot allow to happen," said Stefan as he looked over at Chuck. "And the best way I know to make sure that doesn't happen is to find this Pytro Petrovich. But to do that I'm going to need to gain the confidence of this man I talked to on the phone and to do that I'm going to have to kill Imma."

"I hope you've come with a way of doing that in a way that is acceptably convincing. I assume the LT Colonel has no desire to commit suicide?"

"You know," said Casey. "One less commie in the world… that's not a bad thing if you ask me. Crap, I'd almost volunteer to do it."

"John, you keep it up and I'll put you in for a red star pin as a young pioneer," said Stefan as he laughed. "vsegda gotov" he said. John looked over at Chuck with a puzzled look.

"I know you know what he said," said John. "Okay I'll admit my Russian is a little rusty but when I was with Verbanski we weren't doing a lot of talking."

"Yuck, I think I'm going to be sick," said Chuck as Sarah had a disgusted look on her face. "Please we haven't eaten yet."

"He said, 'Always Be Prepared'," said Beckman. "Can we continue on with this briefing? I'd like to wrap this up so I can go home."

"I think she's talking to you, Big Guy," said Chuck. John just grunted and cracked his knuckles. "Intimidation won't help you now."

"I know what would make me feel better," said Casey. Sarah stepped in between the middle of them to break it up.

"General, I think we're done here. Thank you for the heads up and once we've got a plan we'll send you a copy for approval."

"Given the current state of things, the less that's written down is probably the best. There are too many eyes out there that could intercept it and put Agent Metrokhen's life at risk. I'm willing to give you a lot of latitude on this but if you get caught…"

"You'll disavow any knowledge of us," said Chuck. "I get that but I don't see we have any other choice. Imma will have to die tomorrow and I'm going to help Stefan kill her."


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own Chuck

On the border between California and Nevada was a strange little town. Founded by Russian immigrants after the wall came down. The town was nestled in an arid canyon out of sight and off the beaten path. The inhabitants chose this spot to found their town because the weather was so drastically different from what they were used to. No tourists ever showed up in Ulyanoville and if they did they were encouraged to move along.

"I'd say these pancakes were worth killing for but I did," said Olga as she finished the last bite. "Greta's is always a place I like to come back to."

"That's good because there isn't another place to eat at in the whole town. I thought about letting one of those American franchise places open up here but then we'd appear on a map…"

"I don't see borscht being served as the soup of the day at Subway nor blinis and caviar at Long John Silver's, and least of all bear burgers at McDonald's."

"You want more tea," said a hefty three-hundred-pound woman who looked like she'd been a weight lifter before going in the restaurant business.

"Thank you, Greta," said Olga as the woman took her cup and Peter's to the samovar. "Where would we get perfect tea?"

"Like I said I decided against it. I'll let you get rested up then I'll show you what I've been up to and by then I'll know if I'll have another job for you."

"Are you talking about that LT Colonel? I've heard from my friends in Moscow she's good," said Olga as Greta brought their tea back with small plate of cookies then left.

"Like I said I don't know yet. I asked Stefan to do it as a sign he's willing to walk on the dark side," said Peter as he sipped his tea. "You know this is good."

"What did I tell you? Greta has this down to an art," said Olga as she took one of the cookies. "Naked tea," said Olga as she laughed. Peter looked at her strange. "Don't you see, Greta can't serve tea without offering something to eat with it. That proves to you that old habits are hard to break."

"Like playing with your food… I know you want the LT Colonel but if Stefan doesn't come through you can have both of them."

"There you go getting my hopes up. But you're already calling this guy by his first name so that tells me he made a favorable impression on you. Don't let that cloud your judgement."

"That you don't have to worry about. I liked Vlad but I didn't have any problem turning him over to you. When and if the time comes, I'll do the same with Stefan. And if you're wondering, you are the only exception," he said as he leaned over and kissed her.

"While I appreciate that," she said. "We have to keep our heads clear if we're going to realize our father's dream."

"I haven't forgotten and we're one step closer now that we have the Polyus satellites. The Americans sent another spy satellite and we downed it like the other one. If they keep this up they won't have any satellites left."

"We need to be smart about this and you need to stop provoking them. You should reposition the satellites so they can't find them. Remember we only have so many while they can launch as many as they want."

"Beautiful and smart I knew there was a reason my... our father picked you. Let's head back to the lab you can take a nap while I go crack the whip. I've got a satellite to hide."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning came early and as with most mornings the weather was beautiful. The first rays of the sun rose over the San Gabriel mountains in the distant flooding the city with light and warmth. Chuck had worked through a good part of the night preparing everything. Including building a mock replica and typed scripts for everyone so they'd know where they were supposed to be as well as what to say.

"I know you'd like to adlib but we don't know if this Bankerov person or the people he works for will have people down at the pier so try to follow the script and say your lines as if your lives depends on it."

"You mean his," said Casey as he looked over at Stefan and smiled. "You got anything to add here comrade?"

"Just that my life depends on this being believable," said Stefan as he read through the pages of screen play. "Have you ever thought about working in Hollywood as a screen writer?"

"Come on this isn't that difficult," said Casey. "You point you piece at her and shoot then she dies. It's that simple. You're over thinking this as usual."

"Except for one tiny detain John, she isn't supposed to die and that's why we need to go over this again from the top."

"Enough," said Casey. "If we go over this again I swear I'll put live ammo in his pistol then we won't have to act. That is if you can hit the broadside of a barn."

"I have excellent marksmanship scores, thank you. I'd even wager I can out shoot you considering your advanced age. The eyesight is the first to go... then hearing."

"There's nothing wrong with my hearing or eyesight. I've got a twenty if you want to put your wallet where your mouth is."

"I'll take that bet," said Stefan. "This will be like taking candy from a baby… well a very large baby. But I don't want to take your money. Let's make it more interesting. If I lose you can make me wear one of those red hats but if I win you'll have to wear my young pioneer pin."

"That stupid little pin with the red star?" said Casey. Stefan nodded. "Okay and let's make it for two weeks. I don't want to embarrass you too much. Let's shake on it," said John as he put his hand out.

"Now can we get back to work," said Chuck. "Okay from the top let's hear it. Imma, you're on the pier looking at your phone. Stefan, you walk through the crowd ….

[On the Santa Monica pier]

…then you see her. Stefan followed Imma down the pier to the Pacific Park glancing up at the security cameras to make sure he could be seen. Imma walked near the railing but as she did the crowd cleared that was when she saw him and for a moment their eyes met then she went for her weapon in her purse. However, Stefan was faster. There were screams and cries from the crowd as he emptied his clip into her. She fell backwards off the pier into the water below. Then he turned around and walked away undisturbed disappearing in the crowd.

"I got her," radioed Sarah as she helped pull Imma under the pier and out of sight then back up on the beach. "How do you feel?"

"Like a mule kicked me in the chest," she said as Sarah pulled out towels for the both of them then helped Imma remove her bullet riddled blouse and vest. "Just tell me it looked realistic."

"Chuck, did you heard the question," said Sarah as she toweled down in her wetsuit. "You're probably going to sore for a while. You got some good bruising going."

"I just don't want to have to do it over. Tell me they got everything on camera," said Imma as she slipped into a sweatshirt.

"Chuck says it went according to script and everyone is in van waiting for us," said Sarah. In the distance, they could hear sirens. "I hear them too," said Sarah as she touched her ear.

"Let me guess," said Imma as she threw her wet things into a bag. "Chuck said the police were headed here."

"Actually, they picked up chatter from the police band that someone reported seeing someone get shot on the Santa Monica pier which…"

"Is also according to script. Tell Chuck I went off script when I hit the water. He didn't specify if I was supposed to hold my bladder or not and that water was cold."

"He says he's sorry but it couldn't be helped and we need to hurry up," said Sarah as she got the rest of the stuff together. They couldn't leave anything that might let whoever was watching know that this was anything but a hit.

"We're coming out from under the pier now," radioed Sarah. "Put the CCTV feed on a loop so we can leave without being seen. Okay let's go," said Sarah as they walked out from under the pier. They walked up the beach mingling with the crowd then circling around back for the van. Once everyone was onboard they headed out driving back to Echo Park.

"How do you feel," asked Stefan as he handed her an ice pack. "I guess I got carried away when I started firing."

"At least you didn't take a head shot," said Casey as he pulled back out on Colorado avenue heading for the I-10 east.

"Next time, I'll shoot both of you and see how you like it," said Imma as she applied the ice pack to her chest.

"A lot of people have tried and a lot of people have died," said Casey. "And don't think I've forgotten about our bet back there, comrade."

"Casey eyes front and watch the road," said Sarah. "Chuck, how long before you think we'll know something?"

"I don't know. It depends if they were watching and they liked what they saw. But if they haven't contacted us soon then we'll have to come up with something different. They won't buy us killing Imma a second time."

"Not unless we… well I'll throw the head shot back into the pot."

"I'll throw something all right but it won't be at the pot," said Imma as she massaged her chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Langley, Connie got into the office at what she thought was early but as she walked in she met the Major. They exchanged a little small talk about how they evenings had gone as they shared the elevator ride up. Once they got up to their floor, the Major went to his office to download the morning briefing notes and check the messages for anything urgent. In the meantime, Connie went down to the office opened it up then went about making coffee.

"Crap, don't tell me the cleaners broke the General's mug," said Connie as she noticed it was missing. She always washed up the cups before going home in the evening and she remembered washing it and placing it with the others to dry.

"Now what am I going to do? I knew I should've locked it in the safe," she mumbled to herself as the Major walked in with his empty cup.

"I just put the pot on so it's going to be a little while. Look the General's mug is missing. I think the cleaners must've dropped it. I should've locked it in the safe."

"I don't think you can do that. Only classified material is supposed to go in the safe and I don't think the IG will appreciate your creative classification system."

"Do you want free coffee or not? What part of not helping don't you understand? The General is going to be…"

"Be right here," said Beckman as she walked out of her office with her cup in her hand. "Here fill this up. Major give me ten so I can change out of this uniform into my spare. Connie call Roan at home and tell him to come by. You can also tell him I'm hungry and I want breakfast. He'll know what to do."

"General, you didn't spend the night here," said the Major. "If I knew you'd pulled an all-nighter, I would've stayed."

"It wasn't supposed to be that way but after I got through with the Carmichaels and friends, it got so late. It made more sense to sleep on my sofa then go home for a few hours before having to come back here. I'm expecting a call from them this morning to tell me if they successfully took out that Russian LT Colonel."

"I think I missed a lot last night," said the Major as he looked at Connie. She just shrugged her shoulders and took the General's mug.

"Things are going to be moving quickly this morning so Major get your cup of coffee and please try to keep up." Beckman didn't wait for his reply she turned and went back into her inner office and closed the door.

Less than a half hour later the Connie knocked on her door then came in as the General was adjusting her collar tabs.

"Here's your coffee and the Major is outside. He sent me in as his recon to make sure you were dressed. He has something urgent to tell you."

Major, get your butt in here. If it's urgent you don't need to pussyfoot around. What is it?" she said as she picked up her coffee and took a sip. "This isn't anything to do with what's going down in L.A. is it?"

"No ma'am, I'm not aware of anything going down there. This has to do with General Thomas and the JCS. I just got word that the NSA went to them crying about the way we were handling the Russian spy satellite…"

"Supposedly Russian spy satellite, we still don't have confirmation on whose satellite that is and anything else is pure speculation."

"Well, they went to the JSC and complained. They went to the Secretary of Defense, Homeland and the White house…"

"They have been busy little beavers. I suppose they did all this to go around us and to what end? What do they want? Let me guess blood."

"Of sorts, they want the Air Force to shoot it down. The satellite moved a little while ago but NASA with Space Command are looking for it now. Once they find it a F-15 out of Aviano will be dispatched to engage armed with an ASM-135 ASAT."

"I hope they know what they're doing but somehow I doubt it. Wait a minute you said they were going to scramble a plane out of Aviano. Where do they think, this satellite has moved to?"

Before the Major could answer the General's monitor flickered there was an incoming connection with her counterpart in Lubyanka square.

"I think I just got my answer. Call someone in State and see if the Secretary was cut into this little powwow and if not see if he can talk some sense into them before we have another Gary Powel incident," said Beckman as she picked up the phone expecting to hear Dimitri's voice on the line. She had an immediate feeling of animosity towards him and when she heard Igor she felt relieved.

"Igor, I knew you weren't dead. Everyone was trying to tell me you bought the farm but I said no that there wasn't a hole deep enough to keep you down."

"I think some people here are finding that out the hard way. I'm calling to let you know if your people are reporting about wide spread arrests… well we're doing a little housekeeping. It seems some dirt has been building up in the dark corners and now were getting rid of it."

"Since you're doing house cleaning are you ready now to admit that the killer-satellite in space that's shot down two of ours is yours?"

"I can tell you they are and they aren't ours. I hope to have more information soon that I can share with you. I know my answer isn't very clear but you're going to have to trust me on this."

"Well I think you should be aware we're looking for it now and when we find it the President has given the authorization to down it because of its hostile actions."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Igor as he sat there thinking. "Look I need to get answers that I don't have now. I will admit that the satellites were put in orbit by a group of Generals who went rouge. Our president and the Duma have nothing to do with them."

"More the reason we should shoot them down. I'm trying to get the Secretary of State to intervene and I will talk with the Chairman of the JCS but I can't promise anything. How does Pytro Petrovich fit into all this?"

"You've been talking to Metrokhen. So, that was the LT Colonel's mission. I sent Metrokhen to follow her after her people dispatched her in a hurry shortly after the incident…"

"What incident are you talking about? The one in the Cosmodrome in Baikonur," said the General. She could tell Igor was starting to get upset.

"I need to talk to him too but he's gone dark. Can you relay to Chuck or Colonel Sheshenkov that I need to talk to Stefan? He and I are going to have a nice long talk."

"I don't think that's possible. He's gone undercover after he assassinated your LT Colonel. If you watch the breaking news in L.A. they're talking about a suspected Russian mob hit on the Santa Monica pier."

"I assume he's working with Colonel Juri. Can you ask the Colonel to report in? I think he keeps forgetting who he works for."

"Oh, I can assure you he knows exactly who he works for but I'll relay the message and Igor one last thing, I'm glad you're not dead."

"Not as much as I am. I need to go and see if I can stop world war three. As always it was a pleasure talking with you," said Igor as the monitor went blank.

When he got off the horn with Beckman Igor thought for a little while then grabbed his hat and headed for the door.

"I need my car brought round. If anyone is looking for me, you can tell them I'm out. But I hope to be back soon," he said then he hurried down to the elevator. On the ground floor, he met Anatoly walking in as he was headed out.

"Good I'm glad I met you. Come with me I want to go talk to the Director-General. I'll explain what's going on as drive over. But something is bothering me, I remember there being a reason Gorbachev axed the Polyus project but I can't recall why."

"And you think the Colonel General will be in a talkative mood?" said Anatoly as they drove outside the city to the dacha they were using to hold Dimitri in. There were armed men walking outside when they pulled up. Even though they knew who Igor was they still checked his identification which is exactly how Igor wanted it.

"How are you doing," asked Igor as he and Anatoly walked inside wiping their feet in the entrance. "We need to have a little chat."

"I'm not interested in talking with you," said Dimitri as he turned around and walked back to the living room all under the watchful eye of his guard. "He even follows me into the bathroom. I suppose this is all your doing?"

"It's for you own safety. Look, I know you weren't involved with downing that jet liner so now is the time you need to separate yourself from the rest. If you don't I don't know how much I can help you."

"You mean like your promise that we wouldn't face a firing squad? Nice little play on words but you were always a fast talker, weren't you?"

"Someone has to pay for all those lives. Sergei has made his bed, don't you get caught up in his lies too. I'm offering you a life line here if you can't see it or are you just too stubborn to take it."

"I'm not too stubborn but I'm not going to deny what I'm proud to be a part of. We are the true patriots here, not you. If you knew there was a bomb on the plane, then why didn't you say something and save all those lives? You're as guilty as the people who planted it."

"Maybe I should've but if I had then your friends would've tried another way and that time I might not have been able to anticipate it. I... we had to get back and warn everyone about your treason and that's what it is when you don't follow the orders you are given."

"I choose to walk down the road to perdition for the good of my country and my party. It is you who have betrayed everything that we've fought so hard to have."

"You mean like the gulags, the secret arrests and executions, the mass deportation or the genocide. That's what your party has stood for. Now I need answers and I will have them or I'll teach you about a side of the old times you've only heard about."

"You don't scare me. Yours is not the first barrel I've looked down."

"Well it might be the last. The Americans are planning to shoot down your precious satellites and they will if you don't tell me something to stop them. Why did Chairman Gorbachev want to axe the Polyus project?" Dimitri turned gray as he looked at Igor.

"But they can't shoot at them. They can't... they can't."

"Then you need to give me something or that's exactly what will happen and this will be your fault."


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own Chuck

Beckman drove into to DC and talked with the Secretary of State but it had been a waste of time. He didn't want to get in the middle of the decision the Joint Chiefs and the Secretary of Defense had made. His logic was it was a military decision and as such he had no reason to weigh in even if the action would have international repercussions. He was more concerned how it would look if he took a pro-Russian stance in light of the current situation.

"The man is an idiot," said the General as she got back in her car. "He cares more about his political career than what needs to be done."

"You could go over his head and go talk to the vice-president or even the president," said the Major as she got in.

"It wouldn't do any good. They're both under the same cloud as the Secretary of State. No, I need to talk to someone who's not political or at least not that political. Driver, take me to the pentagon," said Beckman as she got comfortable in the back. "I need to talk to General Thomas. Hopefully he'll listen to reason."

"General, I wouldn't count on it. From what I understand the vote to take action against the satellite was unanimous."

"But now we know the satellites are Russian… okay Soviet," said the General as the Major gave her a look. "Why am I the only one who can see this as an act of aggression."

"Others would say there has already been an act of aggression when their satellite shot down two of ours."

"But ours were in the air space above Russia. I know you could argue that the air space they were orbiting in was above the Kármán line and there is no law that defines where national sovereignty ends vertically. However, I'm sure the Russians would argue that it was within their rights to shoot down anything flying over their heads."

"I think that's for a group of scientists and lawyers to decide in the United Nations even if we go by the Kármán line. However, when we asked them if it was theirs they denied it."

"And they would ask us if we would acknowledge that the two satellites that we say theirs shot down were spy satellites? And if they were spy satellites what were they doing over Russia? Do you see where I'm going with this? They'll have us boxed in and then they'll say their satellite did what it was supposed to do… protect national sovereignty from foreign espionage and any attack against their satellite would be treated as an act of aggression."

"I understand General and I follow your line logic which makes sense but given the current situation logic isn't the guiding principal right now."

"Unfortunately, I think you're right," said the General as her car entered the pentagon parking garage. Her driver dropped her and the Major off then went to wait in the official visit parking area. As Beckman made her way through the pentagon complex she ran through various scenarios in her head but none of them ended the way she wanted them to. She entered Tank's office.

"I need to talk with the General," said Beckman. General Thomas' secretary immediately recognized her. "He's on the phone right now but I'll let him know you're waiting."

"You don't understand I need to talk to him right now," said Beckman as she walked past his secretary and went on in.

"Thank for the heads up she just walked through my door," said Tank then he hung up. "You know most people are announced by my secretary before they barge right in. Would you like a cup of coffee or would the caffeine spin you up too much?"

"What's spun me up is you people going around my back to get your way. The NSA should've asked us to sign off on this fool hardy mission…"

"Calling it fool hardy kind of gives away your position. The Russians weren't straight with us and they attacked two of ours so this is what they get. This administration can't let this slide."

"And we both know why. What I'm saying is we don't have enough intel to cowboy this. Don't be surprised if the Russians scramble a couple of fighters to interdict our F-15. What are you going to do? Authorize the F-15 to fire on the Russians in their own airspace. Do I need to remind you that's an act of war?"

"We'll find out soon. The F-15 is in bound as we speak," said Tank. "If you want we can go down to our ready room and monitor the progress."

"Lead the way, but I still think you people are making a mistake," said Beckman. "Major wait here for me," she said as she walked out of the office with the General then down the hall to their ready room.

"I was down here when the Secretary of State called so I left," he said as he placed his hand on the scanner. There was a clicking sound as the door unlocked. "I think you know everyone in the room."

"Yes, I do," said Beckman as she looked across the table at the Director of the NSA. "It's not too late to call this off," she said but no one was listening to her.

"Sir, the Russians have scrambled two Mig-31s they are on an intercept course," said a Colonel at the end of the table with headsets on. "Our pilot is requesting permission to go hot."

"Permission granted, but he fires only if he's fired on," said Tank. He heard grumbling from around the table. "We shoot down their planes over their own country and we'll be hard pressed to justify it. Have they locked fired control radars on our guy yet?"

"He reports back no. But he's got a visual on them now," said the Colonel as he patched the cockpit cam image onto the large screen in the ready room.

"What kind of game of chicken is this?" said the Air Force General. "They're flying right at him but why haven't then illuminated him yet. He's already hot so let him take the first shot."

"No, not yet," said Tank as he looked over at Beckman who had a smug smile on her face. "Do you know what's going on?"

"I can only guess that they are trying to force you to take the first shot," said Beckman but as she was speaking the two Russian fighters blew past the F-15 continuing westward.

"What the heck just happened," said Tank as he looked around the table for an answer but got none. As he was looking around Beckman's phone began to ring. It was her office.

"Sorry," she said as she answered it. "I told you I'm out and whoever… oh he is. Patch him into me here," said Diane. "You wanted to know what was going on, well I have someone who just might be able to answer all your questions. Igor, you're talking to the Joint Chiefs of Staff go ahead and start talking."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and the rest returned to Echo Park where they waited for Stefan to be contacted. Chuck wasn't sure how long it would take but he didn't believe it would take that long. This was reinforced when they saw reports about the shooting on television as breaking news. A television journalist was interviewing eye witnessed on the pier.

" _This is Dan Danger from the Santa Monica pier with breaking news. Police are not commenting on the shooting that took place a little while ago here on the pier. Sources within the police department have told this reporter that the shooting has all the earmarks of a professional hit. Earlier this morning a woman was walking down the pier when she was confronted by her killer. We were able to secure the following video from a tourist who was filming using his cell phone on the pier. I have to warn the following might be disturbing for some people and parental discretion is advised,"_ said the journalist as he played the shooting.

"Not very good film quality," said Morgan as they watched the grainy video. "The guy should've tried to prop his arm to cut down on all the shaking. Chuck, you can't even make out that the people in the video are Imma and Stefan. Are you sure this is going to work?

"I think we've already gotten their attention," said Chuck. "Look over the reporter's shoulder. That's Bankerov. The voice on the phone probably sent him to check out the story. It won't be long now before you're called. I should report into Beckman and let her know what's going on. Although if she's watching the news out here, she probably already knows."

"Imma, you're going to have to lay low here until this is all over," said Sarah. "Which means you can't go to your consulate or be seen out and about until this is over."

"I realize that… not that I like it. But I realize it," said Imma as Chuck called Beckman to report in.

"Hi Connie, this is Chuck… Yes, agent Carmichael. I need to report in so can I talk to the General? ... Oh, the General's out but she saw everything on TV. … You can tell her we're waiting to be contacted but I expect it will be soon. … She was contacted by whom? How's that possible? … Oh, he does. Okay I'll pass the word," said Chuck as he hung up. He stood there for a few minutes looking at the phone.

Sarah noticed the change in the tone of Chuck's voice and the look on his face. She walked over and put her arm around him.

"Is everything all right back in Langley? You have such a look on your face," she said. "I think I heard you say she was out."

"What? Oh… yes everything is all right better than all right. Yes, the General is out but it seems she talked with Igor this morning…"

"Trotski? Igor Trotski, my Director," said Stefan as he cut into the conversation. Chuck nodded. "But how? There were no crash survivors. Does that mean Anatoly is still alive?"

"I don't know. We're waiting for these people to contact us. Here use my phone and call him. You don't want to use yours in case these people want to examine it."

"Thanks," said Stefan. He dialed Anatoly the line rang then as soon as he answered. Stefan started hurling insults at him for not letting him know he was still alive. "...You realize Chuck and I were about to contact your wife to see what we could do for her. … Okay, I'll put you on speaker."

"Well, I'm glad you thought of her but I'm glad you didn't. You can tell Imma that her boss and some of the Generals in her chain of command were arrested a little while ago for treason."

"She's standing here next to me listening to you. I'm trying to infiltrate this group so I'll be out of pocket for a while…"

"We know all about you working with Chuck. The Director isn't very happy but considering everything he understands. I don't know if I should say this but I was with the Director when we inspected the Cosmodrome in Baikonur. They had a secret satellite control room that mercenaries attacked and disabled. We believe they did that so they could hijack control of a group of satellites that were put into orbit designed to counter the American's Star Wars system."

"What does Pytro Petrovich have to do with this system," said Imma. "It's all right everyone here knows about him. Chuck, says he worked for the Glavny Konstruktor, the chief designer."

"You don't understand Pytro Petrovich was the chief designer for the Polyus system. If anyone can bring it back under control it would be him."

"Or if anyone could hijack it, it would be him. The Director wants you to take Chuck with you when you meet these people. It's imperative we gain control of these birds then put them to sleep. The Americans are upset because one of them has destroyed two of theirs. I hear the Director is trying to talk someone out of shooting one down…"

"No, they can't do that," said Chuck as he flashed on a folder marked top secret. There were photos of devastated fields and sun baked arid earth. "I have to stop them," he said as he ran from the kitchen to the living room. Sam was sitting on the couch playing with the Masha and Bear dolls when Chuck brought up the console from the coffee table then connected the TV as a monitor with the mainframe. The globe appeared then Chuck triangulate military chatter until he located the F-15 flying towards Russia.

"I need to go," said Stefan. "I think Chuck is about to get himself into a lot of trouble."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Thomas looked at Diane. He couldn't believe whose voice they were hearing on the line but the other Joint Chiefs didn't look that impressed and were hostile at the idea of hearing Igor out. But he was determined to be listened to and he would one way or another.

"I don't understand what game you're playing at but we have no intention of blinking if that's what this is about," said Martin Ramsey, General from the Marine Corps. "We don't blink."

"You don't have to blink. Just recall your fighter. The two MIGs that flew past your fighter are headed for Aviano. You shoot at us we shoot at you."

"What's to keep us from scrambling fighters and intercept your two MIGs before they reach Aviano?" said General Thomas.

"No country will want those planes downed over them. You see they aren't carrying conventional weapons. You attack us and we attack you."

"You wouldn't dare… not over a satellite," said Thomas. "I don't appreciate the theatrics. Is this why you called Beckman to make idle threats."

"Be assured General mine are neither idle nor theatrics. I'm as serious as you would say as a heart attack I believe."

"Igor, this is a little too much for me too. What is it you're not telling us about that satellite," said Beckman. Igor was about to tell her when the Colonel monitoring the F-15 broke in.

"Sirs someone has hacked into our transmission with the pilot and is talking with him directly in the cockpit. I'll patch him in so you can hear too."

"Captain, listen up, my name is Agent Carmichael and I am telling you not to deploy your missile. I realize you have orders but believe me it is imperative you disobey them."

"Chuck," hissed Thomas as he looked at Beckman. "Tell me this wasn't your way of stalling until he hacked his way inside."

"I had no idea he was going to do this. I just knew he was operating with some Russian agents…" she said but when she mentioned Russian there was a moan around the room. "Can we talk with the agent through the cockpit?"

"Yes, but this is going to be highly disorienting for our pilot. He needs to think about his object not anything else."

"And we need his intel," said Beckman. But as they were debating if they should or shouldn't Chuck continued to talk to the pilot.

"I can't… I have orders I have to follow and those are the only things that matter right now. I have to see them through."

"Captain you are like Major T. J. "King" Kong in Dr. Strangelove. You can be a hero or be responsible for starting World War Three…"

"Chuck, what are you doing," yelled General Thomas as he broke into the communications. "Get off this line and let our man finish his mission."

"I will hack into his controls and turn off his engines before I let him start World War Three. I was asking politely before now I mean business. You have to take my word for it if he fires that missile there will be no coming back."

"Who do you work for? Us or them," growled Thomas. "I'm going to have you locked up and have the key thrown away."

"You might but the world will be a safer place. General Thomas, you should know better than to threaten me. General Beckman, file number 11346 tango foxtrot alpha in deep data base. I think you should all read it."

"I think I know. Chuck, Igor has two MIGs with special ordinance heading for Aviano. Everyone here is a bit worked up."

"Never has it been truer that an eye for an eye leaves everyone blind than now. Captain, I've laid in a new course for you and your autopilot will take you back home. Don't try to override it or your engines will fail."

"I don't understand what's happening," said the pilot as the plane banked and headed back to Aviano. Igor, if you can hear me I expect you to recall your MIGs. There is no need for them to continue on their mission. I'll let you go back to whatever it was you were doing before you tried to destroy the world."

"I want him arrest taken to a dark site and dropped into a hole," screamed the Director of the NSA. "How dare he interfere. Who does he think he is?"

"He is my best agent although I'll never admit to that to him," said Beckman. "Before we all go doing something that will leave egg all over our faces I think Igor you should enlighten us a little about these satellites. Chuck already seems to know what they are. Your people put nukes in space, didn't they? That's the reason for the special ordinance."

"I think you people say I can neither confirm nor deny. But Chuck just saved all our behinds. Instead of punishing him you should be thanking him."

"The two MIGs have turned around and are flying home. We are working on the problem with those satellites but in the meantime please, do us all a favor and no more reconnaissance flybys," said Igor and with that the line dropped.

"I think we need to get that file from the deep data base and have a look," said Beckman. "Tank, do you want to come with me and we have a look together. After we've read it I will be more than happy to come back and brief the rest of you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck took off his headset then logged out and put everything back the way it was before. As he did he noticed a silence around him. He tried to ignore it hoping it would go away but he was almost certain that wasn't going to happen.

"Kat, can you do me a favor and take Sam back in her room to play," said Sarah. "I'd like a moment out here."

"Oh no, you know what that means," Sam said whispering in his ear. "That means you're in big trouble," she said as she hugged him.

"If you need someone to take up for you just yell and I'll come running," she said then she looked at Stefan. "I've got my eyes on you," she said with a little intimidating face.

"Am I ever going to be able to live down the Masha incident," he said as Kat got Sam and scooted her down the hallway. Sarah waited until she heard the door open and close before she started talking.

"Chuck, what were you thinking? You know they could have you arrested for what you did? I don't want to have to visit my husband every other weekend in Supermax."

"Everything is going to be all right," he said as he lowered the console into the coffee table. "Don't worry about it. I handled it."

"I can handle it is what your mother always says and if she isn't wanted by now it's a miracle. And as far as don't worry about it that's exactly the time to worry."

"What would you have liked me to do? Let the two MIGs drop nukes on Italy. The high-pressure area over the southern med would spread the fallout all over Greece, the Balkans, France, Spain, North Africa and Italy as well as all the islands in the med. And all that in retaliation for us shooting down that rogue satellite."

"I think it's about high time you give us the skinny on these red satellites, Comrade," said Casey as he walked close to Stefan.

"Casey, Stefan doesn't know anything about this satellite network nor does Imma. They were sent to find the Glavny Konstruktor's assistant who came here after the aborted coup. The file I mention talks about the Soviet's response to our Star Wars program. They wanted to launch a nest of killer satellites that could be used to down enemy satellites and in the case of an ICBM attack detonate a nuclear warhead inside the satellite. Either the explosion or the EMP it emitted would destroy the ICBM before it exited the atmosphere."

"So why can't we shoot it down or burn it up in reentry like what we did with Morimoto's Japanese military satellite."

"We're talking about ancient technology. Gorbachev ordered the project scrapped because he was afraid of an escalation in space… an Armageddon or that's what everyone was told. The truth these satellites are flying in a low orbit. If they go nuclear, the radiation will hang in the upper atmosphere and come down in the form of contaminated rain or snow. This rain will be worse than acid rain, killing off vegetation or leaving what lives contaminated with high levels of radiation that will pass on to the herbivores that feed on it. Then the radiation will pass up the food chain until it reaches us. Doomsday, if you like"

"Geez, Chuck, there has to be something we can do?"

"The satellites need to be powered back down then made dormant. After that we use the space shuttle to recover them. That's the only option and pray that there are no accidents."

"But first we need to regain control of them and to do that we need to find Pytro Peterovich."


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own Chuck

Chuck had explained their current situation then he went into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Sarah walked behind him and held out her cup as he filled his. She noticed concern on his face that he was trying to hide from the others. But he was an open book to her.

"Out with it," she whispered to him as he filled her cup. "What's bothering you that you don't want to share with the rest. And before you think about giving me an 'everything is all right' when you and I both know it's not. I will get upset."

"Okay but follow me," he said as he sat his cup down on the counter. She did the same then followed him back to the bathroom then closed the door. Casey paid notice to their quick escape and made a mental note to talk to them about him being the fat boy later on.

"Out with it," said Sarah as Chuck closed the door behind them. "Tell me what's bothering you? You said you had a handle on everything but I don't think you're so sure now so what's changed?"

"Well I might've exaggerated before when I said that. But the problem is that it's taking longer than I thought for these people to contact Stefan. What if with Trotski coming out of the dark and on the offensive now they've had second thoughts about Stefan?"

"Chuck, you can't control everything. There will always be things that happen that you have no control over. You have just to accept that or this will eat you up and in the end you'll become indecisive. Do I need to tell you that will get you killed in our line of work?"

"No, and You're right... I know you're right but the stakes here are extremely high. We're talking about mass extinction if those things go off up there and all this for what? Some outdated political ideal that no one will remember because there won't be anyone around to remember. What kind of world are we going to leave Sam and Bunny?"

"Sweetie, we can only do what we can do. What was the name of that actor who said 'a man's got to know his limitations'?"

"Clint Eastwood in the Enforcer," said Chuck as she brushed his hair back then looked into his eyes. Her hand felt warm and gentle. He felt better now.

"You'll come up with a plan," she whispered in his ear then kissed him. But the anxiety came back with revenge. He pushed away.

"But what happens on the day when I can't? What will happen then when you guys are relying on me and I fail to deliver?" He said. She could tell this was really bothering him inside.

"Well I guess we'll handle it together but we haven't come to that bridge yet. What else is bothering you? Remember I have the ring and a piece of paper that says you can tell me things you don't want to tell other people. There's more going on in that head of your, isn't it?"

"Okay but I warn you aren't now you're not going to like it. Stefan might be good at his job but he won't be able to make heads or tails out of the consoles in the control room. If he has to work quickly to deactivate the satellites or pass the control back to Baikonur or castle … well I doubt he'll be able to do it in time."

"You're right I don't like where this is headed… can't you teach him what he needs to know? We'll build a mock control room then you can show him what he needs to do."

There's not enough time and even if there were, we have no idea the way this control room is configured. Before you say it, I thought about getting photos from the control room in Baikonur in the Cosomdrome but that won't work either. The consoles are arranged not by function but by the space available in the room so there's no guarantee that what I show him to do and where on paper will work there. Worst case scenario is if they mixed them up so he accidently hits the autodestruct button or something similar."

"So what are you trying to tell me Chuck?" she said as she looked at him. He could tell from her voice and her stance she was on the defensive. "You're going to have to go with Stefan. That's what you're trying to tell me, isn't it? First of all, he hasn't been contacted yet and secondly, how are you going to explain who you are and why you came with him? These people aren't the trusting kind and you won't be able to pass as his mother."

"I've thought about that," said Chuck as he ignored her sarcasm. Sarah gave him a look that didn't need words. "No, I'm not going to be Juir this time. That would probably get me killed with this group. No, I need to be someone they look up to and would want at all costs someone like the _Glavny Konstruktor._

"Chuck, you flashed on him the same as I did. Sergey Korolev who was born in 1906 which would put you or him over a hundred now. No amount of stage make up will allow you to pass for him plus he died in 1966 and his remains were placed in the Kremlin wall. They know he's dead."

"You're right also because his sudden death interrupted his plans for a Soviet manned Moon landing before the United States 1969 mission. We won the race to the moon because he died when he did."

" _Khlopnut bez nekrologa_ ," said Chuck then he kissed her. She pushed him away and with great restraint she didn't slap him.

"I hate it when you take on these other personas then kiss me. It's like I'm kissing other men and what's this 'we will all vanish without a trace.'"

"Sorry, I got carried away. That is a line Korolev used to say as well as 'we're all going to be whacked and there will be no obituary'."

"He sounds like mister sunshine," said Sarah. "But I don't see how he's going to be any use to you other than get you killed. There has to be another way in. There just has to be."

"If there is I don't see it. I'll hang back on this first meeting. I'll put on my old Juri disguise then hang in the back ground and observe as they meet. No one will suspect and old man. This will give Stefan a chance to lay the groundwork for me to appear. No one will be the wiser and no one will get nervous."

"That sounds better to me but I still don't like it. Think for a moment you still don't know who you're supposed to impersonate."

"How about Oleg Putski, a student of the Korolev's? I'm disillusioned with the current situation so I came to offer my services for the cause," said Chuck. But before she could comment there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, you two need to cut it out in there," yelled Casey. "Zip it up and get out here. Your commie pal just got asked out on a date by his red boyfriend," said John as the door opened. He gave them both a look over as they came out.

"I'm amazed you knocked John but I know that look… the little fat boy again. I really need to see some photos of you growing up. You must've had a terrible weight problem in school."

"Why you…" growled Casey. "You go snooping around in my past and I'll end your future," he said but Sarah got between them.

"Guys, this isn't the time or place. Come on," said Sarah as she herded them back down the hall towards the kitchen. Stefan was standing there on his phone nodding his head like one of those little dogs in the rear window.

"Yeah, I think I know where that's located," said Stefan. "So we meet tomorrow at noon. For your information, I don't like being screwed around with. I did what you asked me to do so no more jerking me around. … Okay, until tomorrow," he said then he hung up.

"So what's the deal," asked Chuck as everyone gathered around him.

"I'm to meet them tomorrow at noon in the Buy More parking lot."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Earlier Bankerov was sitting at his desk talking to Peter on the monitor. They were talking about meeting Stefan. Bankerov didn't trust Stefan and he said as much. He questioned if given what was going on in Russia if it was a good idea for Peter to meet Stefan.

"Listen the word I'm getting out of Moscow is there have been numerous arrests and they all have to do with the Cosomdrome affair… as a matter of fact that's what it's being called by some."

"Vlad told me that the head of clandestine services had been assassinated… an Igor Ivanovich Trotski. Do you know if that's true?"

"I'm afraid not. The word I've gotten is he's the one who's heading up the arrests. So, I have to ask you are you sure you want to take the chance with this guy. For all we know all that we saw on the pier was a staged for our benefit. Do I need to remind you that the police still haven't found a body?"

"I hear you but that in its self doesn't mean anything. However, given also with what's going on back home… well it makes you wonder. That being said I'm not going to lose any sleep over those people. They got what they deserved. When they should've stood tall they cowered in a corner like a bunch of old women and let things happen. This is just Karma coming around and biting them."

"You're not going to get any argument from me about them. I'm with you they got what they deserved and have been deserving for some time now. But this brings us back to Metrokhen, what do you want us to do with him?"

"I want you to meet him some place public… some place he'll let his guard down then Olga can take him out with her Dragunov sniper rifle," said Peter as Olga nodded in agreement.

"I love it when you talk dirty," said Olga as she came in view on Bankerov's monitor and kissed Peter. "I'm leaving now so set the appointment for noon. Where can we do the hit?"

"There's a big parking lot next to the Buy More off Burbank Boulevard with a parking garage nearby for a Large Mart. You could set up your nest there. If you drive a van in you can open the back doors then back it up to the railing and shoot from inside. No one will be the wiser."

"Boris, you're worth every penny I pay you," said Peter. Then he hung up. He looked at the phone for a little bit without saying a word.

"I know you liked him but can we take the chance this close to realizing our father's goals? We have to put aside all our other things and concentrate on this one. Come on I've got time you can show me around the control room. I want to see what you've been able to do."

"I think you'll be impressed," said Peter as he took Olga across the hallway into the control room. "From here we can do anything we want with our satellites. Hunt another satellite then charge the particle beam cannon and boom it's gone or we find a good spot by tapping into weather satellites and find a spot with some good trade winds them boom. We blow up the satellite and let the fallout cover everyone below."

"They'll drop like flies," said Olga as she smiled at him. "You're a genius like our father," said Olga as she kissed him hard.

"I can't compare myself to Dad but I have to admit I'm well up there. It makes me feel a little sad for the rest but we can't all be geniuses. If we were then who would mop the floor or get me a cup of tea," said Peter. One of the lab techs ran over to the samovar and began preparing him a cup.

"Well, I need to leave now," she said as she looked at her watch. "I'm going to have to drive through the night to make it at the… Buy More. Isn't that what he called it? What do they sell anyway?"

"They sell discounted electronic equipment. Plus, I think I heard somewhere that if you buy something from them they also will do an on-site installation at no additional cost. I want you to be safe out there and you can tell Bankerov I'm going to hold him responsible if anything happens to you."

"You don't have to worry about me but I'd like to get there early and check out the new Airpods. I need to get going so I can get there early and check them out."

"Drive carefully and keep in touch, said Peter as she walked her over to an elevator. She turned and kissed him before getting on. She rode it up and when the doors opened she was in the jail. She walked down past the cells until she came to one. Inside was a man trying to sleep it off.

"Oh Otis, don't tell me you slipped and a bottle of Old Crowe went down your throat by accident. You can't keep this up. One of these days you're going to tie one on too tight then there will be the devil to pay."

"I think he works down at the bar and I've already pay him. But I've already met him Olga. He was my guard in the Gulag. The things he made me do," said the man as he started to rub himself. "Yes, the things he did."

"Here you need this more than I do," she said as she tossed him a small flask. "Drink up and maybe you can find the answers you're looking for in the bottom."

"Spa see ba," he said as he sat up. He raised it up to her then took a swig. But Olga didn't wait around by then she was already out the door.

[Back in L.A.]

Bankerov hung up the phone with Peter as two of his lieutenants sat across the desk from him. They'd listened in on his conversation with Peter then noticed how hesitant their boss was from picking up the phone to call Stefan. He just sat there and looked at Stefan's number he'd written on the note pad staring. Finally, Yanko had to say something.

"Boss, are you sure you want to go this? You can call this guy make the arrangement then Mikhail or myself can meet him. SVR, FSB they're all the same for KGB and if this guy is half as connected as we think and they figure out you were involved in his death, they will come looking for you."

"If these people are as half as good as they used to be they will find you," said Mikhail. "They used to be good at that sort of thing."

"Don't you think I know that. Remember I was KGB before. Although that was a lifetime ago I remember that's how I came here. I was sent to track down people like Peter and his father. This Metrokhen used to be my boss indirectly. I know don't know if he remembers me but I remember him and a great SOB was he. We need to be extra careful tomorrow. One of his skills was the ability to turn the trap around," he said as he looked at the number.

"Then maybe we shouldn't give him any advantage," said Yanko. "We should just shoot him in the face as soon as he shows up for the meet."

"No, you were right before when you said that they would hunt us down. Metrokhen knows a lot of people and if they decide to come after us then you're right they'll find us unless you have a desire to become nomad shepherds in Mongolia. There are few other options but all of them end up being terminal."

"Then what do we do?" said Yanko as he looked over at Mikhail who just shrugged his shoulders. "You can't go to this meeting. He just might remember you."

"That's exactly why I have to go. If I don't go then he will get suspicious. Already Peter won't be there so that will put him on alert. However, I can tell him I came so we could talk about old times as I escort him to Peter."

"But wait a minute that's not what we've been told to do," said Mikhail. Yanko gave him a look then shook his head.

"Try to follow," said Yanko. "The Boss isn't going to take him to Peter. He's going to get him to drop his guard…"

"That's right then Olga will take the shot and she'll take the heat for the hit. If anyone says anything I can even say I was the intended target and Metrohken got in the way."

"I don't think Peter or Olga with like that," said Mikhail. Yanko rolled his eyes wondering how stupid Mikhail could be.

"K chertu, to the devil with what they like," said Boris as he picked up the receiver. "We liked what we saw and we need to meet. … All will be answered. Tomorrow at noon. … We'll meet in the Buy More parking lot off Burbank Boulevard. Do you know where that's at? … Good, see you there," he said then he hung up.

"You forgot to tell him to come alone," said Mikhail. Both of them gave him a look. "I'm sorry but… well you did."

"That is sort of implied when you go to these kinds of meetings," said Bankerov. "I'm hungry let's go out and grab a bite to eat."

"There's the ten-dollar buffet all-you-can-eat at Sizzling Shrimp in Chinatown or we can do like we usually do and go to Little Odessa?"

"I'm a little tired borscht. Chinese sounds good to me," said Boris. Everyone got up and headed for the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later Chuck and Morgan were at Sizzling Shrimp with Sam. Sam wanted to come along so she could be assured they'd stop on the way back so she could pick up her bribe from Trader Joe's. However, it looked like they were going to have to go to stop off at a 7-Eleven on the way back instead.

"I'm sorry but things got confused in the kitchen so your orders aren't ready yet. If you give us a little more time you can sit at a table and we'll give you some green tea and fortune cookies on the house."

"What are they going to say? Delights will be yours if you can learn to be patient," said Sam. "Trader Joe will be closed by the time we get there."

"Don't worry," said Chuck as he took her by the hand and followed the waitress. "A promise is a promise there's always 7-Eleven. But to be honest you really haven't held up your promise, have you? You were supposed to forgive Stefan."

"No, I didn't say anything about forgiving. I promised I wouldn't bring it up which is different. Morgan, I thought you had pull here. Why did you let this happen?"

"Sorry but tonight is the all-you-can-eat for under ten-dollar buffet. There's always a run on the buffet tables which causes a backlog in the kitchen."

"Morgan, why didn't you say something? We could've gone somewhere else to get supper. We could've had Thai or French… even Italian…"

"But I like Chinese and I especially like the all-you-can-eat for under ten-dollar buffet. You have both food and value with every meal."

"But we could've already been heading back home by now and not following a waitress to wait," said Chuck. The woman turned around. "I'm sorry nothing personal."

"Did I mention I like Chinese?" said Morgan as they took a table. The waitress disappeared then came back with their tea and fortune cookies. However, when she did she notices Sam.

"You're probably not going to want the green tea. Why don't I bring you a glass of orange juice," said the waitress smiling at her.

"Xiè xiè," said Chuck as he continued speaking Mandarin to her. She smiled at Sam then looked back at the man behind the cash register then turned around.

"If your daughter wants she can make a pass at the dessert table. She might find something she likes better than fortune cookies."

"How do you say, 'thank you' 'xiè xiè', right," said Sam in flawless Mandarin. She jumped out of her chair then walked as fast as her two legs would carry her.

"I should go watch her," said Chuck as he got up. He knew exactly what Sam was looking for and found her scouring the dessert table for it with plate in hand. "I don't know if they have fried ice cream," said Chuck.

"They have to I saw it on the menu out front," said Sam as she continued looking.

"Wait a minute, how'd you know it was on the menu if you can't read yet," said Chuck as they both spotted what she was searching for.

"I know ice cream in nine different languages and Bīngqílín is Chinese…"

"Actually, it's Mandrin not Chinese," said Chuck as Sam gave him a look. "Never mind I'll explain later. You've got your dessert now let's go back to the table and wait with Morgan."

"What's that dessert called," said man in a heavy accent. Chuck flashed on him. He leaned on the dessert table as visions of murders flashed in front of him.

"It's called fried ice cream," said Sam then she pointed to where they could find it.

"But she loves anything that's ice cream," said Chuck as he moved her along. "Remember not to eat too fast or you'll get a headache."

"I think I know that now," said Sam. "I'm not four anymore."

The men they'd been talking to broke out laughing. Chuck used the moment to take Sam away and got back to their table as quickly as possible.


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own Chuck

Beckman and Thomas rode back to Langley together in her SUV. The Major sat opposite both of them pretending to do work on his tablet. He could tell something had gone wrong by the way they sat each with their arms crossed looking out their windows away from each other. The air inside was thick enough to cut with a knife. Finally, General Thomas had to say something but afterwards he wished he hadn't.

"You need to get your agent under control. One of these days he's going to pull one of these stunts and heads will rolls."

"I think talking about Chuck right now is premature until we've read what there is to read in that file. If Chuck says it's grave, then that's good enough for me."

"If it had been any other agent you'd have their butt by now. I understand why you do it but not everyone has been read into his service jacket. What I'm saying is it sets a bad precedence for the others."

"This is my office and I'll run it as I see fit. If anyone doesn't like that then they can come to me and complain. After that I can tell them to pack sand."

"Are you in charge of your office or is Chuck? He seems to be able to do whatever he wants without any repercussions when he screws up."

"You're just pissed with him because he broke up your bro fest you had going on behind my back. Don't deny it because that's what it was. The Director of the NSA wanted to go around me so he pulled in all you good old boys and you cut me out."

"It wasn't like that," said Tank but he knew he didn't have a foot to stand on here and wanted to change the topic but Diane wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily.

"Come on... don't lie to me. You guys must think I'm stupid or something and if I had found out about this afterwards then yes heads would've rolled. You're lucky my Major heard about it through the grapevine.

"Yes, we were very lucky and I intend to look for our mole as soon as I get back," said Tank as he cracked his knuckles. Inside the SUV it felt like the air conditioner has suddenly gone on the blitz. The Major could feel his face getting warm as he turned red."

"Will you stop trying to intimidate my people. Do you want me to go back to your office and intimidate your staff?"

"You already did with my secretary. I bet she calls in sick tomorrow after the way you ran over the top of her."

"You stand in front of the bus and you're going to get run over," said Diane as they pulled into the parking garage under Langley. "Major, go to the situation room and find out what's the latest from Russia then go up to my office and contact our team in Burbank. Find out if there are any updates?"

"Let's go read this file," said Thomas as he headed for the elevator. "Remember you promised to come back and brief everyone on its contents. If there's nothing you're the one who's going to have egg all over your face."

They walked over to the elevator Beckman placed her hand on the bio scanner and the doors opened up. Inside she repeated the procedure except this time she had to do a retina scan too. A mechanical voice asked her for her name and date of birth.

"Brigadier General Diane Beckman and…," she started to say but looked over at Tank first. He just shrugged his shoulders. "Date of birth none of your business."

"What kind of answer is that?" He said but all the floor numbers lit up as a green light came on the elevator instrument panel.

"When you're in charge of the guy who programs these things, you can get whatever you want or don't want as the case may be," she said as she pressed the button for the deep data base. The elevator started going down and down. It was like they were descending into the very bowels of the earth.

"Geez, how far down does this thing go," said Tank as he watched the floor numbers roll past as they went down.

"Don't tell me this is your first time down here? You didn't come down here for the short time you had my job?"

"I had other things to do and I didn't have a need to know," said Tank as the elevator began to slow down until it eventually stopped. The doors opened and they stepped off.

"Good day Dr. Fitzroy, we need to retrieve a file from the deep data base. Here can you get it for me," she said as she handed him the file number.

"Sure, it will only take a few seconds," he said then he went over to a command console and started typing into it. In the meantime, she went over to the coffee mess and they both got a cup of coffee as they waited. They were still sipping on three-fourths of a cup when Stanley came back.

"Here you go file number 11346 tango foxtrot alpha like you asked for. I just need you to sign for it," he said as he handed her a clipboard and a pen. "Here and here acknowledging that I've given you this and you've accepted it."

"I know Dr. Fitzroy, remember I'm the one who implemented these rules," she said as she signed in both spots. Stanley started to hand her the file folder but stopped suddenly.

"What's the matter? Hand me that folder over now," said Beckman as she took the folder from him then started to open it.

"I'm sorry it was just… well when I retrieved the folder I checked to see who the last person was to have read it and the answer is no one. It was filed away the day it arrived by the agents that brought it in."

"Very good and who were they? If we're lucky they're still on duty or someplace where we can contact them and see what they can tell us about this folder."

"General, you don't know? Or remember. The file says this folder was brought in by a Major Diane Beckman and Agent Roan Montgomery from East Berlin August 14, 1989 just a couple of months…"

"Before the wall came down. I remember now operation Polyus is was called and we got this from a Russian scientist who wanted to defect with his family so Roan and I smuggled them into the west."

"How'd it go for him once you got him out? We should try to track him down wherever the FBI sat him up?

"I don't know. He didn't do so well in the interview. People back then didn't believe him when he said there was a group within the military ready to seize control. But later there was the coup against Gorbachev and they thought maybe that was it. However, the intel he brought out with him was deemed valuable enough to get him and his family passports. I need to find out whatever happened to him."

"Do you remember his name or anything about the interview that was unusual?" said Tank as they thumbed through the dossier until they came to a diagram.

"Geez, I knew I'd seen that thing before," said Beckman as she felt a cold chill run up her spine. "That's the satellite that shot down ours. We need to get copies of this dossier to our experts and see what they can tell us. I don't remember his name… there were so many but I did notice one thing odd. Most of the defectors who came through had bad things to say about life in the Soviet Union. You know they were oppressed or there wasn't enough food and they were looking for a better life for their children but he didn't say any of that. He just handed us this intel and answered our questions then waited to be process."

"Here's his name. It looks like you penned it in the margins of this note," said Tank as he turned it sideways then brought it under a lamp.

"I did? We don't normally do that in case the file is compromised. We didn't want the Russians to find out who gave it to us so they wouldn't become a target for retaliation."

"Either you or Roan scribbled it in pencil and now it's so faded I'm having trouble making it out. It looks like Pytro Petrovich."

"Crap, are you sure? Let me see that," she said and there is was. The mystery man everyone was looking for she'd met before. She walked over to Stanley's desk and used his phone to call up to her Major.

"Look it's me. I need for you to call one of your contacts in the FBI. Ask them to check in their data base and find out the disposition of a defector… wait a minute," she said as she flipped the pages back. "Here we go 1895634-500 a Doctor Pytro Petrovich. … yes, he's the same one. Ask them where he's at now. I'm on my way up."

"Let's take this up to my office and we can decide what pieces we can send where," she said. But Tank could see something else going on in Diane's head.

"I'm still not ready to eat crow, if that's what you're thinking. We don't know yet how serious these satellites are and I'm not ready to admit defeat," he said as they got on the elevator.

"What? No, it's not that although I hear crow can be quite tasty. But that's not it. When I was talking to Igor the GRU sent an agent here after this Pytro Petrovich which meant they knew where to look and who he was. Igor had to send his agent to follow Imma… the GRU agent…"

"Classic Soviet mentality… the right hand not knowing what the left hand is doing not that we don't do the same thing sometimes."

"Like dispatching F-15s and almost starting World War Three."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck got Sam back to the table and sat her down then he got back up and looked around until he found Bankerov sitting in a booth in the corner. Different scenarios he played out in his head but they all end in a lot of violence and bloodshed.

"Why can't these flashes come with parental discretion," he said to himself as he studied Bankerov and the two men with him.

"Chuck, Chuck," said Morgan then he tapped him on the back. Chuck spun around blocked his arm then grabbed him by the throat. "Chuck, Chuck… snap out of it. It's me your BFF but forever is going to be really short if you don't let go of my throat."

"Don't worry Morgan, I've got my doctor bag in the car. I perform an emergency tracheostomy and I

can fix you."

"For good too I bet," said Morgan. Sam smiled and nodded. "What's the matter? Our food is ready so we should roll while it's still hot and remember we need to stop off on the way home."

"You two go on home. I'm going to stay here. Don't look at them but over in the booth is Boris Bankerov and two of his goons," said Chuck but naturally Morgan turned and looked. "I told you not to look. You take Sam and go. I'll handle things here."

"First, you know Sarah's going to be super pissed and secondly you can't shoot up this place. Look at all the people in here not to mention where am I going to find another Chinese place that offers an all-you-can-eat under ten dollars buffet?"

"Morgan take Sam and go," he said as he pressed the distress button on his watch. Now he knew cavalry was coming he just had to wait for it to show up. But almost as soon as Morgan left he saw Bankerov and his two men get up. Bankerov dropped money on the table then they headed for the door.

"Crap, they're leaving I've got to stop them," he said to himself. Chuck could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket. He didn't have to look at it to know it was Sarah but if he told her what he was about to do she'd tell him not to.

"It's easier to ask forgiveness than it is to get permission. Admiral Hopper you've never met Sarah but I'm so screwed either way so here goes nothing."

[Back at Echo Park]

"Crap, Chuck's not picking up," Sarah said as her phone rang and rang but without any luck. "Wait until I get my hands on him. I know he's screening my calls. I'm calling Morgan."

"Good idea, those two are joined at the hip. Morgan, probably got a bad fortune cookie," said John. Alex and Sarah gave him a look. "What? You put those two together it's like they make some sort of trouble magnet."

"Shush, he's answering," said Sarah as she put the call on speaker. "Morgan, this is Sarah. What's going on? We got Chuck's distress call can you pass him to me?"

"Sarah, it's so nice to hear your voice. Isn't it Sam? Sam's with me wouldn't you like to speak to her," said Morgan as he tried to stall so he could figure out what to say. "Sam, don't you want to speak to your Mommy?"

"Nope," said Sam smiling at him from the backseat. She knew he was in trouble and wanted to see where this train wreck was heading.

"Cut the crap Morgan," said Sarah in a tone of voice that told him she meant business. Morgan looked in the rear view to see Sam smiling.

"Traitor," mumbled Morgan but Sam just shrugged her shoulders and giggled back.

"What did you say? Morgan, it's simple is or isn't Chuck with you and if he isn't where is he and what's he up to?"

"Now just calm down and don't get mad at Chuck because it's not his fault. We were minding our own business waiting on our order at Sizzling Shrimp. Oh, and Sam even got try their fried ice cream… fried ice cream can you believe that. I wonder how do they do that?"

"Morgan, I'll fry something else soon if you keep giving me double talk. I expect straight answers or I'm going to reach through this phone and… well let's just say you don't what to piss me off."

"Boy, is she mad at you," said Sam. "If I were you I'd confess all. Chuck never told you that you couldn't tell Mommy what he was doing."

"Listen to the half-pint Grimes, said Casey. "She's the smartest one in the car right now. I'm going to grab a couple of my favorite weapons them meet you at the Crown Vic.

"Okay, okay, this is the real deal. Chuck spotted Bankerov with two of his goons in the restaurant then he stayed behind to watch them."

"Just to watch them?" yelled Casey as he started out the door. "Yeah, buddy, where have I heard that one before. Come on we need to go with what we've got."

"We should come with you," said Stefan and Imma. But Sarah stopped them. "No, you two shouldn't be seen out on the streets.

"Alex, you can stay here and wait for Morgan and Sam," said Casey. "We've got this and you might need to make sure Grimes doesn't hyperventilate after someone scared the crap out of him."

"Come on John we need to roll," said Sarah as they finally got on the road. I understand what you did back there but you can't protect Alex forever."

"I don't know what you're talking about and even if I did that doesn't mean just because you were raised by wolves I have to let the same thing happen to her."

"Let's just concentrate on getting to Chinatown."

"You mean before there's big trouble in little Chinatown?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Langley Beckman had Dr. Fitzroy come up to her office to give a look at the schematics they had for the Polyus satellite system. He was backed by a Russian translator. Both were flipping through the pages with Stanley asking what different annotations meant. Then he nodded and went on. However, this mumbling and nodding was driving Beckman up the wall.

"Okay, enough with the mumbling already. What can you tell us about these satellites? We know they're dangerous but just how grave is the threat."

"Well, the terminology is very specific and scientific which is making it difficult for our translator to tell me what certain key things are. I'm sure Chuck could give you a better answer in less time…"

"Chuck is busy on another mission and he isn't our only agent. I'm looking for something to justify both of your salaries and I'm getting nothing."

"I'm sorry but this is going to be an approximate estimation of sorts," said Stanley. Beckman raised an eyebrow. "Okay this thing out of the side is some sort of particular beam cannon…"

"I think you mean particle beam," said Tank as he shook his head. "And this is the brightest you've got? No wonder you don't want to let Chuck go."

"Yes, the Russians didn't have a viable laser cannon when these satellites were made, hence the particle cannon. However, the particle cannon was designed to defend the Polyus from attacks by other satellites which it has demonstrated it's capable of doing. What is interesting is in here," said Stanley. He laid out the diagram of the satellite. "This section in here is labeled nuclear bomb bay."

"So, the satellite is a nuke," said Tank. "We've got live nuclear weapons orbiting in space above us. This violates so many treaties."

"But there's an addendum," said the translator. He showed them the back section. "This is an impact study that was done if these satellites were deployed. Someone was concerned that these things were too dangerous to send up."

"Dangerous how," said Beckman as she picked up the addendum and tried to read it. But she couldn't make heads or tails.

"According to the study these satellites are riding in a low orbit… too low in fact. If even one explodes, the radiation will come down on us in the form of rain and snow. With all the devastating effect of fallout. It is estimated that it would cause a global shortage in grain harvests. If they all go... we're looking at mass extinction."

"Do you still want to reprimand Chuck? This is what Igor meant when he said Chuck saved all our butts. I can go back over to the pentagon and explain all this or you can? The difference being I'm going to gloat."

"We need to find this Pytro Petrovich now," said Tank. "We should release this information and let the world know what the Russians did."

"For what gain? If you release this information it will cause mass hysteria around the world. Don't think we've got clean hands in all this either. This was a reaction to Reagan's Star Wars program so don't expect everyone to react the way we want. The best thing we can do is to keep this all classified and under hat. The fewer people who know about this the best."

"Then we should keep the dissemination of this dossier down to need to know and I'll go back to the JCS and tell them I'm satisfied that what was done was necessary. If they ask about the file number, I'll tell them it's above their paygrade."

"Now this was the way this should've been handled from the beginning," said Diane as she started to walk Tank back to the door.

"Look at the time," he said. "Lunch has gone by and now we're past dinner. My wife is going to kill me. You should come over with me and have dinner with us like old times. Besides she won't yell if I bring a guest."

"I'd like to but there are still things I have to tie up here before I can call it a day. I'll call Roan and ask him to bring something in." said Beckman. But as they were talking there was a knock at her door and her Major came in.

"Ma'am," said the Major as he looked over at General Thomas. He paused not sure if he should interrupt. "I'm sorry I'll come back."

"Hold up, what have you got for me," said the General. "Anything you have to say you can say in front of the General."

"Yes, ma'am, well the situation room just called saying Agent Carmichael... Chuck activated his emergency distress signal. We have a team responding from our downtown site plus his own team is responding from Echo Park."

"Have we triangulated his signal yet?" said Beckman as she wondered what this could mean. "I wonder if he's found our man."

"His signal is coming from the parking lot of a Chinese restaurant in Chinatown called the Sizzling Shrimp," said the Major and the mere mention of food and both General's stomachs reminded them that they had skipped lunch.

"See if there are any street cams we can tie into. We need to see what's going on. This could be our opportunity to find this Pytro Petrovich before the Russians lay hands on him and whisk him out of the country."

"I seriously doubt that," said the Major. Both Generals looked at him. "Ma'am didn't you read the folder I left on your desk? The FBI found this Petrovich."

"I told you I wanted to know where he's at right away. Laying a folder on my desk isn't telling me," she said as she went back and found it where he told her he'd laid it. "Is this right?" she said as she turned it over to Tank.

"Yes, ma'am Pytro Petrovich and his family were killed in an automobile accident shortly after they defected to this country. It's kind of sad actually."


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own Chuck

Things were going to crap quickly for Chuck. He'd sounded the alarm but then Bankerov got up and was out the door. Chuck grabbed some of the disposable chopsticks from a cup in the middle of the table then followed Bankerov out into the parking lot. He was heading for a dark Nissan parked against the far wall. Chuck knew if he got into the van that would be the last they'd see of Boris so if he was going to do something it was now or never. So Chuck did the only thing he could he called to him.

"Hey Boris Bankerov, I need a word with you," yelled Chuck. Boris and his men stopped then turned around to find Chuck standing behind them.

"Oh, it's you the guy with the ice cream kid," said Boris. "I have to say she was right that was some good ice cream but how is it you know my name? Do we know each other from somewhere?"

"Boris, this is the end of the road for you and your gang. I'm bringing you in. My name is agent Charles Carmichael and we have some questions we need you to answer. In a few minutes this place will be swarming with agents so do yourself a favor and come along peaceable if you don't want anyone to get hurt."

"I think it's going to be more than a few minutes because you were out with your kid when you ran into us by accident I'm guess. Because no one takes a kid on a sting and so when you saw me you got this wild hair… the idea of making the bust of the century... something that would make your career."

"Don't flatter yourself I've taken down bigger fish than you. Now drop the heat then hands in the air and lean against the van." One of the men started to reach under his jacket so Chuck pulled out two chopsticks.

"What are you going to do with those? Pick us apart. You know I never had the patience to eat with those things... always chasing something around in a bowl. No, give me a nice knife so I can stab crap," said Boris as he pulled out a twelve inch tantō knife. "I usually don't like to do this in front of kids..."

"I sent her home," said Chuck. "I'm giving you your last warning give it up and come along peaceably. No one needs to get hurt."

"Oh, but someone does… you," said Boris then he nodded to his men. "Get this over with so we can get on with our business."

From there everything seemed to move in slow motion. Yanko and Mikhail went for their weapons under their jackets. Chuck was faster throwing the chopsticks like Ninja spikes. The Kevlar vests they wore under their shirts were designed to stop bullets but offered little protection against flying chopsticks.

"Augh," screamed both as Chuck caught each in the shoulder. They dropped their weapons on the ground as they cringed in pain.

"Why you," said Boris as he pulled his TT Thirty-nine and fired at Chuck. But he dove behind a parked car in the nick of time. "Come on let's get out of here," yelled Boris as he waved for his men to run for the Nissan.

"Not so fast Boris," said Chuck as he threw two more into the tires of his van. There was a loud thud followed by a hissing sound as they went flat. Boris fired two more rounds at Chuck but he was already gone.

"Give it up Boris. You've got nowhere to go," yelled Chuck. "Agents will be here soon. Do yourself a favor give it up and lay down the cannon."

"Come out where I can see you and I'll make you a takeaway, feet first," yelled Boris. He was looking around for an out when he saw a car pulling into the lot. "Come on let's get out of here," he said as he ran over to the car.

"Out of the car," he yelled as he pointed his Tokarev TT-39 at the driver. "I said get out," he yelled even louder as he looked over his shoulder to see where Chuck was. Suddenly the driver's door opened up on him knocking him backwards then Casey stepped out of his Crown Vic putting his foot on Boris' throat pointing his Sig at Boris' head.

"I'm out. What do you want? Maybe you want to make my day Comrade? I've got an itch I'd like to scratch so make your move punk. I dare you."

"You two," yelled Sarah as she covered Boris' two goons with her Smith & Wesson. "Face down on the ground now. Move it or I'll lay you down."

"They can't," said Chuck as he came out carrying the weapons they'd dropped. "Let me help you guys," he said as he pulled out the chopsticks. They both groaned as they came out.

"Ouch, I think I got a splinter," he said as he tried to examine his finger. "Oh guys, you can lay down now before she shoots you. Ouch, this really hurts. Hey babe can you look at..." Chuck never finished. Sarah slapped him. There was a loud pop and he had a big red hand print on his face.

"Intersect didn't help you see that one coming, did it? I must be smarter than it because I certainly could see it."

"Ouch, ouch," said Chuck as he held up his finger and rubbed his cheek. "Come on what was that for? Okay, I didn't answer when you called but I was tailing Boris here. Just tell her Boris? John, can you let up a little on his throat so he can speak?"

"I'm mad because you risked your life jumping these three without back up. If you'd waited a little we could've taken them down together."

"Come on Boris you've got to help me out here. Tell her you were about to get in your van and drive away. I had no time to do anything else and I was careful."

"Careful? Where's your weapon? I bet it's back home. Come on Chuck what about thirty-foot rule. A good agent should never be without a backup weapon."

"I had chopsticks and did you see what I did with them," said Chuck. "Come on Boris you got to help me out a little buddy. I think I even got a splinter," he said as he held up his finger.

"You want me to tell him what he can do with that," said Casey as he cuffed Boris. "It's time you and I go have a little chat," said John as the downtown team pulled up. "I'll go with them while you take our wounded hero back home. If Grimes eats my dim sum I'll dim his sum when I get hold of him."

"Let me look at your finger," said Sarah as she pulled out her knife. "Hold still I think I see it. I'm sorry if I slapped you hard but you make me so angry at times. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I guess it's a bad time to point out that you hurt me worse than any villain. But I hear what you're saying. However, I really didn't have any other option."

"Stop squirming, I've almost got it. You know this is why you're supposed to rub the chopsticks together before you use them."

"I'll keep that in mind the next time," he said and she gave him a look. "Not that there will be a next time but just hypothetical if there is then I'll remember to…"

"I know what you meant and there you go all better," she said then she kissed him on the forehead. "I ought to treat you like I treat Sam. Sometimes you two act about the same age."

"Do not," said Chuck then he stuck his tongue out at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olga drove through the night to get to L.A. by morning. She tried to call Bankerov when she was entering but the phone went to voice mail. She got pissed off at him but was determined to get to the Buy More early enough to do her shopping. She stopped on the way in to get breakfast and some caffeine as well as to top off her tank so she pulled into a little diner just before she got into Pasadena.

"What can I get you darling? You want to see the menu," said a waiter as she sat down in a booth. She looked him over and thought she didn't need a menu all she need was look at his apron. The fresher stains had to be the days special.

"I'll have two eggs over easy with sausage and toast," said Olga without looking at the menu. "And can I get a hot tea."

"Hot coffee or iced tea if you don't want a soda but we don't got hot tea," said the waiter. "If you're wondering the tea is instant."

"I had no doubts. I'll take a cup of coffee," she said as she began to wonder if she hadn't made a mistake stopping here.

Olga looked around at all the bare-chested truck drivers sitting around the place wondering if shirts were optional. She pulled out her phone and tried to call Bankerov again but her call went straight to voice mail again.

"What the heck where are you," said Olga as she put her phone away. "I swear I'll pull the first round to the right… right through your forehead if you keep this up."

"What's a little lady like yourself doing sitting here by herself," said one of the truck drivers as he tried to hit up on her. She looked up at a man standing over the top of her with a cowboy hat on and t-shirt with sweat stains under the arms.

"Listen slim if this is some sort of pick up you can just pick up yourself and move along. I'm not interested," she said but the guy wasn't taking no for an answer and plopped down next to her in the booth.

"Come on darling I'm giving you the opportunity of a life time. I walk out of here you don't know what you'll be missing. They call me Mr. Satisfaction Guaranteed. And that's what I am."

"Now is that one name or two. Is modesty your middle name or did that get lost on the way somewhere," said Olga as the waiter came back with her order putting it in front of her then started to walk away.

"Hold up there. Excuse me these are scrambled eggs I ordered over easy," said Olga. Now she regretted pulling in.

"Well, they started out over easy then they became scrambled when they got stuck to grill. And as they Spanish say Bon appétit," said the waiter then he started to walk away.

"Oh no wait hold up a minute, I want over easy not scrambled so you can take these back and bring me back what I order."

"I can't you ate off them," said the waiter pointing at the deadbeat sitting next to her who was chewing on one of her sausages he'd grabbed with his fingers.

"Chill out sweetie, take a walk on the wild side. The food's not bad then after we have our breakfast let me show you the inside of my king cab," he said then he winked. "Satisfaction guaranteed."

"Here's some coffee to go with that sausage," said Olga as she poured her cup of hot coffee in the jerk's lap. "I think I might've broken the warranty."

"Geez! What are you doing?" he said as he jumped up fanning his lap. The other truck drivers started laughing and pointing at him. The jerk turned red in face as he got angry. "You trying to burn me?"

"That was the general idea," said Olga as she smiled at him. "Next time a woman tells you to leave you'll go and not steal her food."

"I ought to…" said the jerk as he raised his hand and swung at her. But she dodged the slap. He caught the plate sending eggs flying everywhere. "You've messed with the wrong guy."

"Listen Billy, just sit back down. We don't want no trouble in here," said the waiter as he tried to hold Billy back. But he was livid with rage and it didn't help that the other truck drivers were making fun of him. Now he felt he had to do something.

"Out of my way Earl, this 'woman' needs to be taught a lesson," said Billy as he shoved Earl out of the way then moved towards Olga.

"To teach a lesson you have to know something worth teaching first," she said as she took her coffee cup holding it behind her. "Let's see what you're made of if you got any… what I think I burnt them off."

"Why you…" growled Billy as he moved towards her like he wanted to strangle her but she sidestepped him then swung around with the coffee much in hand catching him up beside the head with it.

"Augh," he said as the mug made a dull thud shattering in pieces leaving just a jagged piece with the handle in her hand. Billy dropped to the floor bleeding from a gash on the side of his head that was going to need some stitches.

"Listen up William," she said as she held what was left of the jagged cup to his throat. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't open your throat up like the pig you are and watch you bleed out right here."

"No, please don't. I'm sorry… I'm really sorry," he said as he started crying. "Please don't hurt me… I'll do whatever you want me to do. I'm so sorry…"

"I want you to behave like a person and not an animal," she said then she punched him catching him on the jaw there was a loud crack then lights out. "Next time someone orders their eggs over easy they want over easy not scrambled. If you want someone to pay… well your buddy here can pick up the tab. You got a problem with that?"

"No… no problem whatsoever. Consider it on the house," said Earl as he looked at Billy stretched out on his floor bleeding on the linoleum. Olga grabbed up her toast off the table then left. Sitting in her van she tried to call Boris again but her call still went to voice mail.

"Boris, you're pissing me off," said Olga as she pulled out of the greasy spoon and back on the CA-134 heading west. The sun was coming up behind her and for a long time it was her traveling companion in her rear view.

"Crap, I wish I had more time. If I did I'd go down to the beach and soak up a few rays," she said as she glance up in the rear view. She felt like a lizard warming up under the sun and feeling more active.

"Well at least I will have time to check on those Airpods," she said as she passed signs that read welcome to Los Angeles.

"You made some good time," she said to herself. "Even with that side track back in the sleaze joint you're still ahead of schedule. I just hope these Airpods are worth it." She took the exit 146A which got her on the I-5 north and ten minutes later she was pulling into the Buy More parking lot then drove on to the Large mart parking garage where she picked the spot for her nest.

"Okay business taken care of now for some pleasure," she said as she walked back down. She grabbed a yoghurt in Orange orange then walked over to the Buy More.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile under the Buy More Chuck was putting on his Juri disguise as Sarah stood behind him. Chuck glanced back at her looking at him in the mirror but she didn't have to say a word. From her look, he understood she didn't like this but she'd resigned herself to the fact that it was necessary. As he was putting on the final touches Casey came in.

"Well, that was fun," said John as he cracked his knuckles. "Boris, confessed that there's this Peter guy calling the shots and he's got some hitman coming to take out Stefan. So, if you don't want to be down a commie friend Stefan had better not show his face in the parking lot."

"What did he say about this hitman? Any way to figure out who he is. If we grab him maybe he'll lead us back to this Peter?"

"He said he didn't know anything but I don't know if he was telling me the whole truth. I brought his phone back. We tried to crack the password but no luck and he was being tight lipped about it."

"When you say tight lipped," said Sarah. "Do you mean you couldn't extract his intel or did you break his jaw and he couldn't speak?"

"He slipped on a bar of soap. It really wasn't anyone's fault but I thought you might want to take a crack at it before we have to hard break it."

"I don't want to make you sound dumb or anything but did you try putting in his last name or date of birth?" said Chuck as he looked at the phone.

"Of course we did. Who do you think we are? You must think we're all idiots or something. So, Mr. Genius, let's see some of those government tax dollars at work," grunted Casey.

"Don't take it that way. I didn't mean anything and I'm sure you guys thought about using the Cyrillic alphabet to spell Bankerov," said Chuck as he tapped on the screen and the home page came on. "Or not… Oh look here there's about fifteen messages from an Olga Boris missed."

"Give me that thing. She's probably his girlfriend waiting for him to come home. Boy is she going to have to wait a long time," said Casey as he yanked it back. "Finish getting ready. Grimes, Alex and Stefan are sitting in his office waiting."

"You don't want to go through with this? They want to kill Stefan… you said so yourself if he shows up in the parking lot they will try to take him out."

"This hitman is our last lead to this Peter person if there is a Peter person. Boris could've made the whole thing up but now we've got to wait for his bones to mend before we can question him again."

"We can't wait that long with those satellites up in space over our heads. I don't like this but we've got to go through with this. However, I want to be honest with Stefan and let him know what he's walking into."

"Do you think that's a wise thing to do? What happens if decides to back out or gets cold feet?" said Casey. But Chuck just shook his head.

"He can no more back out than I could if I were him," said Chuck as he looked over at Sarah. "He'll see this through if it's the last thing he does."

"Which is exactly what they intend. But we can put a vest on him then send him out. You'll be with him and I'll set up a nest on top of the Buy More. I think most of our bases are covered."

"Then let's go," said Chuck as he turned and hugged Casey. "I love you Big Guy," he said. Casey turned fifty shades of red and shoved him off.

"Get off me will you. Keep it in your pants Bartowski. This is no time for you to come out of your closet. Every time you put on that get up you get weirder and weirder. I'm going to go get set up."

"Love, why don't you go check on where Morgan and Stefan. There in Morgan's office. You can brief Stefan about what we know. I want to go up and walk the parking lot one more time before Stefan comes out."

"Are you sure you want me to tell him? Stefan is your friend and he would probably understand why we have to go through with this better coming from you?"

"Okay, just go there and wait for me. I still want to walk the perimeter one more time alone to see if I flash on anything. No one will be the wiser seeing an elderly man walking about."

"Chuck are you… no never mind," said Sarah. "I see what's going on. I see you're concerned for Stefan but don't worry we've got everything covered. Sure, there are risks, but you know what's in the balance here."

"I do and that's why I… we have to do this. Let's ride the elevator up together," he said. They got on and rode it up to the breakroom then kissed as they parted. As soon as Sarah was far enough away he pulled Boris' phone from his pocket.


	17. Chapter 17

Don't own Chuck

Chuck didn't like what he was about to do but he like the consequences if he didn't even less. There would be hell to pay especially with Sarah and given their most recent discussion but he had no choice but to go off script if they were to find this Peter person and Stefan be able to walk away.

"Boris' girlfriend," laughed Chuck as he looked at Boris's phone he'd lifted off Casey. "If only John knew," he said to himself. He'd flashed on Boris' record when he was with the KGB working in Stefan's S branch. There was a pencil annotation 'gay' which was one of the reasons he'd been dropped in the US and forgotten.

"Narrow minded thinking," thought Chuck as he looked at all the missed calls from this Olga. "So, who are you Olga? Not a sister either Boris was an only child. I think maybe we have a hitwoman not a hitman. Well there's only one way to find out," said Chuck. He hit redial as he held the phone to his head. But as he heard the phone begin to ring he heard it ring in the Buy More.

Chuck looked around the floor trying to see where the ringing was coming from. Then there was a click and as female voice.

"Boris, where the hell have you been? Look I can't talk now. Just tell me is everything set for the met? I'm going to need about fifteen to get in my nest."

"Dah," said Chuck then hung up. Judging from his run in with Boris he didn't think he was a man of many words. Then he saw her a woman standing in line to pay. He grabbed up the first thing he could find then got in line behind her.

"Sorry," he said as he bumped into her. "These legs sometimes when they get going it's hard to tell them stop. So, you're buying the new Airpods. There's been a lot of hype about them but I don't know if they're worth the bucks."

"They do what I need and I don't have to fiddle around with wires. They've got great connectivity and they're Apple. They're a little high but again their Apple. And how's your what is that?"

"Oh this… this is a…" Chuck said as he looked at what he had in his hands and turned red. "This is a heated toilet seat. You know in the morning when you get up you don't want to sit on cold toilet seat. But actually, I'm thinking I can get the same thing for less at Large Mart," said Chuck as he got out of line laid down his purchase then left.

"Next in line please," said the Cashier as she waved for Olga to move up.

"Yes, these please," said Olga as she reached into her pocket for her wallet only to find it missing. "Crap, I think I left my wallet with my bag in my car. I'll be right back," she said as she left the Airpods she wanted. She went immediately outside looking around but didn't see the old man who'd been behind her. When she was about to give up her phone began to ring. She pulled it out and the caller ID said Boris. She put an earbud in then sync her phone.

"I'm assuming this isn't Boris," said Olga as she took a long breath and spoke slowly as she looked around assuming she was being watched. "Will we be seeing him again?"

"Olga Smith, what kind of Russian name is that," said a voice in Russian. "Comrade Boris is out of the picture. Let's say his sins have come back to haunt him. Sorry for the theatrics inside but I wanted to see who I was dealing with. I wasn't very impressed."

"You weren't impressed with the toilet seat or with me. I could be offended old man. This is where you introduce yourself and tell me what you want."

"My name… I've had a lot of names over the years. But you may have heard of me… Juri… Juri Sheshenkov, Colonel KGB then FSB as well as Bratva… Avtoritet. But you might be too young to know me…"

"The Massacre in Caucasus's… I've heard of you. But you haven't told me what you want with me," she said as she continued to look around.

"Why don't we meet? You and I can talk this over. If you're wondering if you can trust me... well if I wanted you to be dead you'd be dead. I can see you looking around from where I'm sitting."

"Sitting," she said as she looked around at the bus stop then some of the benches. Then she saw him sitting in the window of Orange Orange.

"There you go. Yes, that's me," said Chuck as he waved. "Come on in and let's have a cup of tea or yoghurt together. I'll tell you what I want then we go from there."

"I've got some business to take care of first," said Olga. She wanted to buy herself some time so she could call Peter and talk this over with him.

"You don't want to go after Stefan. He's working with the CIA to bring you in. As a matter of fact, it would be better for you to get off the street by the time he gets here. If you look up on the roof of the Buy More they've already got a sniper in the nest and believe me he's an ace marksman."

"I need to talk this over with someone first," said Olga. There was no reason to keep the fact that she wasn't the person who could agree to his propositions from him.

"Come over here and let me talk to Peter. I think he might like my proposition comrade Olga. Things have changed too quickly for me and change isn't always good. I think you can understand that. Besides I have something with me that you want besides your wallet."

"A heated toilet seat?"

"Don't knock it until you've tried it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Langley Beckman had the Major contact the FBI for copies of the case files concerning the traffic fatality of Pytro Petrovich and his family. She felt it was strange that they'd gotten smuggled out of Russia only to die a few months later in the suburbs of Chicago. She was one who didn't believe in coincidences and had the agents had full access to Petrovich's file then they might've thought it was something more. However, now thirty years later it was difficult if not impossible to see it for what it really was… accidental or homicidal.

"What do you make of this," said the General as she handed the accident photos to Roan who was looking over her bar.

"You need to restock your gin and your scotch is low too," he said as he turned to see she had photos in her hand. "Oh, you're talking about these," he said as he took them from her. "What am I looking for?"

"I don't know. The report says this was accidental… the driver lost control and ran off the road. It says that it had been snowing all day and the roads were slippery."

"It's hard to say by just looking at photos. The tires are shredded but just looking at them here they look like they've got good tread so I'd doubt if they had a blow out. And Pytro was used to driving in Moscow so I would think he could handle a bit of bad weather in Chicago."

"Well, he was born in Moscow but he did most of his work in _Baikonur_ and there he was driven around. And accidents do happen… I guess but…"

"But you're not buying it. Was the car brought in and checked?" asked Roan as he tried to picture Pytro from all the people they'd helped into the west.

"No, the agents just took the police report and wrote it up in theirs. I think it was a little slipshod if you ask me. The idea of them doing their own investigation is to make sure the original investigators didn't miss anything."

"But if there was nothing to investigate then they saved the government time and resources that could be used somewhere else."

"The Chicago agents were as well paid if they worked in their warm office as if they got off their butts and drove out in the cold to investigate. That was the real problem, the weather was particularly bad and they didn't want to get out in it."

"Can you blame them? I spent some time in Chicago. It's a wonderful city in the spring and summer. I'll even grant you for most of the fall but winter… well you get that arctic wind coming down from Canada across the Great Lakes and it can be wretched."

"It's still no reason for sloppy work. It says they were taken into Chicago Memorial where they were declared dead from injures sustained. I wonder if their medical records are still on file in the archives."

"I could take a team to Chicago and make a midnight run in their archives. We could go in when no one's around and grab the files with no one being the wiser," said Roan as the Major walked in.

"If you're talking about Chicago Memorial it won't work," said the Major as the General and Roan looked at him as he sat a folder on her desk.

"Do you want to elaborate on that or are you just going to keep us in suspense?" said Roan. He was already thinking of places he'd like to visit to grab a drink or two all some of which had been owned by Al Capone and now the Major had burst his bubble. "Why won't it work," he asked.

"I'm sorry but we subsidize Chicago Memorial, because we have those two assets there, so we're on the hospital board of governors," said the Major. He could see this was new news to them. "We did this so we'd have some sort of hold over the hospital…"

"Okay but can you get to the point sometime this century," said Beckman as she looked at her watch wondering what was going down in Burbank.

"They went to a new digital archive last year converting all their old patient records over to digital drives for posterity. So, there are no files to grab and run with. But then again aren't you worrying about sending up a red flag," said the Major as they looked at him.

"You know I'm trying to decide whether I should shoot you here or wait until you're in your own office. What do you say Roan?"

"I'd go with capping him in his own office. Blood and brains are hard to get out of the carpeting and you just had this one replaced."

"If what you're thinking is true and this was a hit don't you think the records might be flagged in some way so that when they're accessed either out of normal working hours or non-medical personnel someone is alerted."

"So, what you're saying is we need to get a doctor to access the files we want in Chicago then make us copies," said Beckman as the Major nodded. "And it would helpful if he's had experience in the emergency room so he could do a quick prescreen for us," said Beckman as she yelled for Connie to come in.

"I need to talk with Dr. Woodcomb… Devon, right away. If he asks what I want tell him he'll have to ask me… oh just get him on the line for me."

[At Chicago Memorial Hospital]

Ellie and Devon had a very busy morning scheduled between taking Clara to school then consultations and operating schedules. Now they had a moment of relaxation to regroup before jumping back into the fracas again. Ellie brought up two lattes and some fruit and vegetables as a midmorning snack.

"Dear, I hear you about the fact we don't get enough fruits and vegetables. But there's no way I'm dunking broccoli in my latte and it's just not the same as a double-chocolate chocolate chip cookie."

"But hun your colon will thank you," said Devon as he bit into a piece of broccoli just to prove his point. "See what I mean."

"I see but I don't like it and besides who cares what their colon says anyway. It's full of crap," said Ellie as she grabbed up the apple slices. "I'm taking these. Eat your broccoli if you like."

"Come on Babe, don't be like that. We have to set a good example for Clara. She sees all her friends eating junk food so we need to set her straight."

"Yeah and you're sending her straight… sending over to her friends' houses at meal times where she can beg for food. I'm waiting for social services to drop by soon asking if we feed her."

"I'm just trying to look out for her future health which you know is based on good eating habits that are formed now."

"Just remember that and say it with the same conviction when social services pays us a call," said Ellie as Devon's phone began to ring. "So much for our time."

"Sorry babe," said Devon. He looked at the caller ID and got leery when he noticed the area code was around DC. "Where's Chuck at? This call is from Washington."

"The last I talked with him they were in Burbank. Go ahead and answer it but put it on speaker. I want to hear what's going on."

"Dr. Woodcomb, this is General Beckman. I need you to do me a favor," she said. Devon looked over at Ellie and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know General. I don't whack people and the last time my wife and I helped you we were chased and shot at. I'd prefer not to repeat that experience."

"No, this is nothing like that. I just need for you to access some patient records then make a copy for me. After that I'll send some people by your house to retrieve them."

"You know patient records are confidential and you really need a court order to access them. If I'm caught I could get into some really hot water over this."

"Don't worry the patient in question died because of an automobile accident at your hospital along with his whole family back in 1988. I'd do it myself but my Major thinks the wrong people might get concerned if they found out I was looking into it."

"So, you think the family was what… murdered?" said Ellie. She forgot that the General didn't know she was in the room with Devon.

"Is there anyone else there listening in our conversation," said the General as she got upset. Then she paused and stepped back. "Well to answer your question, we don't know. But certain new information has come to light that makes me wonder if the decision to call this an accident was made a little too hastily. So, the patient's name was Pytro Petrovich and his family which was his wife and son."

"Okay, I have a break now so I'll pull it right away. Your people can come by this evening at our house and I'll give it to them."

"One last thing," said the General. "I was wondering if you wouldn't look at the medical part of the record and let me know what you think. Even the slightest doubt you might have I want to know it because it might help unravel a bigger picture."

"Like I said I'll get right on it and sure I'll take a peek since I'll have the file anyway. I'll write up my findings and give it to your guy along with the copy I'll make of the file."

"I appreciate it," said Beckman then she hung up. Devon looked at Ellie for a few minutes before starting to log on to the network.

"Beckman hooked you, didn't she with this story about this might not being an accident. Now you're curious and she knew you would be."

"Yeah you're right Babe, but it's also something else. This poor man died with his whole family and I think it's only right we help this guy find justice even if it's late coming."

"Pytro Petrovich is a Russian name. I wonder what his connection is to the General is? Crap now you've got me hooked too. Print out the records and let me have a look too after all two sets of eyes are better that one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah was in Morgan's office with Stefan, Morgan and Alex waiting on Chuck but he was late coming back. Sarah didn't know what to do. She radioed up to Casey who reported he'd seen Chuck go over to Orange Orange earlier and from what he could see he was still there. He also told her that the parking lot looked clean with no signs of hostiles anywhere.

"I don't know what Chuck is doing over at Orange Orange and it's too close to noon to go walking over and finding out. Look Stefan there's something you should know," said Sarah as she told him about what they'd found out from Boris and about the hit on him. "…I can understand if you want to back out now. But if we can grab this shooter we'll be one more step closer to this mysterious Peter person."

"No, no way am I going to back out now. Not since we've come this far. It would be ridiculous to back out now and this isn't the first time I've been shot at. I've got a vest on so I'll be all right."

"Yeah, as long as they don't go for a headshot or they're shooting something like Casey's Barrett. If that's the case you might as we'll be wearing cotton and whistling 'Dixie'," said Morgan. Stefan gave him a look.

"Thanks for reminding me, I feel much better," said Stefan. "How much longer are we supposed to wait here? I really don't care what's holding up Chuck I just want to get this over with."

"I know he'd like to be here," said Sarah. She didn't know what excuse to use. How was she supposed to tell him that Chuck had gotten hungry so he decided to take a break and grab a snack while Stefan was about to risk his life. "Just a little bit longer then we'll go out." As they were talking she received a text message from Chuck.

"This is from Chuck," she said as she read it. "He says you should come on out and that we are either to stay inside the Buy More or out of sight near it. John, did you hear that? You're up. Keep an eye on Stefan. Okay let's go."

"John said something, didn't he? You can tell me what he said. I bet it was something like better dead than red or one less commie."

"Actually, he said if we don't hurry up he was going to take the shot. Come on let's move out," said Sarah as they all came out of Morgan's office together. They were almost at the door when Big Mike appeared in front of Morgan.

"Look I really don't have time right now for anything," said Morgan. "I just need to step out in the parking lot for a second."

"This will just take a minute," said Big Mike. Sarah rolled her eyes and shook her head then pointed at her watch.

"I really don't have the time right now. Maybe when I come back we can talk about whatever it is you want to tell me," said Morgan but inside he was thinking he'd avoid him like the plague.

"Well, since you're coming right back in then you've answered my question. I'll see you tomorrow," said Big Mike as he started to leave.

"Hold up, see me tomorrow? It's noon we've got until nine to keep the store open. Where do you think you're going in the middle of the work day?"

"I'm glad you asked. I'm picking up your momma then we're driving to Pasadena. There's a Barnes and Noble that's organized a book signing with Danielle Steel. I want to have her sign a copy of one of my books then ease in with this idea I had for a story about El Grande Miguel and the sensuous beauty Bolonia Garcia Boganvia Grimes Tucker."

"Wait a minute," said Morgan. "Not that I actually think Danielle Steel will want to use your idea but why is your name translated into Spanish and my mother's left the way it is. If your trying to be anonymous that's not the way to do it."

"Who's trying to be anonymous this is a story of passion under the sultry heat of Mexican sun before the wall comes up. It's about a passionate woman and a man's looking for passIon. They meet in her cantina and all this passion starts a flame. Picture this…"

"Do I have to," said Morgan. Sarah kept nodding towards the door and tapping on her watch. "Look, I really have to go. Maybe I'll be lucky and someone will shoot me in the head."

"Be careful what you wish for," said Casey in Morgan's earbud.

"I am a visiting gringo and I meet the barmaid. We fall in love then we make wild passionate love in her bar. After that we make wild passionate love on the beach and from there we make wild passionate love in the dessert then…."

"I get the picture. A real PG-13," said Morgan. Sarah couldn't wait anymore so she went out with Stefan.

"Yes, muy caliente," said Big Mike. "I need to go why are you holding me up," he said then he took off. Morgan went to the doors and saw Stefan walking out to the middle of the parking lot. From the other side of the parking lot Chuck dressed up like Juri walked over to meet him then when they were almost together Chuck pulled out a Makarov from under his jacket and emptied the clip into Stefan then ran away.

"What the heck just happened," radioed Casey. Sarah ran out to Stefan then she went after Chuck but before she could reach him he jumped into a van then it took off.

"This is the time I'm going to kill him," she said as she watched the van speed away.


	18. Chapter 18

Don't own Chuck

A half hour before Chuck in his Juri disguise sat in Orange Orange talking with Olga on Boris' phone and at the same time he texted Sarah to bring out Stefan. He timed it to get Olga out of the parking lot before Stefan came out so she wouldn't see him. If she had seen him she might've wanted to cowboy the hit taking him out before he could intervene. However, his plan seemed to work she came in Orange Orange as he hit send.

"I'm here so what do you want?" she asked as she kept her hand in her pocket. Chuck knew exactly what she had pointing at him.

"I hope you don't sneeze or things could get messy. I ordered you a tea and a small yoghurt. I didn't know what you liked so I got you strawberry… everyone likes strawberry."

"I'm waiting to hear why I shouldn't light you up and right now I'm not hearing anything to stop me," she said as she sat down across from him.

"Don't you need to call Peter so we can all talk this out together? Here's a gift from me," he said as he laid a white box in front of her along with her wallet.

"What's this," she asked but she knew exactly what it was. The Apple logo on the side of the box told her that inside were the Airpods she had looked at in the Buy More."

"How long were you watching me inside?" said Olga as she tried to remember seeing Juri in the Buy More. But the fact was Chuck grabbed them from the back as he slipped through the loading bay to come around the Buy More to get ahead of her.

"Long enough to make you uncomfortable now. Look you know my reputation and I'm willing to work with you to bring about the changes you want. I think I can help you but I want to be treated like a partner no hired help. I'm too old to put up with that crap."

"What are you proposing that you take Boris' place? That would be convenient since his place is vacant but you know that because you made it vacant."

"Did you know Boris was KGB and he worked indirectly for Stefan?" said Chuck as he stirred him tea. "The look on your face says no. You walk out there now and you'll get a one-way ticket to the spa at Gitmo."

"Are you saying Boris was a mole? I find that hard to believe, but say for the arguments sake he was, then who was he working for?"

"In the end Boris was working for Boris. I think you need to ask yourself did he know anything that could be compromising?" said Chuck as he sipped on his tea and watched out the window for Stefan to make his appearance.

"Nothing of any major importance," Olga said as she took a sip from her tea. She was trying not to like the man sitting across from her but she was finding it difficult. "Are we supposed to say thank you for taking him out for us?"

"You can say whatever you want but I prefer action to words. I can understand you being reluctant to contact Peter. But maybe I can do something for you to make believe in me."

"And what would that be," said Olga as she took a spoonful of her yoghurt. "What can you do to make me believe you? Trust can't be bought and I don't think you've got a magic wand," she said holding up the Airpods but she shoved them in her pocket.

"You might want to get a lid for that yoghurt and keep an eye out the window," said Chuck as he got up and walked outside.

She watched him from the window as she ate the yoghurt. Then she saw Stefan appear walking across the parking towards Juri from the Buy More. They walked straight for each other.

"Crap, I need to get out of here," she said wondering if Juri hadn't been stalling and was now getting Stefan to come and take her in. But if he had why did he tell her to watch nothing made sense just she had to get out of there.

"You can't take the chance," she said to herself. In the dilemma of fight or flight she opted for flight. She was almost at the parking garage when she heard gunfire behind her. She turned and looked back to see Juri standing there with his smoking weapon in hand and Stefan lying on the ground.

"Crap, he capped him for me," she said as she ran to the van. She started it up then backed out and roared out of the parking garage as fast as she could before the police showed up. On her way out she saw Juri running towards her so she slammed on the brakes.

"Get in," she yelled as she came to a screeching halt and opened the passenger door. "Jump in you crazy old man. What were you thinking?" she said as she laughed.

"You needed the situation taken care of so I handled it," said Chuck as he jumped in fastening his seat belt. "That's what I do… I handle things," said Chuck as he saw Sarah in the side mirror behind them as they pulled out. His heart sunk as he saw the look on her face but he reminded himself he had to do this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team regrouped in Castle after what happened in the parking lot. Morgan brought Stefan in his office then he and Alex took Stefan down to Castle. Stefan was livid with Chuck but none the worse for the wear. Chuck had shot into his vest but that didn't curb his anger. In the meantime, Sarah and Casey talked over how they were going to explain what happened to Beckman.

"What the heck just happened," said Stefan in Russian then realized what he'd done so he repeated himself in English. "What the heck just happened? I thought we were supposed to grab the shooter and interrogate him?"

"You mean her," said Sarah. Stefan gave her a look. "Chuck was picked up by a blonde headed woman and they drove off in a Dodge van."

"So Chuck ran off with another woman?" said Stefan. It was all Sarah could do not to punch him out. "Sorry but I'm trying to figure this out in my head."

"No, that's not what happened. If you noticed he shot you in the vest he knew you had on. My guess is he did it to save you so I'd watch the accusations."

"I'm going to kill him when I get my hands on him," said Casey as be broke down his Barret. "Boris' phone is missing. I had it in my pocket before Chuck hugged me and Grimes, I don't want to hear a word, got it?"

"Who me? Would I say anything but maybe this was Chuck's way of helping to make up for what you didn't get enough of when you were a child."

"I'm about to give you something you got a lot of when you were a child," said Casey as he cracked his knuckles.

"This was Chuck's plan to infiltrate this group. This jumping through hoops was taking too long. We were going to grab the shooter then get her to take us to Peter and then what? We need to get to that control room and we don't know if this Peter could take us there. I may not like Chuck's plan, and I don't, but we don't have time to walk up the ladder hoping we'll reach the top."

"I was supposed to go with him," complained Stefan as he massaged his chest. Stiffness was already setting in as well as pain. "You don't have any painkillers, do you?"

"Sure, you want a .32, .38, .45, .357, 9 mil., .44 Magnum or maybe a .50 cal. Just name your round and I'll make your pain go away permanently."

"Here are some Motrin," said Sarah as she handed him a bottle. "There's water in the fridge. Yes, you were supposed to go with him but they opted you out instead. If you're able to complain about the pain it's thanks to Chuck."

"So that's how we're going to spin this with Beckman. This was Chuck's plan and we're waiting to hear from him to know what to do next?"

"That's what we're saying but that's not what we're doing. We're going to ping off his phone to keep track of his location," said Sarah as she brought up Chuck's current position on a map on the monitor. "He's heading east towards Pasadena."

"And what am I supposed to do," asked Stefan as he took a couple of Motrin. Sarah looked at him and smiled. "I have a feeling I'm not going to like this."

"Probably not, but you can't be seen out and about and I'm going to need someone to watch Sam. You can help Imma."

"Oh no… I can't. Sam hates me right now. I'm like public enemy number one for her."

"Don't worry," said Morgan. "You're wounded and her oath prevents her from doing harm. Plus, she'll be able to make you all better even if it kills you."

"That's what I'm worried about."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Chicago Memorial Ellie and Devon were looking through the medical archives trying to find the charts for Pytro Petrovich but they weren't filed under his first name nor his last. Devon was starting to get concerned that they might not be able to find them and have to tell Beckman that this was a bust. However, Ellie insisted they continue when Devon wanted to give up.

"We aren't getting anywhere here," said Devon. "Maybe we need to go back to Beckman and get some more information about this Pytro that will help us find him."

"No, we just need to be smart about how we look up the name. Let's say they gave him a new name when he and his family arrived in this country."

"He could be anyone then," said Devon. "I'm sorry but I don't see how that's making our search any easier if anything it just made it more difficult."

"Just hold on a minute I'm not done yet. Okay, so we know they died as a result of trauma due to the accident and we know it was in winter. We also know that the whole family was involved. Now if we use Boolean logic. Trauma death 1989 plus winter minus all the other seasons plus wife and son involved now we hit enter and voila."

"You did it. Mr. and Mrs. Everett Clarke and their son, Peter. They were brought in at 6:24 p.m. Everett was declared dead at 7:29 and Marsia was declared dead an hour afterwards. The son hung in there until the following morning when he suffered a cardiac arrest."

"This whole thing is so sad. I guess it happens all the time but to see a whole family to die like this… well it makes me think how lucky we are."

"Look at this," said Devon as he showed the print out to Ellie. "What do you make of this? Do you see anything strange?"

"What am I looking for," said Ellie as she took the printout and looked it over. "He went into cardiac arrest they tried to defibrillate but nothing then he was declared dead."

"But why didn't they administer epinephrine or lidocaine which should've been on the crash cart. It's like they really didn't want to resuscitate him."

"We weren't there so we can only guess why they made the decisions they made. But I agree there are some doubts. The wife was supposed of have suffered a subdural hematoma caused by the accident but the EEG is clear. Devon, what are we looking at here?"

"I think this is the smoking gun the General was looking for," said Devon as he picked up the boy's medical record.

"I don't want to see that one," said Ellie as she wiped the tears out of her eyes. "I realize we're supposed to be objective on things like this and be detached but… I… I don't know if I can and truthfully, I'm glad I'm not. It means I'm human."

"I hear what you mean babe. This whole thing is odd though. Try to follow me, we've got all the write ups and you've got that EEG but where are all the x-rays. Did they do an autopsy? If they did where's the write up? Disposition of the bodies… there's a tick next to cremation but by whom? I don't like this."

"Well they had no next of kin here so who paid for the cremation. Maybe the FBI took care of the funeral arrangements. But wait a minute," said Ellie as she took out her phone. "I need to check on something… hum, yeah I'm right. The Russian Orthodox church doesn't accept cremation…"

"So, they might not have been Orthodox. While you've got your phone out Google 'Chicago Tribune' for the day after the accident and look at the front page. If nothing sticks out then go for the day after and continue on for about a week or so."

"What am I looking for," asked Ellie as she did what Devon asked. "There's nothing I'd consider note worth the day after."

"Continue on to the following day. This is just a wild hunch and I don't even want to think that it might be true," said Devon as Ellie worked magic on her phone.

"There's nothing the day after that either. Are you sure you don't want to give me a hint as to what you're looking for? I might look right over it if I don't know what I'm… oh I think I know what you wanted me to find and I just found it. This is three days after the accident. There is a distraught woman on the cover crying. The article talks about how the body of a boy went missing in this hospital after the boy passed away from Leukemia."

"I bet there were other bodies that disappeared too but they were indigent so no one missed them. But the body of a child… there will always be a mother to cry over him. I don't think the family died in that accident. The whole accident was probably staged so they could disappear."

"But Awesome if you're right and Beckman is looking for them then we… our government didn't have anything to do with their disappearance."

"It would appear that way at least on the surface," said Devon as he picked up his phone. "I'm calling the General. She should know about this right away. This is too hot to hold on to and it can't wait until this evening when she sends her guy to pick all this up."

"I agree with you but we've got to remember this was almost thirty years ago and a good deal of the people involved in that have gone to meet their maker and those who haven't already have one foot in the grave."

"What's that supposed to mean? We give a pass for the elderly. I could be wrong and Petrovich family was exterminated back then due to negligence and malpractice. However, I think our colleagues are better than that so that would mean the answer lies something else," said Devon as the General's phone rang. He put the call on speaker for Ellie.

"General Beckman's office how may I help you," said Connie as she answered the call even if caller ID told her who was calling.

"Yes, this is Dr. Woodcomb. The General called me a little while ago about getting some information for her. I have it but I need to go over some of the details with her before her… your people come for it."

"She's on another line right now Doctor. Would you like to hold or I can call you back as soon as she gets off?"

"That depends on how long she's going to be?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the General's office Sarah was on the monitor explaining what had happened. The General sat there with her eyebrow raised as she listened without interrupting. Sarah went on how Chuck turned around a possible fiasco into a victory by getting himself inside this group that they knew very little about.

"Colonel Casey what do you think about what Agent Carmichael just said. Do you agree with her evaluation of the situation?"

"Well, I think fiasco is a big word. Considering the only target they were going to take out was Stefan I think fiasco is a bit exaggerated. More like a good beginning if you ask me but Chuck being our man inside is a plus I think we can all agree and maybe we can jump right to whipping their butts without giving them the opportunity to do us any more harm."

"Since, neither one of you brought it up I'll throw this out there. I don't like him using this Juri cover again. Trotski said much the same the last time he and I talked yet here we are again. I've dealt before with agents who've gone on deep cover before and the one thing they all had in come is at a certain point the cover became real."

"Chuck, isn't like other agents," said Sarah. "You don't have to worry about that happening to him. He can manage with the intersect."

"Need I remind you that was the way Alexei Volkoff was created not to mention what deep cover did to Mary… by the way has she made contact with you lately? She went dark during your last mission and no one's heard from her since."

"Sorry Ma'am," said Sarah. "She hasn't made contact with us since we got back from Europe but if she does I'll let her know you're looking for her."

"No, just let me know she's in town and I'll contact her. If there's nothing else Beckman out," said the General then she dropped the connection.

"What's that all about," asked Roan as he mixed a pitcher of Martinis. "You realize you've put her in an awkward situation where she's got to rat out her mother-in-law?"

"No I didn't. All she just has to follow orders. Everyone will understand," said the General as Roan laughed and stirred. "What are you laughing at and will you stop raiding my stock. No wonder I never have anything."

"Your stock… my stock, why do people have to but labels on things. I'm more than comfortable sharing mine with you."

"That's because you don't have any because you already drank everything. And isn't it a little early to be making Martinis anyway?"

"It's never too early to drink a Martini there's only too late… like right now that you finished your gin," he said as he held up the empty Bombay Sapphire bottle."

"I finished what? You realize I have my service weapon in my bag," said the General. As they were talking the intercom light came on then Connie announced that Dr. Woodcomb was on line one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Olga back tracked on CA-110 north the same road that brought her to L.A. They drove through Pasadena continuing on westward cutting through the Angel National Forest. Chuck tried to strike up a conversation with Olga but she was too busy keeping a constant eye out for blue lights in the rear view and side mirrors.

"You can relax and take it easy. Your nerves are going to get us caught," said Chuck. But Olga didn't appreciate his comments and she certainly wasn't going to relax... at least not yet.

"By now they've looked through their CCTV footage and found us. We should really ditch this vehicle. But once we've topped off and are back on the road I'll feel better."

"I told you that you don't need to worry about them. I was taking them out when I saw you in the Buy More. So relax there's no one coming for us and they certainly don't know what vehicle we're in."

"How can you believe that? There was that agent that was running after you. She got a good look at this van. I knew I should've stepped out and taken her out when I had the chance."

"I'm glad you didn't," said Chuck without thinking. As Olga glanced over at him but he quickly recovered. "I mean I'm glad you didn't or you could've gotten yourself killed and if you did then who would introduce me to Peter?"

"We'll stop up ahead to get gas. There's a truck stop there where I can call Peter and grab a cup of coffee. Don't try to order tea there all they have is cold."

"Sounds like you know the place so how's the food? Usually truck stops have good basic food," said Chuck. He looked at the gas gauge but he didn't think they needed to stop that urgently so there had to be another reason.

"You'd think so wouldn't you but if you like grease and salmonella this is the place for you. But this will give me time to let Peter know I'm coming home with a guest. He tends to be a little protective and the last man I brought home disappeared. But don't worry I'm sure he'll find you innocuous enough."

"Let's hope so," said Chuck as Olga signaled then turn off at truck stop. In the parking lot there were some big rigs and one of them had a custom license plate that read 'Love Machine'.


	19. Chapter 19

Don't own Chuck

General Beckman had just gotten off the phone with Sarah and the team when Devon and Ellie called. She started listening to their findings but stopped them just for a moment so she could put the call on the squawk box so her Major and Roan could listen in too. But their findings instead of sheading new light made everything even more perplexing then it was before.

"So, let me get this straight you think what? That maybe they or someone else fake their deaths. That makes this extremely puzzling."

"Yes, something like that or that's what their medical records seem to indicate. You might try to hunt down the E.R. physician back them. We asked around about him and it seems he retired a few years ago and moved out west."

"We could try to find out what funeral service was used to cremate the remains. I don't know if you've got some special way to extract DNA?"

"No, unfortunately we don't. Reducing a body into ash compromises any DNA test but even if we had it we'd need something to compare it to and don't you two go playing Nancy Drew on me. Your brother would have a fit and rightfully so. Leave the investigating to the professionals."

"But we just wanted to help out and then there was that boy. He got us thinking about how lucky we are. People talk about making America great again but the truth is we were and always will be. We just need to believe in ourselves."

"Thank you, I appreciate everything you've done for us. Men will be by later to pick everything up please have it altogether for them."

"Certainly, we'll have everything ready for them when they come by," said Devon. "You know you might try to find the FBI agents that were in charge of them they might know…"

"Doctors, I don't tell you how to do your job so please don't tell me how to do mine. I can see a family trait here emerging. One last thing Dr. Woodcomb… Ellie have you seen or talked with your mother lately? I'm trying to get in touch with her?"

"No, as a matter of fact I was going to ask Chuck if he could find her and see how she's doing. I'm beginning to get concerned… are you telling me I was right?"

"No… well I don't know but I don't think so. I just need to talk with her and she's gone dark… that means she's stop checking in with us…"

"I know what it means. But it's been a while since she last dropped by… too long and I'm going to tell her that when I see her. I can tell her you're looking for her whenever she pops in but I have no idea when that might be."

"You don't have to bother her but if you could give me a ring when she contacts you. I just want to make sure she's all right."

"Certainly, we will," said Devon. "Just to let you know everything is in a folder and I'm throwing it into my bag right now."

"Thank you again and if there's nothing else. My men will be by this evening," said Beckman then she hung up.

"What do you two make of this? Could this guy have arranged for himself and his family to disappear?"

"He would have to have help which means there had to be a whole organization in place at the hospital to make this happen. I'll go see where the FBI agents are at now that handled this case as well as the doctor who signed off on the death certificate."

"And just so we can say we've done all our homework make sure the bodies were cremated. Who knows we might get lucky."

"Yes, ma'am," said the Major then he left leaving Beckman and Roan in her office alone. She got up and poured herself a Martini from the pitcher Roan had made.

"A midafternoon drink… you've come around to day drinking," said Roan as he dropped in three olives for her. "Welcome to the dark side."

"No, I'm just trying to sort things out in my head and if I do something mundane like getting this drink it forces my mind to put thing in order like if Pytro Peterovich were really dead then why did the GRU send their Colonel to find him? Or did they help organize the swap in the hospital… if they ever went to the hospital."

"What do you mean 'if they ever went to the hospital'," asked Roan as he sipped on his after eating the olives.

"Easy," she said as she took her fist and punched her hand for effect. "Whoever is behind this runs a car into a tree then calls the police. They come but the victims have already been transported to the hospital or so they've been told. When they get there fake ambulance drivers give them a story about three people being injured. Then a doctor or a person in scrubs steps out and backs up their statement. The police have what they need so they file a report that gets flagged by the FBI."

"And by the time the FBI shows up at the hospital Mr. and Mrs. Peterovich are in the morgue. That leaves only Peter who passes away either when they arrive or shortly thereafter. And the EEG that showed normal brain function," said Roan. "How did they get a normal brain scan if the patient was already dead?"

"It doesn't have to be Mrs. Peterovich's scan. It was just in her record but what's more interesting is the lack of labs and X-rays."

"I see your point but to change the topic. You put the daughter-in-law in the hot seat and now you've done the same with the daughter. Why not let them tell Mary to call in?"

"Because I think she's hiding from me. I just need to as her a question and truthfully, I really don't care how she answers it but I've got to ask it. And no I didn't put them in the hot seat as you call it," she said then she thought for a moment. "Did I? No, I'm sure I didn't, anyway I need to talk with Igor. It's about time he comes clean." But as they were talk the direct line with Igor began to ring.

"Speak of the devil," said the General as she picked it up and put the call on the squawk box so Roan could listen.

"If you aren't going to drink this there's no use in letting good gin go to waste," said Roan as he picked up her Martini and took a sip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Casey got off the horn with Beckman. They could hear Stefan in the back taking with his director and judging from his tone of voice Igor wasn't happy about this new change in the program. But Sarah could care less she had her own problems to deal with and Beckman had just dumped on her another one.

"You really aren't going to rat out Mary, are you," said Morgan. "I don't think Chuck will be very happy with you if you did."

"Pipe down Grimes, what do you know," said Casey. "Of course she will. She was given an order and now she'll obey it. Besides if Chuck were here he could read us in but since he's decided to go Lone Ranger on us he doesn't get a say."

"I wish she hadn't asked me to do this. I'm not so much worried about Chuck as Mary. She'll look at me as being Beckman's mole…"

"Stooge more likely," said Morgan. Sarah gave him a look. "Sorry, I said that out loud. Well that's the way she'll look at it."

"Morgan, let's go upstairs to your office. I think there's something we need to do," said Alex as she took him by the hand and pulled him along.

"We do?" said Morgan then Alex winked at him. "Oh right… yes we did leave that thing that we need to finish suspended and we can't have that. Let's go," he said among Casey's grunts.

"Grimes remember I've got my cameras up and running so don't do anything that could cause irreparable damage."

"When are you going to start leaving them alone," said Sarah as they disappeared up to the elevator then they heard the doors open and closed. They were gone.

"When they pass out ice water in someplace very hot," said Casey as he started to bring up the cameras in Morgan's office. But Sarah walked over and shut them down.

"Leave them alone for a bit or I swear I'll tell Kat on you," said Sarah and the way she said it he knew she would.

"You are turning out to be a little snitch. I bet you will rat out Mary. I had my doubts before but now I'm not so sure." Sarah was about to let him have it when Stefan walked in looking like he'd just gotten a good chewing.

"What happened to you Comrade? Igor wasn't that understand?" said Casey. Sarah gave John a look then offered Stefan a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, I'd prefer something a little stronger. Things are getting crazy back home. Tensions are high with this sword hanging over our heads and there has been little or no headway getting these satellites back under control. Igor was hoping to tell everyone I had made my way in and soon things would be under control. But that didn't happen."

"For as bad as it is for you to have to sit here remember I have to go home and tell a little girl her father won't be home tonight and I'm not sure when he'll be back."

"Yes, of course and you're right. I just wished Chuck would check in or let us know something. But I know you wish he would too."

"Well, while you people have been yapping," said John. "I've been monitoring their escape round. I've been following Chuck's phone as it passed from one cell tower to the next and spotted their van using traffic cams on the highway. They took the CA 110 North to Pasadena then from there they started towards the Angeles National Forest."

"That's fine and dandy John but where are they right now? I don't see their bleep moving. They must be stationary."

"Right now, let's see," said John as he zoomed in where the bleep was on the map. "They've stopped at a truck stop on the other side of Pasadena. There are no cameras inside the greasy spoon but I've got them going in from a camera on the ATM machine outside just outside the door."

"Why don't you move a bird overhead so we can get a better picture of what's going on down below? If we did an IR scan we can see inside."

"The NSA has put all their birds to sleep until this Russian thing is taken care of. You really can't blame them they already lost two and those things don't cost peanuts."

"So, we're sitting here blind is what you're telling me," said Sarah. She took a couple of deep breaths to gain control. "Wait a minute I've got an idea you can have your NSA buddies check for Wi-Fi signals coming and going from the truck stop. Someone might be connected inside then all we have to do is hack in and take control of their webcam."

"Not a half bad idea," said John as he looked up at the blank monitors for Morgan's office. "I'll do it for you but it's going to cost you."

[In Morgan's Office]

"Alex, are you sure about this," he said as she sat on his lap. "I mean we've never tried this before and to tell you the truth I'm kind of nervous."

"There always has to be a first for everything. So, do you think you're up to it," said Alex as Casey's face came up on the monitor on Morgan's desk.

"Up to what? I'll give you a first all right but my first you only do once," said Casey as he cracked his knuckles.

"Dad were you spying on us? We were talking about making beef wellington tonight for supper. It's not easy to make. Every time they make it on 'Hell's Kitchen' Gordon Ramsey goes off on someone."

"That's right John. We know you're a carnivore and Alex wanted to surprise you with something special but I guess you blew that for her. Way to go there Big Guy."

"I… I was… well I need Alex down here to give Stefan a ride to Echo Park… but you can take your time. There's no hurry," said John as he quickly switched the monitor off.

"Well you can't say I didn't warn you," said Sarah. "Now contact your NSA buddies and get me inside that truck stop."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Olga pulled into the truck stop then topped off the gas tank. After getting gas they walked into the truck stop. The first things Chuck noticed was the smell of old grease in the deep fryer. Who knows how long ago that was changed as well as a sudden hush when people saw them walk inside.

"Do you always have this effect on people when you walk into a room," said Chuck as he looked around then followed her to a booth near the back.

"Great," he thought to himself. "Now if anything happens we're going to have to fight our way out." He didn't like the looks and stares they were getting from the people sitting around them. "Do you get a discount or something here that brings you back?"

"I need to go to the ladies' room. I just want a cup of black coffee," said Olga as she walked away disappearing into the back.

Chuck sat down and waited for someone to take his order to show up and he waited. He looked around as people just sat there and stared at him. Finally, he got tired of waiting.

"Hey what does a person have to do to get served around here," yelled Chuck. "Do I have something on my face or something," he said as he looked at the people sitting around him staring. They immediately turned around as a tall man walked around the corner with an apron on that probably hadn't been washed since the place opened carrying a large butcher knife in one hand.

"Listen we don't want no trouble around here so why don't you take your daughter and leave before Billy comes in from out back."

"We'll have two black coffees and toast," said Chuck ignoring completely what the man was trying to tell him.

"Are you hard of hearing," asked the waiter pointing a butcher knife at Chuck but Chuck grabbed the man by the wrist and lifted up on it while pushing down the hand standing up. Pain shot through the waiter's arm as he dropped the knife. It stuck in the floor near his foot.

"You should be careful waving knives around that's how accidents happen," said Chuck as he picked up the knife and threw it behind the counter sticking it through the last health inspection certificate hanging on the wall. "I said I want two black coffees and four slices of toast with jam."

"We don't serve toast after breakfast. But I can get you those coffees to go," said the man as he rubbed his wrist.

"Do you toast bread for your sandwiches," asked Chuck. The man nodded. "Good give me two tuna sandwiches but hold the mayo, the tuna and whatever else you put on it. Then put a couple spoonful of strawberry preserves on the side." The man started to argue but Chuck gave him a look so he backed away disappearing as quickly as he could.

"So, who is this Billy and why should I be afraid of him," asked Chuck to the man sitting in the booth next to theirs.

"Billy's a hothead and your daughter coldcocked him this morning. He's out back right now telling everyone how she sucker punched him and if he sees her again around here he's going to teach her a lesson which is pretty funny in a way."

"Why's that," asked Chuck as it was becoming clearer why Olga chose this place. This was supposed to be some sort of test which meant she hadn't fully bought off on what had happened in the Buy More parking lot.

"Why? Well he was spewing something like that this morning and it got him twelve stitches in his head."

"It seems some lessons are harder to learn than others," said Chuck. As the waiter came back with their coffee and toast.

"Here you go and please hurry up and leave. I don't need may place being torn up and mister as bad as you might be take my word for it Billy is pycho-crazy. Please for your own good get your daughter and leave while the getting is good."

"Psycho-crazy... well I've been called much worse than that in my day," said Chuck as he sipped on his black coffee. It tasted like tar and came out thick. Chuck made a face but before he could say anything there was a commotion from the back then a man came running in with his head bandaged like a turban.

"Where are they are," said the man. Chuck could only guess this was Billy but seeing the bandage around the man's head it was a good guess. "Where are they at? I'm going to teach her to show back up here. Me and my homies here are going to make her regret showing her face up here again. She's here with her father, where are they?"

"Mr. Billy," said Chuck as he stood up. "I think you might be looking for me but before you make the wrong decision I should tell you that I'm not her father."

"If you don't want to get hurt then I suggest you clear out and leave her to me and my boys to take care of," said Billy as his men laughed behind him.

"The woman in question is my business associate but even if she wasn't I wouldn't leave her here with the likes of you people... if people you can be called."

"Then mister you are in a world of hurt," said Billy as he cracked his knuckles and pulled a .38 special from behind his back. His two friends pulled knives and clubs.

"Billy, you know it takes a very special kind of crazy to shoot someone," said Chuck as he walked towards him. "Not everybody is capable of doing that. There's a story where we come from about an old woman that we call the bab yaga... she's a lot like the witch in Hansel and Gretel but she lives in a hut in the woods and flies around in a motor, and slings a pestle. She's like our boogeyman and she steals children to eat them."

"So what's that to me? Is she your mother or something," said Billy as he and his friends began laughing.

"No, I'm the man they call when they want the boogeyman killed," said Chuck as he looked Billy square in the eyes then he began to sing a lullaby:

 _Tili-tili-bom Close your eyes rather someone goes outside the window, and knock at the door._

 _Tili-tili-bom. Screams night bird. He had already made his way into the house. For those who can not sleep. He goes … He's already close …_

 _Tili-tili-bom. You hear someone nearby? Lurking around the corner, and pierces the eye._

 _Tili-tili-bom. All hide silent night for you it is stolen and is about to catch. He … He is already close…_

 _T_ _ili-tili-bom. You hear someone nearby? lurking around the corner and pierces the eye._

As Chuck sang he moved closer and closer to Billy until he was almost on top of him. He noticed Billy's hand was beginning to shake and he kept looking back to his friends who egged him on. But Chuck waited.

"Man, shut up. That's one weird song. If you don't give me some room I'm going to cap you right where you stand," said Billy then he looked back at his pals but in that moment Chuck was close enough to act. He grabbed the pistol from Billy breaking his finger in the process and pulling his own from under his jacket. He shot both Billy's friends in the leg and they both dropped screaming like stuck pigs.

"Hey, give me my gun back," yelled Billy as both his men dropped to the floor bleeding all over the linoleum.

"You want your pistol back," said Chuck as he cocked the hammer back. "Say I give it back to you one round at a time."

"Now hold on let's not do anything hasty," said Billy as he held his hand. Chuck glanced back but there was no Olga.

"Come over here and let's talk about a learning curve. You're probably the type that needs to see things practically… do them with his own hands. You just can't get your head around theory."

"That's what my teachers told me in high school. Look let me take my friends to the E.R. and we can part company. You'll never see or hear from me or us again."

"But isn't that what you said this morning when you got those stitches. No, you need to be taught a practical lesson," said Chuck as he emptied Billy's revolver then showed him one bullet. He gave the cylinder a spin then handed it to him.

"What do you want me to do with this?" he said but Chuck insisted he take the weapon as he covered him with his Makarov.

"We're going to play a game. It's called Russian roulette. Point the barrel at your temple then pull the trigger."

"What? No, you've got to be crazy. I won't."

"You pull your trigger or I'll pull mine. Yours you have a one in six possibility with mine you've got zero. So, which will it be?"

The pistol went click and Billy solid his pants. Chuck heard 'Sympathy for the Devil' by the Rolling Stones being played on the radio.

"Turn that up," yelled Chuck as he took the pistol pointed it at his forehead then pulled the trigger. It went click again. "You're up again," said Chuck as he slid the pistol back to Billy.

"Can't we talk about this? There has to be something I can give you to make this go away."

"Pull the trigger," said Chuck as he smiled at Billy.


	20. Chapter 20

Don't own Chuck

Beckman was greeted by an angry Russian bear when Igor called but she wasn't going to put up with it. There were too many secrets too many things that were being held back that now were surfacing and each one was more serious than the last. She let Igor have his tantrum on the phone feeding him line waiting to reel him in.

"Why was my agent sidelined? This operation was supposed to be a joint one and now I find out your guy has gone off leaving my man behind. I can't run this over to the Kremlin. They're already going ballistic… no pun intended, with these satellites orbiting over our heads."

"Your guy was cut out because he was going to be killed. And my guy… Agent Carmichael, who you know, did what he did so this group wouldn't eliminate him. So, Igor a, spa-see-ba, thank you would be nice and appropriate followed by me saying you're welcome."

"It would've been almost worth it if he had been shoot… I don't mean killed but wounded… maybe a little so I could take that back."

"Well Chuck shot him in his vest so you can take back. He was shoot and indirectly he was shoot by this Peter person. There's your spin if you need it. Now that your ruffled feathers are smoothed let me ask you a question or two. First, did you know this Pytro Petrovich was supposedly killed in an automobile accident in 1989."

"No… No, I didn't. I had no idea who we were looking for just that the GRU had sent their Colonel to track someone down who we now know was Pytro Petrovich. But if he died in an accident why did they send Stanasolovski to look for him. This doesn't make any sense."

"Exactly the question I was going to ask you. However, after checking hospital records it doesn't seem he or his family perished in the accident but were made to disappeared. Does this sound familiar to you? You or the GRU wouldn't have had a program like this operating out of Chicago Memorial?"

"Not that I know of but even if we did I couldn't tell you but you already know that," said Igor as they looked each other in the eyes. Beckman was on a fishing expedition looking to see his reactions.

"You're probably right. I just hope with everything in the balance that certain ideological differences could be overlook right now to get to the bottom of this before whoever has control of these birds decides to weaponized them.

"Weaponize? They already are weaponized and whoever this person is he or she doesn't have to do a thing. Already people are talking about how to deal with him or her and what they're prepared to give up in exchange."

"You can't give in to terrorists. I shouldn't have to tell you this but if you do give in to their demands the will come back again and again increasing what they want with every communication. This is a slippery slope you give in once and you don't know where it will end."

"So what are you suggesting that we just sit on our hands and do nothing. Nothing isn't an option here. The Kremlin wants results and if I can't produce some... well I've made a lot of enemies with these arrests. If I can't show something they will move against me and you'll have to deal with someone else."

"Then start interrogating the people who sent the Colonel here. They had to have been involved in making Petrovich disappear or knew about it. How else would they know he was still alive to come looking for him?"

"I guess that gives me someplace to begin. Is there anything else I should know before I go start bumping heads together?"

"You might remember this. Roan and I were the people who got Petrovich and his family out of East Germany. You were hot on our trail as we drove through Leipzig to Berlin where we got them on a plane to the west.

"There were so many but yes, those were the days. I think I let you two get away so I could hunt you another day. It's like a fox hunt where you let the fox go free in the end so you'll have the fox to hunt another day."

"You know that's not what usually happens at the end of a fox hunt," said Roan. "And your memories of the 'good old days' are a lot different from mine."

"What Roan is saying Igor is life was easier back then there was you and then there was us. Now you turn on the news and there's another terrorist group out to try and make a name for themselves."

"I know what you mean. Well, I need to run I have some generals to interrogate and an archive to go ransack. Keep me posted and remember I've got people I have to answer to also."

"As soon as I know something I'll make sure you know it too," said Beckman then they hung up. Igor looked over at Anatoly who was standing behind the monitor.

"What do you think should I trust her to keep us informed," said Igor. His question caught Anatoly off guard.

"I don't know. You know the American General better than I do but I would trust her to keep us informed about all the things she wants us to be informed about.

"So you're saying I should half trust her. And you're right she won't tell us anything that would be... how to put this compromising no matter how much we need to know it. I think I need to get word to Stefan to tell him to press on and keep an ear open."

"So you can use him as a check against what Beckman passes on. If she holds anything back, he might know it then you can use it to demand a more active role in this."

"Something like that. Now we need to go see how comfortable are our generals in house arrest and see if they know who helped Pytro Petrovich disappear. Beckman is right why would they send Imma unless they knew he was alive and well."

"Well, I don't know about. Sir, if you do the math Pytro has to be well up there. By my calculations, he's over ninety."

"But it doesn't make sense to go look for someone that they know is dead. We'll go first to the generals then to the archives of the SVR we need to check the S branch. Petrovich might've been helped by some illegals residing in the states."

"Didn't most of them come back home after the dissolution of the KGB? We might find them here in Moscow."

"That's a possibility I guess and would be a stroke of luck but I'm not holding my breath. However, we won't know unless we get a move on it," said Igor as he grabbed his hat. "Have my car brought around," Igor said to his secretary as he and Anatoly left walking down to the elevator.

"What is it Sir," said Anatoly. He noticed a strange smile on Igor's face and he could see cogs turning in Igor's head. He was obviously turning things something over inside.

"I lied to Beckman. I do remember I was right behind her and Roan leaving Leipzig. I thought for sure I had them that time when I realized if I caught them I'd have to start hunting someone new. I knew Beckman and Roan's tricks and I just didn't feel like hunting someone new. The end was painted on the wall literally and having to start learning the habits of someone new is tedious as well as time consuming."

"So what did you do," asked Anatoly as they got on the elevator and started heading down. "Are you saying you actually did let them get away?"

"Let's just say it was a hot day and everyone was very thirsty so we stopped for a beer in a local beerhall and I offered a round to my men. By the time we started up again they were across the wall in West Berlin and if you did the same thing I'd have you arrested."

Anatoly just smiled as the elevator doors opened and they got off. He was seeing a different side of his boss he never knew existed… human.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olga walked back in and glanced over at the two men on floor holding their legs. Flesh wounds but they still were making a mess on the floor. Chuck stood up and met her then they both walked out the door leaving Billy sobbing in the booth. Olga waited until they were outside to speak.

"That was some show you put on in there. I might've had my doubts before but you are really him… the butcher of the Caucasus."

"That's a name I'm trying to live down but yes that was me. I offered them a way out but they refused to take it… I had no other choice but show them I meant business…"

"Like you did with Billy. But how did you pull that trick back there with the revolver? You really weren't playing Russian roulette with him?"

"Everything I do is because it has to be done. There is no room for playing as you call it," said Chuck as he fired a round through Billy's cab. Never pick up a gun unless you intend to use it. What did Peter say?"

Olga didn't reply she was trying to wrap her head around what had just happened. She realized that Juri was every bit as crazy as she'd been told. What kind of man actually plays Russian roulette when he knows there's a round in one of the chambers?

"So what did Peter have to say? Am I going to get my meeting with him? I think he'll like what I have to tell him.

"Oh, right Peter… Peter can't wait to meet you," said Olga as they go into the van and left. By then people were coming out of the greasy spoon to see what had happened. "I think Billy might need some therapy after this."

"Stupidity can't be cured," said Chuck as he allowed the Juri persona to take control of himself. Unlike acting a role, he had to live it for it to be believable and the only way to do that was to allow himself to become that person.

"This was what Sarah hated," he told himself looking out the window as they entered the Angeles National Forrest. He reassured her it would never happen but no one was sure why Hartley Winterbottom had become Alexei Volkoff. Was it a glitch in the intersect or some switch in the human brain? Like a split personality and if so did the Volkoff personality know about Hartley? And if it did, did it suppress the Hartley personality because it was stronger or had the intersect helped it to become stronger as a defense mechanism to survive.

"I'm sorry if I had to test you back there but you have to understand what's at stake and we just can't make any mistakes."

"What? I'm sorry I switched off for a moment. I do this when I can… a technique I use for resting when I'm not sure when I'll be able to sleep. It allows me to perform longer and better with a minimal amount of sleep. You were saying?"

"Fascinating, think you could teach me that technique? Something like that could be very handy. I was apologizing for testing you back at the truck stop…"

"No problem, I would've done the same if I were you. You can never be too sure with people especially people who come out of no were like Stefan."

"Or like you," said Olga as she saw the I-15 North sign. She glanced over at him smiling. "What's so funny?"

"Looks like I already taught you something… never trust anyone. And the answer is yes, I can teach you my technique but let's wait until we get wherever it is we're getting to. You don't need to zone out while you're driving. I hope this place were going to has good tea."

"Don't worry about that Greta makes the best of everything. She'll make you feel like your back in Moscow except for the weather which she has no control over."

"I look forward to meeting this Greta," said Chuck. He thought about asking her how much farther they had to go but her reserve about him was disappearing and the last thing he needed was to put her back on guard. No, now he needed to meet this Peter and then find that control room at all cost.

"Even if you have to kill to get to it," he said to himself. But the voice in his head surprised and worried him. He would never have normally thought anything like that but this was Juri speaking. "Chuck, you have to be on guard," he told himself. "Remember your love for Sarah and use that to anchor you." His eyes welled up.

"Are you all right," asked Olga. She'd noticed what she thought looked like tears. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, of course," he said as he dried his eyes. "Pesky, allergies acting up again. Whenever we get to wherever we're going I might need to buy some Sudafed or something similar. Do you have troubles with allergies?"

"No but I hear they can be a problem. We've still got a ways to go so if you want the next mini-mart that comes up we can pull in and grab some."

"Yes, that would be good if we have the time."

"Well, I shouldn't tell you this but Peter is going to come and meet us halfway. He wants to meet you…"

"Away from where all the action is taking place. I can understand that your friend Peter should've been call Thomas."

"Actually, he's my brother… my adoptive brother."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Much earlier]

Casey's buddy told them no luck on finding a computer which considering the clientele wasn't surprising, so he hacked into a series of smart phones in the dinner. They had to try to find one that was left lying on a table and that was close enough that it could give them at least decent audio of what was going on. Finally they found one but Sarah's heart skipped a beat when she heard the two gunshots until she realized it was Chuck who'd done the shooting.

"Crap, sounds like Chuck's got his big boy pants on," said Casey. Sarah gave him a look that made it clear she didn't feel the same way. "Well it's a good thing he does with this bunch."

"Shush, I can't hear. Just hold it down," said Sarah as they heard Chuck take Billy to the boot. "Oh, please tell me he's not going to do that again." But he did what she'd hoped he wouldn't.

"Geez, that's hardcore crap right there," said Casey. They both heard the clicks as the pistol dry fired. John held up a finger with each click like she had to be reminded there were only six possibilities and getting fewer with each click.

"You know I know how many possibilities are left," she said. "But there aren't any rounds in the pistol. This is a version of the shell game and he's done this before."

"Then why are you acting the way you're acting?" said Casey as they heard another click then the sound of Billy crying.

"Hey, they're on the move switch to the ATM machine outside. Let's see if we can get a plate number when they pull out."

"I'm on it now," said John as he dropped the connection with the phone inside and switched to the camera in the ATM machine by the door. "There they go now. What the heck? I thought you said there were no rounds in the revolver," said Casey after they watched Chuck put a round through the windshield of one of the truck cabs.

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation," said Sarah even though she couldn't think of one as she watched them jump into a dark Dodge van then pull out. "Come on we should go to that dinner and check out the place."

"Do we want to do that and risk blowing Chuck's cover," said Casey. He was wondering if Sarah had other reasons for wanting to go to the dinner that were not necessarily professional.

"No, we have to or it will look strange. They have to know we'll be looking for them and an incident like this will need to be investigated or it will look like either Chuck is one of us or we've got a tracker planted on them."

"I think you're over thinking this but I'll play along," said Casey as he got walked over to the armory. "Now who do I want to take to the dance?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stefan sat in the car quietly looking out the window as they drove to Echo Park. It was already afternoon and he'd missed breakfast and lunch so when he got out of the Alex's car his stomach reminded him that it was empty. But it wasn't the growling of his stomach that Alex was smiling about when they got out.

"You're coming with me, aren't you?" said Stefan as he looked over at the courtyard and apartment hidden by the bird of paradise growing in the flower beds.

"She's got you terrified," said Alex. "She's not even six and she's got you sweating. Don't you feel a little ridiculous?"

"Of course I do, but you don't want to disappoint children and she's... well a very commanding little girl. I've found myself looking for cover under a hail of bullets feeling less anxiety than I do now."

"Well she can be a little bossy and she has a smart mouth at times but all and all she hasn't killed anyone yet."

"I'd hate to be her first kill," said Stefan and they both laughed as they crossed the courtyard. The apartment was now in sight. "Maybe I could make a cot in one of the detention cells and wait there."

"You need to face this and besides my father would have a fit. I can hear him know. 'What kind of secret base is it if everyone knows where it's at?' I can't say he's wrong but he's not very flexible."

"That's true of most agents his age... those who are still alive. This is not the line of work you get into for the retirement benefits which is something you need to keep in mind."

"The same goes for you. My father says you have to remember somewhere out there is a bullet with your name on it and sooner or later you're going to meet it. Let's change the topic before we go inside," said Alex as she grabbed the doorknob. "I'd rather my mother not think about this."

"I can understand why," said Stefan. He smiled as Alex opened the door and they both went inside. But Stefan wasn't prepared to see what he saw when he walked in the door.

"What are you staring at," asked Imma as Stefan stood there in the doorway looking at her. "I can't wear an apron? I don't want to get my clothes dirty."

"No, you can wear whatever you want," said Stefan as he continued to smile. "I bet they'd love to see you dressed up like this in the GRU. What's that smell? Don't tell me you've been cooking borscht?"

"So what if we have, what's it to you," said Sam. Stefan didn't know if he stepped in it again. "I asked Imma what Masha would eat and this was what she came up with."

"No, you're perfectly all right to cook and eat whatever you want but borscht is an acquired taste. You want to know what Masha would eat in the forest with bear. Well if not borscht then probably 'kasha' or as we say ' _shchi da kasha – pishcha nasha_ _or_ cabbage soup and porridge are our kind of food,'" said Stefan. Sam looked at him with her head tilted and thought.

"What's it like? Can you make it here?" she asked. He could see a crack in the wall now he had to exploit it.

"It's kind of like oats. I could cook some for you if I had kasha. Maybe if we get some buckwheat and some milk. My mother used to cook it for me when I was growing up."

"I'll make a run to the supermarket with Mom and get some. Is there anything else you need?" asked Alex as Kat went to check on Bunny.

"Well, milk, sugar, cinnamon sticks and of course buckwheat… oh and some berries. Bear would eat a lot of berries."

"Is there anything else you'd like me to pick up for you guys? You might be laying low here for a while so is there anything you need?"

"Okay, instant tea powder, Tang, lemon powder, cloves and ground cinnamon," said Stefan. "Oh bread, butter and jam… any flavor just jam not jelly."

"You can't serve naked tea, now can you?" said Imma as she laughed. "How did you survive here in S branch without being caught? You're more Russian than most Russians and why are you here anyway? I thought you were supposed to be going undercover infiltrating this ring?"

"I was but Chuck shot me…" Sam cut him off.

"My Chuck doesn't shoot people… well Mommy might but they deserve it so if he shot you, you had to deserve it."

"Yes, you deserved it," said Alex as she shook her head. "Sam, go change and you can come with us. There could be ice cream to be bought and I'll need your help as we drive down that rocky road."

"Say no more," she said as she ran back to her bedroom. "I'm here now you can talk behind my back," yelled Sam.

"That kid is too smart sometime," said Alex. "Wait until we're gone then you can brief Imma about what happened. Let Sarah tell Sam about Chuck."

"What about Chuck? If you're here and… he's undercover," said Imma as things clicked in her head. "That's why he shot you. In the vest, I assume. Too bad he didn't aim high."

"Funny, now let's drop it. So this Kasha that's like our buckwheat you must really like it?"

"I hate the crap," said Stefan. "We used to eat it three times a day but like my mom always said - _shchi da kasha – pishcha nasha_ _or_ cabbage soup and porridge are our kind of food or my translation, 'if it doesn't kill you it makes you stronger'."


	21. Chapter 21

Don't own Chuck

Casey and Sarah pulled up at the greasy spoon only to find a couple of California State Police patrol cars sitting in the parking lot. As they were getting out of Casey's Crown Vic an ambulance pulled in with lights on. Casey just grunted without any audible words as he looked over at Sarah. She nodded back as she put on her ray bans. She knew the drill all too well. They walked into the dinner past the EMTs who were preparing Billy's friends for transport.

"Hey, you can't be here. This place is closed," said one of the troopers as he tried to push John back outside but when he put his hand on John's chest it was like trying to move a mountain.

"Who's in charge here," yelled Casey. "I need to talk to him or her," said John as he shoved a badge in the face of the officer. "Do we look like we stopped here by accident? NSA and Homeland… you people are contaminating my crime scene."

"That would be me, Detective Sergeant Mike Parr," he said as he looked over Casey's badge and ID. "Well Colonel, maybe you can explain what two government agencies want with a two-bit robbery-shooting?"

"I could but then I'd have to kill you. This is need to know and you don't need to know," said John as he put away his sunglasses. The detective looked over at the patrolmen who looked at each other. All with the same puzzled look.

"John chill for a moment. We can give the man a little something to put his mind at ease. Detective you realize my partner was just joking," said Sarah as she went over to the one man on a stretcher. "What happened to this one?"

"GSW to the upper thigh… a through and through missing everything important. The same with the other guy over there."

"And who'd they say did this," asked Sarah even if she already knew. "Robbers looking for some quick cash? Am I right? How much was in the till?"

"The proprietor told me they got away with about five grand," said the detective as he pointed to a man in a soiled apron standing at the end of the counter.

"That's slinging a lot of hash browns and eggs for a dump like this," said Casey as he walked over to the other side of the man on the stretcher. "I suppose these robbers were armed to the teeth. What kind of weapons did they have?"

"I don't know guns… big ones. They shot my friends then they beat me because we tried to help Earl," said a man with a head bandage on standing next to the detective.

"Maybe they had a revolver…. Maybe a .38 special, I couldn't help noticing a bullet hole in a truck windshield outside. Is that yours?"

"Yes, they put a hole in it on the way out. I guess they did that to get even for us trying to stop them," said Billy. "You guys should be out looking for them instead of hassling us."

"We need to get a clear picture as to what happened here. So they knew who you were or the rig you drove? Are you sure they weren't out after you?" said Sarah. "But then we have that problem of the five grand." Sarah looked over at Casey he nodded. "I'm just thinking out loud."

"It must've been terrifying. So tell us how many were there and can you describe them," continued Sarah feeding them rope to hang themselves with.

"There must've been ten of them… like you said armed to the teeth. Yes, one of them had a revolver. They were all dressed in black and they had ski masks."

"So let me get this straight ten men walked in from the parking lot armed to the teeth wearing ski masks so I assume you hit the alarm before they got inside."

"We don't got no alarm. I called 9-1-1 and told them I had an emergency," said Earl. "Then the State Police came and after them you guys."

"So they tuned Billy up for intervening but they did nothing to you for calling the cops?" Said Sarah. "I'm having a hard time buying that."

"I called them after they left," said Earl. "You're probably wondering why I didn't call 911 before the cam in and that would be a good question… You see I didn't call 911 before they came in because… because I was in the back when they came in. Yes, that's where I was I was in the back and I came out to find them already here."

"Hey, can we take these guys to the hospital? We cleaned out their wounds but a doctor still needs to look at them and prescribe an antibiotic."

"Let me look at them," said Casey. "I'm kind of an expert when it comes to GSWs… I'm either getting shot or shooting someone and I can tell you they're going to live. Despite they're stupidity."

"I can confirm what he's saying it true including the stupidity," said Sarah. "So, Earl is it? Let's have a look at your receipt register your cash register keeps and if by coincidence that's broken let us see your note pads where you write your orders up. To generate five grand, you have to have a pile of them somewhere." Earl didn't know what to do because he realized he'd managed to box himself into a corner. He looked over at Billy for help but got none.

"Hey, don't look at Billy," yelled Sarah. "He's not your tax attorney, is he? Where's your receipts or do I need to get IRS down here? The minimum you're looking at is they close you down and levy you're a hefty fine."

"But there could be some jail time too. A pretty face like yours in the twin towers… you're going to wish you had some of your grease," said Casey. Then he squeezed on leg of the man on the stretcher breaking open the wound. The man let out a low screamed.

"Hey, stop that," yelled one of the EMTs. He and the man's partner got in between John and the man. Then they had to cut away the bandage to control the bleeding and to re-pack it.

"We've been messing around with this long enough," said Sarah. "Your story doesn't hold water and I'm about thirty seconds from letting these officers take you all away for filing a false police statement. There was no gang of robbers were there?... We're they?" yelled Sarah as she put her hand on the other man's leg.

"No… no there wasn't. This was all Billy's idea after he got his butt handed to him by some old weird guy. Now can we go to the hospital?"

"Just a moment," said Casey. "So what did you guys have planned that went so horrible wrong? You weren't stupid enough to try to take them on by yourselves?"

"That was Billy again. The old man's daughter, Olga, tuned him up this morning and he thought he'd get a little payback. We really just wanted to scare the old men off..."

"So you could do what? So the three of you could jump the girl. That sounds really courageous and something... well there's no candy coating this. What a bunch of SOBs would do? You got what you deserved... Detective, write them up for attempted assault, disorderly conduct and just being a bunch of dimwits..."

"Wait that old man is a nutjob. He started singing some weird lullaby about some sort of boogeyman that was outside then inside. What did he call him? Baba boom or something like that..."

"You mean Baba yaga but the Baba yaga is an old witch. The man you met is the person you call when you want to kill the boogeyman," said Sarah as she looked over at Casey.

"He made me play Russian roulette with him and we got down to the last two rounds before I couldn't go anymore."

"And from the looks as well as the smell you need a new pair of pants," said Casey. As they were talking five dark SUVs pulled into the parking lot with about twenty men in black. "Time for us to bug out of here," said John as he and Sarah walked outside to meet them. The lead agent walked up to Casey and Sarah.

"The General wants a full briefing as soon as you get back and she told us to ask you what you wanted us to do here?"

"Gas the lot of them. Dump the two gunshot victims in a ward somewhere and the guy called Billy. Let him wake up in the twin towers and get a few cards from the New Jalisco Bar. Put them with his personal effects."

"How do you know about the New Jalisco Bar?" said Sarah as she smiled at him. "John, am I see a side of you no one knows about."

"Can it sister. Don't try to skirt the real problem we have. Let's go back and see where our boy is at right now then try to figure out if he's gone over to the dark side. I don't like this boogeyman crap."

"Chuck, hasn't gone over to anywhere. He's just keeping his cover and if he did all this there was a reason for it. Probably he had to prove who he was to this Olga whoever she is. She might not have completely bought what happened in the Buy More parking lot."

"Well, I don't think there's any doubt that he was the person who did all that inside. However, I'll grant you he probably did it because he had to prove to Olga or Petter that he was really the SOB he was pretending to be. But the real question is what happens when he stops pretending and actually becomes that SOB."

"That will never happen because Chuck will never let it happen," said Sarah in the Crown Vic as they drove back to Burbank.

"Yeah, I hear you talking and keep on repeating it. You might actually convince yourself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Igor sat in the back of his Lada as they drove out of Moscow to a dacha in one of the outlying oblasts. Sitting there he looked out the window and beyond some thirty years back in the past. All this was set in motion thirty years ago and part of what had happen was his fault for stopping to have a beer.

"I know what you're thinking," said Igor as he turned to Anatoly. "You're thinking none of this would be happening if I'd done my duty back then and you'd be right."

"No, Director I would never accuse you of anything like that. And who knows if what you did or didn't do would've had any effect on the situation now. I don't believe in the 'Butterfly Effect'."

"Everything has a cause and effect. The only question you have to ask yourself is are you willing to pay the price for your action. I wanted stability and I resisted change and for my sin now we have evil satellites over our heads," said Igor but as they were talking his phone rang. He held up a finger then answered.

"What is it? I told you I didn't want to be disturbed. ... Oh, you did right calling me. When did this happen? ... Okay monitor the activity and see if we can trace the incursion back to the source. ... Yes, and keep me posted," said Igor then he hung up.

"What was all that about? Or do I have a need to know," said Anatoly. He was becoming a little worried that he hadn't suddenly become Igor's confessor. Knowing too much was as unhealthy as knowing too little both could get you killed.

"I had a bug planted in Colonel Sheshenkov's file that warns me whenever it is accessed and the alarm just went off. I'm having our people see if they can ping to find whoever's accessing it. If Chuck keeps this up I may have to pay him a salary."

"Well, if they're taking a closer look into him that must be good," said Anatoly as they pulled off the road into a gravel parking lot.

"As long as they find everything in order," said Igor looking out the window as the car stopped. "If not it will get him shot in the back of the head and a shallow grave. Speaking of a round to the back of the head come on we have a general to interrogate."

They got out and started towards the house. The sun disappeared behind clouds which meant that it would probably be raining by the time they returned to Moscow. But what Anatoly noticed was how nice these country dachas were. They were like something out of nursery rhyme hidden away in the forest. If it weren't for the fact that they'd been used in the past to hide away political prisoners and now were used to house high value prisoners they'd make a good get away homes for the weekend.

"I'd trade my dacha for one of these in a heartbeat," said Anatoly as he stood there admiring the house from the drive. They're just far enough from the city where if you wanted to commute you could. Plus, they're fully equipped so roughing it wouldn't actually be rough… just the way my family likes it."

"Well, If you lived here your kids could never have a dog because I don't think you'd want it digging up what's buried in the backyard. Sometimes people went in the front door vertically then came out the back horizontally. Have you ever wondered why these houses all have soundproof basements," said Igor as they walked up to the front door.

"Wait a minute somethings not right here. Shouldn't there be a guard or someone out here to greet us," said Anatoly as he pulled his weapon. Igor pulled his then waved back to his driver to call for back up.

"You go high, I'll go low," said Igor. They entered the house with weapons at the ready. The front door swung open it was unlocked then. As soon as they were inside there were hit with a strong odor that could only be described as death. On the other side of the door lying on the floor was one of the guards.

"He's gone," said Anatoly after he checked him. They moved into the living area that was bullet riddled. It looked like a small battle had been fought there. Igor picked up the telephone receiver but found the line was dead. Two more guards they found in the hallway that connected the living room to the kitchen.

"Where's the General?" said Anatoly as they made their way into the kitchen. The cook lay on the floor near her stove. There were pans on the burners but no flames lite under them.

"Basement," said Igor as he pointed to the door leading down. "I'll check downstairs you go check the bedroom upstairs. I think whoever did this is long gone but keep your guard up." Anatoly nodded then went back into the living room and started walking quietly upstairs.

"Maybe I don't want one of these after all," said Anatoly as he walked up the staircase that was riddled with holes. The walls looked like Swiss cheese. All the pictures and mirrors everything that was hanging on the walls was gone pulverized under a spray of lead.

"Someone is going to have to break out a lot of stucco to fix these walls," he thought as he made his way to the top of the stairs. There lying face down in a pool of his own blood was another guard.

"What the heck," said Anatoly as he checked the man but realized he was too late to do anything for him. Then it hit him like a baseball bat between the eyes.

"We didn't get one of them. Something isn't right," he thought as he cleared the bedroom and master bath. He looked over the banister at the living room below trying to imagine how the incursion took place and how their people was so overrun. He could identify the intruders' shell casings which gave him an idea of how many shooters there were and how rapid they broke in neutralizing all resistance.

"If these weren't our people they killed I'd be impressed," said Anatoly as he shook his head coming down the staircase to meet Igor coming looking for him from the bottom.

"There's nothing upstairs alive but another one of our own. I don't want to point fingers but this was done with military precision. They took out all of ours but I don't see any of them lying dead. Did you find the General in the basement?"

"No, if you didn't find him upstairs then he's not in the house. That only leaves the backyard to check," said Igor as both of them remembered what Igor had said before as a joke which now sounded almost prophetic.

They walked back out to the kitchen trying carefully not to step in the blood pools. Once they were in the kitchen they went out the back door. As soon as they walked outside they heard the cawing of crows followed by the fluttering of wings as a flock took to air. There they found the General swing from a tree.

"I hate crows," said Anatoly. "Scavengers, looking for and easy meal." They looked up at the General swing from a branch.

"Now Anatoly, you're letting your Slavic upbringing get the better of you. One of us should stay here and make sure they don't come back for more," said Igor. They heard someone heaving behind them. Turning around they saw their driver.

"Sorry Sir, but this caught me by surprise," said the man as he took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his mouth. Then tried to recompose himself but not doing a very good job. "Sir back up is on the way and I came to see if you needed any help," he said as he looked away.

"We've got everything under control here. Why don't you go back out front and wait for them? We'll stay here and keep an eye on things from back here. Have the team leader come straight back to me."

"Spa see bah, thanks," said the man as he quickly beat feet. He didn't need to be told twice he could go and he left while the going was good.

"Why do you think they killed him," said Anatoly as he stood there looking up at the man. "I mean he was an old man… retired and he hadn't had a command for a while. It just seems so… senseless."

"I don't this so as a matter of fact I think it's obvious. The man was a repository of information about how this whole mess was set up from the very beginning. Now we're going to need to comb the archives for this. But there's another message here too and maybe the most important one. The message is to anyone else who might be thinking about talking. The message is this will be your end," said Igor as the sun came out for a moment from behind a cloud. He had to hold his hand up to shield his eyes.

"We should've guarded the General better," said Anatoly.

"Yes, we should've," said Igor. "I want to get over to the archives as soon as backup arrives. We can turn this over to them then run straight over there. If I'm right we may already be too late."

"I'd like a list of names of people who were supposed to be on watch here then check it off with the bodies here."

"You're thinking this was an inside job," said Igor. "I agree but even if everyone is accounted for here that doesn't mean one of them didn't make a very bad decision."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Olga continued driving down the I-5 towards Barstow. They put the diner and everything that happened there out of their mind and in the rearview. Chuck looked at his watch and imagined what Sarah would be doing right now. He guessed it was about time for her to go home and tell Sam he wouldn't be coming home. He hated doing this but he kept repeating to himself that it had to be done.

"You got somewhere to be," asked Olga. He'd slipped and she'd caught him looking at his watch. "You keep looking at that watch of yours like you've got an appointment."

"Well I do, don't I? We're going to meet this Peter person. You said he's your adopted brother so you're not a Petrovich?"

"No... no I'm not but the old man never made any difference. I'm as much a Petrovich as if I were born in the family."

"Sorry I brought it up, but I take it that's where Peter's love of satellites comes from. Petrovich himself worked in the shadows of Sergei Korolev the Glavny Konstruktor, the Chief Designer for many years..."

"That's a name I wouldn't bring up around Peter. His father went on about how he stole his designs and took the credit for his work."

"That's good to know and I won't. Thanks for the heads up. You see I look at my watch to fix places in my mind. I do it so I'll remember… it's a memory trick by associating places, smells and people to a time. It makes me my memory sharper… remembering details and when you get to my age you need to keep you mind as sharp as you can."

"Somehow I don't think takes your problem."


	22. Chapter 22

Don't own Chuck

Casey and Sarah decided to brief the General from Casey's apartment after Sarah dropped by her apartment to made sure Sam hadn't dispatched Stefan. In addition, in this new spirit of cooperation both Stefan and Imma could listen in on the briefing and participate. It was late afternoon when they pulled in and Sarah had already passed at least twenty different scenarios in her head how to talk to Sam… none of them ended well.

"Are you sure you want to do this here?" said Casey as he got out of his Crown Vic. "We could get back in and drive down to castle and do the briefing there."

"No, I'd just be putting off the inevitable but we're doing the briefing in your apartment. I don't want Sam to hear any part of the briefing that has to do with Juri.

"I can understand that. It had to be hard on Dr. Jekyll's daughter to find out he was Mr. Hyde," said Casey as they walked into the courtyard.

"Chuck isn't Mr. Hyde nor is he Dr. Jekyll," said Sarah as Sam came running up to them with a puzzled look when she realized Chuck wasn't with them.

"Where's Chuck? Is he in trouble because he shot Stefan… Stefan said he shot him but I didn't believe him. I told him you'd shoot him but not Chuck. Who's this Dr. Jekyll? Can I meet him? Maybe he can teach me something? He's a doctor, isn't he," she said as she barraged them with words.

"Slow up a minute," said Sarah as she picked her up. "Chuck was just play acting so no he's not in trouble at work but he had to go out of town for a few days," said Sarah as she walked towards the apartment with Sam in her arms.

"Are you going to have to go out of town too?" asked Sam in a little voice. "I understand if you have to but I don't know if Bunny will understand. She's little you know and sensitive."

"Oh, if that's the case, then I guess I'll have to get Bunny extra ice cream," said Sarah as she smiled at Sam. Sam made a little angry look.

"Hold on a moment, Bunny doesn't eat ice cream. She just drinks milk so it doesn't seem fair she gets ice cream… but as her sister I should eat it so as to save her from getting a tummy ache. I do this at great personal sacrifice."

"You are a mess," said John. "I'll get the connection up and running while you round up everyone. Yeah, at great personal sacrifice," said John as he shook his head. "Now I've heard everything."

"Don't pay any attention to Uncle Casey. He was raised by wolves," said Sarah. Sam chuckled and John grunted.

"I heard that," yelled John before he disappeared inside his apartment. But his comment just made Sam laugh even more.

"Why are you out here anyway and not inside? Where is everyone? You shouldn't be out here by yourself."

"Come on Mommy. It's not like I'm three. I'm not going to wander off and if I did where would I go? Kat, Alex and me went to the supermarket…"

"And I… Kat, Alex and I went to the supermarket is the way you should've put it," said Sarah correcting Sam's grammar.

"You did? I didn't see you in Trader Joe's," said Sam turning her head sideways looking at her. "Then as you know we bought a few things…"

"Like ice cream… you've gotten some on your dress. I'm going to have to pretreat that before it goes into the wash."

"Can I please finish? We came home and Kat found she had forgotten some things so Alex dropped her off as she went to the Buy More to pick up Morgan. Imma and Stefan are inside arguing so I stepped out but I'm really learning Russian with them around," said Sam as she whispered in Sarah's ear.

"We don't say things like that. It might sound cutie in another language. But those are not words little girls should repeat."

"I don't understand how it works? It sounds silly can people actually do that to themselves?" said Sam. Chuck might've been play acting when he shot Stefan but she wouldn't be.

"You know too much as it is for someone your age so promise me you'll never repeat it again in any language," said Sarah as she made a mental note to have a heart to heart with both Stefan and Imma. "Now let's go inside and see if there's any ice cream left."

[A few minutes later everyone was in Casey's apartment except Sam and Bunny]

"John, before we start I need you to activate the bug I put in our bedroom so I can listen for Bunny and switch on any you've got in the living room. Don't say you don't because I know better. Now you two when you argue remember there's a little girl with big ears present who also knows Russian… now better than before thanks to you two and that isn't a compliment."

"It's not my fault if he's so insufferable. I never met anyone like him who always has to be right even when he knows he's wrong."

"Don't look at me. It takes two to tango and if you hadn't made that snide comment about my mother's recipe for kacha I wouldn't have said anything."

"Just stop it both of you," said Sarah. "When we leave here we play nice or so help me I'll tranq you both and you'll wake up like Rip Van Winkle a hundred years from now."

"If you shoot them in the head you don't have to worry about them saying anything," said Casey as the monitor flickered and the General came on the screen.

"First, what took you two so long to report in and secondly I hope you have some sort of explanation about what happened today. I received the report from our downtown that came in to clean up and I don't have to tell you what they said in their report is quite disturbing."

"Sorry General, but we hit a lot of traffic getting back to Echo Park and then I had to check on the girls. After that we rounded up our guests so they could participate…"

"Yes… yes that's all right. You don't have to answer rhetorical questions. Before you get started trying to sell me a load I need to pass on somethings we've discover from our end," said Beckman as she told them about Pytro Petrovich and what had happened in the hospital thirty years ago. "… I talked with Igor and he's going to talk to the generals he arrested as well as checking into your deep data base."

"We did have operatives working around NSA Great Lakes. I really can't go into who they were and what they did but if something this big was done I would guess they'd have to be involved. You know if I wore a disguise I could make contact with some people I knew from my days in the S branch. But I'd have to do this without your people looking over my shoulder. I'm not even sure if Igor would approve of this."

"General, if there's even the slightest possibility this might work I think we ought to go for it. Stefan, I assume you had a different name back then as well as the disguise?"

"They called me, John Wayne," said Stefan as Casey almost had a heart attack. He snorted, grunted and growled.

"How could you guys defile a national symbol… the Duck himself… the Green Beret. Oh, I'd better not find out this was your idea. Who did you answer to, the Gipper?"

"How'd you know?" said Stefan as he smiled. He was looking to get a rise out of Casey and he wasn't disappointed.

"Someone has to die! Oh, I get it… you're pulling my leg… very funny. What was that some sort of commie humor? Stalin's mother wore combat boots."

"Yes she did as a matter of fact and had a moustache thicker than he did."

"Gentleman," said Beckman as she called them back to order. "Agent Metrohken, I cannot sanction you operating on U.S. soil but if you were to catch a flight for Chicago on your own. Well, then I wouldn't have to know about it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After their back up arrived and Igor briefed the team leader he and Anatoly drove back into Moscow. They crossed the Moskva river twice on the third ring road a belt road that circled the capital before getting off at Khamovnicheskiy. From there they proceeded down Bol'shaya Pirogovskaya to ulitsa 17 and the State Archive of the Russian Federation (GARF)

"Do you think we're going to be too late," said Anatoly as they got out of the Lada. Igor was putting away his phone.

"We won't know until we check. That was my secretary on the phone and he said they've tracked down the computer that was used to access Sheshenkov's service jacket. I'm having people go over now and bring them in for questioning. But first things first," said Igor as he and Anatoly entered the archive.

Anatoly followed Igor inside but as they entered the staff looked up when the saw the Director walk by. He went to the elevator then pressed the button for down. He looked back around and faces quickly looked away.

"You smell that," said Igor as they got onto the elevator. "That's the smell of fear. If the idea behind deploying those satellites was to bring back the old days they've succeeded. We need to get a handle on this before it gets a handle on us."

"You think these people could still be active and gathering their forces," said Anatoly as the doors closed. "If they are what do you think will be their next move?"

"I don't know," said Igor as he entered his passcode in a touch screen then pressed the button for the secret archives.

"How did these people know General Dimitri was talking? Are these people everywhere? How do we fight an enemy we can't see?"

"By flushing them out into the light. How do we do that? We start by moving all the lower ranking officers we've arrested to secret locations. Then I want all the generals moved to Lubyanka in isolation. I want a private talk with our dear General Sergei and I want to know everyone who's visited him," said Igor as the doors opened up. "I'll make the calls as soon as I get back my office but for now this stays between you and me."

They walked off the elevator then went to a desk where an archivist sat. The archivist was a little man with coke bottle bottom glasses sitting behind a huge desk that made him seem even smaller. When he looked up Anatoly could see he sported a Trotsky style moustache and beard.

"I need to see the file on a Pytro Petrovich," said Igor handing the man his badge and I.D. "Then I'd like to see all the reports from S branch that were filed in Chicago around November through December 1989. You can cross reference Chicago Memorial Hospital."

"Sorry, but I can't do that," said the man as he handed Igor back his badge and ID then went back to his work writing archive numbers.

"Excuse me but didn't you see who I am? I'm not asking for those files I'm telling you I want them now. So if you don't want to start a new annex in Lubyanka square I suggest you go get what I asked for and come back with a different attitude."

"I'm sorry Director. Of course, I know who you are but I still can't get them for you. You don't know? I thought for sure you would've been notified," said the man as he looked at them from the other side of his glasses.

"No, I'm afraid I wasn't notified about whatever it is you're talking about. Can you be a little clearer and enlighten me about what happened? I assume it has to do with the archives."

"Yes, we were in the middle of scanning all our old files and saving them into PDF format to save space when the accident occurred. It was only a few days ago so you might not have received the memo yet."

"No, I haven't received any memo. I assume there was a fire and if so what was the ruling by the fire marshal? Accidental or arson?"

"Of course there was an inspection. We were obliged to have one… anyway the fire marshal ruled it as spontaneous combustion but all the files you're looking for were reduced to ash. There's a man who's been assigned to try to reconstruct them but the task is slow and daunting. That was in the memo too as well as asking every office to provide us copies of whatever they had so we could reconstruct at least in part what we lost."

"So this man who's been assigned this task, I don't suppose I could speak to him? Could you please point him out," asked Igor as he looked around the floor. But the man on the other side of the desk shook his head.

"I'm sorry but he called in sick today," said the man. "But if you leave your number I can have him call you when he comes in tomorrow."

"So, you think he's got a twenty-four-hour bug. It's interesting that his sickness struck now. Here, my number is on this," said Igor as he handed the man his card. "Now give me the man's name and address. Has he received any files yet for the reconstruction?"

"I really don't know," said the man as he wrote the information Igor asked for on a slip of paper. "This is his project and I've got enough work of my own to keep me busy without worrying about someone else's."

"I can see that," said Igor as he took the piece of paper. "Just one last thing before I go. A person might feel obliged to pick up a phone and call his friend to warn him that certain people like myself came around looking for him. If I were you I'd resist that urge unless when someone like me checks the phone records and finds out what you've done."

"We just work in the same office that doesn't make us friends," said the man. "You do whatever you want with him. I don't want to get involved any more than I have to."

"Good, I'm glad we understand each other," said Igor as he nodded at Anatoly that they should leave. Igor signaled for him to be quiet until they got on the elevator and started up.

[A few minutes later they were in the car heading up]

"Okay we can speak now. I'm going to have my driver drop me off at the office then you and he are going to drive over to this address," said Igor handing the piece of paper to Anatoly. "Bring this Anton Smirnov to Lubyanka. I don't care how sick he is, if he is. Just grab him up and bring him with you back to Lubyanka. If he has any paper work with him secure it and bring it back with you."

"You know one thing we're good at is bureaucracy. We have so many redundancies built into our system that it makes it almost impossible to totally erase a file."

"Which is a saving grace on this occasion. I don't like the fact that it seems Anton took his work home with him and I'm not buying into the fact that he happened to be ill today of all days. I want you to do that while I get people moved around like what we discussed before."

"Yes, sir let's hope we have better luck with Anton then we did with General Dimitri."

"At least the crows are getting fat," said Igor as the doors opened and they got off. Igor repeated his instructions to his driver then they drove back to Lubyanka where they dropped Igor off then headed on to a working-class neighborhood in the Moscow oblast. Pulling up outside the building Anatoly noticed a dark SUV parked out front.

"Derr'mo, Crap, stop right here. Pull over now," said Anatoly as he recognized the license plate as being GRU special plates.

"But there's room right outside the building," said the driver as he pulled over. Anatoly didn't reply. He didn't have to he pulled out his Makarov from his shoulder holster then checked his weapon.

"Stay with the vehicle no matter what you hear. Call the Director and tell him I think we've caught up with the guys who were at the General's," said Anatoly as he got out of the Lada holding his weapon down by his side then he started to walk down the street when all hell broke loose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter didn't like relinquishing control of the lab but had to if he was to meet Olga and Juri. The rendezvous point was in the middle of the desert. A good place to make people disappear if he had to but he liked everything he'd found out about Juri. If he got a good feeling from this meet and greet Juri could be the person he was looking for to voice his demands to Washington and to the Kremlin.

"Don't put the cart before the horse," he said to himself. "Remember you liked Stefan too and if it hadn't been for Juri you'd never discovered Stefan and Boris' plot which would've cost you Olga." He was still deep in thought when there was a knock on his office door. "Come in."

"Sir, I just wanted to let you know that everything is normal with the satellites. We're monitoring their orbit and the Americans seem to have learnt their lesson. There doesn't seem to be anymore attempted flybys."

"Good, but you need to be vigilant while I'm gone. I'm leaving you in charge and I expect to find everything the way I left it."

"Thank you sir," said the man in a white lab coat as he wore a smile that went from ear to ear. "This is a great honor and I can assure you I won't let you down."

"I know you won't because if you do… well why talk of unpleasantries. You know what will happen to you so there's no need in me repeating them. I have my radio and phone if you need to get in touch with me… and when I mean get in touch. I mean get in touch. Don't make me come back here to find everything in the crapper because you were afraid to pick up the phone."

"No sir… I mean yes sir… I'll keep you informed," said the tongue-tied man. Peter grabbed a bag then left. He walked down to the end of the hall where he got on an elevator that took him up to the jail. He started to walk out when he noticed Otis in a cell sleeping it off.

"You're in here again? I can't believe it. You are such a disgrace," said Peter as Otis rolled over and looked at him.

"I'll drink to that," he said as he patted himself down. "Derr'mo, crap, they took my flask. I don't know why it is but every time I see your face I need a drink."

"That's because you always need a drink. If we were in the Soviet Union you'd be in a hospital where you'd have to dry out."

"If we were in the old Soviet Union, you'd be shoot as a traitor, Comrade doctor but after spending a few years in one of Comrade Stalin' health farms."

"As usual you don't know what you're talking about. The alcohol is poisoning your mind. You no longer think straight."

"Think straight? I know more than you do. You were just a baby when your parents brought you out. You've never seen with your own eyes the way things were… I mean really were. If you did you wouldn't be involved with this folly. The people don't want to turn back the clock. They're happy with the way things are now."

"That's not true… they've lost their way because of corrupt party leaders. They have been tricked into giving up what was given to them. They were lied to and they believed the lies. Now what do they have? Chaos. I will give them order again and they will love me for it."

"They will spit in your face and kick your behind because that's what you deserve for resurrecting the beast. Why couldn't you let sleeping dogs lie?"

"Why can't you go back to sleep? I'm done with you. See you later Otis."

"Bring me a drink when you come back," he said as Peter turned to walk away. "Do you know you have a sister?"

"Of course I do, Olga my adopted sister," said Peter. He shook his head wondering if the alcohol hadn't pickled Otis' brain finally.

"No, you had a blood sister that you parents left in Russia. Your father told me he thought she was dead but after he got out he found out she was alive living as in an orphanage outside of Moscow."

"So, my father was a great man… you said yourself he thought she was dead but he didn't find out she was alive until after we arrived here. Next thing you're going to tell me is you know where she is and what her name is?"

"I don't know where she's at right now. Your father didn't like to talk about her but one night after we drank a couple of bottles he let slip her name."

"So tell me… go on," said Peter then he realized what Otis wanted. He reached in his jacket pulled out a flask and tossed it to him.

"Spa see bah, I have dry mouth… it makes it difficult to talk," said the man as he took a hit from the flask then wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"Well aren't you going to tell me her name now?" said Peter. He need to get on the road or he was going to be late meeting Olga.

"Her name?" said Otis. Peter got furious and it was a good thing there were bars between him and Otis. "Oh right her name… her name is Imma, Imma Stanasolovksi."

"Imma that was my grandmother's name… my father's mother."


	23. Chapter 23

Don't own Chuck

The whole street where Anton lived were row buildings constructed for city workers who left in the morning and returned home in the evening with little time for anything else. There was no green that had to be maintained nor trees that lined the streets just rusty lamp posts which was the predominate color… rust. Rust was the color of the lamp posts, bill boards, railings and every metal surface… rust. Anatoly wondered if rust hadn't toppled the old regime. As he got out of the Lada a light rain started to come down but he attention was focused on the Black Discovery parked almost in front of the Anton's building next to a rusty lamp post and rusty fire hydrant.

"Crap," said Anatoly. He hadn't gotten very far when he saw six men came out of the building. Each dressed in black with overcoats on carrying boxes. A seventh man came out pushing a man in front of him who looked frightened.

"Please, I did what you asked. You can take everything but let me stay here," said the man but the seventh man shoved Anton on in front of him.

"Move it or I might forget why we need you," said the man as he shoved Anton. It was then that Anatoly and he made eye contact under the drizzly rain.

"Stop right there FSB," yelled Anatoly. Then it was like everything went into slow motion. The men with the boxes dropped them and pulled AKS-74U from under their overcoats. Anatoly got off the first rounds but discovered they had body armor.

"Crap," he said to himself. He should've realized that as he dove behind a parked car in the nick of time as a hail of bullets came his way.

"Pick up those boxes and get them in the vehicle," yelled the seventh man as he pulled his Grach automatic. "Looks like this is the end of the line for you," he said as he shoved Anton to the ground then pointed it at his head.

"Oh, no you don't," yelled Anatoly as he rolled in between cars firing his Makarov. But this time he aimed high catching the man in the neck. He turned around put his hand on the wound as the blood pulsated through his fingers then collapsed on the steps.

"Anton get up and run back inside," yelled Anatoly over the sound of the 47s firing at him. The glass in the sedan shattered but the metal stopped the rounds from coming through. He started working his way closer going from car to car. He waited for a lull then jumped up and pumped off a couple of rounds before ducking back down. The men in black returned fire. "Geez, how much ammo have you guys got," though Anatoly.

"Looks like you guys aren't used to people shooting back at you," yelled Anatoly. "I'm going to offer you this deal only one time and one time only. Lay down your weapons, raise your hands and surrender. No one else needs to get hurt."

"k chertu, go to the devil," yelled one of them as two laid down cover fire so they could get their guy in the SUV. Anatoly picked up a piece of the side view mirror that got broken off then tossed it in the street between the cars so he could see what the men shooting at him were doing.

"Where do you think you're going," Anatoly said as he saw one of the men signal to another to go back in the building. Anatoly figured they wanted to finish Anton off before they left. He grabbed up some loose stoned then tossed them at the back of the car to make them think he was going to come out rear.

"Got you," he said as they pumped lead into the trunk but instead he came around the front putting a round in the back of the head of the man who was about to go into the building. He dropped face forward on the stoop making a swishing sound in the rain.

"Why you…" yelled one of the men as he fired at Anatoly until he was out. But Anatoly was safely back behind the car or so he thought but he saw in the piece of mirror the angry man toss his weapon then pulled a grenade from his pocket.

"Oh crap, I need to move," he said to himself but he was pinned down by fire from the man's friends. He watched the man pull the pin and let the spoon pop off.

"Mister agent, I have a present for you. It's your ticket to hell," yelled the man as the others laughed and continued firing.

"This isn't the way I'm going out. I'm not going out on my back," said Anatoly as he watched the man getting ready to throw the grenade. He timed his move then jumped up just before the man tossed it but as he did he felt a hot wind that passed by his ears as a hail of lead flew by him. The men in black dropped like flies as hot lead passed him cutting through their vests like a hot knife through butter."

"Get back down he heard," a familiar voice yell at him. He obeyed and dropped looking back down the street. What he saw he could hardly believe there was the driver with a Kord-12.7 mm he'd set up on the trunk of the Lada.

The driver continued to fire. There was a loud explosion as the grenade went off but Anatoly just sat there looking at the driver even after it was over he just sat there.

"You can get up now sir. I've neutralized the opposition," said the man as he offered Anatoly his hand. Anatoly took it and got up. He looked back at the steps that now were partially gone because of the grenade. What was left of the wet team ran down the steps and into the street as the rain washed them away.

"But why aren't you deathly ill like you were back at the dacha? I'm sorry and I don't want to sound ungrateful but I'm just trying to wrap my head around this sudden change from chauffeur to killer elite."

"I don't like birds… especially crows. The doctors say I have a phobia, Ornithophobia they call it, but it can make me… well you said it 'deathly ill' as you saw me earlier."

"Well, I'm glad there weren't any birds here but without trees or green I doubt if there ever were any," said Anatoly as they walked over to the steps. "Were you able to get through to the Director?"

"Yes, he's sending a team over and also he said that we're to secure the site until they get here. By the way my name is Morotof… Sokol Morotof," said the man. Anatoly tried to stifle his laugh. "I know it's ironic that I'm named after a bird but the Sokol is a very fast bird of prey."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better I have no love lost for crows. Our boss tells me it's because of my Slavic upbringing. But I just don't trust them with those beady little red eyes when they look at me… I mean who knows what they can be thinking," said Anatoly as he looked at the burnt boxes and scatter papers.

"Maybe we can change the topic. We should go inside and find Anton so we can secure him before their friends come looking."

"Call me Anatoly and you're right. Let's go find our wayward archivist and see what he has to do this people. I bet he wished this was yesterday and the only thing he had to be careful to was a paper cut."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of Barstow near Yarrow Ravine Rattlesnake Habitat area Chuck and Olga signaled then pulled off at a rest stop where they were supposed to meet Peter. They'd been driving for most of the afternoon and now the sun was beginning to set. Olga pulled off the road and drove back to the restroom area. There she dropped the clutch into park then switched the van off.

"We're here and it looks like Peter isn't here yet so if you need the facilities or stretch your legs do it now because there won't be any stopping once we leave here. There's are vending machines if you want to grab something to eat or drink."

"You know if I didn't trust you I'd start to wonder if you brought me out here to make me disappear," said Chuck as he got out of the van. The temperature difference sucked the air out of him. "We couldn't stop any place hotter?"

"Not exactly the weather you're used to and if we were going to get rid of you I would've taken care of that a long time ago," said Olga as she got out of the van too.

"Yes, you're probably right but you have to admit this would be the perfect spot." Chuck wasn't sure what to think as he walked over and stood next to a Joshua tree. From there he got a better view of the lay of the land which was miles and miles of nothing. In the distance he heard a coyote howl followed by other as they formed a chour.

"What have you discovered," said Olga as she came out of the restroom then walked over towards him. "It's beautiful out here, don't you think?"

"A little isolated, a bit dusty and a whole lot of desolate if you ask me. Oh by the way be careful where you put your foot," he said as he picked up a stick and pointed at the ground near her. "Don't look now but a few mores steps and you would've come up close and personal with an Arizona Corral snake."

"Geez, I was about to step on it. Is it poisonous?" asked Olga as she walked around it making sure she gave it a wide berth but fascinated by it at the same time.

"You mean venomous not poisonous and to answer your question, yes it is. It has an extremely powerful neurotoxin. But I'm surprised to see she's out this early in the evening. They usually hunt after dark.

"She? How can you tell it's a female," said Olga as the snake slithered off in the falling darkness. It realized with all the company it wasn't going to be able to hunt in peace.

"It's easy. She was toxic like most of your kind," said Chuck. In the distance, he could see a pair of headlights coming towards them.

"You should watch how you talk Juir," said Olga as she walked over to him. "I like you so don't say anything that will screw that up for you. I'd hate to have to bury you out here.

"Yes, it would be a shame if one of us ended up buried out here. But the plus side is the coyotes would have a hot meal," he said smiling at her. "I think your Peter is almost here," said Chuck as he pointed at the headlights that were getting nearer and nearer.

A few minutes later Peter pulled up in a Ford Bronco with Nevada license plates. Chuck reasoned that wherever they were taking him it was on the Nevada side of the border. Peter parked then got out of his Bronco agitated and angry. Chuck couldn't figure out why and before he could ask anything Peter and Olga walked away so they could talk privately.

"I need to talk to Olga for a moment alone but first can I see your phone," said Peter without offer him his hand or so much as a hello or a nice to meet you.

"Sure," said Chuck. He looked at Olga as he handed Peter his phone. Olga just shrugged her shoulders. "I hope we have time to talk together and…" Chuck started to say but Peter took Chuck's phone then dropped it on the ground and shot it. "What the heck was that for?" said Chuck as Peter holstered his piece.

"Sorry but that was necessary. Do you know they can remotely access your phone and use it to track you? They can also use the mic as a listening device…"

"Some people also make hats out of aluminum foil to keep the aliens from reading their brain waves," said Chuck as he looked over at Olga. She shrugged her shoulders. "How long have you been out in the desert?"

"You wanted to talk to me in private. Come on you seem agitated. You can tell me what's gotten into you," said Olga as they walked away. Her voice seemed to have a soothing effect on him.

"Geez Chuck, what have you gotten yourself into," he said as he watched the two of them walk back to the Joshua tree. "Peter's banana has split… his cheese has slipped off the cracker." He went over to the vending machine, got himself a bottle of water then started back to vehicles only to find Olga and Peter heading back towards the van too.

"I have to say I'm sorry if I came off as being a little strong but a lot of things have happened since Olga left camp and I need to get her caught up."

"Yeah, I guess that's one way of looking at it," said Chuck. 'Crazier than a bed bug is another,' he thought. But Olga shook her head signaling him to drop it. "Well, I guess we all can have an off day."

"Olga told me you might be able to tell me something. You see we watched Stefan take out a Russian agent on the Santa Monica pier. I need to know her name and did he really take her out. Nobody's reported finding one and now you say Stefan and Boris knew each other…"

"Sush, let me ask," said Olga as she put her hand on Peter's shoulder to calm him down. "What we're asking and what we need to know is… well was that staged for us to bring Stefan into our group?"

"Well, the agent's name was Imma Stanasolovski… Colonel Stanasolvoski was… is a spetsnaz for the GRU. If you don't mind me asking why all this interest in her?" said Chuck as he had to make some quick decisions. Thoughts were running through his head. Why was Peter doubting whether Stefan had killed Imma? Had he figured out that was staged? And if he had it wouldn't be a short guess to figuring out Stefan was alive and well also.

"Well do you think it's possible that she could still be alive? I need an answer," said Peter. Olga tried to calm him down. Chuck took a deep breath then tossed a coin mentally.

"It is within the realm of possibility I guess," said Chuck. He was trying to stall to figure out what this interest in Imma was all about. "If you don't mind me asking what's your interest in this particular agent?"

"My interest… my interest… do you know why they sent her here to find Pytro Petrovich? And do you know who sent her?"

"I know her orders came from on high in the GRU and why she was sent to find your father… well you do have in your possession those satellites that used to be theirs…"

"They had control of them because they stole my father's work. I only took back what was mine by rights. Then they send my own sister to hunt down our father," said Peter. Chuck looked over at Olga who nodded back.

"How can this be," said Chuck as he tried to make sense out of it. He knew Imma had grown up in an orphanage. It was definitely a possibility but Petrovich's daughter. "That means she's your sister."

"Yes Juri, and I have to know, please. I need you to do me a huge favor," said Peter. "You take the van go back to L.A. find Imma either alive or not then contact me. We'll meet up back at this spot then go to the base together. She should be with family… her family."

"I should go with him," said Olga. "He might need back up in case he gets into trouble with the locals. Besides where would he start looking? I can be of help."

"Oh, I've got a few ideas were to start from beginning with Boris' tea room. Not many people know there are secret rooms underneath where he kept his contraband. There are also some buildings down on the pier I could check out too. Not to mention the SVR safe houses that Stefan used to use. If she's alive she'll be in one of those locations."

"See Olga you can come back with me. I knew you were the right man for this job. Wait one, I need to give you something," said Peter. He held up his finger as he turned running to the Bronco then came back. "Here take this," he said as he handed Chuck a box. "It's a burner phone you can use. I'll call you tomorrow evening this time to find out what you know. If you have her we can meet straight back here the day after tomorrow."

"Then I'll see you back here," said Chuck as he took the keys from Olga. Chuck smiled at her then turned to get back in the van.

"Oh Juri, one last thing… good luck," said Peter. The street light they were standing under came on and Chuck saw tears welled up in his eyes.

"Thanks, and don't worry I've got this" said Chuck. He turned back and got in the van then pulled out. He looked at them in the rearview then pulled back on the I-15 and looked for an exit he could double back on to head back to L.A. He couldn't help but see a little of himself in this. His mother disappearing then what happened to his father.

"Crap, what will this do to Imma," he said as he looked at the road ahead of him. "You hated your mother for going away," he said to himself in the rearview mirror.

"I didn't hate her," he said as he gave himself a look back. "Okay maybe I did hate her until I found out what happened. Now I just resent what she did. She didn't think one moment about what this would do to Dad."

"Just your crazy old father," he said as he looked in the mirror. "He was the only one she hurt? Not you or your sister just Stephen?"

"I'm not having this argument with you Juri. What the heck am I doing? Geez, I am losing my mind. But this is what Imma is going to go through and think. Is it fair of me to do this to her," he said as he glanced up in the rearview. "I know, I know, how can I not tell her. I wish you would butt out. Geez, I did it again. I'm going to have to make time for Dr. Leo when this is all over."

"If you do he'll declare you unfit for duty then lock you up in that psycho ward again. Do you really miss Merlin that much?"

"Juri will you shut up and get out of my head," he said as he looked at his watch then imagined what Sarah was doing. She would've feed Bunny and then gotten Sam ready for bed. After that she'd have her quiet time before drifting off to sleep something she could do when he wasn't there with his cuddling needs. Slowly Juri's voice left his head and the only thing left were his thoughts of Sarah and the girls.

"Phew much better… better than any medicine or time on Dr. Leo's couch. Now if Sarah doesn't shoot you when I slip into the apartment," he said but this time he heard no voice replying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Igor got off the elevator on his floor then walked back down to his office. His secretary stood up as he walked in. He could tell the Director was pissed from the way he walked in. He went straight into his office waving for his secretary to follow him inside. He came in right behind the Director and watch as he put his coat and hat on coat tree.

"Well are you going to report or do I have to as pretty please. Today is not the day to be on my bad side. We went over to find Dimitri swing like some sort of wind chime. At least the crows got fed and speaking of fed. I can use a cup of tea and a couple digestives and there had better be some left. Someone helped themselves to my Scotch while I was gone."

"The team we sent over to pick up out mouse hasn't reported back yet but I expect them to do so very soon."

"Why are you waiting for them to report in? Call them and find out where they are. These people are tying up loose ends and we need to grab them up before they end up like the General," said Igor as his phone began to ring.

"Go make my tea while I answer this," said Igor. He put the call on speaker and poured himself a shot of Scotch but not before looking at how little was left and shaking his head.

"Director, this is Sokol we have a small problem," he started to say then Igor heard gunfire in the back ground.

"I understand your problem and I'm send a team right now," said Igor then he hung up. As he hung up his secretary walked back in with his tea and cookies.

"Where have you been," said Igor. The man looked down at the tea cup and cookies. "Just sit that on my desk. I need a team put together and dispatched. Full tactical gear, here's the address. Tell them we have two of our own talking fire so they need to get there a half an hour ago. Don't just stand there make it happen."

"Yes, sir," said the General's secretary wondering if Connie his counterpart had to put up with this. "In the old days I could've defected," he thought as he heaved a sigh then a voice came on the line. "Duty Officer this is the Director's Office calling…"


	24. Chapter 24

Don't own Chuck

This morning when Viktor Gerkin went to work in the Ministry of Internal Affairs of the Russian Federation building in Zhitnaya Street. He thought his major problem of the day would be that he'd forgotten his umbrella at home and now it looked like it was going to rain. He walked in then took the elevator up to the third floor then dropped his things off in his cubical before going do to get a cup of tea.

"Morning Viktor," said one of his colleagues as he was making himself a cup of tea. "I was walking by your cubical and your phone was ringing off the hook so I answered it. Some man on the other end asked me if I were you and when I said no he hung up."

"Who could be calling me at this hour," he said as he looked at his watch. "I don't have to be at my desk for another fifteen minutes."

"What can I say some people are real pains? But what kind of deals have you got going that people call in and hang up when it's not you?"

"You probably misunderstood him and he understood he'd dialed a wrong number so he hung up. That's the only thing I can think of. My week has been tied up with entering the statistics from the latest grain harvests with a comparison to years past."

"That sounds really interesting," said his friend as he finished making himself a cup of tea. "You wouldn't happen to have a couple of biscuits in your cubical to go with this tea. I hate naked tea and I didn't have time for breakfast."

"I've got a package of digestives in my desk drawer. You're welcome to a couple if you want them," said Viktor as he led the man back to his cubical. "What'd the man sound like that called in? Are you sure it's not the guys on the second floor playing practical jokes again. Remember what they did last month?"

"How can I forget and come to think of it I never really thought about it. You know you just might be right. But why didn't they call back and laugh at me?" he said as they arrived at Viktor's cubical.

"Here are the biscuits I promised you," said Viktor as he took them out of his desk drawer but as they were talking his phone started ringing again. "There you go this is them now calling to make fun of you. This is your chance to tell them what you think of them."

"Put them on speaker I have a couple of choice words I want to share with them," said the friend. "I'll give them a piece of my mind."

"Shush, and don't say anything we'll get even," said Viktor as he answered the phone call putting it on speaker.

"Is this Viktor Gerkin," asked a voice. "I need to talk with Viktor Gerkin. You can tell him this death before dishonor Comrade Topo." Viktor turned pale and grabbed the receiver taking the call off speaker straightaway.

"What was all that about? Who's this comrade topo? Is he like one of those mice in those books for kids about Geronimo Stilton?"

"Yes, that's where he comes from. It's a story I'm helping a friend write for his kid. We hope to get it published in October. Here just take the whole package of biscuits and go," said Viktor as he got rid of his friend as quickly as he could.

"Okay, I can talk now. You shouldn't be calling me here it's not safe. As you found out anyone can pick up my phone. ... Okay it's an emergency. What do you need me to do? ... Look up a file on an agent? Okay give me the name and I'll dig up everything I can. ... Colonel Juri Sheshenkov. Okay I got it give me a time and I'll get it to you where do you want me to drop it off? ... Okay I know where that's at."

Viktor logged into their system then downloaded the information. Normally he'd use someone else's password and login name but he didn't have time. He put there intel on a flash drive then he returned to his boring job of entering statics for the wheat and grain harvest. A few hours later he had a break so he got up and left grabbing his coat and hat on the way. The rain was coming down harder pecking against the window but he had an appointment to keep.

"Where are you going," asked his friend bumping into him in the corridor. "You aren't skipping out of work early are you?"

"No, but since I gave away all my biscuits to someone I'm going for a quick tea across the square where I can get a tea cake to go with it."

"You don't suppose you can pick me up one too," said his friend as he offered him some money but Viktor refused his money.

"I'll get you one but I need to run or I won't have enough time," said Viktor as he got on the elevator and went down. In the lobby he passed a group of men walking in dressed in black with wires coming out of their ears. He didn't think anything about them at the time. He made his way across the square to a small teahouse where he ordered himself a tea and two teacakes one to go.

"How are the teacakes," asked a man as he pulled up a chair next to him. "I wasn't sure to go with them or get a few finger sandwiches."

"The teacakes are simple but good," said Viktor. "Here try a bite of mine," he said as he handed the man a clean spoon then pushed the plate near him.

"Yes, you're right they are good. Thank you," said the man as he pushed the plate back over to Viktor pocketing the thumb drive that was tucked under the plate.

"Well my break is over. I need to get back to work," said Viktor then he quickly collected the bag with the extra teacake in it before scurrying back to work. He took the elevator back up but when he went to his cubical he found a group of men standing around it and his friend parked inside.

"That's him," said his friend. "That's the guy you people want to talk to not me so can I go now," said as he tried to get up but one of the men pushed him back into the seat.

Viktor dropped the bag he had in his hand. His first instinct was to turn and run but a man the size of a small mountain stepped up behind him blocking his exit.

"You people aren't here about the grain harvest? I know this year's harvest is a little down but I don't make up the facts I just record them."

"Then you won't mind coming with us so we separate the wheat from the chaff."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck drove all the way back without stopping. He only had one place he wanted to be at the moment and one place was beckoning him to come that was in Sarah's arms. He used that thought as his carrot on a stick and blocked out everything else. When he crossed, the city limits it was late and he felt tired but he wasn't going to let a little tiredness get in his way. There would be time to sleep after he got home and when he passed Dodger Stadium he knew he was almost there.

"You're here," said Chuck as he pulled into the parking lot at Echo Park next to Casey's Crown Vic. "Remember," he told himself. "You need to be quiet or you'll wake Sam and Bunny up then Sarah really will kill you."

He crossed the courtyard to his apartment building as stealthfully as he could. A ninja would've been proud of him. All he needed was rice paper to walk across. Everything was going well until he got to his door.

"Crap my keys," he said. He realized he'd left them in castle and the door was locked. "Well this isn't the first lock I've picked." In a few minutes, he was walking through the front door and he immediately deactivated the alarm before it went off.

"Phew, good going Chuck, you don't want to wake up everyone," he said to himself as he walked back quietly to their bedroom. He walked down the corridor past the bathroom walking on with the bedroom door in sight but suddenly felt someone grab him from behind then felt the cold metal of a knife at his throat.

His first thoughts were of Olga. Had she been sent to follow him and like an idiot he'd led her strait to Sarah and the girls. He grabbed the knife hand throwing an elbow back at the same time to break the hold. Reaching back he grabbed hold of his assailant then threw her in a judo throw up and over. But instead of going down she did a 360 and landed on her feet facing him with the knife still in her grasp.

"Sarah! It's me," said Chuck as he recognized her. But she was already at him. He blocked her thrust hitting the back of her hand sending the knife into the door frame. "Sarah, it's me… your Chuck. Why aren't you in bed asleep?"

"I don't know let's think about this. I heard some idiot pick the lock on the front door so laid a trap for him and why are you here? The last I saw you, you were going off with your new girl. I think her name is Olga. Then you two go all Bonnie and Clyde at the rest stop..."

"What Bonnie and Clyde? They started it and I ended it. I'll admit I might have been a little excessive but that was the only way to teach Billy a lesson and what's this about new girl. I have only one and that's you... you know that."

"What's going on out here," said Sam as she walked out rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Who are you," said Sam looking at Chuck in disguise.

"It's me Chuck," he said forgetting he was in disguise. Sarah cleared her throat then kicked open the bathroom door signaling him to look at himself in the mirror. "Oh this… what I've got on," he said as he pulled off his beard. "I'm... I'm..."

"It's okay I know what undercover means," said Sam. "Can you two please hold down the noise? Some of us are trying to sleep and I expect pancakes tomorrow for breakfast."

"You've got them Sweet Pea," said Chuck as he kissed Sam on the forehead. "Now go back to sleep and I'll see you in the morning." Sam smiled then started to go back in her room but before she closed her door she turned around and put a finger up to her mouth. "Shush," she said then closed it.

"Well are you going to be here when she wakes up tomorrow or are you going to get another wild hair and run off again by yourself... remember there's no I in team. Remember what your father promised but never did."

"Pancakes, I know. I did what did because it was the only way I could figure out to keep Stefan alive. Listen, I've got until tomorrow to get things in order. I didn't come back I was sent back. I met this Peter person and he asked me to come back to get his sister. Then we're to rendezvous back up with him and Olga in the desert on the other side of Barstow. I'll show you on a map tomorrow."

"Well, I've got news too Stefan and Imma are going to Chicago in the morning... don't worry they'll be in disguise so no one will recognize them. He's going to meet some of his people in Chicago to find out what happened to this Peter Petrovich and his family. But you say you've been sent to find his sister?"

"Yes, and I was told Petrovich is dead or that's what Olga told me," he said as Sarah rolled her eyes. "Just let me finish she's Peter's half-sister and lover from what I could figure out. Imma won't be able to go with Stefan tomorrow."

"Don't worry she'll be in disguise too the same as Stefan and once they're in Chicago no one will be looking for them there so everything should be cool."

"No that's not it... Imma is Peter's sister just she doesn't know it and I have to take her to him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anatoly went back inside the apartment building to find Anton while Sokol set up a defensive perimeter around the entrance then waited for relief to get there. When Anatoly entered the building at first there was absolute quiet then slow people started to stick their heads out of their apartments to see what had happened. But as people stuck their heads out Anatoly flashed his badge and told them to go back inside.

"State matters," he said "Go back inside and stay put for your own safety. You'll be told when you can come out." He made his way up to Anton's apartment on the second floor. The door was barely hanging on with a busted frame from where it had been kicked in.

"Anton, don't be stupid… it's me the man who saved your life. I'm coming in," yelled Anatoly as he pushed the door open with his Makarov in hand.

"Saved me for what? I don't know you. How do I know you're any better than those people who came for me? I was told I was helping the state and that I would be rewarded then this happened. How can I trust you? How can I trust anyone? I can't even trust family."

"I'm not going to make you any promises," said Anatoly as he walked inside the small apartment. Anton was in another room talking to him through a wall. "I just want to get your statement about what happened and the names of the people who were in contact with you. I'm guessing you started the fire that destroyed the files in the archive."

"Yes, but they told me to do it and they even gave me a device to make it happen. They told me there were foreign spies within the government they needed to root out and this was the only way to flush them out."

"So, you planted the incendiary bomb and set fire to the archive. Then you informed the other offices about the accident and asked for their original documents to rebuild the destroyed material."

"Yes, they were told to send over the originals and we'd make copies then return them. But I was told to bring them all here for safe keeping and they'd let me know when the operation was completed," said Anton. Anatoly made his way around the wall to where he could see Anton sitting on a wooden chair with a TT-33 in his hand.

"Anton, what are you doing with that pistol in your hand? Why don't you do us both a favor and set it down on the floor?"

"This was my father's. He used it during the great war to kill Nazis… my father was a patriot. He fought for this country and I always wanted to be like him."

"And you are. These people… they tricked you. They lied to you but now you can fight back by telling me who asked you to do this."

"They were going to take me out and make me disappear. Then they were going to blame me for the missing files. They were going to tell everyone I was a traitor… but I'm not. Can you believe me?"

"Yes… yes, I can. Anton listen to me put the weapon on the floor. Let me help you. You come with me and you make a statement then I can straighten things out for you. I believe you… I really do."

"My father is a patriot and a hero," said Anton as he looked at Anatoly with tears in his eyes. "He fought the Nazis." Anton raised the barrel to his temple.

"No," yelled Anatoly as he tried to stop him by diving for him. The weapon went off making a loud bang in the room that reverberated off the walls and in Anatoly's ears. Anatoly felt a burning sensation on his hand as the brass shell case hit it and he was covered with Anton.

"The team is here," said Sokol as he walked in as Anatoly was getting up covered in Anton's blood holding his hand.

"Before you say anything he committed suicide," yelled Anatoly. "You're going to have to speak up I've got ringing in my ears."

"I said the team was here. We can turn this all over to them and go but the director isn't going to be happy," said Sokol as he watched Anatoly pull out a handkerchief wipe his hands then his face.

"I can careless what the director thinks right now," said Anatoly as he looked back at Anton. "Useless… what he did was useless," said he said then he got an idea. "He went over to a small bureau in the room. There he looked at the correspondence until he found what he was looking for.

"Come on we need to make a small detour on our way back to Lubyanka," said Anatoly as he picked up Anton's TT-33 wrapped it in his bloody handkerchief then slipped it into his pocket.

"Maybe we should go back to Lubyanka so you can get cleaned up and changed before we anywhere where people will see you?"

"Where I want to go then need to see me just the way I am right now. Come on," said Anatoly. He told the agent in charge of the team what he wanted done and how he wanted Anton's apartment processed. After that they were on the road.

"Are you sure you don't want to swing by place like your house so you can get cleaned up. You look… well not pretty."

"Stop trying to change my mind and take me to this address," said Anatoly as he handed Sokol an addressed envelope.

"Are you sure about this," said Sokol recognizing the neighborhood.

"What did I tell you about trying to change my mind? Just drive and let me worry about everything else."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Beckman was sitting down to her breakfast in her housecoat before changing to head into Langley. She was reading the back of the cereal box which she did every morning. Roan used to make fun of her asking if it were some sort of secret code she was trying to decipher. However, the truth was she didn't know why she did it. It was just a force of habit and maybe a little OCD but she had no intention of mentioning it to Dr. Dreyfus.

"Wheaties the breakfast of champions," she heard Chuck say over the monitor in her kitchen. "You should really add some fresh fruit to that to balance out your diet. But I applaud you getting in your vitamin D. A woman you age really needs it to offset the early on onset of osteoporosis."

"My diet is my business and if you want to do me a favor stop hacking into my computer network and calling me at home. That will keep me from getting an ulcer if you haven't already given me one. I hope you have a good reason for contacting me and you can start with explaining what you did at that diner."

"I'd really like to but I don't have time right now. I know that this Peter person is operating somewhere near the Nevada California border. I met him last night and he was driving a Bronco with Nevada plates. I've already run the tags and they were stolen."

"Tell me about this Peter person who is he and what is your impression?" said Beckman as she tried to finish her bowl.

"My impression is he's a few cards shy of a full deck. Peter is Petrovich's son and Olga is his half-sister together they form a team. I know Stefan is going to Chicago and I'll tell him as soon as I see him that Petrovich is dead…"

"Dead? Are you sure? It doesn't make sense. If he's dad why did the GRU send that Colonel Stanasolovski to find him? Or did they know he was dead?"

"I think they did and they sent her on purpose to persuade Peter to give them back the control of the satellite. They figure she might be the only person he'll listen to."

"Why does she have some sort of magic wand to get him to do whatever she wants? I don't see how she can get his attention. Didn't he try to have her killed?"

"Yes, he did but that was before he found out who she was," said Chuck. He pause for effect waiting for the General.

"What do you mean who she is? Who is she to him?"

"Imma is Peter's sister that was taken from his parents when she was a child to keep them under control. Why they abandoned her and escaped I don't know… if they escaped. I have a working theory on that but I won't be able to prove it until I get in their camp. And I'll do that by delivering Peter his sister tomorrow."

"Chuck one last thing you should be worried about your own brittle bones not mine. Now let me finish my breakfast and I'll contact you later."


	25. Chapter 25

Don't own Chuck

A few minutes later Anatoly and Sokol were on the other side of Moscow pulling up in front of a nice house in one of the better neighborhoods. The area had belonged to the aristocrats and the bourgeoisie before the revolution then afterwards party bigwigs confiscated the buildings for their cronies. Now there was a smell of decay in the air as the new elite, the parvenu, picked high rises and towers with high speed internet and the comforts of the twenty-first century to live in instead of these old buildings. The one thing these had in common with those of their proletariat neighbors was the color rust.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You know who lives inside," said Sokol as they pulled up in front of one of these slowly dilapidating buildings. "The director could get angry."

"It won't be the first time and it won't be the last. Beside he'll appreciate the fact I'm giving him plausible deniability," said Anatoly as he got out. "You can stay with the car if you want but I'm going inside."

"No, I want to see who this plays out and the looks you get with all that blood still on your coat and shirt."

They both got out of the Lada then walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Shortly afterwards a man came to the door and opened it.

"May I help you," said the man as he looked over Sokol and Anatoly. He did a double take when he looked Anatoly over seeing all the blood.

"I need to talk with the General," said Anatoly as he held his badge and ID up for the man to see. "If you don't want me to arrest you and have you hauled away for obstruction you'll take me to the General right now."

"The General is having tea with some guests at the moment and can't be disturbed," said the man but Anatoly wasn't in the mood to hear excuses.

"Sokol, are you thirsty? I know I'm certainly am. I wonder if they have those little sandwiches," said Anatoly. "I bet they even have blinis with caviar."

"Now that I could go for," said Sokol. Anatoly turned back at the man at the door. He put his hand on Anatoly's chest to try to push him back out but that was a mistake and what Anatoly was looking for to react. He grabbed the man's arm twisting it behind him then tossed him back inside on the floor.

"I recommend you stay down," said Anatoly as he and Sokol walked in. A door opened up and an old man came in looking angry.

"What's going on out here," said an old man walking in holding a cup of tea. "And why are you lying down on the job? Get up man and got to work. I'm paying you enough. Now where are our cakes and sandwiches?"

"They're going to have to wait General," said Anatoly as he stepped over the man he tossed to the floor. "I need to have a word with you."

"Who the devil are you to come barging into my house like this? Do you know who I have in the other room? I'll have you thrown in jail for this so fast it will make your head spin."

"It's interesting you should say that. You see this blood all over me. Well it used to belong to your son, Anton. People came for him for the files he took from the archive. I rescued him from them but he chose to end his life with this," said Anatoly as he showed the old man the TT-33. "I think you recognize it."

"Yes, that's mine. I gave it to him so he could protect himself in that wretched neighborhood he lived in," said the old man. "You say he took his own life. Well it's about time he showed some spine. So why are you here bothering me?"

"I wasn't sure before now but now I am. I'm here to arrest you. You see he kept repeating that you were a patriot and a hero. You fought the Nazis. Then it dawned on me who had gotten him to set the fire that burnt the files in the archive then told him to gather together the files from the other departments."

"That's all circumstantial and you haven't got a shred of proof. Just some fool blabbering on about what? That I'm a hero. Are you going to arrest a hero?"

"You make me sick. Your son was a patriot and he wouldn't have fallen for the lies if they hadn't been told by you. No, he wouldn't have trusted anyone else except you. Because you were the patriot… the hero and let's not forget you fought the Nazis."

"Like I said you can't arrest me… you've got no proof," yelled the General loud enough to get his guests come looking to see what was going on but by then Anatoly had cuffs on him.

"You can't do this," said one of the guests. "I will call the president. This is ridiculous. You can't arrest someone like this with no proof."

"You're getting your countries confuse. I'm taking the General down to Lubyanka and if anyone wants to come along they are more than welcome." Suddenly, the group got quiet. "I thought not. Come along General. I want to introduce you to my Director."

"I don't have anything to say except I want a lawyer."

"If I had a ruble for every time someone said that. But the truth is in the end they all talk," said Anatoly as he led the General out and put him in the car.

"Look up there General at your friends looking at you. I bet they'll be on the phone in a few seconds after we leave trying to figure out how to keep you quiet."

"No one have to keep me quiet because I'm not going to say a thing."

"Keep that up but the question is will your friends believe that? Or can they take the chance. I will to bet no. Accidents happen all the time in prison and I'm sure some of them actually are accidental.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck signed off with Beckman then looked at the clock on the wall. In a few hours everyone would be up and he remembered his promise to Sam. He finished taking off his disguise and removing the glue after that he went into the kitchen. There he pulled out everything he needed to make pancakes and started getting the batter ready. After that he began frying the pancakes one at a time but as he was frying he noticed a bag on the counter.

"That's Stefan's kasha," said Sarah as she walked in on him reading the package. "He made some yesterday and it was a source of argument between himself and Imma."

"I wonder what a pancake would taste like with this added to it?" said Chuck as he glanced at her over the top of the bag.

"If you try it be prepared to be the only one to eat it. You complain about Casey's muffins… I take that back Captain Awesome would help you and your colons would thank you both. Be careful, I think the one in the skillet is read to come out."

"I'm on it and by the way I made a pot of coffee if you want a cup. I can plate you a couple if you want to go ahead and eat?"

"I'm good. I can wait for Sam to get up and Bunny won't turn into a pumpkin for a while. Why didn't you come to bed?"

"I couldn't. I briefed Beckman then I started cooking. I made Sam a promise remember that she'd have pancakes. I'll take a quick nap afterwards."

"I'm sorry if I mentioned Stefan last night. But Chuck you did it again. You decide to do something then you do it without talking to the rest of the team. Then we have to play catch up and try to read your mind."

"You're right… you're absolutely right and I should've told you. But in all honesty, had I told you, you would've tried to talk me out of it and we didn't have the time."

"But you had time enough to lift Boris' phone off Casey then call Olga in the Buy More. And let's not even go into that crazy crap you did at the diner. Chuck, you shot those men. When did you start acting like Casey?"

"I wounded them and I had to sell myself to Olga. She didn't completely buy off on what she saw in the Buy More parking lot so the diner was a test. If I hadn't she would never have agreed to introduce me to Peter. I'm sorry I upset you and you have every right to be upset with me but you know I was right."

"After this mission Juri gets retired and I don't want to hear him mentioned for a long time... a very long time. And you daughter's Russian is improving," said Sarah then she whispered into his hear.

"She said that?" Sarah nodded to him. "How's that even possible? I mean even if… no that's just not right."

"I told her not to repeat everything people say and if she has any questions ask us first. Then I talked to the people who said it. The kasha battles got heated from what I understand."

"But they have to realize there are other people around listening to them and not knowing better those people will repeat what they said."

"Yes, and Casey's bad about that," she said with a smile. " But that's exactly what I thought and that's what I told them," said Sarah as the front door opened and Casey stepped in.

"I could smell pancakes all the way out in the courtyard. Have you slapped him down yet? Don't tell me I missed it? His cheeks aren't red... if you want I can do it for you?"

"And good morning to you too John. Here's a couple already made as a peace offering," said Chuck as he passed him a plate. Casey sat down at the table with the plate while Sarah got him a cup out of the pantry and poured him a cup of coffee.

"So, let's hear what you found out since you went Lone Ranger on us but one observation first even the Lone Ranger wasn't alone. He had his trust sidekick Tonto.

"Eat up first," said Chuck. "I'll brief you with Stefan and Imma. Sarah told me they were put up in Ellie and Captain Awesomes' place."

"That's right. Grimes is supposed to stop by and give them a ride to the airport. You know they're going to Chicago… you did tell him?"

"Yes, Sarah told me but I'm going to have to change their travel plans or at least Imma's. She's coming with me to meet Peter…"

"The same one who tried to kill her and the one we had to fake her death so he could watch. Now you want to take her to him. You feel all right?"

"I feel fine and it's a little complicated," said Chuck as a phone began to ring. "John, aren't you going to get that?"

"Don't look at me. It's not mine," said Casey. Sarah tracked the ringing to the living room and to Chuck's jacket. She pulled a phone out of his pocket.

"Oh, that's mine. That's the phone Peter gave me so we can stay in touch," said Chuck. Casey just shook his head.

"And now Peter knows this location from the GPS in the phone," said John. Chuck looked at Casey wanting to say something in his defense but John was right.

"Answer the call before he sends people here looking for you and put it on speaker," said Sarah as she joined in the head shaking. He took it from her and answered the call.

"Peter, why are you calling me so soon? I don't have anything to report to you yet," said Chuck in Russian looking at Sarah and Casey.

"I was trying to figure out what was going on. You haven't moved from your current location in a while and Olga got worried. She thought you might've gotten whacked."

"I don't understand was she concerned about me or about this hypothetical wet-team. Either way you can tell her not to worry. I checked out one of the safe houses I was telling you about and spent the night there. I've got a good idea where to go next. Don't worry if my GPS signal goes out. You need to give me a little time. The people I'm meeting don't like phones or other people knowing their location."

"So, you're telling me she's alive? If that's the case, do whatever you have to do just bring her to me. I knew you were the right man for this job."

"From what I was told when I got back to L.A. yes she's alive and well. But let me go I have some people I'll be meeting here soon and they are the nervous types."

"Very well I'll call you back this evening," said Peter then he hung up. Chuck put his phone away and turned back to see the looks on Sarah and Casey's faces.

"Okay, you're right I screwed up. I never thought about him tracking the GPS in the phone," said Chuck as he went back to finishing the pancakes.

"The man only hijacked a whole satellite array. I don't think he'd have the technological know-how to do anything like that."

"You see that's what I missed your sarcasm. I know what we're going to do. Sarah, you can take the girls and stay with Ellie and Devon. That way you can go with Stefan and provide him back up in case he needs help. I'll take Imma to meet Peter and John you can stay here and monitor things."

"You still haven't explained why you need to take Imma with you?" said Casey as Imma walked in the door.

"Imma's going where? Sorry Stefan sent me over to see where your little hairy friend is so we can get to the airport. But am I going to the airport if I'm going with you?"

"Here sit down and eat a pancake," said Chuck as he passed her a plate. "What I have to tell you will be shocking for you but it is true… at least Peter says it's true," said Chuck then he paused. There really was no good way to tell you this other than just coming out with it.

"Okay, come on tell me what it is you have to say?" said Imma. Everyone was looking at her and it was beginning to freak her out.

"Well, Peter thinks he's your brother. He's sorry he tried to have you killed but he wants you to meet him so you can join him at his secret base." Imma sat there and looked at Chuck frozen. "Do you understand what I'm saying? Imma, Pytro Petrovich was your father."

"No, that's not possible I was an orphan… I had an old aunt who couldn't take care of me. I used to go over to her house to eat tea cakes and borscht. My parents died when I was an infant."

"I'm sorry but that was just what you were told. You see sometimes in order to control scientists and members of the party their children were taken from them and raised by the state as blackmail to keep them in line. I think that may explain everything but there are things I don't understand."

"How am I supposed to feel about this? I have a brother but he's an insane villain and you said Petrovich was my father. Does that mean he's dead?"

"Yes, according to Olga. She is your half-sister. I don't have all the answers but we can ask them when we meet Olga and him."

"I need to go find Stefan and tell him. We need to report in… but who do I report into. Most of the people in my chain of command have been arrested."

"Talk with Stefan and be with him when he talks with Igor. Ask Igor what you're supposed to do? See if he won't bring you into his group a liaison with the GRU."

"That's a good idea so this doesn't look like a rogue mission on my part," said Imma then she left. Chuck went back to finishing the last of the pancakes.

"What is it you're not telling her," said Sarah. "I don't have time to torture your intel out of you Sam will be up soon then we need to get ready for Chicago."

"Not that you mind. You can take the jet and fly everyone there. It's imperative no one sees Stefan alive. Okay you wanted to know what I didn't tell her. What she said about not wanting this to appear as a rogue mission is exactly what her people wanted to hang on her. They knew who she was so as soon as the mishap happened in Baikonur they sent her looking for her father."

"Her father who was dead but they figured that he was somehow responsible for the loss of the satellites."

"Exactly like a scapegoat. They hang this on her linking her with her father and everyone thinks it ends there. But this plot has deep roots and who knows where they lead. I think Igor is finding that out now. Be careful in Chicago, Stefan may think these people are his but I don't think they've been on the same team since 1989 when Petrovich came to the States."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Igor walked into an interrogation cell where a man was sitting handcuffed to the table. This was his first time meeting the man and he was interested in seeing what made him tick. He sat down on the other side of the table from him and opened a folder then looked him in the eyes.

"Let's dispense with the 'this is all a big mistake' and 'you don't know why you're here'. You know exactly why you're here Comrade Topo. The only question is where do you go from here. The way I see it there are two directions. One you go to a minimum secure facility with fresh bed linens and decent food or you can go to our facility in Yakutsk where the heat shuts off in the winter and water freezes in buckets. You don't have to worry about bed linens because there are no beds and food well they are served something that resembles food."

"I've got nothing to say," said Viktor as he stared back at Igor. "Your wasting your breath threatening me. It won't work."

"Threatening? Who's threatening? I'm promising Comrade Topo. They'll really like someone nice and soft like you in Yakutsk. Your friends won't be able to protect you there even if they wanted to which I doubt… no you're on your own now. No one will be coming for you."

"I still don't have anything to say," said Viktor. However, the chill of the room was starting to set in that combined with his nerves were starting to make his bones ache.

"You haven't even heard what I want to know yet. Let's start with easy things first then we can build up to the harder ones?"

"If you want to waste your time go right ahead. I'll even clear off my agenda and block you the rest of the day. But I really need to be home by evening. I have a bocce match to get to and I don't want to be late."

"Bocce… funny. They're going to love you where you're going. So, let's cut the crap, who do you work for and what did they want with Colonel Sheshenkov's service record?"

"I don't know they don't tell me. They just ask for information and I pass it on like your Colonel's and I'm proud to serve. Have you noticed the chaos and disorder that's set in since the party lost its control? Let me ask you this do you consider yourself a patriot serving this government?"

"What I think doesn't matter. This government was elected by the people and it's them I serve as a good public servant something you wouldn't know anything about."

"You follow whatever the dictatorship of the masses says and what if they go against their own best interest. They throw out a system that has taken care of their every need and for what? Liberty… freedom? Liberty is an ideal and freedom another name for anarchy. We need to go back to where we were before. I thought you would understand that."

Well, my dear Comrade Topo you thought wrong. But thank you, you've given me something to work with. I think were done here for today."

"You're lying. I didn't tell you anything. You're trying to trick me," said Viktor as he stared back at Igor search in his eyes for a sign he was lying.

"You can stare as much as you like but you helped me when you said you delivered that file. I know when the file was accessed and so I have to give you time to download. When they brought you in you had a bag with a tea cake in it from the tearoom across the square from where you worked. Your coat was damp when they brought you in so you went out when it was sprinkling before it started pouring down. You know what all that tells me?"

"I haven't got a clue but I'm sure you'll tell me."

"You met your contact and passed the file off to him or her in the tearoom across from your workplace. Now all I have to do is review the security camera footage to find who came in or out around the time you were there. With any luck, there'll be one more of your co-conspirators locked up by this time tomorrow."

"k chertu, go to the devil."

"I probably will one of these days. Guards take him back to his cell and post a watch on him. His friends might come looking for him to keep him quiet and thanks again."


	26. Chapter 26

Don't own Chuck

Peter got off the phone with Chuck then walked back into the command center. Heads turned back to their workstation as he walked in and suddenly the room went silent. Olga sat in his chair watching the turning globe on the big screen monitor with their satellites orbiting around it. She started to get up when he walked in but he waved for her to stay still.

"Stay where you are. I talked with Juri and he thinks she's still alive. I'm going to call him back in a little bit he's supposed to meet with people and should know more then."

"Don't get your hopes up. Even if he does find her and bring her we can't know if she'll be onboard with our plans."

"I know but a few days ago I didn't know I had a sister or I did but I thought she was dead and now I can't believe she's here," said Peter as he caught Olga's look. Of course you are still my sister but you've been a lot more for a long time."

"And I've support you to finish your father's work. Think about it… this person shows up now out of the blue. You don't think she might've been sent here to take all this from us and give it back to those old cronies in Moscow."

"You're probably right but we have to make her see that this was necessary. I need to make her realize our father didn't leave her behind because he wanted to. They told him she was dead…"

"I know. But she's going to have a hard time understanding. You have no idea what happened to her in that orphanage. I don't think it was pleasant and now she's being told that she had a family that escaped to the west. Worse than you escaped is you left her behind."

"If my father had known she was still alive he wouldn't have left," said Peter. But Olga looked away. "He wouldn't have."

"I don't think Mom would've but your father was dedicated to his work and that was the only thing that mattered to him. If pursuing it meant he had to leave someone behind… well you know what he would have chosen."

"That's so not fair. Yes, he was dedicated to his work but that just meant he was a good scientist. If we built this town and this facility out of nothing that says something about his drive."

"And that's what I'm talking about. He was so dedicated to his work there was no room for anything or anyone else not you, not Mom and not me. Sometimes I think he picked me up only to be your companion and if he'd brought Imma with you when they came here then I wouldn't be here right now."

"But we didn't and you are here. I think even if we hadn't adopted you I would've found you. Don't be jealous of Imma. I haven't forgotten you and I couldn't even if I wanted to. You are every bit responsible for all this as I am and never forget that."

"Thank you, I needed to hear you say that," said Olga. Suddenly a warning alarm came on as men scrabbled to get behind their work stations.

"Report, what's going on? That is a satellite detection alarm. What's going on? Don't everyone speak up at once."

"We've got an American spy sat overhead. It seems to be doing a broad scan of the area around us," said one of the men as they brought the image on the monitor.

"They're on a hunting expedition so let's not be smart about this. Cut our transmissions down to the minimum and keep an eye on it."

"Sir, we could move one of our satellites and eliminate it. Then we wouldn't have anything to worry about," said one of Peter's techs.

"No Ivan, that's exactly what we don't want to do with that thing overhead. If we did it would be like telling them 'X' marks the spot and they'd know where we are. No, they're just taunting us for right now. Once they move the satellite away we can think about taking it out but for now we do nothing."

"We should move one of our sats nearer and put it in standby in case we need it. Right now, they're all over Russia and out of position. We can send a data packet to it by bouncing the signal off the moon then go dark before the American spy sat knows what we've done or where the signal came from."

"Okay, good idea. We should time it so the signal goes around the satellite. This way the Americans will think the command came from somewhere else. Good idea Ivan. Mask the data signal as a normal FM transmission. That should get them scratching their heads."

"I'll make it happen," said Ivan proud of himself.

"Ivan, just remember we don't want them looking down here. They probably wouldn't see anything but I don't want to take the risk."

"Let's go to your office and grab a cup of tea," said Olga as she took him by the arm. "Everyone knows what they need to do here so you can come with me for a few minutes."

"You're such a temptress. Maybe I can call Juri again to see what kind of progress he's making. Let me track his position from his phone then we can go for that tea."

"Remember didn't you say he'd be out of pocket. Leave him alone and let him work. If you hound him all the time it won't make his job any easier and as a matter of fact it can have the exact opposite effect. Juri is a professional so you need to have a little faith in him."

"Boy, I can tell you like someone," said Peter as he let her take him out of the control room then across the hall into his office. "Do I have to remind you that you just met him?"

"And do I have to remind you that you haven't met Imma yet. At least I have something to base my judgement on. You don't know Imma from Eve but you're going to bring her here."

"Imma is different... she's family," said Peter. Olga wanted to protest and point out Imma was only nominally family but she'd already said it and he had promptly brushed her off. However, Imma was going to have to prove herself to her. She'd been orphaned too then taken in so she wasn't cutting Imma any slack. No the pity play wasn't going to work with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stefan had set up a secure connection with his comms device to his Director's office in Lubyanka. He wasn't sure what time it was back in Moscow but he needed some marching orders before he left for Chicago. He sent Imma over to Sarah's as busy work so that he could talk with Igor without her being around. Igor was telling Stefan about the arrests and interrogations when Imma walked in on them.

"Your partner in crime really got me in a jam. He let his emotions get the best of him and he arrested General Potomkin."

"Isn't he the war hero who became a big wig in the party? How old is he? I thought I read his obituary in the paper so he isn't dead?"

"No, but I wish he were," said Igor as he went on to explain why Anatoly arrested him. "…I have Anatoly downstairs right now interrogating him and I really need to get down there before the General has an accident. Where's your Colonel at I should touch bases with her?"

"I'm right here," said Imma as she walked in. She gave Stefan a look. "Had I known you had the comms up I would've hurried back."

"Sorry, it took less time to setup than I originally thought," said Stefan but the look on Imma's face said she wasn't buying it.

"Well that doesn't matter. You're here now so I can brief you about your trip to Chicago," said Igor but Imma interrupted him.

"I won't be going to Chicago now with Stephan because my plans have been changed. Chuck is back next door and I'll be leaving with him to see this Peter person and his half-sister Olga…"

"Chuck is back? When did he get back? Do you think it's safe for you to meet this Peter person face to face after he tried to have you killed?"

"I will be perfectly save. He tried to have me killed before he found out I'm his sister," said Imma. She let that piece of trivia just roll off her tongue and it got the double-take she expected.

"You're what? How can you be his sister? That would have to mean you are Pytro Petrovich's daughter?"

"Yes, it would. Chuck seems to think I was taken from my parents and placed in an orphanage to act as a ransom to keep them in line."

"Well it was a common practice back before everything changed. Good, I agree with Chuck you need to go. Take extra precaution when you meet your brother but you need to go."

"Sir, I need for you to send a memorandum of understanding back over to my people at the GRU before they think I've gone rogue."

"I can do that. Listen up both of you there's a lot going on here that I don't understand. Thread lightly and trust no one. Things are coming to light that I don't like. I know this is going to sound strange, but desperate times and all that; however, Imma if you have to ask for guidance look for Chuck. When he's the Colonel he's more one of us than one of them. I really may have to pay him a salary when this is all done. Go out and stay safe. I really have to run now."

The screen went blank then Stefan put away the device as he kept eyeing Imma. She felt his stare on her and could put up with it for only so long.

"Okay, out with it, what do you want to ask me? You want to know how I feel to suddenly know I have family? I don't know… it hasn't set in yet. But one thing I can tell you it doesn't make a difference about my mission. I will do whatever it takes to recover those satellites and render then safe. The fact that I have a brother now doesn't change that one bit. I know where my loyalties are."

"Good, but just one observation, this was exactly why they used to take children away from their parents, so they could indoctrinate them then send them home to spy of their parents. Know where your loyalties are, is nice but it is also scary for some of us who remember what it used to mean. I was a good youth pioneer and I had my little star. I was proud of that pin and I remember being asked about my parents as well as my relative…nothing ever happened but sometimes I wonder what if it had."

"What are you trying to tell me?" said Imma. She couldn't understand what Stefan was telling her. For her it sounded like he was contradicting everything she's been taught.

"I don't know. I'm just rambling but when Casey says better dead than red… well he's not entirely wrong. I need to go catch a plane."

"From what I overheard Sarah is going to fly you with the girls. She's going to stay with Chuck's sister in case you need back up."

"That's good but I can't have her interfering when I make contact with the people I used to work with. They might get a little nervous and rightfully so around a CIA operative… not exactly their cup of tea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the basement of Lubyanka Anatoly was grilling the General about his connection to his son's activities but the General was sticking to his story that he knew nothing. Anatoly could feel himself getting angry which was the wrong thing to do in an interrogation. The interrogator had to stay detached or the detainee could use that anger to his or her advantage.

"You're going to sit there and tell me you knew nothing about what your son was up to? I have your son's testimony…"

"You don't have anything. You have the word of a lunatic before he committed suicide and even then, he didn't mention me by name," said the General as he laughed in Anatoly's face.

"This is the way you sell out your son. Some national hero you are. I wonder what your friends will say once they find out."

"I can't wait to find out. At first, they will avoid me then slowly they'll come by and pay their respects. I'll say he was always a troubled child then they'll have sympathy for me. Who knows I might even get some time on TV? I should be thanking you because the more time I spend here the more people will pity me for this ordeal."

"Why you…" said Anatoly as he came across the table at the General grabbing him up by the shirt collar. "I ought the beat the crap out of you right here, right now."

"Go ahead… do it. I dare you. It will make my story that much better and in the end, it will be you who will pay the price when I will walk out of here a freeman. So, go ahead strike an old man… I dare you go ahead. Do it!"

"Anatoly, let him go," said Igor as he walked in the room. "Go stand in the corner and I'll talk to you later. General, would you like a cigarette?"

"Finally, the person in charge… no I'm trying to quit. You need to curb your dogs, Director, before they bite someone and you get into trouble."

"Anatoly means well and I see a young me in him. You know what he and I have in common," said Igor as he paused for effect. "We both hate butt holes and my dear General that's what you are. A very big one too from what I see."

"How dare you. I'm going to…" he started to say something which Igor knew was going to be a threat so he just raised his hand and he stopped him. This began a new game of cat and mouse.

"You can just hold your breath right there. I'm going to give you a chance to redeem yourself," said Igor as he took out the TT-33 and placed it on the table. "Do you recognize this? You should."

"That's mine and the one your man said my son used to commit suicide with. I'll take it back if you're trying to give it to me."

"I'll give it to you all right but first I want to show you something," said Igor as he pulled out a folder with photos laying them out in front of the General.

"So what? That's me and my butler. We often go out and sometimes we take tea together. I don't think there's a law against that."

"No, there isn't but you see in this tearoom a man... a certain Viktor Gerkin met a man and passed on classified information to him."

"If you're asking me if I saw anyone who looked suspicious... well to me everyone looks suspicious. I'll take my weapon and be leaving now. If you would be so kind as to uncuff me."

"I think you might be jumping the gun," said Igor who couldn't resist the pun. "You know it's remarkable what we can do with photos these days. Let me show you," he said as he pointed to one. If you look at this photo from outside the tearoom in the square. You see this building next to the tearoom. Now watch what happens when we magnify the reflection on the window pane. We can see inside the tearoom and look who comes up and sits next to our traitor. Why it's you. Do you care to explain?"

"That's him? I don't even remember sitting next to him. He was telling me about the tea cakes... yes that was it. He was telling me I should try them. I usually get tea sandwiches but he told me to try the tea cake."

"Then why didn't you order one? I have you leaving here short afterwards and I don't see you taking anything. But I do see you putting something in your pocket. I think it was the classified data your Mr. Gerkin downloaded for you."

"You invented all this. None of this is real. First you try to tie me with my poor crazy son and now this. What is it? If one doesn't stick then you go with something different."

"I'm about to let you go home under house arrest. I've called the Prosecutor and got his approval. He was especially agreeable after I told him you were collaborating and that you gave up Gerkin's name as a traitor."

"I never did anything of the such. What game are you playing Director? I'll... I'll sue. You can't say I gave up Viktor's name..."

"Oh Viktor is it now? Strabge you know the first name of someone you say you can't remember… oh that's right he told you the tea cakes where good. Well where he's going there won't be any tea cakes. Oh and how am I going to manage this? Don't worry I only have to change some time stamps and everyone will believe you gave up Comrade Topo. That is his code name, right? I'll make sure that gets in the file too."

"No one will believe your lie especially the people who know me. Go ahead and try your best. I'll see you in court."

"Will you? It almost makes me laugh to think you believe this will go to court. Let me show you these. Do you recognize the man in the photo? I have to say it is difficult to make him out but this is your old friend General Dimitri... or what's left of him. A wet team came stormed where we had him hidden then they strung him up out behind the dacha. That's when the crows found him and made a light snack out of his soft tissue."

"Why are you showing me these," said the General as he pushed them away in disgust. "If you had guarded him better this would've never happened."

"Maybe but what sealed his fate was that your people thought he was talking. If they did this to him do you think they're going to risk you talking. You can deny it as much as you like but in the end, they're going to have to trust you won't... be wait you've already ratted out one of their people, Comrade Topo."

"You can't do this to me. You know what will happen to me if they think I'm cooperating with you? My death will be on your hands."

"Now you remember you know people. Your people are going to have to make an example out of you to keep other people in line so whatever end they chose it won't be fast nor will it be clean."

"You SOB... you can't do this to me. You know who I am," said the General. But Igor was unmoved and Anatoly was smiling from the corner.

"You were a national hero... you fought the Nazis but somehow now that I know you if I dug a little deeper into your story I might find another truth. Like this pistol that was issued to a Lieutenant who was under your command. Something tells me the heroics were his and you took the credit after you got rid of him. That's how you have his weapon..."

"I haven't got a clue what you're talking about. My record is unblemished and I won't put up with the likes of you trying to tarnish it."

"I wish I had more time to look into that but we're not here for that. Anatoly, I want you to take the General back home and when you let him out thank him for his cooperation say it oud enough to be overheard then come back here."

"Wait a minute aren't you going to provide me with security... I mean since I'll be under house arrest you should put people on me to make sure I don't try to escape."

"You're right. Anatoly when you drop the General off you should collect his passport then come back here straightaway."

"What good is that going to be if these people who came after Dimitri decide to come after me? I demand protection. You can't leave me out there like this?"

"Well, if you want protection you have to earn protection. However, since you are a hero and fought the Nazis I'm sure you can take this weapon and defend yourself. Good day General," said Igor as he got up then started for the door.

"I can't tell on them if I do they'll kill me," said the General as he broke out in a sweat. "You have no idea who these people are."

"If you don't tell me who they are they will kill you. If you tell me I just might be able to arrest them before they can get at you."

"I can't... I just can't," said the General as he looked around the room for some sympathy but got none. "I wish I could."

"You'd better make up your mind because as soon as I step out of this room you're on your own and we both know what's going to happen next. Someone is going to cut your tongue out and feed it to you," said Igor. He waited for a few minutes and when the General didn't say anything he turned to leave.

"Okay... okay I'll tell you everything but I need protection. When the truth is known you'll see we are heroes. We did this for the good of the nation."

"I've been hearing that a lot lately so maybe you can clarify what your mean by that."


	27. Chapter 27

Don't own Chuck

Sam ate her pancake sitting next to Sarah but all the time she sat there eating she kept stealing looks at Chuck. Sarah noticed it but didn't say anything. Too much had happened and she was afraid of the can of worms she'd open up if she asked what was going on. Then Morgan showed up with Alex and his nose brought him inside.

"Chuck's home! I could tell when I pulled in. The smell of pancakes hit me when I got out of the car. I'm not saying yours aren't good," said Morgan as he looked over at Sarah. "But Chuck has them down to an art."

"I've never seen you push a plate away," said Casey as he got up to make room for Alex and Morgan at the table.

"Well I won't argue that," said Sarah as she leaned over and put her arms around Sam. "Don't you agree?" But Sam just shrugged her shoulders and continued to eat.

"Change of plans little buddy," said Chuck as he passed plates to Alex and Morgan at the table. "You're running Sarah and the girls along with Stefan to the airport. Sarah's going to take the Learjet and fly everyone to Chicago."

"That's great," said Morgan as he looked over at Sam. "You'll be able to play with Clara. Aren't you happy you'll be able to see your cousin?"

"Why? I won't see her that much. She'll be in school during the day and I'll be parked in some hoosegow until I reach my expiration date."

"Don't you think you're exaggerating a little bit and where did learn to speak like that anyway," said Sarah as Sam looked over at Morgan and pointed. "It's not polite to point."

"But you asked? If you didn't want me to point why did you ask me who I heard say it? Clara's right you adults are so confusing sometimes."

"But I don't remember saying anything like that…No, it wasn't me," said Morgan but Sam frowned and nodded. "Are you sure it was me? I think you've gotten me confused with someone else."

"No, I didn't. I don't have old timer's disease yet like you. You were talking about Skip and Fernando at the Buy More… about something they'd done."

"I think Morgan might has said Alzheimer's not 'old timers' and you don't need to be old to get it but neither you nor Morgan have it. Skip and Fernando have chemically reduced neurological functions…"

"Which translates to being brain dead. I, for one, buy into Chuck diagnosis," said Morgan as everyone looked at him. "What? It's true. Think about those two and say he's wrong."

"Whatever," said Sam. "I just wish Chuck was coming with us. When he comes we usually go to the Navy Pier and do fun stuff. Without him I'm going to see Chicago through the bars of daycare and have to listen to someone read about the Little Train that Could... sometime I wish it wouldn't or about an itsy bitsy spider which I would gladly crush unless…," she said as her eyes lit up and an idea popped into her head.

"Oh, no you don't. I know exactly what you're thinking. You're not going to escape and go wandering around the hospital like last time. Besides, I don't even know if they'll let me put in in daycare there anymore after your last rumpus through the gallery."

"I didn't cause a whatever it is you said I did. No one understands in order for me to learn I need to observe. I don't want to be a good doctor I want to be a great doctor and to do that I need to start now. These are the foundation blocks I'm laying now."

"I saw that episode of 'Builder Bob' too," said Morgan. Sarah gave him a look from across the table. "Did I say this was a good pancake?"

"Right well back to us. I understand what you're saying but the hospital has rules. You don't want to get Ellie and Devon in trouble in their own hospital, do you? These are people they have to work with and this time I promise we'll do more together. Technically, I won't be working so we can take Bunny down the Navy Pier and get a bucket of shrimp."

"I don't want to get Ellie and Awesome in trouble," said Sam as she started playing with her food. "I can't wait to go... yippee." She said sarcastically.

"Come on this will be just the three of us. Maybe Clara can get a day off school and we can to a girls' day. And what's this that you only have fun when Chuck is with us? I think we have fun."

"I think you guys need to get ready to go. I'm out of batter so I'm done cooking. I'll go next door and see how Stefan is doing with his disguise. He might need some help. Just leave everything in the sink and I'll wash it up later."

"Hold up there a second," said Sarah as she got up and went to him. "I see what you're doing," whispered Sarah then she kissed him.

"Yes, you'd better kiss him now," said Sam as she looked up from her plate. "I don't see how you can afterwards with all that hair all over his face. It's got to be like kissing a Brillo pad."

"Oh, I don't know, you kind of get used to it," said Alex as she realized she'd said it out loud. She blushed looking over at Morgan as he smiled back.

"That'd better be something you read about in 'Cosmopolitan'. Because if we're talking first hand someone is liable to lose a hand then I'll beat them to death with it."

"Come on Dad. Really, we're not even supposed to kiss. This is the twenty-first century not the dark ages. I think I can take care of my own honor if that's what you're worried about. Besides Chuck and Sarah slept together before they got married and you didn't say anything."

"I'm not her father and yes I did. I'm her partner and things were different back then although she did have a problem keeping her chocolate out of Chuck's peanut butter from the very beginning."

"Hey wait a minute I like Resse's pieces. Is there a problem with chocolate and peanut butter together," said Sam. "Why is it a problem that you and Chuck slept together? If a person is tired why shouldn't they sleep in a bed? If Morgan and Alex are sleepy why mess up another bed? I don't see the problem or am I missing something as usual. You adults are weird."

"You're absolutely right," said Sarah as she went over to her and kissed her on the forehead. "John was just exaggerating as usual."

"You say I'm exaggerating now. You just wait another ten or fifteen years from now. Then we'll see who was exaggerating when the shoe is on the other foot."

"Or gets thrown at someone... John, why are you still here? Why don't you go sell some barbeque grills to some frustrated middle aged women?"

"Why should I? It's too early to go to the Buy More and besides I'm having more fun here," said Casey as he got up to refill his coffee cup. Sarah gave him a look.

"How would you like to wear that cup? If I were you I'd take that to go then be gone and before you say 'make me' I'd think long and hard," said Sarah as she picked up a knife from the butcher's block stabbing it into the cutting board.

"You know Love, why don't you come with me next door to check on Stefan with me," said Chuck as he went over to her and took her hand.

"No, I need to go in the back and finish packing. I also need to get Bunny ready for the flight. You can tell Stefan he's going to have to watch Bunny while I'm flying which includes everything except breast feeding." Casey started laughing.

"What are you laughing at? Didn't you like the coffee creamer?" John started gagging as he looked with disgust at his cup.

"Geez! Yuck, I think I'm going to be sick. You need to warn a person about something like that. You can't just drop it on them."

"Sorry but just joking," said Sarah as she smiled then kissed Chuck before she walked down the hall to their bedroom to get everything ready for their departure.

"Well, I'll be next door. Sam, do you want to come with me so we can hang out before you have to go," asked Chuck but she shook her head as she jumped down from her chair.

"No, I'm going to help Mommy with Bunny," said Sam then she left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Langley the General's day started off with Chuck briefing her at home over her Wheaties which put her in a foul mood. It didn't get much better for her when she made it into the office either. She hadn't gotten down her first cup of coffee when her Major walked in and started reading her a list of names of people who had been arrested or detained in Moscow overnight.

"Igor has been a busy little beaver," said the General as she took a sip of coffee. "Those are some heavy hitters. I hope he has ammunition to back up the charges he used to arrest them. This isn't like in the old days when his people could just grab people up off the streets. But even then 'all animals are equal, but some animals are more equal than others.'"

"I think he's aware of that," said the Major. "But does this change anything in our relationship with his office. These arrests are still ongoing."

"You mean this purge... No I don't think so if anything things might even be better without this hardliners in the way," said Beckman as she made a face. With the Major's reading and their talking she'd let her coffee get cold. "Don't get me wrong, the Russians aren't our friends," said Beckman as she got up to go dump out what she had in her cup and to get some fresh coffee.

"But how would you describe your relationship with Director Trotski? It certainly seems like friendship from the outside."

"Which shows how little you know. You're lucky Roan isn't here or you'd never hear the end of it. Igor, Roan and myself go back a long way... how to explain this? Ask yourself can a cat have a mouse as a friend or better can a mouse have a cat as a friend? We've traded the role of cat and mouse back and forth depending where we operated at but this is a strange game we play. However, never forget we play for keeps. Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"Well, after you called in and briefed me on what Chuck...," the Major started to explain but then he caught the General's look. "I mean Agent Carmichael reported I had the NSA move a spy sat over the California-Nevada border to look for this satellite control center…"

"No, no, no I never told you to contact them. Why did they agree to move a satellite now after they were up in arms at the thought of losing another one before?"

"I don't know," said the Major. "They just said okay and did it. I never really thought to ask why, should have I?"

"That was a rhetorical question. I can tell you why they moved it. They can see we're making progress and they want to share in the glory especially since budget time is right around the bend. They don't want to be the agency who lost two satellites with nothing to show for their loss but the agency that helped crack whatever this is and helped save the western world from the brink of disaster. All for the low, low price of two or three brand new shiny spy satellites. That's what they want."

"Certainly, they aren't doing this just so they can get their budget through the congressional review committees without it being hacked to bits."

"Oh, how naive you are. I miss the days of secret budget submissions... when congress had no idea how much we spent or where it went. Now we have to submit a budget for review by Congressional Intelligence Budget oversight committees and why does the NSA need a boost up anyway. They straddle the fence between the National Intelligence Program and the Military Intelligence Program so if they don't get their money from Paul they can rob Peter.

"Peter?" said the Major as he raised his eyebrow. Beckman took a sip of her coffee. This time she was determined to get it down before it got cold.

"Yes, well, I probably did misuse the metaphor but I was looking for something with Peter in it but those are the facts. Tell them down in the situation room to keep an eye on it. I want to know if anything strange happens right away and you can definite for them strange means anything out of the ordinary."

"You don't think they'll try to disable it like they did the other two. That would be a pretty bold move on their part."

"You mean that would be a pretty stupid move on their part. What the NSA is doing for us is to flush this Peter out. I don't know if they realize what they're doing or just being clumsy but what they're doing is the beaters in a hunt. They go around beat the ground and making noise hoping to scare out the prey so shooters can take potshots at it. No, I think this Peter person is smart enough to know his best option right now is to hunker down and wait for the beaters to pass."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck saw Sarah and the girls off. He gave a kiss to Sam and Bunny on the forehead then gave a different kind of kiss to Sarah. He didn't like that he had to see her off but they couldn't afford Peter to check up on the places he'd been looking at for Imma. Sarah and the girls would be safer in Chicago or so they thought when they left. Shortly after they pulled out Chuck received another call from Peter.

"I know you're anxious to meet your sister but I need a little room to operate," said Chuck. He didn't want Peter to think that this was going to be easy bringing Imma to him. It was like going out on a first date Chuck had to make Peter understand that he couldn't round all the bases.

"I know but I'm not sure you can understand what I feel right now. It's like I've been waiting thirty years for this day and it's almost here."

"What if I told you that I could have her at the rendezvous point late this evening? I'll be leaving soon to go meet with her. I'll either bring her to you in the front seat or in the back of the van," said Chuck as Imma gave him look.

"Good, you understand then how much I want to meet her. No is not an option here but if she's like me she'll want to meet me. Curiosity is a family trait. When can I call you back to make a deal about what time you can expect me to meet you?"

"If you give me your number I can call you when we're on the road. That would save you the hassle of calling me," said Chuck. It would also enable him to use the internal GPS in Peter's phone to give Chuck Peter's exact location and hopefully the controls for the Russian satellite array.

"I'd like to but to tell you the truth I don't know what my number is," said Peter as he lied. Chuck knew he was lying but he didn't want to push him. "You know you always call other people and not yourself. Let's leave it like it is and I'll call you back in a couple of hours. Will that give you enough time?"

"I don't know," said Chuck but Imma nodded her head. "Okay, I can make it work one way or another. On a different topic have you heard about all the arrests in Russia. You wouldn't be responsible for them, would you?"

"Who me? No, I'm not responsible and from what I've been told they've picked up some of the people who are loyal to us. You see we're like a mini socialist enclave in a hostile environment. I'll explain better when I see you."

"I hope that will be soon. Say hi to Olga for me," said Chuck. He waited for Peter to say something but instead he was quiet. Too quiet for Chuck's taste but he needed to stay coy as he dealt with him.

"I'll make sure to pass on to her that you send your regards," said Peter. "I'll ring you back in two hours from now," he said then he hung up.

"Well, I tried," said Chuck as he put away the phone Peter had given to him then he pulled up a chair next to Imma's in the courtyard. "Are you sure you're up to this? I have to ask because if you're not you risk blowing the whole mission up."

"What is it with you and Stefan? He asked me the same question. If I were a guy we wouldn't be having this conversation. But because I'm a woman you guys have your doubts about my commitment to the program."

"We're having this conversation because I need to know you can handle this. My life is on the line too here and whether we live or die depends on you. Not on Stefan or me but solely on your shoulders so you need to get your head on straight."

"I've got this and you don't have to keep asking me all the time. Because your asking is bothersome not to mention it's getting on my nerves neither of which you want to do."

"So, you think you can handle this," said Chuck then he got up and put away his lawn chair. "Have you ever given any thought about what you're going to do when you meet your brother."

"What do you mean how am I going to react? I will hug him I guess then he'll tell me about our parents after that we'll be whatever he wants and then some. But what I'm not going to do is to let my personal feeling get in my way of getting the job done."

"That's good but don't expect Peter to hug you then hand over the whole satellite network like the fatted calf was given to the prodigal son."

"The prodigal what? I'm the sister remember and I'm prodigal nothing here. They are the ones who abandoned me not the other way around. If anyone is prodigal it's them. They came here lived the good life while I rotted in that orphanage. No, there's no sympathy in me for them."

"Good, keep that anger that's what you're going to need to sell this when we meet Peter. I should warn you Olga isn't going to be an easy sell. As enthused as Peter might sound Olga is the exact opposite and understandably so. Your infringing on her territory which is Peter. Up until now she hasn't had to share him with anyone now you're coming into the picture and I doubt if she likes it."

"You mean she's not the sharing type. I could give a rat's posterior about what she likes. I'll just run right over her if she gets in my way."

"Don't underestimate Olga. She's the one Peter sent to hit Stefan and I got a quick glance at the weapon she had in the back of the van when we stopped in the desert. It was a customized Dragunov with laser scope..."

"That just means the lady knows her weapons," said Imma as she tried to picture this woman in her mind with the sniper rifle. "I'm still not impressed. Anyone can kill from a distance."

"What I'm saying is she's Peter's hit... well hitwoman and if she's his go to girl the woman is no slouch. I guess what I'm telling you is to be careful."

"I think I've understood that. So, this is my dysfunctional family."

"Listen, I know a little when it comes to dysfunctional families so if you ever want to talk my door is always open."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Chicago, it was another cool and humid day with early morning fog that rolled in off Lake Michigan. But this didn't stop Devon from going for an early morning run. He put on his track suit with his reflector vest and flashing light then took off. It was a brisk run but once he got his heart pounding he blocked out everything and before he knew it he was back home.

"Boy, you don't know what you missed hun," said Devon as he walked back in the house and started doing his after run stretches. "You should come running with me one of this mornings."

"Are you going to prepare Clara's lunch for school then get her up and ready to leave on time? I don't hear an answer," said Ellie as the phone rang. "It's Chuck," said Ellie as she looked at the caller ID.

"Saved by the ring," said Devon as she continued his stretching. "Tell him I owe him one."

"Hey little brother, what's up? I got a strange call the other day from General Beckman... she's looking for Mom. Should I be concerned? ... You don't know anything about it. Well it's probably nothing. What can I do for you? ... Sure, they can stay with us. The spare bedroom is available and we've still got the baby stuff. When are they arriving? ... Okay I'll wait for a phone call. Bye," said Ellie as she hung up.

"Don't tell me Chuck's coming to Chicago. Is someone going to get whacked? Are we going to get shot at? Is it dangerous?"

"Stop freaking out. Sarah and the girls are coming to stay with use for a little while. I need to clean... this house is a pigsty. I don't know if I can go into work today the house is in such a mess. Devon, what's going to get you whacked is if I find your dirty clothes on the floor and I expect that shower to be clean after you use it."

"What's go Mom freaking out," said Clara as she walking into the kitchen still in her pajamas rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Sarah and the girls are on their way here to stay with us."


	28. Chapter 28

Don't own Chuck

Sarah was leaving Denver control behind as she proceeded Eastward. She liked flying because up here she was in control and above the cloud cover everything was crystal clear in front of her. She was still some ways from Chicago but not that far away. Everything was good but why didn't she feel everything was good. There was a tiny voice inside her telling her to be careful but careful to what?

"If you're going to make me worry at least let me know what I need to worry about," she said to herself as she glanced out to see the cloud cover start to open up below her.

"Maybe you worry too much," said a voice behind her. She looked behind her and there was Sam. "Who are you talking to anyway?"

"Myself, they say it's only a problem if you answer. How long have you been standing there," asked Sarah and she really wanted to know. Not many people could sneak up on her and now she wondered if she had to add Sam to that list.

"I just came up to see what you were doing. Stefan and Bunny are sound asleep and they're holding a snoring contest to see who can snore the loudest. Do you mind if I stay up here with you?"

"Sure, no problem. You can sit in the co-pilot's seat just please don't touch anything," said Sarah. "Here let me help you get in. Just one moment," she said as she put the plane on autopilot then helped Sam in the seat and buckled her in. "There you go."

"Thanks, so how long before we reach Chicago?" said Sam. Sitting in the seat was nice but she was still too short to see out the windows."

"We'll be in Chicago soon. How long before we land will depend on the air traffic over Midway airport and how long they'll keep us in a holding pattern before we can put down. But as soon as we land we'll rent a car in the airport then drive to Ellie's where we'll dump off our baggage. After that we can do whatever you want? Do you have any idea what you'd like to do? We can go down to the Navy pier. You said you'd like to do that."

"I said I'd like to go there with Chuck. No, I don't think so. We can save that for another day. First, we need to find out what Clara has planned then we can go from there. Just because we blow into town doesn't mean she has to change all her plans for me."

"That's very mature of you. So, what do you want to do? If you don't want to go to the Navy pier we can always go for a walk along lake Michigan then go for some ice cream. I know it might be a little cool but ice cream can be eaten in any weather."

"Sure, why not," said Sam. Sarah was becoming concerned. Sam was acting strange and this wasn't the reaction she was expecting on hearing ice cream mentioned.

"Did I leave my daughter at home? Who is this person sitting next to me? Do you feel all right," said Sarah as she reached over and felt her forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever. Does this have to do with the way you were looking at Chuck this morning at breakfast. He made pancakes like he promised."

"I know he did and I don't know… it's nothing," said Sam as she looked down at her feet. Sarah knew that look. The look of someone putting a happy face on a bad situation.

"I know you wanted Chuck to come with us. Believe me I get that and I wish he could've too but the work he's doing is important."

"More important that you, me or Bunny? Everything seems more important than us. I want you to know I understand but it's Bunny I'm worried about. I think she's getting tired of him always running off and leaving us behind… but that's her. I understand."

"I'm glad you do. So, what you're saying is it's Bunny we have to make understand. So, I need to worry about her but we can't forget about her sister either," said Sarah as she smiled over at Sam. "We can get a box of Rocky Road and just stay in this evening. Maybe you and I can watch some Masha and Bear together."

"Let's wait until we get to Aunt Ellie's house first. She might have some place picked she'll want to take us too."

"Knowing her she's probably been cleaning since Chuck called her. I don't know who's worse about cleaning when they're nervous Chuck or Ellie," said Sarah. But their conversation was interrupted by Stefan who came running in the cockpit.

"I need for you to come quickly. It's Bunny, I think she's exploded. I tried to change her diaper but oh the horror… the horror.

"Okay Kurtz," said Sarah catching his puzzled look. "You really need to read more. Look she needs to be changed and it doesn't take rocket scientist to do it. The diapers and baby wipes are in her bag. Sam can show you where everything's at."

"Baby wipes? What baby wipes, I'm going to need a shovel and a gas mask as well as a hazardous waste container."

"Stefan, I feel a little sorry for you. Do you want me to put the plane on autopilot and come back there to do it for you?"

"Could you? Why don't you let me stay here and watch things while you go take care of everything back in the cabin?"

"Oaky, I'm putting autopilot on. Our course and heading is laid in so you don't have to do anything but sit here. If any of the warning lights or alarms come on just yell for me but I'll probably hear them in the cabin. I'll be right back," said Sarah as she got up and left with Sam as Stefan took her chair.

"How one little body can produce so much I have no idea," said Stefan. He reached over picked up the inflight telephone and dialed a number. He heard an answering machine come on. He left a message for the people checking the mail box.

"Well, it's still connected," he said as he hung up. "That's good sign I think."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Ukrainian Village is a Chicago neighborhood located on the near west side of Chicago. Its boundaries are Division Street to the north, Grand Avenue to the south, Western Avenue to the west, and Damen Avenue to the east. It is one of the neighborhoods in the West Town community area. St. Volodymyr, the Ukrainian Orthodox Cathedral on 2250 W Cortez St, lies almost in the very center of the village.

The doors of the Church open and a man walked in knelt, made the sign of the cross then got up and looked around until he saw the man he was looking for. He then walked over and sat down next to him.

"What is it Oleg? Why do you come and bother me here," whispered the man. He thought he'd spoken in a low voice but some of the old women praying turned and gave them both bad looks. "Come on let's go outside before we join Saint Stephen."

"Sush," said a chorus of old women as the two men got up and headed for the door. They turned genuflected and crossed themselves before they left. The sun was hiding behind a bank of clouds as they walked outside.

"I don't understand Vlydmyr do you want to become a priest? You're spending more time in Church that my wife. She says she goes twice as often to make up for me."

"My dear Oleg, we have many sins to make up for and so little time to make amends. So, what's gotten you into a tail spin I haven't seen you this worked up since you tried vodka Redbull. There's just something wrong with that combination like mixing depressants with amphetamines."

"It was all the rage in the club so I thought one Dirty Steve can't hurt you and I asked myself why not. I guess I asked the wrong person. Any way this has nothing to do with that," said Oleg. Then he looked around to make sure no one was within earshot.

"What is it? Now you're making me nervous. You haven't been like this since we worked for…" Vlydmyr stopped speaking when Oleg put his hand on his shoulder and nodded.

"Yes, exactly there's a message on the answering machine saying he wants to meet. I told you they haven't forgotten about us."

"And I told you to yank that answering machine out and toss it in the rubbish. After all these years with not one word then suddenly they remember we're still alive. Who do they think they are?"

"I think the real question is who do they think we are after all these years. I don't know about you but when we were sent here there was only the Soviet Union but now we've got our own republic and those fascists Russians have attacked it. I was born in Kiev I'm Ukrainian."

"I hear what you're saying and I don't like this either. But remember we worked for them and they have our service records somewhere or they wouldn't have known how to contact us. The last thing I want is my grandchildren finding out that I was KGB or worse having them watch me being hauled away by the FBI and paraded in front of journalists. What will that do to my family… our families?"

"I wouldn't want that either so what do we do? The rendezvous point is the Navy pier tomorrow night. You could talk with Dmytro, he's your old friend and maybe we put together a welcoming party for this man."

"Is this what's gotten you all worked up? You want to arrange an accident for this man? How do you think they'll take that back in Lubyanka? I don't think they'll be too happy."

"Accidents happen all the time. Just pick up the newspaper and read the first page. A man drives to work stops at a stop sign. Lightning strikes the tree next to the stop sign causing it to fall on his car. The man is crushed to death inside. Is it the trees fault for growing near the stop sign or the stop sign for being placed there? Accidents happen and some of them are accidents."

"I'm surprised you weren't stuck by lightning when you came into church. We need to get the word out then get set up on the pier."

"There is one problem," said Oleg. "Dmytro was our eagle-eyed sharp shooter. The key word being 'was'. Now he wears coke bottle bottom glasses. There's no telling who or what he'll shoot if we put him in the nest. He might even shoot us."

"I'd hate to go through all this and get taken out by friendly fire. Like you pointed out Dmytro is my friend I'll talk to him. That only leaves Alla and Sasha to contact."

"I'll contact them. I usually see them in the park in the afternoon we take our grandchildren there to play together. How many years have passed by? When we came here I thought sure we'd all be dead within a few years but look at us still going strong."

"If you try another one of those crazy Steves you won't be."

"It's called a dirty Steve and if everything goes well on the Navy Pier I just might have another one. It really wasn't that bad."

"What part? The part where you drank it or the part where you ended up in the E.R. swearing to the doctor that you thought you were having a heart attack. If that's what you're planning on doing I hope we miss our target. My good friends are getting fewer and fewer and I find I'm spending more and more time visiting graves."

"That just means you need to make more friends. We can work on that after we get this mess taken care of on the Navy Pier."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck received Peter's call after they'd already left for the rendezvous site. He just wanted to get there in plenty of time to set up and get ready for Peter's arrival. The plan was to use Imma as bait if Peter and Olga. Once they showed up Casey would swoop in with a tac team and take them both. However, for this to work Chuck had to let Casey know they were together and of course they had to show up at the rendezvous.

"You don't sound like you like Casey's plan," said Imma as Chuck drove the van towards Pasadena. "Why don't you like it?"

"It's not that I don't like it. It's just there are too many variables… too many things that can go wrong and the last thing we want is to piss off a nut with a network of killer satellites."

"You know you guys are talking into an open mic," radioed Casey. "Besides there's nothing wrong with my plan. You know there was a time when we did things without your head Chuck and we got along perfectly well."

"John, I never said I didn't like your plan. I just said there are a lot of thing that can go wrong with it and if things do go sideways we need to be ready to react."

"Oh, I'll react all right. You don't have to worry about that. I'll let my friend Mr. Barett speak and when he speaks people drop at his feet."

"I don't have to tell you how messed up that is," radioed Chuck. "You need to chill out and keep your itch under control until I give you the all clear. Like I said before, the last think we need is a lunatic with killer satellites pissed at us. Imma that's where you're going to come it. Peter will listen to you. You need to keep him calm until we can take him into custody."

"And how do I do that? I don't know him or anything about him. How am I supposed to get a total stranger to relate to me."

"He's your brother get him to tell you stories about your parents. Make him feel guilty they left you behind. If you ever get in a bind and don't know what to say use the pity card. Think you can do that?"

"I can try," said Imma but Chuck shook his head as he glanced over at her. He knew that wasn't good enough and it would get them killed.

"That won't do. You're going to have to do more than just try. You're going to have to pour your everything into this and sell it. However, you're going to have to be careful too. Olga, she'll be looking for cracks she can exploit…"

"I've dealt with girls like her in the orphanage where I grew up. I handled with them there and I certainly think I can manage one now."

"I know I keep harping on this but this isn't you growing up. Olga is not just some mean girl. She's the one the mean girls are scared of and rightfully so. She might look all sweet and innocent on the outside but inside her beats the heart of a cold blood killer."

"I know what I have to do. If things go sideways with her I'll take her out."

"And you just might have to do that," said Chuck as they drove through Pasadena then started driving through the Angeles national forest on their way to the rendezvous site.

Imma sat in the passenger seat looking out the window. Thinking back to her childhood growing up in the orphanage. She remembered the faces of all the girls she got into fights with. She remembered the things she endured.

"This is you aunt Morozov," said one of the caretakers in the orphanage. "You're going to go home with her for the day but you'll be brought back this evening."

"My aunt? I have an aunt," she remembered saying. "But if I have an auntie why am I here? Why can't I live with her?"

"She's too old to take care of you. But you will see that," said the woman as she led her out of the orphanage into a waiting car. She remembered her heart in her throat as she looked out the back window and watched the orphanage disappear. They didn't drive very far before the car stopped and a woman in a nurse's uniform opened the door taking her out by the hand.

"I'm taking you to your aunt but you have to behave or it's back to the orphanage," said the nurse. The door opened to this dark room and inside she was hit by strange odors. Medicine combined with something else. That something else she would later identify as decay. "Here's you aunt," said the nurse as she moved a chair near the bed.

"Come sit," said the elderly woman in bed in a frail voice. "Come sit next to me and let me look at you. I hope they're feeding you well in that home. We didn't have much food during the war and we had even less afterwards so don't you start complaining. It can always be worse. Are you sure you're my niece? You don't look like my sister."

"I don't know. I never met my father or mother. Mrs. Semenov said I was and sent me here," she remembered saying as she continued day dreaming.

"Well you can tell that Mrs. Semenov that she's a lying old hag but since you're here you might as well stay. Do you know how to read?" asked the old woman. She remembered being slow to answer. "You know what reading is don't you? Don't tell me they sent over one of those little morons."

"Yes, of course I know how to read," she said. She remembered her face getting warm as her temper flared.

"Good for you. Nurse hand the girl that book on the table. Since she says she can read I want her to read to me."

The nurse went over picked up a huge book, the biggest book she'd ever seen, then handed it to her. She remembered the title 'Anna Karenina' by Leo Tolstoy and how the old woman said Tolstoy was the mirror of the revolution but she didn't understand how a person could be a mirror.

"Well, are you going to read or are you going to look for the pictures," said the old woman. "Because if you are, there are none."

" _Happy families are all alike; every unhappy family is unhappy in_ _its own way…_ _Every person in the house felt that there was_ _so sense in their living together, and that the stray people_ _brought together by chance in any inn had more in common with one_ _another than they, the members of the family and household of the_ _Oblonskys…_ " she said then she realized she'd been speaking out loud. "I'm sorry you must think I'm crazy."

"No, not at all. You must have a good reason for reciting Tolstoy in Russian. That was the opening of 'Anna Karenina'."

"Yes, I won't ask how you know that. I can't see a lot of Americans reading Tolstoy in Russian. But my aunt who now I know wasn't my aunt had me read it to her every Saturday when I visited her. I was a little older than Sam. I have to say I got good at reading then one day no one came for me anymore."

"You never found out what happened to the old woman," said Chuck as he glanced over at her. But she shook her head.

"No, I guessed she probably passed away but that was the reason I gave myself. But she never lied to me. From the very beginning she told me I wasn't her niece and now it turns out she was right. I haven't got the foggiest clue why they sent me to be with that old woman."

"Company maybe but if you remember the address or the neighborhood you might do a search of home owners and also obituary notices for people who passed away in that location."

"I thought about that but I don't know if I want to know. One thing would be if I found out that the old woman passed away but it would be entirely different if I found out she had still been alive and had just gotten tired of me."

"Yeah, I can see how that would make a difference. Well, we're almost at Victoria and from there we head for Barstow then to the Yarrow Ravine rattle snake habitat area. Can you reach in the back and grab me a bottle of water?"

"Sure, so about forty-five minutes and we'll be on site," said Imma as she opened the bottle of water then passed it to him.

"More or less but we should arrive way before Peter which will give us plenty of time to set up and wait. You aren't getting nervous, are you?"

"I'll admit I've got some butterflies fluttering around in my stomach but I've got everything under control. The first thing we should do is set up a perimeter. Peter might've choppered in and could be waiting for us."

"I hadn't thought about that and you're right we could be driving right into a trap. Casey," radioed Chuck.

"I heard and I'm check with the FAA for flight plans. We've got a bird in the air above so I'll keep and eye on the rendezvous site to make sure no bad hombres sneak in."

"You can just say 'bad guys' 'bad hombres' sounds like a dish you order at a sleazy tex-mex restaurant before you get Montezuma's revenge."

"I hear you on that one."


	29. Chapter 29

Don't own Chuck

Sarah landed at Midway airport then she and Stefan went their different way. He promised to keep her in the loop as to his progress but it would be better for the people he was meeting if they didn't know anything about her. That arrangement was good for Sarah since she was planning on spending quality time with Sam. Lately between work and Bunny she'd neglected her so this was her opportunity to make up for some of it.

"I'm going to spend the evening in one of our safe houses then I'll make initial contact with my people tomorrow. If everything goes well I should know something in a couple of days or less."

"That's fine by me. I'm taking the girls to Chuck's sister's house. You have my telephone number and I gave you Ellie's home number. If you need help just give me a call."

"I don't think I'm going to need any. But I'll give you a ring if something comes up I can't handle," said Stefan as they went to the rental company where they both got separate rental cars. A few minutes later Stefan was headed for the Ukrainian village. He drove around the red brick houses with white trim then he drove by Saint Volodymyr church and before long he was pulling into a driveway.

He looked around as he got out then he opened the garage where he parked his car inside. Once in he began opening the house. It wasn't long before the phone started to ring in the kitchen. He picked up the receiver and put the call on speaker as he looked for bottled water to put on to make tea.

"This is the electric company. We have been alerted that there is a problem with the electricity in your area. Can you confirm that it's out? Then would you be so kind as to give us your customer identification number."

"Yes, the electricity is out and my customer number is Serria-Mike-8-5-4-7-1-1-9," said Stefan. The electric company wasn't the electric company. When he entered the house, he tripped an alarm that rang back to the Russian Consulate in Toronto. They in turn called to verify the person was in the house was one of their own.

"Very good we'll get right on having your electricity restored," said the voice then they hung up. Ten minutes later the electricity was on.

"Okay, now to keep track of what's going on," said Stefan as he turned on a police scanner so he could monitor what was happening outside his safe house. Then he activated the exterior alarms and after he was sure that the house was safe he went looking for something to eat.

"Great wonderful food," he said when he found a case of MREs under the sink. He shook his head and took out his phone and dialed a number putting it on speaker so he could put water on to boil.

"Yes, I'd like to order a supreme and can I get a six pack with that. … You're not licensed to sell alcohol. Okay, make it a supreme and a bottle of Fanta," said Stefan as he closed the doors to the pantry.

"Your total will be twenty-three seventy-five. Please have the exact change our drivers carry very little money on them to make change."

"No problem, I'll be here waiting and if he's not here within the next half hour the pizza's free, right?"

"We don't do that anymore. Traffic has become a nightmare so it has become hard to deliver within a half hour. Your pizza will be there within the hour."

"Okay, I'll be waiting," said Stefan then he hung up. He sat up his tablet and began gathering intel on the Navy Pier where he'd be meeting his people the following evening. He was still looking over the location for good and bad spots when the doorbell rang. He went to the door and there was the pizza boy.

"Pizza delivery," said the boy. "Did you ordered a supreme?" he said as he handed Stefan his pizza and Fanta.

"Here you go," said Stefan handing the boy the money for the pizza along with a good tip. "If you'd like to make a twenty I could use a six pack of beer to wash this pizza down with. There used to package store down the street from here."

"Yeah there used to be until it burnt down in a fire. But I know where I can get you your beer. I'll be right back," said the boy. Ten minutes later he was back collecting his twenty.

"And they expected me to eat MREs," said Stefan as he pulled a slice out of the box and popped a tab on one of the beers. He took a bite of the slice then washed it down. "Now this is the real deal," he said as he sat down in a chair with a map of the city out in front of him. He was about to get another slice when his phone rang. He answered it putting it on speaker.

"Anatoly, how goes it? I'm eating your favorite food and drinking your favorite drink to wash it down with."

"I'm glad you've got time for food. We've been working around the clock here trying to decipher this mess. I hope you come up with something there because we've arrested a lot of people and they're talking. However, they're contradicting each other and it's getting hard to separate the lies from reality."

"Have you ever thought they might not be lying. Each person might've been told a different truth so if they ever were captured…"

"They'd contradict each other and drive us crazy trying to figure out who is telling the truth or just where the truth was at."

"Exactly, and it's a pretty cleaver maneuver making you waste time and manpower as you either prove or disprove what they're confessing to. I don't know if I told you but I'm in Chicago now. I'm meeting with some of our contacts here tomorrow."

"Be careful. Those people haven't been out people for a while and they might not like it that you come in and risk their covers that have become who they are now."

"I hear what you're saying and I'll be threading lightly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck pulled up at the rendezvous site then got everything set up. Casey and his tac team set up camp in the ravine hidden out of sight. Chuck checked his disguise then did the only thing he could do… wait. He grabbed a couple bottles of water then he walked over to join Imma at the Joshua tree.

"Here you need to drink to keep hydrated," he said as he handed her a bottle. "How do you like the view from here?"

"It's magnificent. It reminds me of when I did desert warfare training in the Gobi Desert. Hot and sandy… and the sand got into everything. It was hard training but by the same token I never felt so alive."

"It's not exactly Moscow weather either here or there," said Chuck as he looked out on the expanse of sand, barrel cactus, and Joshua trees. "Here, I don't know if you've ever had this before," said Chuck as he took out a pair of gloves putting them on then he went to a cactus where he cut off the fruit growing on the end of the pads. "You need to be careful how you handle this or you'll get needles in your hands. But if to stick a knife in the bottom then peel it from the top," he said as he did it then handed her a peeled fruit.

"Ummh, this is good. What's it called and how did you know it was edible?" said Imma as she ate the fruit off the knife.

"I've had my own training too. It goes by a lot of names but around here I think they call it a prickly pear but the scientific name is Opuntia ficus-indica. This is good to know if you get stranded in the desert. It's a good source of liquid and food."

"If you guys are done jibber jabbering," radioed Casey. "You'd better look alive we've got an inbound chopper coming your way. ETA is twenty minutes coming in from your seven flying in low."

"Roger that," said Chuck as he took his earbud out then took Imma's and his them in the heel of his shoe. "I hope you're ready," he said as they heard the sound of a chopper coming towards them.

"Let's do this," said Imma as she got herself ready. In the distance coming in low over the horizon, Chuck saw a Bell chopper heading towards them.

"John, remember to stay out of sight until I give you the go ahead," said Chuck. "No one move until I say go." Chuck couldn't hear the answer but he didn't have to in order to know Casey wasn't happy with the situation. The truth was he wasn't either but this was the hand he had been dealt so he had to play it.

"Chopper is in sight, I don't see Peter... I repeat I don't see Peter. Everyone stay put until I can see who's on the chopper," said Chuck as he checked the pilot out with his binoculars. As the chopper was heading towards them the phone Peter gave Chuck started to ring. He answered putting it on speaker so Imma could here.

"I see your chopper heading for us but I don't see you onboard," said Chuck. There was a pause on the other side. "Peter, tell me this chopper is yours?"

"No, I'm calling to tell you we got held up in a traffic jam and are still about twenty minutes out. I don't know what you're talking about… helicopter." Suddenly there was a swooshing sound and the van exploded in a ball of fire.

"I think you need to hurry up. We're under attack," said Chuck as he hung up and grabbed Imma by the hand pulling her on the other side of the burning hulk. The dense smoke provided them cover.

"What's going on? Who's shooting at us?" yelled Imma as she pulled out her weapon from her bag. As she was speaking a gunner in the chopper opened up with automatic fire shooting the ground around them.

"Give me your mirror," said Chuck as the chopper came around low. "I need it now." She handed it to him and he used it to catch the sun reflexing it back in the gunner's eyes. "Stand by and get ready to fire."

"Now," yelled Chuck. Imma fired into the chopper. They saw the gunner drop back inside which caught the pilot off-guard. The pilot looked back and for a moment let the chopper dip even lower. Chuck seized the moment drawing his Makarov firing quickly at the rotator turbine. The chopper began to sputter and smoke. The pilot panic and tried to gain altitude but the engine cut out. There was no way to auto rotate and the chopper dropped in the desert like a big rock.

"Come on. Someone still might be alive," yelled Chuck. Before Imma could stop him, Chuck ran to the smoldering wreckage. He pulled out the pilot and another man in the back. The gunner had part of his head taken off but that was Imma's doing not the crashed.

"Check them while I go back inside to see if I can find something to tell us who these people are," said Chuck as he started back to the smoking hulk.

"Don't go back inside. I know who these people are," said Imma as she checked them for vital signs but found none. "There gone."

"Are you sure," said Chuck as he bent down to check only to find Imma was right. "You said you knew who they were?"

"Yes… well I don't know their names but they worked for the GRU out of the consulate. These were my people. Chuck, what's going on here?"

"I don't know. I wish we could contact Igor to ask him. Casey, I hope you're getting all of this. The General needs to get on her hot line to Moscow and ask what's going on." As they were talking Peter's phone rang again. He answered it putting it on speaker again.

"Peter, what the heck? If you need to know where we are just look for the pillow of smoke. Oh, and we're okay if you're concerned."

"Of course I'm concerned," said Olga. "Or I wouldn't have called. There's been a change in plans. I'm picking you up then taking you to Peter. I'm afraid this was an attempt on his life and we can't have that."

"How do you see that when he wasn't here? I think they found out how important Imma was to Peter and tried to grab her."

"Well, you have your theory and I have mine. I assume Imma is listening in to our conversation. Imma, my name is Olga and I look forward to meeting you soon. We'll have a chance to get to know each other on the drive back. Juri, I don't have time for prisoners."

"You don't have to worry about that. There were no survivors," said Chuck as he pulled out his Makarov and put a round in each corpse. "Like I said you don't have to worry about survivors."

"Juri, you keep this up and I'll let you adopt me," said Olga as Imma looked at him with a puzzled expression. "I'll be there in ten," she said then she hung up.

"I had to sell it," said Chuck. "Casey, stand down… I say stand down. Peter isn't with Olga and we need him to find where those satellites are being controlled from. What is it?" he said as Imma was still looking at him.

"It's the switch that takes place when you become Juri. It is truly frightening. Your whole look changes as well as your mannerism."

"I did what I had to do."

"People use that to justify a lot of things."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Lubyanka, Igor was back up in his office talking with Anatoly as they were mapping out the intel they'd gathered. The two of them began putting together a who's who on a board Igor had put in his office for that purpose. They had photos with names they arranged trying to get an idea of the structure of this organization that was hidden in their military.

"I don't see that old SOB as being there ring leader," said Anatoly as he looked at the General's photo. "Most of these people have to know his war record was a sham and I can't see them following him."

"I agree," said Igor as he stepped back to get a better view. "You have to believe in the cause and the person who's running it to risk everything. I think we're still missing some people."

"We could go back down below and squeeze the people we have a little more. Maybe if we put a little more pressure on them then we can get some more names."

"We need more that the word of a traitor. I've got men watching the generals but by now they know they're being watched so they're going to behave themselves," said Igor as he went over to pour himself a drink and held up his almost empty scotch bottle. "I swear if Dimitri wasn't dead I'd shoot him. Look what he did to my scotch."

"I've got a bottle in my office Chuck gave me. I can run down and get it for you," said Anatoly as he smiled. Leaving Anatoly closed the inner door to Igor's office then turned to his secretary. "Igor is complaining about his missing scotch blaming General Dimitri but there's a lot of scotch missing for a man who had ulcers."

"Really, he had ulcers. Maybe that explains the way he acted," said the man without saying one word about the missing scotch. Anatoly left laughing.

He walked down the hallway towards the elevator then pushed the down button. When the elevator opened three men stepped off pushing past him.

"At least let me get out of your way first," he said but the men just pushed on. He noticed one of the men was carrying a Grach. At the time, he didn't think anything about it. He got on the elevator and push the button for his floor. The doors started to close when he remembered the wet team at Anton's house were carrying Graches. He immediately pushed the button for the floor below. When the doors opened, he ran out then hit the stairs to go back up.

"Out of my way… emergency… coming through," he yelled as he ran up the stair pulling his Makarov. The people on the stairs gave him wide berth as he blew past them.

[Meanwhile]

The three men continued down the hallway towards the Director's office. They stopped in front of the door looking up and down the hallway. When the coast was clear they pulled their weapons. Two went inside while one posted on the door.

"Can I help you," said the secretary but the one man shot him with his suppressed weapon. The Secretary felled backwards away from his desk to the floor. The other man went straight into Director's inner office. Igor had heard the noise outside and had opened his desk drawer to reach for his weapon but the man was there pointing his weapon at Igor.

"This is for snooping into matters that don't concern you," said the man. But just then there were two loud gunshots from outside of the office. The man turned back to see what had happened which gave Igor time to grab his weapon and dive below the desk. The man fired once then dropped to the ground bleeding from the back of his head.

"Director, are you all right," said Anatoly as he walked in. Anatoly had run back up the one flight of stairs took a deep breath then slowly walked down to where the one man was standing outside the door.

"Hey, I want you to apologize to me for bumping into me. It was uncalled for you shoving me out of the way like that."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said the man. He knew he couldn't risk having people look at them. "Why don't you do yourself a favor and piss off somewhere else before you get into trouble."

"You're the one in trouble," said Anatoly as he got close to the man. He wasn't sure how close he could get but the man was reluctant to pull his weapon in public. "I want my apology and I want it now."

"Okay, okay, if it makes you feel better. I'm sorry. Now piss off before you make me angry," said the man as he glanced inside.

"I'm sorry too," said Anatoly as he shoved the barrel of his Makarov into the gut of the man and fired. He shoved the man out of the way then dropped the man in the outer office with one round through the face. Then he went straight into the Director's office in time to see him get off one round.

"Oh, crap," he said. He thought for sure he was too late but that didn't stop him from putting two rounds in the back of the man's head.

"Director, are you all right," yelled Anatoly as he ran around the desk. But Igor was getting up by himself on his own feet.

"Yes, but what about Stanis… how is he," said Igor as they both ran out to check on him. They found him on the floor in a pool of his own blood. He was seriously wounded but alive. A security team came in to secure the floor along with medics from the basement. They stabilized Stanis then whisked him away to a nearby hospital.

"I want my office secured until the clearers get here," said Igor to the head of the security team. "I don't want to find a paper clip missing when I get back. And when I get back I want an explanation as to how these people got through our security checks and got all the way to my office without being challenged."

"Yes sir, there's an investigation going on right now into that," said the head of the security team then he went inside to oversee his men.

"I never got my drink," said Igor. "Let's go back down to your office. Mine is a bit of a mess right now. How did you get here so fast if you went down to your office?"

"I didn't go down to my office. I only went down one floor then I ran back. I saw they were carrying Grachs like the men at Anton's apartment and I remembered they've only been issued to a small group of people in the North Caucasus."

"I guess I'm lucky you came back up," Igor said as they got on the elevator and road down. "I want you to ride rough shod over identifying those people and I also want to know who sent them. I'm tired of every time we think we're getting a head something like this sprouts up. It's time we push back."

"I'll drink to that," said Anatoly as they walked into his office. He got out the bottle and two glasses then he poured a glass for Igor passing it to him.

"You know you don't play this game as long as I have without realizing that you're probably not going to cash in your pension fund but k chertu to the devil if I'm going to let them come into my house and take me out."


	30. Chapter 30

Don't own Chuck

Sarah arrived at Ellie's and as soon as they pulled into the drive the whole Woodcomb family was outside to greet them. Ellie had to carry Bunny inside and Devon carried in the bags while Ellie and Sarah chatted. Clara and Sam walked in together then they went back to Clara's room where they closed the door. Even the next-door neighbor watched from the safety of her kitchen window.

"I see your neighbor is still at it. You know you can solve that with a shovel and a bag of cement," said Sarah as she waved at her. The woman quickly vanished.

"That's pretty funny," said Ellie as she laughed. "That was a joke, wasn't it? Oh, I don't care let me hold the baby. Bunny is so big now," said Ellie as she played with her. "Yes, you are," she said as Bunny giggled and laughed then tried to grab Ellie's nose.

"Watch out for your earrings. She's already trying to make the prison break from her playpen," said Sarah as she sat down on the couch next to Ellie. Bunny reached over with both arms outstretched wanting Sarah to take her so Ellie passed her over. "Thanks for letting us stay we'll try to be as little bother as possible."

"No problem, we're family and besides I wanted to see the girls. Although where's Sam at? I barely saw her when she got here. I just saw a streak going by."

"She and Clara are in Clara's room with the door closed which means no admittance without knocking first. We now have privacy rules," said Devon as he sat down on the chair opposite them. "We were wondering… well since you came by yourself and Chuck was vague on the phone," said Devon as he looked over at Ellie for help.

"You were wondering where Chuck was? Chuck's out on a mission and we thought it best if I came here with the girls…"

"So, Chuck, my little brother is out on a mission by himself. That doesn't sound too safe to me. I hope Casey is with him at least."

"No, John's at the Buy More but Chuck is working with another agent. Her name is Imma and she's Russian…"

"So, let me wrap my head around this," said Devon. "We're working with the Russians now? What about all that mess they're talking about between us and the Russians on TV?"

"That's politics, this is something different and that's about all I can tell you," said Sarah as Bunny curled up and went to sleep in her arms.

"This something different wouldn't happen to have anything to do with a Pytro Petrovich," said Devon. Sarah gave him perplexed.

"How do you know that name? The General asked you to do the leg work for her in the hospital, didn't she?" Suddenly she understood where the General's intel came from.

"Yes, you see we have a new archive system that made it impossible for her to send in agents to collect the intel so she asked us."

"I would never use the word impossible, difficult maybe, but nothing is impossible once you set your mind to it. Did she ask you for anything else?"

"Well she did," said Devon. "But not to me but El. Go ahead and tell hun. Tell Sarah what the General asked you to do."

"I don't know if I should she asked me not to say anything… but she told me not to tell Chuck. She didn't say anything about you."

"So, what is it that she wanted you to find out for her that you're not supposed to tell Chuck?" Sarah knew Chuck was going to be angry when he found out the General used Ellie and Devon to get intel from the hospital.

"Well it has to do with our mother. The General wants me to call her and let her know when Mary's in town. She said Mary's been off the grid and she just wanted to make sure she was all right. Don't you people have to check in?"

"Mary's semi-retired so she pretty much comes and goes as she pleases. But why didn't she just tell you to tell Mary to call in?"

"That's exactly what we asked ourselves and we asked Beckman but she told us not tell Mary. She said something about not wanting to bother her. I don't get it what's going on?"

"I really don't know other than I have a feeling the General wants to question Mary," said Sarah thinking about the photos the General had showed them from Supermax. The General had asked her to do the same thing so she was definitely looking for Mary and it didn't look like she was going to let it go.

"So, Sarah what do we do," asked Devon but Sarah was deep in thought. "Sarah, Sarah … earth to Sarah. Is anyone home?"

"What? I'm sorry I was just thinking… right what should you do? What should you do," she said as she saw their faces looking at her. She couldn't tell them to rat out their own mother nor could she tell them what Beckman was investigating Mary for. "What should you do?"

"Yes, I think we said that first," said Ellie. "You don't have to say anything. I don't want to get you in trouble at work. But I know exactly what I'm going to do."

"You do? And what is that?" asked Sarah. Maybe if she heard Ellie's logic it would help her with her own personal dilemma.

"I'm not going to do anything. Mary usually blows in and out so I just won't have her number handy or a phone. If she wants to find Mom she can use one of her own flunkies." Which Sarah realized was her.

"Do you really think that will work? I mean as an excuse it sounds… well not very plausible. Maybe you should talk to Chuck about it."

"No, he's the last person I'd want to talk this over with. I know my little brother and he'll only get ballistic at Beckman and probably say something that will get him into trouble besides I was told not to tell him."

"So, you're not going to tell him for his own good," said Sarah as she thought for a moment. This could be a loophole she needed for the no lies, no secrets pact."

"That's right what are sisters for if not to look out for their little brothers," said Ellie as Bunny turned opening her eyes and smiling at Ellie. "Oh, I need to hold her again she's too precious."

"Okay just don't take her up to Mount Doom," said Sarah as she passed Bunny back to Ellie. Devon laughed catching the humor. "I don't know what you guys have got planned but I think Sam and I just want to hang around the house tonight."

"That's fine by us but tomorrow night we're all going to the Navy pier. There's going to be a fireworks show and Clara's been talking about it since she found out."

"And not just Clara. My other child is dying to see it too. As a matter of fact, he's the one who told Clara about it. But it's an annual thing and last years was pretty good…"

"Pretty good… that's it. Come on hun, I would give it more credit than that. It was pretty amazing and this year is supposed to be even better."

"See what I mean about my second child. Awesome, can you order a couple of pizza's? We'll throw together a salad and call it dinner. You know it's kind of good you're here…" Ellie started to say when Sam running out of Clara's bedroom.

"I have to tell Mommy it's too funny," said Sam as she yelled back at Clara then ran to Sarah. "Sorry but you've got to hear this. Clara can't go to school for the next two days because they found a rat in the kitchen so they have to clean. And it was this big," said Sam as she opened her arms exaggerating the size.

"If it were that big I think someone would've put a saddle on it," said Sarah as everyone laughed. "So, find out if Clara wants to come with us. We can get our hair done as well as a pedicure and manicure tomorrow morning then go to the Navy pier for the fireworks. If that's all right by you guys?"

"We've got to work and that's what I was going to tell you. It was lucky for us you showed up when you did. We need to leave Clara with someone tomorrow and since you guys are here…"

"Great, Sam wanted to spend time with Clara but she realized she'd be in school. So, we know what we're doing tomorrow. Devon, please about the pizzas…"

"I know one vegetarian no olives. I've got you taken care of," said Devon as he picked up the phone directory and receiver.

"I just wished Chuck were here too," said Ellie as she played with Bunny. Five minutes of sleep and her batteries were fully charged. She ate up the extra attention giggling and laughing. Sarah relaxed on the couch. She found herself wondering about where Chuck was and what he was up to with Imma. And if she would admit it to herself, part of her was feeling a little jealous.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Imma were picked up by a caravan of three bullet proof Lada SUVs. When the vehicles pulled up men deployed setting up a perimeter as Olga stepped out looking like the snow queen dressed in white. She walked up to them looking at the van first then at the chopper.

"Here I saved you the keys but I think you're going to have a hard time getting it to turn over," said Chuck as he tossed them to her.

"I was just trying to figure out how I was going to file my insurance claim," said Olga as she waved for her men to search the still smoldering hulk of the helicopter. She walked over and examined the two bodies on the ground.

"You could write it off as fire damage. I don't think you've got 'Hellfire missile' as a separate subsection before 'acts of nature'. Imma this is Olga, Olga this is Imma.

"I was really hoping to meet my brother. How soon before I'll get to see him?" Olga didn't respond she was looking at the bodies each with a bullet hole in their forehead.

"I supposed this is your handy work," said Olga as she glanced over at Chuck. "There's not much blood so they were already dead."

"You said no prisoners and I didn't want to take a chance. A round through the head and they aren't getting up or as I've been told a round through the head and you know they're dead."

"Now you're a poet," said Olga as the men came back from the chopper. One of them whispered in her ear then went back to one of the Ladas.

"If he's telling you there is another one in the chopper Imma took him out as he was firing on us," said Chuck looking over at Imma.

"I want to know what's going on here? These men are from the GRU stationed in the consulate. I recognized their faces. I'm going to ask again when can I see my brother Peter and if you want me to get into one of those vehicles with you then you'd better start answering…"

"Or what," snapped Olga back. "What are you going to do? Do you think you can walk out of here? Don't threaten me with false threats."

"What false threats? I've been through desert training in places worse than here. If I had to, I know I could walk out of here with no problem and I'll do it if I have to."

"Now, now, ladies let's not see things where there aren't any," said Chuck as he literally had to get in between them. "Olga, I believe your mission is to bring Imma to Peter?"

"Yes, but first things first before she meets Peter I talked him into asking for a DNA test," said Olga as she took a test tube out of her jacket pocket with a cotton swab inside. "Open wide," she said as she held out the swab.

"I've done enough of these to know how it's done," said Imma as she took the swab from Olga and rubbed it on the inside of her cheeks then dropped it back into the test tube that Olga sealed. A man appeared then took it from her. Chuck watched him get in one of the vehicles then disappear.

"So are we going to wait here until someone sees the smoke and comes to investigate," said Chuck. "I think we ought to leave while we can."

"Yes, we are," said Olga as she signaled for everyone to get mounted up. Chuck and Imma followed Olga over and got into the Lada with her then they pulled back out on I-15 heading for Baker past the Mojave national preserve and to Primm on the Nevada border.

"So how is Peter," said Chuck. "I didn't get to talk to him for very long during our last meeting. I'm hoping I'll get to talk to him more about his project."

"He'll be with you soon. I know he wants to talk to you too," said Olga. Chuck tried to figure her out. She seemed more detached then she had before but why? The only thing he could think of was that it was guilt by association. She didn't like Imma and because he'd brought Imma to Peter that ire was spilling over onto him.

"Good, I was wondering if the team that was in that helicopter had anything to do with the arrests going on in Russia. It seems there's a purge going on. How I love a good purge. It's like spring cleaning out with the old and in with the new."

"I don't know. I was thinking it was a plot to capture Peter. But how would they know he was coming to the rendezvous point unless someone told someone," said Olga as she looked at Imma.

"From where I was at it seemed they were after me. But as you say how would they know I'm Peter's real sister unless someone told someone."

"If you're accusing me of…" said Olga as tempers started to flare. Chuck had to jump in the middle again to try to separate them.

"Come on ladies, we're in a confined space in the middle of no. We're driving for who knows how long so let's try to be civil at least."

"Well, let's just say alleged sister until we have proof back from your DNA and I've been more a sister to Peter then you've been…" Chuck shook his head wondering how long this bickering was going to last.

"That's only because I was abandoned in Moscow in an orphanage by our parents. I guess you're the 2.0 version of me."

"Listen, talking like this isn't helping anything. Why don't we just table the whole thing until later… much later? Like when Peter is here and he can add his two cents. He might know more about why you were left behind."

"No, he doesn't. He and his mother were told that you were dead. He thinks your mother wouldn't have left if she'd known you were alive."

"So, it sounds like Pytro Petrovich knew Imma was alive and he told Peter and his wife Imma was dead," said Chuck. Now he was trying to make sense of this and he didn't like the direction this was headed.

"I don't know that nor does Peter. We found out by accident… or Peter did when he spoke to Otis and Otis told him about you. I can tell you it was a big shock for him."

"Who is this Otis and how does he figure in to this?" said Chuck as he looked over at Imma then back over at Olga.

"Every town has a drunk and ours is Otis but that's not his real name. We call him that because father Pytro used to like watching early American sitcoms and one of them had a town drunk in it…"

"Otis from the Andy Griffith show," said Chuck he got from a flash. He reached out and steadied himself grabbing Imma's hand.

"Yes, I think that's it. Juri, do you feel all right? You looked like you saw something bright and sucked a lemon. We can pull over and get some fresh air. You know this is your fault," said Olga as she looked at Imma. "If you'd been a little less… well a little less, Juri wouldn't be ill."

"Me? You started pouncing on me as soon as we met. I swear I met some messed up kids in the orphanage but you that the cake and ate it too."

"Why you B…" said Olga but Chuck raise his hand and called a time out. He'd had enough and he wasn't going to take any more of it.

"Listen up, I'm fine but I swear any more bickering and I'm going to get out and ride in the other vehicle. Maybe if I let you two fight it out we can get some peace afterwards," said Chuck. He got some head nodding from the men riding in the front seat.

"Hey, you guys remember you work for me," said Olga. Then she recomposed herself. "Right, so where were we at?" she said as she cleared her voice

"You were telling me about this Otis person. So, Otis isn't his real name and he's your town drunk but who is he or was he?"

"Otis is the one that put everything together for Pytro and got him everything he needed. Otis was a facilitator. He got Pytro and his family out of Russia. He found me and gave me to Mama Petrovich. He even helped build our town."

"He helped to build your town? You mean there are other people like Pytro and they all live together in a town. I guess it makes sense considering the necessary work that needed to be done. It would be impossible for one person to do alone. What else can you tell us?"

"I've said too much as it is. We're going to drive to Primm and wait there for further instructions. Then when we have the clearance Peter will come and meet with you. After that we'll see where things go."

"I see but one last question and I'll make it simple. I won't ask about this fantasy town in the middle of the desert."

"But how did you know it was… oh you are a sneaky old SOB," said Olga. "You didn't know it was in the desert you were fishing and I took the bait."

"Sorry, but old habits and all that. No, I was wondering how someone so important and critical to your operation became the town drunk?"

"Poor old Otis is a troubled and lost soul or that's what our father said about him. Some people say he had a nervous breakdown when our father passed away and others say he became disillusioned with our project. He became so disillusioned that he lost his mind."

"Okay, I can understand all that but what do you think," said Chuck as he tried to make eye contact with Olga.

"I think he just likes to drink and I don't give a rat's posterior why he likes to drink. That's his problem not mine. So, let's call a truce until we arrive in Primm. If we don't have anything good to say about the other party we don't say anything." There was a general consensus which lead to silence for the rest of the trip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Back in Chicago]

A group of men dressed in black got off a flight that arrived from Toronto. They walked through the airport being prescreened for customs. They picked up their bags then walked through baggage inspection. There an officer took their customs cards then looked at their passports individually.

"So, Mr. Smith is it," said the agent as he held the passport up to match the man's face with the picture inside. "Do you have anything to declare?"

"No, nothing. I'm just a little tired and would like to get to my hotel room as quickly as possible. I have to be up early tomorrow."

"Well, I'll have you out of here in a jiffy. What is the reason for you visit? Are you here for work or pleasure?"

"I have a friend I'm going to meet to send off. He's going on a long voyage and he's not going to be coming back."

"Oh, a permanent transfer, and you're here to see him off. You are a good friend. Most people would've just send an e-mail or have written a line on his Facebook page but you came here from Canada. I wish I could get out of here. I've been trying to get transferred some place warm but I'm stuck here for the time being. Where's your friend headed to?"

"He's going down under. We have a special office there waiting for him and it's warm there year-round so you might like it."

"I hope to get there some day on vacation. But Australia has seasons like we do just they're the other way around," said the agent as he handed the man his passport back. "Next in line please. Have your passport and customs form ready."

A few minutes later they were all out of the airport and piled into a waiting van then sped off heading for the Ukrainian village. Once they left, a man inside distributed Glocks and clips along with suppressors.

"There's been a change of plan. We're going to chill out tonight then follow the target tomorrow. He'll lead us to the rest of the people we're to cap. No one is to walk away and this comes from on high. I don't care if this is like whacking your grandma. It's got to be done and if we don't do them then someone will do us. Do you guys all understand?"

There was a lot of head nodding and grunting as the men checked their weapons. Some dry fired before loading them as they drove to a flea bag motel to spend the night.


	31. Chapter 31

Don't own Chuck

Igor called Diane to let her know about the incident in his office before she got wind of it from someone else. There was no way to keep a lid on something like that and it would be better coming from him or she might think that he caught a cold. The kind of cold that had brought about the sudden demise of so many former Soviet leaders.

"I understand how you feel Igor," said Beckman. "To be attacked in your own house unnerves you. Do you know who these people were?"

"That's the other bad thing. We can't find any record of them anywhere. The way they acted and the weapons they had point to some sort of military or para-military training but there is nothing about them in our records. It was as if they were ghosts."

"The last I checked ghosts don't carry sidearms. Chuck and Imma were attacked on their way to meet Peter. The attack scared off Peter now they're in a holding pattern waiting for him to make contact. However, I was told Imma recognized their attackers as being men who worked for the GRU out of the consulate."

"Did she give you names and what offices they worked in? I can run a check here to find out who they worked for."

"No, but we recovered the bodies. I'll have photos, fingerprints and DNA samples sent to you before we turn the bodies over to your consulate."

"No, for the time being hold onto them. I don't know who I can trust anymore so it's better if you hold onto them. For all I know the consulate could be compromised and they'd wonder how you knew to turn them over to us. If they figure out our Colonel fingered them then the next logical conclusion will be she's working with you."

"You're right. I'll keep them in our downtown office on ice as John Does. I also got word that Stefan made it to Chicago."

"I haven't had a chance to touch base with him yet. As you can imagine things here are a little chaotic. The gunman who broke into my office told me this was because I was snooping into things that I should've left alone."

"So, this is about the satellites and the men who put them up. I don't know if you can answer this but how deep does this go?"

"Very deep, and it's not that I'm being vague but the fact is I don't know. It's like those Matryoshka nesting dolls. Every time I think I've gotten everyone one from a group another group sprouts up and the process starts again. I don't know if I'll get to their ring leader or if they have one. My theory is they don't have a true leader but groups or bureaus that function as their head. There might have been one at one time but something happened to them. Now each bureau is working to maintain a system that was put in place years ago."

"And what about the attacks against you and Chuck? What was that some sort of self-defense mechanism built into the system."

"Something like that and there have been more attacks then you know about. There may even be more so you need to keep your guard up. This system, if that's what we're calling them, know who is getting too close and so they react."

"I'll add extra security here just in case. I'd recommend you do the same thing but after what happened to you, I think you already have."

"Yes, and then some. I need to sign off and get back to work. I have more people to bring in and interrogate."

"Then I'll let you go. If I hear anything I'll pass it on," Beckman out. With that the General signed off. Her aid was standing there next to her when the screen went blank.

"That's rather disturbing to know that someone could go into the Director's own office and try to do him in."

"Wasn't it done to me? But I hear what you're saying. You'd like to think you're safe in your own house but then you discover it's no safer than anywhere else. This is hardly a comforting realization. Beef up security at the entrance I don't think we have too much to worry about but you never know."

"I'll make it happen," said the Major as he started to leave then he stopped. "You know ma'am it's strange. This group has had these killer satellites since 1989 but they've never used them. It just seems strange that they go through all the hassle and risk of putting the birds up then they sit there for thirty year silent."

"Yes, it does make you wonder what's really going on behind them and this system as Igor calls them. I don't think we have all the answers… I'm not sure if we're asking the right questions but something is up and we need to know what it is before it bites us."

"I don't want to remind you but they have taken out two of our spy satellites so biting it has already done some."

"No, I think that was more a kick in the shin. There's something else going on and I hope we find out what it is before it's too late. Now, you've got work to do and I could use another cup of coffee before I tie into these reports. Nothing like jumping into paperwork to distract your attention."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olga took Chuck and Imma to Primm where they stopped at a motel just outside of town. For dinner, they sent a couple of men out for pizzas. The rooms were very basic with a tv, twin beds, a shower and a view of the parking lot. Chuck went to the window and looked out.

"I hope we don't have to stay here long. Because if we do I'll put money together for an upgrade. I hope you've got someone in one of the vehicles down in the parking lot watching us so he can give us a heads up if any nefarious looking people show up."

"Yes, I was going to get right on that," said Olga as she glanced over at Imma who was looking out the window too. "You two make a pretty picture… father and daughter."

"Olga, don't be jealous it's not good on you," said Chuck. "If I were you I'd set up a sniper nest on top of that building across the way. He could at as a secondary look out and you'd own the parking lot in front of this flea bag."

"Do you have any other suggestions on how I should deploy my men," said Olga sarcastically. Chuck realized there was no need in poking the bear but he couldn't resist either.

"For now no, but I'll let you know if I think of something," said Chuck as he turned back to look outside. Olga left closing the door after her.

"You know you don't need to antagonize her any more than she already is," said Imma as she continued looking out the window.

"I could say the same thing about you. But there's more going on than meets the eye and I'm tired of feeling around in the dark."

"What do you mean? I hope you don't think I've lied to you. You know everything I know which isn't much."

"I think you and I have stumbled into a war for control of those satellites. I think that some group deeply imbedded in your military had control of them. I think they were launched a while ago with the help of Pytro Petrovich. Then they lost control of them to Peter and now they're trying to get them back."

"Then the men in the helicopter were really working for the GRU? We killed my own people, is what you're saying?"

"The GRU, I don't think so but a faction yes. We don't know what orders those men were given. They could've been willing accomplices or just patsies told to fly out grab you and take you to some location. If the latter is true they would've been terminated when they passed you off and if they were accomplices, they got what they deserved."

"Thanks for trying to rationalize this for me. But Chuck," she whispered. "This doesn't sound like you. But this does sound like something someone like Juri would say."

"I have to live the part or we both die. We'd just better hope that your DNA comes back a match. I'm a little concerned that Olga might tamper with it seeing how openly hostile she is."

"Do you really think she would go that far?" said Imma as the door opened and one of the men came in holding a pizza box.

"This is dinner," said the man as he handed the box to Chuck. Then he took paper napkins out of his pockets and handed them to him.

"Spa see ba, thanks," said Chuck. "I hate to ask this but you wouldn't happen to have picked up something to wash this down with?"

"Would a couple of beers be okay? We picked up a case on the way back," said the man. Chuck figured the man was being nice to him because of his reputation.

"Four would be better," said Chuck as he smiled. The man nodded then left and was back in a flash. Chuck took two cans and placed them on the radiator then turned the AC up on high laying his jacket over them so it kept the cold air around the cans.

"What's that an improvised ice chest?" said Imma as she popped the cap on one and Chuck opened his.

"Eat up, you need to keep your strength up then we should go to sleep. We need to be at our top at all times because we don't know what's going to happen next. Oh, and we sleep dressed just in case we have to move quickly."

"I thought it had to do with modesty," said Imma as she smiled at him. "What happens in Primm stays in Primm."

"Funny, but nothing needs to stay in Primm because nothing is going to happen in Primm. Is that anyway to talk to someone who could be your grandfather?" They both laughed but he started thinking about Sarah and how much he missed her. He wondered what she was doing in Chicago and how Sam was taking the fact he had to leave her.

"You're think about your family, aren't you," said Imma. "You don't have to answer. When I was in the orphanage we used to imagine what having a family would be like. I was lucky I had my aunt, who now wasn't my aunt, but anyway, what I was getting at was I never felt any affection from her."

"I get it. It must've been hard in the orphanage," said Chuck as he reached over to take her hand but she pulled it away.

"I don't think you do. You can't unless you were where I was. I saw children... I don't know how to describe this but they were like a plant, a flower that doesn't get enough water. They shriveled up and some died. It's a good thing Petrovich is dead because if he were alive and I found out he was my father. I'd put a bullet between his eyes and not think a thing about it."

"Well let's put ghosts to bed and get some sleep," said Chuck as he kicked his shoes off then stretched out on his bed. It wasn't long before he was out. Imma turned off the lights and did the same.

Somewhere around two in the morning things started happening. The man in the Lada outside was starting to get sleepy and dozed off for just a few minutes but it was time enough for a figure in black to make his way to the Lada then drop underneath. In the meantime, another dark figure made his way to the roof top sniper's nest.

"I'm in position," radioed the man as he made it to the roof top door. He checked the door and it opened. "The door is unlocked so I'm a go."

"Roger that eagle," radioed the team leader. "Opossum, how are you under the Lada? Are you a go yet?" The man under the Lada drilled a hole through the floor board and took out his weapon.

"I don't know why I had to be called Opossum but I'm a go," radioed the man. He heard some snickering and laughter.

"Cut down the radio chatter. On my mark take your shoots," radioed the team leader. He watched the hotel and the last of the lights in the rooms they were interested in went out. "Mark, take your shoots."

Simultaneously, they took out both lookouts then the rest of the team moved in. The first thing they did was to cut the land lines out and put in place a signal jammer to block all cell and Wi-Fi services. After that they hit the electricity putting the hotel into darkness.

"Okay you know who we want. Now go get them everyone else is expendable," radioed the team leader from a van parked nearby. The first team burst into the hotel dropping the night manager as well as the two men Olga had left in the entrance.

Olga was sound asleep in her room when two men from the team kicked in her door. She immediately went for her weapon under her pillow but the one man fired a warning shot into her mattress.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Hands in the air where we can see them and get up slowly," said the one as the other one walked behind her and knocked her unconscious.

"The snow queen is ours," radioed in the one man as the other man cuffed her before they dragged her out.

"Good bring her to me. What about the other target do we have the Colonel yet?" radioed the team leader. He was looking at his watch and time was ticking away.

Chuck woke up to some strange sounds coming from the hall. He was about the get up and see what was going on when he heard footsteps and whispering outside their door. He rolled off the bed as the door came crashing in. He heard the sound of suppressed gunfire but figured they had shot his mattress.

"Who are you and what do you want," he heard Imma yell. He could see from under his bed and he saw one man started to walk towards her.

"Keep your hands in plain sight or I'll end you like we ended you friend," said the one man but as the other man walked nearer he made out that Chuck's bed was empty.

"Look out the guy isn't..." he yelled as Chuck shot both in the legs from under the bed then capped them in the head once they hit the floor.

"No, I'm not dead," said Chuck as he stood up then put his shoes on. He went over to the one man and took his vest. "I recommend you take the other one," said Chuck as he took the radio off the other man.

"Report in Spearhead," radioed the team leader. "Do we have the Colonel? Report in Spearhead."

"Yeah we got her. But she's wounded... it couldn't be helped. Where do you want us to take her? Recommend you extract us near the entrance."

"We'll talk later how that happened. I'm bringing the van near the front. Hurry up, we're behind schedule. We have the snow queen so we need to roll."

"Do you trust me," said Chuck as he looked at Imma. She looked around the room and heard gunfire from the hallway.

"I don't think I have a lot of options. What do you want to do?" said Imma as Chuck smiled back at her. He walked out in the hall almost on the other side was a fire station. Two men stepped off the elevator Chuck dropped both then broke the glass on the station and pulled out the hose making sure it was securely attached to the station. He rolled out the hose tied the end around his waist then put his arms around Imma's waist.

"Hold on to me tight," he said as he leaped through the window. Glass shattered as they plummeted into the darkness. The hose played out and just before they hit bottom it snapped tight and they dangled a few feet from the ground.

[Inside the van]

"Okay, we're in place Spearhead. Where's the Colonel? Don't tell me she didn't make it," radioed the team leader. "Spearhead report, report."

"Team leader this is eagle. Lookout you've got a couple of bogeys that are dropping down on top of you..."

"Okay which one of you guys are throwing people out the windows. Spearhead we need to get out of here right now. Everyone pack it up let's..."

He never finished Chuck opened the side of the van and took out the driver and one of the men in the back then pistol whipped the team leader. Lying on a table inside was Olga unconscious.

"Imma get in the driver's seat and get us out of here," said Chuck as he dropped two more men who opened the back door. He picked up a 47 and set it on automatic then fire a couple short bursts to make the rest of the team run for cover. Imma climbed in the driver's seat kick the body of the driver out the door then took off squealing out of the parking lot. The man in the sniper's nest opened fire but he was too late.

"Where do we go Chuck," as she looked at him in the rear view. The team leader moaned as he started to try to get up.

"Get on the I-15 and head back to Baker. If I were you mister I'd stay where I was at. Now you're going to tell me who you work for and why were you trying to grab the two women?"

"K chertu, go to the devil," said the man. "I don't have to tell you anything whoever you are. She called you Chuck and you disguise is starting to peel off," said the man laughing. "Just wait until the other woman wakes up. Then I won't be the only one who has to do some explaining."

"Who says you're going to be around when she wakes up," said Chuck as he knocked the team leader out with the butt of his 47. He searched the man's pockets until he found his phone. He dialed Casey and put him on speaker as he looked through the medical bag they had.

"John, this is Chuck. I need for you to grab a chopper and meet me at Baker asap. There's been an incident," he said as he prepared two syringes with sedatives. He gave one to their prisoner and the other one he gave to Olga. As he gave them the injections he told Casey what had happened and what he needed.

"Okay, I'll be there with a team right away. Are you sure you and Imma are all right? Sounds like you had your big boy pants on."

"I did what I had to do," said Chuck as he caught Imma's glance at him. "If I hadn't these people would've grabbed Imma and Olga and I would be dead."

"No, I'm not judging you but you have to admit taking people out doesn't sound like what you'd do. It's a wonder you didn't apologize to them afterwards."

"Funny, just get here and above all don't mention this to Morgan or he'll go tell Sarah. When the time comes, I want to be the one to tell her."

"Whatever, I think you're over thinking this. I need to go so I can grab that chopper. I need to get in a little nighttime flying anyway." Casey hung up then got on the horn with Beckman to get authorization for the chopper

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in D.C. the General was fast asleep in bed with rollers in her hair and a facial on to help moisturize her skin. She was dreaming of the good old days with Roan by her side. He put his arm around her then kissed her as the building behind them exploded.

"Oh Roan, did you feel that," she said only to open her eyes to see Casey looking at her with a puzzled expression.

"Oh my gosh," said Casey. He caught himself before he told her how he was going to be sick. "I'm sorry ma'am but there have been developments with Chuck..."

"Of course there have been and they were so important that you had to wake me up? This had better be a good one," said Beckman as she sat up in bed. At first, he had a hard time telling if it was actually her.

"Yes ma'am, there has been. I need a chopper to rendezvous with Chuck at Baker. It seems they were attacked again by another wet team in their hotel but Chuck managed to escape with Imma and Olga..."

"Isn't it too soon to be bringing Olga in? What about her brother and those satellites? We need to find that control center first."

"No, we aren't bringing in Olga. In the melee, Chuck managed to capture one of the men from the wet team. I'm going to meet up with him and take the man in custody for questioning. This could be the break we've been looking for."

"Very good let me make a call and I'll have the chopper rendezvous with you on the Buy More roof. Let's say in fifteen," she said as she looked at her alarm clock.

"Before you do that maybe you should remove... you know what," he said as wiped his face with his hand.

"Is there something wrong with you? If you need to wash your face you should do that before you get on the horn with me."

"Not me but if you call someone and they see you with that cream on. They may not recognize it's you."

"I have you know this cream as you call it is expensive and this is how I keep my youthful appearance."

"If there's a money back policy I'd be cashing it in if I were you," said Casey as he put his hand in front of his mouth.

"Put your hand down and repeat your last I couldn't hear you."

"I said, 'nothing more Casey out'."


	32. Chapter 32

Don't own Chuck

Olga woke up slowly. She felt like she had a bad hangover with cottonmouth and a very bad ache everywhere even her eyelid ached. She was a bit groggy looking up she saw the roof of the van and felt the warm dry heat of the desert. She felt a jolt as the van hit a pothole then she suddenly remembered what had happened. She jumped up from the table.

"Before you do anything, I'm on your side," said Chuck sitting in a chair next to her. She looked at him puzzled then up at Imma who was driving. "Juri, what happened? The last think I remember there were men in my room."

"And their blood is drying on the floor of this van. I handled them," he said but there was a cough from up front. "We handled them or most of them. Our position was overrun so Imma and I took this van with you inside then left. I think by the time we left your men had all been neutralized."

"How did they find us? This is the second time they've attacked us. They must be getting desperate," said Olga. "But that doesn't answer how they found us."

"I don't think it would've been difficult. The chopper must've had ground support and when they discovered what had happened to their chopper they simply proceeded down the interstate. The van had Nevada plates so they searched the first town on the other side of the boarder – Primm."

"What you say makes sense," said Olga as she tried to get down off the table but her head was still spinning from the sedative.

"Here," said Chuck as he got up. "Sit down for a bit and let whatever they gave you wear off. You sound like you know who these people are."

"I don't know them personally but I have an idea who they are. But I can't get into this with you. It's better that you hear it from Peter."

"Well I think it's time we met, don't you," said Chuck as he handed her the phone Peter had given him. "Or maybe the next time I won't be able to help you."

"Where are we anyway?" asked Olga as she took the phone from Chuck. Her head was still spinning and her stomach was feeling upset.

"We're in a Subway parking lot in Baker off Baker Boulevard," said Imma. Who wants breakfast? I going to get a breakfast roll with bacon, eggs and cheese and a hot tea."

"I'll have a breakfast roll too make mine with steak instead of the bacon and I'll have a cup of coffee… black. Olga, you don't look so good. Why don't you get a bottle of apple juice to de-tox and apple slices?" She nodded as she dialed on the phone.

"Peter, it's me. … yes, I'm fine. Imma and I both are fine. Juri pulled a rabbit out of his hat and got us out. I don't know how I was out. But we need to come in, it's not safe to stay on the street. … Yes, that's what I was thinking too. … Well it was to be expected that they wouldn't just roll over and die nicely. … We need to circle the wagons. … Okay, we'll be in shortly."

"I take it we're finally going to get to meet Peter," said Chuck. Olga nodded her head as she took the SIM card out of the phone and broke it in half then threw the phone along with the two halves out of the van.

"Yes, but don't eat too much. Where going to a little diner from here where we can have lunch. It's called Greta's and she serves the best borsch this side of the Urals."

"I can see you like the place. Just the mention of it and I see the color coming back in your cheeks. I partial to blinis though."

"How does blinis with smoked salmon with cream cheese sound?"

"Sounds like we need to get on the road."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah was up at the break of dawn the next morning. Sam was still out fast asleep. She and Clara had stayed up way past her bedtime and now she was paying the price sleeping in. Devon was up and dressed to go for his early morning run while Ellie was sitting in the kitchen nursing a cup of coffee. She was relaxing because for once her could take her time.

"Come on hun," said Devon. "Let's go for an early morning run. You don't have to worry about getting Clara up or making her lunch."

"You know I think I'll pass. I'd like going for a run almost as much as having open heart surgery done on me without anesthetic."

"Sarah, do you want to have a go? Come on won't one of you lazy bones come with me. Sarah let's see some of that spy training. Don't you need to stay fit?"

"I need to be here in case Bunny or Sam wakes up. What are they going to think if they wake up and they can't find me? I really shouldn't go off and leave them."

"Nonsense," said Ellie. "I'll be here. If you want to go for a run with Devon go for it. Maybe if you go he'll get off my case about going running with him."

"That will never happen. It's good for you and your cardiovascular system. I've seen enough clogged arteries and you don't want that to happen."

"Okay, okay, I'll come with you," said Sarah. "Just give me time to change and put on my shoes. How far do you usually go for?"

"I don't know usually about 10-15k depending on how I feel and how much time I've got," said Devon as he started stretching out. Sarah disappeared in the back then came out dressed with her hair up.

"Come on let's go and when we get back I'll make you a breakfast shake that will have your colon thanking you." Sarah gave a look at Ellie and she replied with a shrug of the shoulders then they were out the door.

They hadn't been gone long when Ellie heard Clara's door open. She went to the hall to see who was up and she looked down the hall she saw Sam walk into the guest bedroom. She waited and it didn't take long before Sam came back out.

"Your Mommy stepped out for a moment," said Ellie. "She went running with Devon. They should be back soon but in the meantime, can I fix you some breakfast?"

"Okay," said Sam as she yawned and wiped the sleep out of her eyes. "I'll have a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee... black."

"Okay on the cereal but somehow I don't think you're allowed to have coffee. How about we make that orange juice instead?"

"I see everyone else drinking it so I just wanted to see what it was like," said Sam as she climbed into a chair at the table but discovered the table was too tall for her.

"Hold up, let's get you situated," said Ellie as she helped Sam out of the chair. Ellie got a booster seat then helped her back up. "How's that? Much better, isn't it?"

"Yeah, thanks," said Sam as she yawned again then propped her head up with her hands. "What are you going to do today? Are you going to be operating on anyone?" said Sam as her eyes lit up at the thought.

"No, not today. I've got a ton of patient records to get caught up. Being a doctor isn't all in the operating room. You have to document everything."

"That doesn't sound like much fun," said Sam as she watched Ellie pour cereal in a bowl for her then sat it in front of her.

"No, it's not but it's necessary. If your patient goes to another doctor or you have to pass their file to a colleague that colleague needs to see what you've done so they don't repeat cures that didn't work or could be harmful for the patient."

"It makes sense," said Sam as Ellie pour milk in her bowel. "Thanks, that's enough," said Sam as picked up her spoon and started eating.

"Are you just sleepy or are you a little down," said Ellie as she sat down next to Sam. "I'm your aunt which means you can talk to me no matter what Clara told you."

"No, I'm fine," she said but her voice didn't sound fine. Ellie just sat there and looked at her. "Okay, I am a little ticked off. Every time there's something that comes up Chuck takes off and goes. I know what he does is important but Bunny is little and she doesn't understand why it's always him."

"And she told you this," said Ellie. Both them knew good and well Bunny couldn't talk yet. But Sam insisted.

"Well not so much in words but I can understand from the way she acts. You know since I'm her big sister, I understand these things. Didn't you have the same thing with Chuck when you were little?"

"He was a boy remember and what I remember most was him breaking things and then me catching grief because of it. This joy is something you still have to experience. Okay, so Bunny misses Chuck is what I'm hearing you say. Is there something Chuck can do about this?"

"I don't know," said Sam as she looked at her cereal. "I don't know if he can tell them pass when they call him to leave. On TV sometimes people sit out when they get tired then go back into the game when they're rested."

"If you saw on TV someone got hurt when Chuck said pass how would that make you feel? Would you like it that he said pass and stayed with you and of course Bunny and because of that someone got hurt?"

"No, I guess I wouldn't like that… but there has to be something. You know Bunny's little and she doesn't understand these things because she's little."

"Then I think you need to make an extra effort to be there for her. Chuck and I became very close when our parents disappeared. He knew he could count on me and I knew I could count on him."

"You don't think Mommy and Chuck could disappear like that? I never thought about that and Bunny wouldn't like that at all. What would we do? Where would we go?"

"I didn't mean that when I told you about our parents," said Ellie. She realized she'd stuck her foot in it and now she was trying desperately to un-stick it.

"But Mary is a spy like Mommy and Chuck and so was Stephen, your daddy, right? So why won't that happen to Mommy and Chuck?"

"Because things are different now. You shouldn't tell Bunny this or you're liable to make her worry," said Ellie as the door opened. Devon and Sarah came back inside sweaty.

"That was a good run," said Sarah. "I liked the part along the lake and through the park," she said as Devon caught his breath.

"Was that you or that thing in your head when you left me in the dust. If it was you I can accept it but if was that other thing that's cheating."

"Oh did my poor baby get left behind," said Ellie as she walked over to him but one sight of his sweaty clothes and she turned around retreating into the kitchen.

"Look who's up," said Sarah as she walked into the kitchen seeing Sam sitting there eating her cereal. "You look pensive."

"Speaking of pensive," said Devon as he pulled out a bowel of kale from the refrigerator along with some broccoli and other green vegetables. "Any one for a power shake to get the bowels a moving? Your colons will thank you."

"I think I can speak for everyone when I say no thank you. We can put up with our disgruntled colons just fine," said Ellie as they watch Devon throw everything in the blender reducing it to liquid slime.

"Well you don't know what you're missing," he said as he got a glass of ice and poured the mixture in then stirred it before drinking it down.

"Eew yuck," said Clara standing in the doorway. "Don't you dare try to give me a kiss," she said holding up her hand when Devon came near her. "I swear I'll heave up all over you."

"Now that's an angry colon speaking," he said as he rinsed everything in the sink. "You guys don't know what you're missing."

"Mommy," said Sam. "When you and Chuck go missing can Bunny and I come and stay with Aunt Ellie and Uncle Awesome just as long as we don't have to drink that nasty drink."

"Where's this coming from?" asked Sarah as she hugged Sam. "Sweetie, your father and I aren't going anywhere."

"Eew yuck, you're all sweaty. Aunt Ellie and I were talking about Nanna Mary and Stephen. They were spies and they disappeared and you and Chuck are spies so what makes you different?"

This was not the conversation Sarah was expecting to be having when she got up that morning. She gave a look at Ellie.

"Well, I think we should really wait and talk about this with your father. He knows more about what your Nanna Mary and Grandpa Stephen did or we can ask Nanna Mary the next time we see her. Sweetie, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere," said Sarah as she started to hug Sam again but Sam put up her hands.

"Okay, oaky, just go change and shower. You smell like a boys' locker room," said Sam. Everyone turned and looked at her. "What I heard it on television? They also said some smelt like a jock strap but since I didn't know what it was and you told me to be careful what I repeated I thought the other one was safer."

"I really need to start screening what you watch on television. Devon, you want to take a shower first since you need to go to work that will give Ellie and I a chance to talk."

"You look like you could use some coffee. I think I'll run to Starbucks and get us some."

"No, I'll just take some orange juice for now," said Sarah as she laughed. "I wanted to ask about this evening. How and where are we going to meet to go watch the fireworks."

"You'll have your rental. Devon and I will take one car to work then we'll meet up on the Navy pier. The best place to see them will be just after the Ferris wheel. They'll be shooting them off at the end of the pier so that will all be roped off. The further towards the end you go the thicker the crowd will be."

"Well, we're going to get our hair done right before lunch then after lunch we'll get our pedicure and manicure done. Do you mind if Clara gets her nails done?"

"As long as they're not exaggerated," said Ellie. Clara pulled a face. "You heard me. No skulls or cross bones. I don't care if you have that little Goth girl in your class."

"If I told you once I've told you a thousand times, she's EMO not Goth. There's a difference. You should really get with the times."

"Just think this is what you have to look forward to," said Ellie as they both laughed but Clara just shook her head.

"Adults… see what we have to put up with cuz. Senility is just around the bend for some."

"What a loving daughter I have," said Ellie as she planted a big wet kiss on Clara's cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A gentle rain began to fall in Moscow as a dark Lada SUV pulled out of the Ministry of Defense building at Kamenka 19 then crossed the river before leaving the city. The Lada drove deep into a forest then to a military instillation. They were challenged as they drove up to some armed guards. The passenger put down his window and on seeing the occupant the guards stood down then waved the vehicle through.

"Is everyone waiting for us at the rendezvous," asked the General. His aide put away his phone to answer the General.

"Yes, sir that was the colonel. He said everyone was there but he said everyone was getting nervous waiting and they wanted to know what was taking us so long."

"I should tell them I'm late because I was cutting a deal with Trotski saving my skin while I sacrifice theirs. No, don't repeat that or I really will have them climbing the walls."

"Sir, we're here," said the aide as the Lada came to a stop. The driver got out and opened the door for the General."

"This way," said his aide as he took him to the entrance to a dark passageway that led to an underground bunker.

"If only Igor knew we're all together meeting here and he could take us with one swoop. I bet he'd have a fit," said the General as they walked down the dimly lit corridor. At the end was a white door with a guard posted outside. The man saluted then stood aside as the General entered the room. Inside he found a group of very nervous men talking about their fate.

"There aren't many of us left," said one man as he looked around the room. "How many are sitting in Lubyanka?"

"Too many," said another man. "We should send in a team and try to break them out. We could get them new identification and passports then they could start a new life somewhere else."

"Don't be ridiculous most of them wouldn't last a day on the run. I have a suggestion but no one is going to like it. Like when a limb is compromised and you want to save the patient you have to sacrifice the limb. That's what I suggest we do with the guys in Lubyanka. We send in a team but instead of trying to break them out we terminate them. It only makes sense…"

"It only makes sense to you because you're not being held in Lubyanka and if we fail to terminate them all. Even if we miss one person then this whole thing will start to unravel. You might get a chance to be terminated."

"Everyone listen up," said the General as he entered the room. "We're not there yet. So, we don't have to worry about which limb we're going to have to cut off."

"I heard that your wet team failed to take out Trotski and now he's even more determined to see this mess through."

"It is true we've had a couple of setbacks but nothing we can't live with and learn from. The main thing right now is to maintain a solid front and not go turning on each other. We got into this mess with a realization that something had to be done to preserve socialism as we know it. Break out the

good stuff and let's fill everyone's glass. We all could use a drink," said the General.

There was a knock at the door then a man in uniform came in. He looked around the crowd then when he saw the General he made a beeline straight to him. He whispered in the General's ear.

"Very well, keep me posted," said the General then he dismissed the men. He then went over and picked up a glass of vodka. Another senior officer was standing there observing and hear what the General said.

"So was that good or bad news," said the man as he walked over and stood next to the General. "I saw your man come in and brief you. I think I have a right to know. I sent my men to the States to work with your men there."

"They eluded capture twice and both times it was Sheshenkov who got them out. I wish I could put a bullet in his head. I read his military record but there's something off about it. Some of his postings… I was there and I don't remember him."

"He's supposed to be some kind of master of disguise… a ghost. So, it doesn't surprise me that you can't remember seeing him."

"I'd like to make him a ghost. I've got another team in place to take out Trotski's man in Chicago and all his old friends. After I've gotten that done, I'm going to send them out west. I think I might know where Peter is holed up. However, first things first. When we take Metrohken out and his old buddies there will be no one left to point Trotski to the spot."

"If you don't want to wait or take the chance that your team might get… well you know have bad luck," said the man. He read the look on the General's face. "I'm just saying I have a team you can use. Just say the word and I can deploy them."

"You're right I'm letting my ego cloud my judgement. Why wait when you've got the men we need. Go ahead and give them to me. I'll send them orders in transit and maybe we can finally get a handle on this situation."

"I think Peter and his sister have out lived their usefulness," said the one officer as he downed his vodka.

"I concur and those will be in my orders. As far as I'm concerned, they can terminate the lot of them including both Colonels. Now come, let's mingle. We need to put some courage back into our group."


	33. Chapter 33

Don't own Chuck

Stefan had time to kill so he got into his car and started cruising around the Ukrainian village to see how much had changed since his last visit. He was curious to see what he could of the old neighborhood. He remembered the day he arrived and the others on the team they called him 'the kid' because he had been young back then. He almost never had to use his cover name because they always called him 'the kid'. Maybe too young to realize what he was getting himself in for but everything wasn't bad.

"Kid," he remembered Vlad telling him. "You need to go back home and find yourself a nice Russian wife. Then you get married and have ten kids.

"Maybe I'll stay here and find a nice Ukrainian wife and settle down in one of those red brick houses near St. Volodymyr in the middle of the villiage."

"You don't want that they're all like Alla and Sasha loud and mouthy. They're no good for you take my word for it. No you need to find yourself a nice Russian girl."

"Well that's going to have to wait because the center has work for us to get done," he remembered saying and there was always something for them to do. He pulled up outside what used to be a Ukrainian delicatessen only to find it had been changed into an Internet café.

"I wonder if they make good tea," said Stefan to himself. Things had changed but one thing that hadn't changed was his sixth sense. The same car kept popping up in his rearview mirror as he drove around the village. He decided to take a look at whoever was that was tailing him so he pulled into a parking garage then parking. He got out then rode the elevator to the roof top. From there he could see the car through a pair of binoculars that had been following him parked near the exit waiting for him to leave.

"You're going to have a long wait," he said as he wrote down the license plate number then took the elevator down. Once on the ground floor he left the building from the opposite side and caught a bus for the Museum of Science and Industry on South Lake Shore Drive. On the bus he pulled out his phone then picked Sarah's number out of his menu.

"Sarah, this is Stephen. I know I said I wouldn't need any help but I could really use a favor. Igor told me not to trust any of our people and I think I was being tailed but I've lost them now. I've got a license plate number I need run. … You're under a hairdryer. It's not urgent. … Yes, I know where that's at. I can meet you there for lunch. I'm killing time until this evening anyway. … Yes, right the number," he said then he gave the number to her then he hung up. He saw his destination come into view as he put away his phone.

"Here we are again," he said to himself as he got off the bus in front of the Columbia Basin. This was one of his favorite places to visit in Chicago. There was something about the grandeur inside that impressed him. Housed inside the museum was among other things a full-size replica of a coal mine, a German submarine U-505 captured during World War II, a 3,500-square-foot model railroad, the first diesel-powered streamlined stainless-steel passenger train the Pioneer Zephyr and the Apollo 8 spacecraft that carried the first humans to orbit the Moon.

Considering everything that was going on a visit to the Henry Crown Space Center was a must. He got his ticket inside then made his way through the building with full size aircraft hanging overhead. Everything inside was a tribute to what the United States had accomplished over the last century and more.

"Certainly, the Americans have a lot to be proud of," said Stefan as he walked down the long halls then to the space exhibit.

"So this is where it all started," he said as he looked at the small Aurora capsule along with all the relics from the space race.

"If only Korolev had lived a little longer and the powers to be had listened to Gagarin this all might have ended differently," he said as he look at photos of Scott Carpenter and the Aurora 7.

"Yes we were neck and neck then," said Stefan as he walked over to the Apollo 8 exhibit. "Then it all went to crap." Stefan spent the rest of the morning looking at the exhibits then when it was time to go he caught a bus from the museum to downtown Chicago then walked to the restaurant where Sarah and the girls were having lunch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Earlier that morning]

Sarah got everyone together then they went out to the rental. She carried Bunny out as the girls marched in front of her. She couldn't help but notice the curtains moving in the kitchen window next door and a shadowy figure looking out.

"Girls, wave to the nice lady next door," said Sarah. Sam and Clara turned and waved. Sarah laughed when they saw Gladys tried to retreat inside but got caught on the curtain yanking the whole thing down on top of her making her look like Casper the ghost.

"You know there's just something wrong with that woman," said Sarah as she put Bunny in her car seat then buckled her in.

"That's what Mom says too but Dad says she's just a lonely old woman and she's not doing anyone any harm. But she gives me the creeps."

"I guess she's harmless because if she was going to do you in she's had ample opportunity to do so and you guys are still above ground."

"That's a comforting thought," said Clara as she and Sam climbed in. Sarah checked to make sure they were buckled in then they drove to the mall. There she took Bunny's stroller from the trunk then walked the girls inside. She took them to the beauty salon and made appointments to get their hair done then she made sure they had a break so they could go have lunch then come back.

"I want to give us plenty of time. There's no need for us to get stressed out and besides this is our ladies' day out so the word for the day is no stress. Clara, where do you want to have lunch after we get our hair done. Pick the place, any place, and we'll go there."

"I don't know there are a lot of places that are good but maybe we could go to the Summer House. It's in Lincoln Park. They advertise it as a California beach-house atmosphere with the perfect setting for grilled cheese or buttermilk pancakes. But the good part is that fifty percent of the proceeds from the kids' menu items sold go to No Kid Hungry program that provides funds to feed kids in school who would go without."

"Then that's where we'll go. We have a little time so why don't we do a little shopping before. Clara is there something you want to get that your mother won't buy for you." Sarah was thinking about a little payback for this morning.

"Well, I don't know… there are these jeans I like and all the kids have them but Mom says the price is based on the number of rips in them. The more tears the more expensive they are but she doesn't understand that's what makes them."

"Okay find a pair… no a couple of pair, that fit and let's see them on you. If we're going to be here for a few days I think you could use a light jacket," said Sarah as she looked at Sam.

"Can I get one with skulls on it," said Sam but before Sarah could say anything Clara was pulling her away into a boutique.

"I know just the jacket you're looking for and it's in here," said Clara. Sarah looked at the collection of EMO and Goth kids inside and she knew she'd created a monster which was confirmed by the jacket she saw Clara showing Sam.

"Here you go just what you wanted," said Clara as she and Sam made eyes at it. Sam tried it on and it fit unfortunately for Sarah. "So what do you think?" Sarah was stuck.

"Well, it is interesting and there certainly are a lot of skulls on it," she said as she looked at it on Sam. What she wanted to say was, 'it's alive' which would be exactly what Chuck would say when he sees it.

"You know we've got a lot of time to kill so there's not need in making rash decisions. Why don't we get you those jeans first then we can come back for the jacket?"

"We're here and it's here so why don't we get it? said Sam. "If we wait until we come back they might sell out while we're gone?"

"We should be so lucky… I mean what a shame if that were to happen," said Sarah. Both Sam and Clara gave her a look and she knew she was done. "Okay, we'll get it now but them we go get Clara her jeans," said Sarah and like her Ellie would have to learn to live with it.

"The jeans are in the Levi shop down this way," said Clara as she led the way. Sam insisted on wearing her new jacket out of the store.

"If you keep that on all the time it won't do you any good when we go outside and it could be a little cool tonight on the Navy pier."

They spent the next few hours shopping and finally she got Sam to take off the jacket around the time they went to get their hair done. Inside she gave the hairdresser detailed instructions on how she wanted Sam's hair done and her own. Clara just got hers trimmed and washed.

"Mom would have a fit if I came home with violet hair in a spiked Mohawk," said Clara. Sam looked at Sarah.

"No way and not for you either if you did that Ellie will never let you go out with me again. Stick to the trim and wash, your hair is nice enough the way it is," said Sarah. The hairdresser nodded in agreement.

They were all getting their hair washed and Sarah parked Bunny close to her so she could keep an eye on her. They'd just put Sarah's head in a hairdryer when her phone began to ring.

"Sorry, one moment I really need to take that," said Sarah as she got her phone then checked the number. It was Stefan. She looked around and went to a corner where she could have some privacy. But Sam noticed she'd walked off and did some head stretching to see where she went.

"Stefan, I can see from caller ID it's you. … So you need a license plate run. I can do that but right now my head is in a hairdryer. It's ladies' day out and I'm with the girls so… Good, it's not urgent. … We're having lunch at the Summer House. Do you know where that is? If you don't you can ask for directions. … Wait Stefan the license plate number," she said then he gave it to her. She hung up just in time the hairdresser was coming looking for her.

"Here I am," said Sarah. "Sorry but I can't catch a break. Can I borrow a pen I need to jot something down quickly before I forget?" The woman handed her a pen and a piece of paper. She wrote the license plate number down then shoved it in her pocket. They finished getting their hair done and Sarah asked the hair dresser to take a picture of them all together afterwards. Sam naturally had to put her jacket on. Sarah thanked the ladies for getting them taken care of without an appointment. She paid and tipped well then they were on their way. They made their way to the rental where she did a repeat of what she did at the house getting everyone situated inside.

"Okay is everyone ready to eat," said Sarah as she took out her phone. "I just need to make one quick phone call then we can leave. Major, this is Agent Carmichael… that's right Sarah," she said Sam made a face at Clara who shrugged her shoulders.

"I need for you to run a license plate number for me. I just got called by Agent Metrohken and he thought he was being followed. His director told him to trust no one so he called me. I need the name and address of the person that vehicle is registered to and you can send it to me via text message. … No, he didn't say any more than that. I believe he was in a hurry," she said. There was no way the General would understand she was the one in a hurry with her wet hair. "He's supposed to see me for the information so when I see him I can ask him how his intel gathering is going. How's Chuck's mission going? … I see well when you have something to tell me you can call me any time of the day or night." With that she hung up and grabbed hold of the steering wheel white knuckling it.

"Is everything okay with Chuck," said Sam. Sarah looked up in the rearview to see both Sam and Clara looking at her with concern written across their faces.

"Yes, everything is fine. They can't tell me anything right now which means nothing is happening," said Sarah as she started the car. "If only that were true," she told herself.

"Okay next stop the Summer House. I did some web browsing while we were under the hairdryers and they've got pancakes and homemade ice cream."

"Yuppie," said Sam. Sarah was glad to see the smile on Sam's face and she was hell bent to let her keep it as long as she could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olga got out of the van then walked around to the driver's side and moved Imma over. She started the van then got back on the I-15 headed towards Primm. The midday heat started beating down and the AC was having trouble keeping the van cool. Chuck wondered how this family reunion was going to go down and he knew he had to be prepared for anything.

"So how far do we have to go until we get to this diner… Greta's is it? You say she makes good Borscht and Blinis so does that mean she's Russian? I'd hate to think that an American has learned to make Borscht better than us."

"That's being narrow minded," said Olga as she looked in the rearview to see his reaction. Chuck just shook his head like he couldn't believe it.

"This is like that Japanese guy who won the contest for the best Neapolitan pizza. People should stick to what they're good at. That's like going to a sushi bar and being service by the Mario Brothers."

"Really, what they're good at," said Olga as she glanced back at him. "And so answer me this, just what is it that you're good at?"

"I'm good at being a spy. It's what I'm good at and some would argue that it was what I was born to do. I don't know if I can do anything else."

"I don't know I think you'd make a good hitman or hired assassin," said Olga. "From what you said about the hotel you were racking up the bodies."

"No, I'm no assassin or hitman. I take a life only when it's absolutely necessary and even then it gives me no pleasure to do it.

"There's where we differ Juir," said Olga. "I enjoy a good whack. It's like everything is right with the world when I squeeze the trigger or I'm making it right."

"I can enjoy the occasional popping a cap in someone but my reasoning is purely selfish. Do you know the story of Androcles and the Lion. Androcles was a shepherd who found a lion with a hurt paw. He took a thorn out then nursed the lion back to health. Then one day he was captured and thrown in the arena to be eaten by a lion. But instead of eating him the lion licked him and protected him because it was the same lion he had cured when it was ill. My idea is the same. I won kill you unless it's necessary but by me letting you live you owe me a favor and someday I might have to call it in."

"That's interesting and have any of the people you've let live actually done you favors?" asked Olga as she put on her signal then turning off. She drove back a dusty road that lead to small valley and there tucked away in gorge in the middle of nowhere was a small town.

"You people have your own town tucked away in the middle of no man's land. This is interesting," said Chuck as he read the sign. "Welcome to Ulyanoville… talk about hiding in plain sight."

"Yes, our forefathers built this from the ground up. Groups of Russians slipped out of the East not because they wanted to escape but because they were sent here…"

"But who ran this operation?" said Imma as she looked out at the town. "S branch or the GRU… but why wasn't I briefed about this? I would've just come here instead of dealing with Boris."

"Because this is a dirty little secret no one back in Moscow wants to remember. After everything went to crap we were cut off and believe me everything went to crap for us. All our funding dried up and…"

"You had to make a living in one of the most inhospitable environments on the planet. What resources did you have… none. Your advantage of being isolated and cut off suddenly became a disadvantage…. no tourists, no industry, no agriculture, no nothing. I'm surprised you survived this long."

"Some have packed up and gone back home but Peter is holding us together. He took over after his father died and now presides over the committee as party chairman and our Glavny Konstruktor."

"He took over from his father who faked his death in Chicago then moved here and I willing to bet that's true for most of the people here. They escaped, or so they told their rescuers, then met untimely ends only to resurface here with new identities."

"Juir, you seem to know a lot about our father's work for someone who's just arrived in town," said Olga as she pulled in front of a diner. The sign outside read 'Greta's Кафе' or café.

"It's not that I know a lot it's the ability to put two and two together and then run with it. I said what I guessed from the signs and some things I knew then watched your reactions this led me to my conclusions."

"You are good at this job," said Olga as she opened her door to get out. However, you should be careful that you don't become too good. I'd hate to have to terminate you because you knew too much."

"I think I'd hate that too… I mean terminating you. Imma just smiled as she got out of the van. It was nice not being the person Olga was lashing out at for once. Chuck was the last to climb out of the van and stretched his legs a little buying time so he could look around the town. One thing that attracted his attention were three water towers he could see that formed part of a circle around the town.

"You people must be awfully thirsty to have that many water towers or you've got a large population underground. But considering the daytime temperatures it would be the best place to work."

"But it's nice to see some daylight every now and then," said a male voice. Chuck turned around to be greeted by a tall fair-haired man the male version of Imma. "And you must be Imma. I've wanted to meet you since I found out who you were."

"And you wouldn't have if Bankerov hadn't been so inept," said Imma as she put out her hand expecting a handshake but instead got a bear hugged.

"I know and I'm sorry. That was a terrible mistake and I take full responsibility. But you're here now and that's all that matters. Come inside and we can break bread together. We can put all this ugliness behind us. Juir, I want to hear about how you saved Olga at the hotel. Some of my men who survived said you jumped out of a window."

"That was Imma's idea she was concerned about Olga and wanted to save her. The two of them have really bonded on this road trip together."

"I'm glad to hear that because the DNA test came back positive. Imma, you are officially now a Petrovich. I would say welcome to the family but you were always one of us even if you never knew it. Now, come inside." Peter took Imma by the hand then led her inside smiling from ear to ear. Olga was less happy and stayed back with Chuck bringing up the rear.

"Juri, you never told me that," said Olga as she reached out and pulled Chuck back. She was not pleased at this revelation and having a hard time hiding it.

"You never asked. Some friendly advice try to hide your jealously better. She might be his sister but you have his heart. Notice he asked how I saved you."

"He did, didn't he?" said Olga as she smiled. "Spa-see-ba Juri or is this your way of making me owe you a favor."

"You'll know when I call it in."


	34. Chapter 34

Don't own Chuck

Sarah and the girls arrived at the Summer House and were seated in a corner table where Sarah had a view of the entrance and exit. The waiter brought over a highchair for Bunny and a booster seat for Sam. They all got comfortable as they looked over their menus. The waitress came over and took their orders. Clara had BGB's spaghetti with turkey meat balls while Sam had Mason's Breakfast for Dinner.

"Okay so that's BGB's spaghetti and Mason's Breakfast. That breakfast comes with bacon or sausage," said the waitress as she wrote down their orders.

"I'll have the bacon… extra crispy," said Sam as everyone smiled at her. "So, I know what I want why's everyone looking at me like that. Oh, and orange juice please."

"I'll take orange juice too," said Clara. She showed Sarah on the menu where they had written about the No Kid Hungry program.

"Good, I think this will become a regular stop for us from now on. Can I get the crispy spicy Calamari and a green salad? And to drink…watermelon smash and for Bunny… can I get a puree of banana?"

"Certainly," said the waitress but as she started to leave Stefan walked into the restaurant. Sarah waved for him to come over.

"Can you wait a moment we have one more coming?" said Sarah as Stefan walked over. "Pull up a chair and join us. I don't know if you remember Clara, this is Ellie's daughter."

"I think we've met but you were younger," said Stefan. "I like the jacket you've got on," he said pointing at what Sam had on.

"Be careful to him he might put a bug in your head," said Sam. People in the next table looked over then turned around.

"Sam," said Sarah. "There are certain thinks we do not talk about when other people are around and this is one of them."

"I take it you still haven't forgiven me for bugging Masha," said Stefan in Russian. "I said I was sorry and I promised I would never do it again."

"You'd better not," said Sam with a little angry face. "But I did promise Chuck I'd forgive you. I would've taken it better if you'd bugged Bear."

"I couldn't, bear doesn't wear any clothes so where would I hide it. Well I could think of one possibility…"

"I think we've finished this conversation," said Sarah in Russian. "It's not polite to speak in a foreign language isolating other people from the conversation and attracting attention to you," she said as they looked around at the stares they were getting.

"So what's good," said Stefan as he looked at the menu. Sarah went over what everyone had ordered.

"Well, I'll take the prime ribeye and can I have a green salad instead of the fries. I need to think about my health and can I get a glass of Merlot. Unless we need to get a bottle for the table?"

"Sure, why not. I can help you with a glass or two," said Sarah. "You can forget about my watermelon smash. I've got that intel you were looking for. Here you can read it," said Sarah as she passed Stefan her phone. "The car is owned by an Oleg Boiko. You can see his address there."

"Thanks," said Stefan then he wrote down the information before handing back Sarah her phone and as he did the waitress came back with their orders. But while they ate, Sam kept eyeing Stefan across the table until he had to ask.

"Okay, what have I done now. I said I was sorry. I promise as soon as I get home I'll get you another set of Masha and Bear dolls and send them to you."

"Sam, don't be rude," said Sarah as Stefan poured her wine. "I think you've made Stefan feel bad enough for what he did."

"That's not it. Oh, you boys are all alike. Didn't you notice anything about us? We were just on the plane together yesterday." Stefan looked at Sarah with a perplexed look.

"She wants you to comment on how nice her hair looks. We had our hair done this morning. Remember, I told you I had my head in a dryer?"

"Oh, right I'm sorry I was thinking about all the other things I have to do this evening. I'm meeting my old team this evening and I'm a little excited about it. These are people who taught me a lot. They were the best of the best in their day."

"It sounds like you got on quite well with them," said Sarah as she sipped on her glass of wine and fed Bunny her puree of banana."

"Yes, they called me 'the kid' and it was like living with relatives watching over me. Things were pretty wild back then."

"You realize you were spying against us? I don't want to know any details because I'm afraid Beckman will want a debriefing when all this is said and done."

"I figured as much. But let me tell you how it ended. One day not so much out of the blue I get recalled and they were given the option return or stay but staying meant being cut off and foraging on their own. It will be good to meet them and get caught up on old times. They all have put down roots here and some have families who haven't got a clue about grandpa or grandma's past."

"Well, like I said I'd prefer not being dragged into your can of worms. I have enough of my own to worry about."

"Right, do you have any word on Chuck and Imma? I've been wondering how their mission is going? Have they made contact with… well you know who?" said Stefan as he looked around the room. "You can never be too careful."

"No, no you can't but no, I haven't heard anything. When I called Langley to get them to run down that license plate number I asked the General's aide and he said it was progressing. Whatever that's supposed to mean," said Sarah. She caught Sam's look. "But that's a good thing."

"It is," said Stefan then he picked up Sarah's signal as she glanced over at Sam. "Oh right… yes so far so good nothing to worry about. Besides if something went wrong I'm sure we'd be notified. Well, I hate to eat and run but I need to catch a bus and go back and pick up my rental before it gets impounded."

"I'd give you a ride to pick it up but we need to get back to the salon. We have an appointment soon to get our hands and feet done for tonight."

"I don't need a ride. I know my way around this town quite well. I was at the Museum of Industry and Science this morning. That's some place you should take them too," said Stefan as he ran through all the exhibits.

"It sounds like you had a good time," said Sarah as she caught the attention of their waitress and signaled she needed the bill. "We dedicated the morning to shopping and getting our hair done."

"Well, your hair looks lovely except of the little scruffy one."

"Are you starting something again? Because if you are I can finish it," said Sam looking him in the eyes.

"I was actually talking about Bunny. I don't think she had her hair done. Is that a guilty conscience speaking? And as Morgan would say someone just got burned."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Igor had spent all day between his office getting briefed by Stefan and being downstairs in the basement interrogating people involved in what seemed to be a government within the government. He was having a hard time figuring out how an organization that seemed so extensive had manage to keep under the radar for so long. He was signing off on reports when Anatoly knocked on his door and came in.

"Come in and close the door. If you want a cup of tea you'll have to make it yourself. Stanis is still in the hospital and I don't want a replacement."

"I can understand that," said Anatoly as he went over and poured water into the electric kettle to make tea for the both of them.

"I've been going over the documents that weren't destroyed at Anton's house. You have any idea the budget these people had before. No wonder people were going starving in the street."

"Do you want me to look over those with you?" said Anatoly as he started steeping the tea. "I sent my wife and my kids away to stay with her sister."

"Given everything that's happened that's probably a prudent thing to do. I mean who are these people that they could run this operation right under our noses."

"I don't know if you know this or if you even want to know but what I'm getting from below is they assumed you were one of them. If they'd known you weren't they'd have taken you out years ago."

"Isn't that a comforting bit of trivia. My circle of trust right now is you and Stanis," said Igor as he took the cup of tea Anatoly handed him. "That's why I don't want a replacement for Stanis. Here you look for a while. I see money going out to a bank account in Havana then it's transferred to the Cayman and from there it disappears."

"This is a mess but it seems to have been tied into the aid we were sending to Cuba. Maybe that's why no one ever spotted it before. Wait a minute look at this it's an order for electronic gear. Listen to this:

' _Dear Sirs, We are writing to request a status check on merchandise we previously ordered. As the goods are time sensitive we need to know when you plan on delivering said goods…'_

"This is addressed to the Valsts elektrotehniskā fabrika in Riga and at the bottom it mentions the date of the original order."

"See I knew there was a reason I didn't toss you back down into the basement. Let me see that. There has to be an archive for the VEF in their headquarters in Riga," said Igor as he took the piece of paper then picked up his phone and called the Russian embassy in Riga to obtain the files they needed. As Igor was on the phone with Riga, Anatoly continued looking through the papers. He picked up another piece of paper up and studied it.

"What do you have there," said Igor as he hung up the receiver. "Is that something I should look at," he said as he took the piece of paper from him.

"Here look at this. From what I get it's supposed to be the blueprints of a model city which could account for all the money thrown at this project. But it doesn't say who was building it or what it was being built for."

"Wherever this was supposed to be built, it must be awfully arid. Look there's a ring of water towers around the city. I count eight of them and here's the name of the town Ulyanograd."

"What kind of name is that for a city?" said Anatoly as he sat back in his chair and took a sip of his tea. Igor looked back at him with a look over the piece of paper. "What did I say?"

"I know it's out dated now but you should know this name. Weren't you a young pioneer in school? That name should be etched into your brain."

"No, I wasn't a young pioneer. I suffered from Asthma as a kid so I was excused and spent my time doing other things. My friends used to make fun of me but I didn't care."

"It sounds like you really didn't but maybe if I told you his full name you might recognize it. Vladimir Ilyich Ulyanov. Now does that shake anything out of the old tree?"

"Lenin… the town is named after Lenin. What kind of town is this? Some sort of Bolshevik safe haven for the hard times that have fallen on them?"

"You laugh and make fun but before the wall came down there were people who thought like that. This could've been a last free haven… a place to run to for safety and also a base of operations to launch a counter-attack to retake lost territory. Come to think of it that would explain the satellites. Let's take this downstairs and talk to our generals."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck walked into Greta's café behind Imma and Peter with Olga by his side. They walked in and took up a corner booth. Chuck notice Peter was out in force and not taking any more chances. The café was filled with his men and judging from the way they looked each was not only armed but also had vests on.

"I take it you're not risking another incident like what happened at the hotel," said Chuck as he sat down next to Olga opposite Peter and Imma.

"There's no need in taking risks but they'd have to have some nerve to try to attack me here. Believe me when I tell you we know how to defend ourselves. So, what can I interest you in? Greta can make anything," said Peter as a three-hundred-pound woman came out. She looked like female weight lifter and not someone you wanted to cross.

"I already told Olga what I wanted to order but a nice cup of tea would hit the spot," said Chuck as he smile at her. Greta blush as she looked over at Olga.

"He and I both will have the same thing Blinis with smoked salmon and cream cheese," said Olga and I'll have a tea too.

"I'll have that too," said Imma as she sat there looking over Peter. Chuck couldn't get over the family resemblance with them sitting side by side. It made Olga's DNA test useless but she argued for that for other reasons.

"I'm going to be the odd man out I think. I'll have the borscht," said Peter. He smiled at Greta. "You know how I like it."

"With extra sour cream," she said with a thick accent. "Do you want tea too," she asked. "I'll make it strong like you like it."

"How can I say no," said Peter as he handed her back the menus. Peter waited to speak until Greta was back in the kitchen. "If you're wondering what Greta's story is. She's been with us since she had her accident in the Olympic tryouts. She came to the U.S. and my father grabbed her before she was carted off as one of those mail order brides."

"How many people do you have working here?" asked Chuck. "You said most of them work underground. I suppose they're techs and lab rats that work on your satellite project."

"I'm not comfortable right now giving you the exact number but that would be a correct assumption. I'm not sure what Olga's told you but we've had to learn to be independent since we were cut loose. What you see around you has been maintained with the interest of the money we were given before the end of everything. My father had the good sense to invest it so we'd have a nest egg to survive on."

"And it's with those eggs your chickens are laying that you've been able to keep this going. Well there's something to be said for capitalism I guess."

"Yes, I think you're right but we've never forgotten our socialist roots. Everything in town is free. We share everything. At the end of the month I receive all the receipts for money we owe outside the town and settle those but everything here in town costs nothing. We don't even pay for electricity here. We produce our own through solar panels and wind turbines."

"So, you're also green. Have you considered irrigating the desert and turning it into cultivated fields? You could sell the produce on the market and generated even more profit."

"We produce our own food and only our own. If we started taking fruits and vegetables to the market people will start asking where it came from. Then we won't be isolated anymore and I'll have to deal with tourist snooping around getting their noses in places they don't belong.

"I suppose you're right. You can't go around making them all disappear. If you did that it wouldn't be long before law enforcement agencies would be down here looking around and you can't afford that."

"No we can't," said Peter as Olga brought their orders and tea. In the middle of the table she placed a collection of tea cakes to eat with the tea in addition to their orders.

"Imma try this," Peter as he handed Imma a spoon. "Our mother used to make this often and she always let me add extra sour cream."

"Umm this is good," said Imma. "We had a watered-down version of Borscht with stale bread we soften in the liquid. I didn't know what sour cream was until I joined the GRU."

"I'm sorry that happened to you," said Peter. Chuck glanced over at Olga and saw lightning bolts leaping out of her eyes towards Imma.

"You shouldn't be," said Imma. "You weren't the one who left me behind."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a smoke-filled backroom of the Internet café a group of older people sat around talking about their situation and what they were going to do about it. It got heated up when Oleg told the group he'd lost the man shortly after he'd left the safe house in a parking garage.

"I knew this was going to happen," said Sasha. "You always did think you were better than you actually were and I'm not just talking about the missions."

"Oh yeah, will I never heard any complaints," said Oleg as Vlydmyr brought over a bottle and spiked his tea. "Hey, don't get stingy with that."

"Maybe if you stayed awake long enough you'd hear them but you were one who could fall asleep anywhere… before, during and afterwards."

"You're just an old hag what do you know. Besides I had Dymtro riding shotgun with me and he didn't see anything," said Oleg as Dymtro nodded his head with his coke bottle bottom glasses on.

"That's right one minute he was in front of us then the next minute he was gone and I didn't see which way he went," said Dymtro facing Vlydmyr.

"Right, well maybe it was a mistake to send you two together… not that there was anything wrong with that but maybe one of the ladies should've gone."

"That's right maybe one of them should've come along with me. We could've pretended to make out in the car and our target wouldn't have known we were watching him. I'll start soaking my dentures…"

"You're just an old pervert," said Alla. "And what would your grandchildren think if they walked by and saw you?"

"I think they'd be proud of their old dedushka," said Dymtro smiling from behind his glasses that made his eyes look huge.

"Okay, can we turn back to what we're going to do. This is it," said Oleg. "I'm going to meet this guy with Alla. Vlydmyr, you and Sasha can be our back up…"

"I suppose you want me in the nest as usual. Don't worry I've cleaned my Dragunov and it's all ready to go. I can climb up on the Children's museum and cover you." Everyone looked at each other.

"I know that's what we would've done thirty years ago but this time let's try something different," said Oleg. "You know you suffer from vertigo and that climb up on the roof of the museum could be a little too much for you."

"Nonsense, I'm in as good a shape if not better than I was back then. I'll have no problem climbing up there and taking out the target. You want me to prove it. I can drop down right here and give you a hundred."

"No, Dymtro that's not what Oleg means," said Vlydmyr as Dymtro tried to get down but his knees locked up on him and Vlydmyr had to help him back up. "Just sit still and take a break. No, we've got a special mission for you. You're going to wait outside the pier in our getaway van keeping the engine running. If things go sideways we'll run out and you can drive us away. You're going to be responsible for our safety."

"You want me to drive the getaway vehicle? You've never let me drive anything since I ran into that pedestrian… who might I add jumped out of nowhere."

"Yeah sure," said Oleg. "His name was Mighty Oak."

"A native American… I hated that. I always admire the proletariat trying to throw off the shackles of the oppressor being enslave by the bourgeoisie. Someday the working class will rise up and overthrow…"

"Yeah, we get it... start a revolution… maybe they should do it in October when it cool but not too cold. But it should definitely be over by Thanksgiving before the Christmas sales start."

"Oleg, what kind of socialist are you?" said Dymtro as he shook his head. "What did we do all this for?"

"I ask myself that often and you know what, I turned in my party card for a townhouse and a Nissan in the garage. Vlydmyr if this goes sideways I can go in peace… I made my last mortgage payment yesterday. I want to talk to this guy and ask him what the heck does he want? They abandoned us here and left us to rot then after all that time they come for us. Oh no they don't, I didn't vote Republican for nothing."


	35. Chapter 35

Don't own Chuck

Sarah and the girls arrived early so they parked the car then took Bunny in her stroller on a tour through the pier. As Sarah predicted the wind off the lake dropped the temperatures remarkably so Sam's new jacket came in handy to keep her warm. They walked through the small shops and stands picking up little things here and there. Sam found a black bag with a skull on it to go with her jacket. Sarah hoped this was a phase that she'd grow out of and the sooner the better. Everything was going well when they

finally hooked up with Ellie and Devon.

"Sorry we're late," said Ellie as they met them outside the Ferris Wheel. "But we had an IT problem before we left and everyone at the hospital had to re-verify their username and password."

"Yeah, this new computer system is becoming a real bummer. I got into medicine to do medicine not play on the computer all day. If I wanted to do that I would've gotten a job at the Buy More," said Devon. Everyone laughed.

"You guys look gorgeous with your hair all done and I'm glad to see no strange designs on my daughter's fingers. And Sam is that a new jacket?"

"Yeah, do you like it? I'm calling him Skully," said Sam as she showed off the skull on the back. "I just got a bag to go with it. Great, isn't it?"

"Interesting," said Devon as he took the hot potato from Ellie. "But I wouldn't put my medical things in it. If a patient looks at that he or she might get the wrong idea, if you know what I mean. It doesn't really inspire trust."

"I never thought about that. I may have to rethink about Skully," said Sam. Sarah was going to tell Devon thank you when suddenly she had a strange sensation come over her. If Chuck had been there he would've called it his spidey senses but he wasn't and she was there with the girls. She started to look around then she saw them. There were two men in dark suits walking down the pier with earbuds in and they seemed to clearing the pier looking for someone.

"Earth to Sarah," said Devon. "Hello, are you with us? Or are you on another planet." Sarah looked back at them.

"I'm sorry I was distracted for a moment I thought I saw someone I knew," she said as she kept watching the two men. She had an idea what they were up to but she wasn't sure. "What were you saying?"

"I was saying let's go get a bucket of shrimp and split it then come back to the Ferris Wheel and watch the fireworks. I think this chill is going to keep the crowds down."

"That's a good idea. I tell you what can you take the girls with you and I'll catch up in a little bit. There's a couple of things I need to check on first."

"Sarah is everything all right? You're acting strangely," said Ellie as she started to look around. "Are we safe here? Do we need to go? I thought you weren't working?"

"Working? No, I'm not. Just take everyone and get shrimp. I'm sure it's nothing but I just want to be sure. Now go and let me handle this." She could see the look on Sam's face and knew what it meant. She'd made the same face at Jack when she found out he was back up to his old tricks but she couldn't deal with that now.

"Okay, now to see if I'm right," she said to herself as soon as the guys had left and she was by herself. She went over to the other side of the pier and found two more men with ear pieces in. She could see the bulges from under their jackets and knew they were a part of a wet team.

"Geez, they're going to make a hit here in the open with all these people around. These guys are either stupid or don't care," she mumbled as she pulled a map out of the trash then plotted an intercept course with one of the pairs of killers.

"Excuse me," she said to the one man. "I've got turned around can you tell me the way to Bubba Gump's. I hear they've got good shrimp."

"I don't know. Go ask someone else," said the one man in a thick accent. But Sarah insisted putting the map up in their face. "Lady, get that thing out of our way," said the man "k Chertu," he said as he batted it away.

"Sorry, you don't need to be so rude," she said as she moved away. "So, you're Russians," she said as she pulled out her phone. That could mean only one thing they were after Stefan. She had to let him know. However, when she hit dial she heard Stefan's phone ring somewhere just ahead of her.

"Crap Stefan, don't speak there isn't time. There's a Russian wet team on the Navy pier and I think they're coming for you and your comrades. Go to the portside and I'll try to make a hole for you. Do it now," she said then hung up. She had a plan it was risky but she didn't see anything other way and it was one Chuck wouldn't have liked. But he wasn't there. She went back to the two men from before.

"Oh, no not you again Lady. I don't know any Gumpy place or whatever it's call so take a hike and get out of our faces before we get mad."

"You'd hit a woman… did you people hear this? They threatened me and all I did was ask for directions. Where do you get off making threats like that? Would you do the same if I were a man? Sir, come here and help me," said Sarah as she grabbed a man who was walking by. "These men are being rude…"

"Listen lady, I'm just here for the fireworks. I really don't want to get involved and besides this is between you and your boyfriend…"

"He's not my boyfriend. I'm married," said Sarah as she held up her hand with her wedding band on for everyone to see. "This isn't my husband…"

"Weak American man… He's the one who should've discipline you not to go running off at your mouth," said the same man. His tone said he was getting angry as well as tongue tied.

"Hey, wait a minute," said another woman. "That's not right. No one has a right to touch another person just because they don't like what they say. If you don't like that then you should go back to wherever you came from."

"Yeah, this weak American man would like to see you say that to his face," said a man in a sailor's uniform. A recently graduated sailor from boot camp at Great Lakes RTC.

In no time, there was a crowd of bystanders all around the two men yelling at them. Insults where flying back and forth. The two men were as Sarah planned stuck and even better oblivious to the fact that Stefan and his people passed right passed right under their noses.

"What do you mean they're getting away," said the one man into the cuff of his sleeve. "Everyone out of here," they yelled as they drew their weapons.

"They've go guns," yelled someone from the crowd as everyone ran for cover. But Sarah grabbed an umbrella from one of the men fleeing. She snagged the weapon hand of the one man and twisted popping the MP-443 Grach from his grip then spun the umbrella around for a groin strike. As he doubled over in pain she used him as a spring board to leaped over to kick the man on the other side. Stunned he tried to shake it off but Sarah hooked him behind the neck with the umbrella and spun him around until we flew off the pier making a loud splash in Lake Michigan below.

"Why you… I'm going to make you pay for interfering," said the one man. In the fight with the other man the first man recovered his weapon and was now standing there pointing it at her. There was the sound of a suppressed gunshot and the man dropped to the ground. Behind him was an elderly woman standing with a smoking suppressed Beretta Bobcat she dropped it in her bag then disappeared into the crowd.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Shortly before]

Stefan walked down the pier to the meeting place. The cool air off the lake made him wish he'd worn a warmer jacket. What he wouldn't give for something warm right now. The choice was either Tiny Tavern or Billy Goat Tavern to grab a cup of hot tea. He opted for the Tiny Tavern then once he got his cup he wrapped his hands around it to keep warm then went back out to wait. He was looking out over the lake when he heard insults being hurled his way in Russian with a strong Ukrainian accent.

"Who do you think you are? After all this time, you come here and suck us back in," said Oleg. Stefan stood there smiling with his back to him letting him rant and rave. "…well aren't you going to turn around and face us?"

"I was waiting for you to get this off your chest first, Oleg," said Stefan as he turned around. He saw the looked on their faces. "Alla, you're as beautiful as ever," said Stefan as he hugged her.

"Foma… Foma Kiniaev, who would've ever thought we'd see you again. And after all these years, no one's shot you dead yet?"

"I've been shot but nothing important has ever been hit. Where's everyone else? I was expecting the whole team," he said as the two of them looked at each other. "Oh, don't tell me you were going to take me out. You people watch too many American films. This isn't one of those 'Bourne' movies. Where's everyone else we need to go somewhere where we can talk. I have to ask you guys to answer me some questions for me and the sooner I get this done the better for everyone."

"They're right behind us," said Alla as she smiled at him. It was like home coming for Stefan and for them it was as if he'd never gone away. The prodigal son had returned.

"Come over here," yelled Oleg as he waved for Vlydmyr and Sasha to come. They looked puzzled at each other this wasn't the plan. "You're going to have to forgive them. They've gotten a little deaf in their old age and poor Dymtro… he's not only deaf but almost blind as a bat."

"Oh no, eagle eye, that's too bad. How's he taking that?" said Stefan as the other two came up and hugged him.

"He wanted to climb up in the nest to cover us but we were all afraid we'd end up victims of friendly fire so we put him outside guarding the getaway van." They all started rubbing their ears.

"That will teach you a lesson," said Sasha. "Foma, that was Dymtro yelling in our ears. He was complaining saying he could hear us because someone left their mic on which proves he can hear better than what you think," she said as she looked over at Oleg. "Foma says he's seen another surveillance van out front. But knowing him it could be the bread man."

"Will you turn your mic off," said Sasha as they all got another ear full. But as they were talking Stefan received a phone call. He looked at the number and saw it was Sarah.

"Excuse me but I need to take this," he said as he answered it. "I really can't talk right now… okay I'm shutting up. Is Sam still pissed at me? … What? … Okay, we're heading down the portside now," said Stefan as he put away his phone.

"Look I don't have time to explain but we're in danger here. Somehow the wrong people found out I'm meeting you here and they sent a wet team to keep us all quiet. I have a friend who's going to clear us a path down the portside of the pier. We'll take your van then head for my safe house."

"It's not too safe if we know where it's at. No, you follow us kid. We'll go down the portside like you said. Dymtro get the van ready we're on our way to you then we'll run back to the café," radioed Oleg. "Vlad…"

"I got this I'm on point. Come on Sasha, old girl, this is just like old times," he said as he pulled a Makarov from his shoulder holster and held it down by his side.

As they walked down the portside just up ahead of them was a ruckus. There was a group of people circling a group of men yelling at them. Using the crowd as cover, they slipped by everyone except Alla who laid back.

"Come on," said Stefan. "We need to get past them as quickly as..." But suddenly the two men pulled weapons and a fight ensued with a blonde-haired woman. When the crowd dispersed, they were shoved around and Stefan was separated from Alla who stayed behind. His heart sunk in his chest when he heard the sound of suppressed gunfire.

"Alla, Alla where are you," he yelled. Then he found her as she was putting away her Beretta bobcat with suppressor back into her bag. "Come on Ma Barker," said Stefan as he took her by the arm and led her away to catch up with the others.

"I prefer Annie Oakley, if you have to make a comparison," said Alla as they hurried along. They had their companions in sight when they saw two more men step out going towards them with weapons down out of sight.

"This isn't good stay right behind me," said Stefan as he walked up behind them. Stefan saw the earbud then glance up and on the roof of the museum he saw movement. "Drop behind me for a moment and stay about ten paces behind," he said to Alla but she started to protest. "Just do it." Stefan kept glancing up as he walked up close to the men from behind and it wasn't long before they stopped. Someone from on high had warned them he was right behind them.

"Come here," said Stefan as he pulled one man back in time to catch a sniper round and before the other man could raise his weapon he stabbed him with a knife he pulled out of his sleeve. The Kevlar vests the men had on were good for small arms fire but the knife cut straight through. The first man started to get back up but Alla capped him in the head through her bag and kept on walking.

"Come on Annie Oakley. I guess I owe you a new bag," said Stefan as he hurried them on out of the pier. As they hurried out Stefan bumped into Ellie, Devon and the girls.

"I should've known you were behind this mess," said Sam as she spoke in Russian and gave him a mean look.

"Foma, is this your child? My name is Alla and you can call me Bubushka," said Alla as she caressed Sam's face. "We told you to find a nice Russian girl. But you brought them here?"

"No, she belongs to the woman back on the pier. Come on we need to go," said Stefan. "That woman who helped us is CIA and she can't see you."

"The CIA is helping the KGB? Who would've ever thought. What has this world come to," said Alla. "Nice to meet you and compliments on your Russian too bad you're not Ukrainian."

"priyatno poznakomit'sya," [Nice to meet you] said Sam. Nyet ya rus-ka-yanyet ya Amerikanskiy. I'm not Russian, I'm American.

"What a lovely little girl," said Alla as Stefan was looking around knowing Sarah had to be nearby.

"Just don't touch Masha or she'll never forgive you. Come on we need to go," said Stefan as he rushed her along.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Lubyanka square across from Detsky Mir 'Children's World', the largest European children's store that contains in its main atrium the world's largest mechanical clock movement: Raketa Monumental

stands a building that was the former headquarters for the KGB now home to the FSB. Underneath the building in the basement and subbasement are a group of cells used to hold the most wanted and most dangerous men in Russia. Igor well understood the precarious situation he was in and just how powerful the friends of the men he'd detained were.

"Come on Anatoly," said Igor as he grabbed up the fax he'd received from Riga along with the other papers they'd found. "Let's go wave these in front of our guests below and see what kind of reactions we get."

"Do we want to show our hand like this," said Anatoly as he followed Igor out the door. "Maybe we ought to hold something back for later."

"I've been doing this longer than you've been wearing long pants. I need something to justify us holding them. Soon I'll be getting calls from ministers and PMs asking about their friends. When I don't give them the answers they want to hear they'll be calling the Kremlin to report me. I don't want to have to justify myself over there. They prefer not to know what I'm doing so they can play innocent."

"I understand," said Anatoly as they walked out of Igor's office then headed for the elevators. "Do you think they'll crack? They haven't so far and the ones that are talking are contradicting each other."

"I think like you suggested that was done on purpose. They're trying to keep us off balance and throwing up a smoke screen. We've gotten bits and pieces of intel. Now we need to put things together and I think what I've got here will do just that."

They got on the elevator and pressed the button for the basement. But what they didn't know was a maintenance truck had pulled up earlier outside and a group of men dressed as maintenance workers climbed out of the back. They walked inside but were immediately stopped by the guard at the front desk.

"Hold on there. Where do you think you guys are going? I wasn't told about any workers coming to do maintenance today. You people are supposed to call in advance before you show up. You know what building you're in. I'll give you a hint we don't sell toys that's across the square."

"I don't know what you're talking about we did phone ahead. It's not our fault if you didn't get the word," said the squad's supervisor as he handed the guard their work order. "Here take this and call whoever you have to but it'll your behind if the heating for this building craps out. Then you can explain why you didn't let us do our job to the powers to be while they're freezing."

"I don't care I've still got to call it in," said the guard as he picked up the receiver only to find the line was dead to the outside. He had to make a decision quickly and they both knew it. He looked over the papers and they had all the official stamps on them they needed.

"So what's it going to be buddy? Do we do the work we were sent here to do or do we pack and leave. It's all up to you."

"Hold on a moment and don't rush me," said the guard. He picked up a radio and called his section chief and explained the situation. "… that's right I can't get through to their company but the papers look legit. … Okay I understand," said the man as he hung up.

"So what's it going to be? Do we stay or do we go away?" said the Supervisor as he looked over at his men.

"You're good to go. I'm going to let you go ahead but I'm going to have to send an escort with you. He needs to say with you at all times while you're on the other side of that metal detectors, am I clear?"

"Do whatever you want. If you want to waste some guy's day sending him with us that's your business just let us get on with the job."

The guard issued them all badges then called for an escort. When the man showed up, they had their toolboxes inspected then they were on their way down to the boiler room through an access tunnel off the first floor. They climbed down a ladder then walked down a long corridor until they came to a white metal door.

"You might want to wait out here," said the supervisor. "The work we have to do could get kind of messy and I'd hate for you to ruin that nice suit."

"I was told I had to stay with you at all times and that's what I intend to do," said the guard as he opened the door for them. They waked through to the boiler with the guard behind them. They stopped in the middle of the room and began opening their tool boxes.

"Let me explain what we're going to do," said the supervisor as he distracted the guard into turning his back on the rest of his men. The next thing he know it was lights out. One of the men hit him over the head with a crescent wrench.

"Okay we don't have much time to get this done let's get a move on it. Get the gas out and be careful with it," said the supervisor as the men pulled out the trays from their tool boxes revealing a hidden compartment.

"Get that canister attached to the ventilation system then let's get out of here. The rest of you know what to do."

"I'm attaching it now," said the one man as he attached a canister mark Sarin.


	36. Chapter 36

Don't own Chuck

Earlier at Chicago Memorial the hospital server went down and suddenly no one's passwords were being accepted. The hospital IT guy identified the problem as either a system malfunction or a virus. The Hospital Administrator had doctors and nurses breathing down her neck so she called him in and ordered him to get someone in who could fix the problem pronto.

"I don't care who you have to call or what you have to do. I want the system back on line. Every minute the system is down is costing the hospital a small fortune."

"But if you give me a little bit longer, I'm sure I can have it back up and running," said their IT guy but the administrator wasn't having any part of it.

"No, you're not listening to me. I want this thing back up right now. This is obviously over your skill level so get someone in here and get them in now or you can go back to selling cut rate electronics at the Buy More."

"If that's what you want that's what you'll get," said the man as he texted a message to company that install the computer system for them to get a tech down to them asap.

A later while later two men entered the hospital flashing badges at the front desk. The nurse called their IT guy and he showed up to show them around.

"Hi, my name is Larry the IT guy and if you'll follow me I'll take you guys to the server room," said Larry as he motioned them to follow him. "I don't think I know you two. You must be new."

"We used to work in our foreign office and got transferred here a few days ago. My name is John Smith and this is Mr. John Doe," he said in a thick foreign accent.

"So, your both named John. I bet that's a bit awkward in the work place and judging from your accents you're not from around here."

"No we're from Albuquerque," said John Doe. Larry looked them over as they continued through the hospital.

"I get it that's you work around for any future problems with your H-1B visa problem. Smart move, okay the server room is right down here," said Larry as he took them down a long corridor. "I think the problem is either some sort of malware someone downloaded… and I know I've told them a thousand times not to download personal crap on the system. But it could also be a hardware glitch too. Although I pinged the net and it tested all right. I haven't had a chance to run a full system diagnostic yet not with my boss breathing down my neck. She wants this up and running like yesterday."

"Well leave this to the professionals and we'll have you up and running in a spiffy. You know what would be good," said the other John. "If you went and got us a cup of hot tea. I like a little orange juice in mine. Mr. John, do you want a cup of tea too?"

"Yes, Mr. John that would be nice. Mr. Larry, can you put a little orange juice in mine too," said Mr. Smith as they entered the server room.

"There's no eating or drinking in this room and besides my boss expects me to stay with you at all times. I hope you understand but it's for accountability purposes."

"I guess Mr. John that means no tea," said Mr. Doe as he shook his head. He opened a brief case full of tools and pulled out a crescent wrench.

"That's too bad Mr. John," said Mr. Smith as he opened his briefcase with tools too. "And I was so looking forward to a cup of tea."

"I'm sorry but we can get you guys tea after the job is done. But what are you going to use a crescent wrench on? There's nothing you need that for."

"Oh, this," said Mr. Doe. "Mr. John, do you want to explain to Larry the IT guy what this is for," he said as he closed the wrench head.

"I don't mind at all Mr. John," said Mr. Smith. "Larry, that isn't for the server. That's for you," he said. Larry looked at him puzzled.

"For me? What am I going to do with a crescent wrench?" said Larry as he turned around to see a blurred then he dropped to the floor.

"No, the wrench is for use on you," said Mr. Smith as he heard a loud metallic ping. Larry was out cold. "Good job Mr. John."

"Thank you, Mr. John, now we need to get to work," he said as they got out their equipment. The one Mr. John set up the equipment while the other Mr. John went to the door to act as a look out.

"Okay, I'm in the server now breaking through their firewalls. There I'm in the hospital archives. Now for a quick look around…"

"You can spare me the blow by blow. Just hurry up over there and get what we came for then let's clear out. I don't want to have to shoot my way out of a hospital."

"We aren't getting a little nervous, are we?" said Mr. John. The other Mr. John gave him a look. "Okay, I hear you. I'm searching the root director now." He said as searched for the files they were looking for until…

"Here we go I've found them. Okay, I'm downloading them now," said John the other John grunted. "Sorry, I forgot you don't want the blow by blow. Hey, wait a minute come over here and look at this."

"I hope this isn't one of your practical jokes," said Mr. Smith as he walked over and stood behind him. "What am I looking at?"

"This says these files were accessed recently like within the past few days. Why would someone here at this hospital have to look at these old files?"

"They wouldn't… not unless they're looking for the same thing we are. Get the name and address of the doctor or doctors who accessed the files then when you finish downloading erase them. After that we can get out of here.

"What do you want to do about these doctors… that's right there were two but they are a married couple. Doctors Devon and Eleanor Woodcomb, this is their address," said Mr. Doe as be began to pack everything up.

The two men closed up everything, stepped over Larry then left the server room. They left the same way the came in crossing the hospital welcome desk. They walked straight out the front doors then made their way into the parking garage when a car pulled in with Nerd Herder on the side. They made their way to their car and getting inside John pulled out his phone.

"Hey, it's me we got what you were looking for but there's a problem. The files were recently accessed by a couple of doctors at the hospital. … That's what we thought. … Yes, we've got their address. They are a couple. … Okay, we've got this," said John as he hung up.

"So what's going on? Are we supposed to meet them at the Navy Pier," said the other John as started the car then pulled out of the parking garage.

"No, they're going to handle the pier by themselves. We're supposed to drive over to that doctor couple's house and take care of them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Igor and Anatoly rode the elevator down to the basement. Anatoly was getting mentally prepared for what was going to come next. Interrogating was as stressful for the interrogator as the interrogatee. The interrogator had to be mentally prepared for whatever was thrown at him or her and keep a cool head when other lost theirs. Interrogating was like a dance with each dancer trying to lead.

"Here we go," said Igor as they arrived at the basement. "Get ready this might get brutal," he said as they stepped off the elevator. But as they approached the security door an alarm sounded and the whole place went into lockdown mode.

"What's going on," said Anatoly as he tried to swipe his badge but the door wouldn't open. He looked at the guard through the glass and he just shrugged his shoulders back. Anatoly drew his weapon and was getting ready to shoot when Igor stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing? That's bullet proof. All you're going to do is get us shot by a ricochet. Follow me I know where the control panel is. We can manually override it from there."

Igor led Anatoly through an access passage just off the elevator that led to a long corridor with various other utility rooms.

"This is where we get all the services that maintain the building and up ahead there is the boiler room where the master breakers are for the security doors," said Igor. But as they were walking down the corridor the door opened to the boiler room and men dressed like maintenance workers walked out.

"Hey hold up there," yelled Igor. "Stop, we've got a problem and you just might be the people to help solve it." But instead of stopping the men turned and fired at Igor and Anatoly.

"Geez, I've been shot at more in these past couple of weeks then I've ever been in my whole career," said Anatoly as he ducked for cover.

"I wish I could say the same," said Igor as he drew his weapon and returned fire. The fake maintenance people fought in retreat but the guards on the ground floor when they heard shooting they sent in a tac team blocking the kill squad's escape."

"Give it up," yelled Igor. "You've got no place to go. Drop your weapons and come out with your hands in the air. Don't be stupid you've got no other options."

"I wouldn't say that," yelled the team leader. "Sorry guys end of the road," he said as he capped every one of his men in the head then turned his weapon on himself.

"Geez," said Anatoly as he and the men from the reaction team got to the dead men. He checked them but there was nothing that could be done.

"What the heck is going on out here," said the Guard they knocked unconscious. He walked out holding his head. Everyone drew on him as he staggered out of the boiler room.

"Everyone just take a deep breath and put your weapons down," said Igor. "There's been enough blood shed. Someone look at this man while I go inside and look around. He and Anatoly went inside and Anatoly went over to the panel that was marked Emergency Panel.

"This is it. We can secure from lockdown," said Anatoly as he reached to flip the toggle switch but Igor stopped him in the nick of time.

"Don't throw that switch," said Igor as he grabbed Anatoly's hand. "Look what they added to the ventilation conduit for the basement." Attached to the hose that ran into the ventilation shaft was a canister marked 'sarin'.

"They're all dead by now," said Igor as Anatoly though about the guard that had looked at him from the other side of the bullet proof window.

"Who's in charge of this detail," asked Igor and a man stepped forward. "I want men in hazmat suits to clear the basement. Anatoly, you're with me we need to get over to the hospital asap. We still have one ace in the whole."

[On the other side of Moscow in the same bunker]

Even through the closed door the guards outside could hear loud voices coming from inside. The Generals inside were angry with each other and they weren't trying to hide it.

"Yanko, you old fool, I told you to leave the others alone and what do you do? I find out that you sent in a wet team. Do you call that following orders?"

"First, we have the same paygrade and I don't work for you so you can't order me to do crap. Secondly, my plan was fool proof."

"Really! You might tell that to your men… oh you can't because none of them made it out alive. I hope they can't be traced back to you."

"Of course they can't. Every one of them knew what they were getting into and what the consequences could've been. Their families will be taken care of."

"So, you say your plan was fool proof. Well what if I told you this morning our man, Comrade Topo, complained of chest pains and was taken to the hospital for observation before your suicide squad arrived?"

"I'd say he doesn't know anything. He was just a messenger, but he is a loose end that needs to be tied up," said Yanko. He knew what is friend was thinking. The fact that he missed one didn't bode well.

"Yes, he does. Here are all his details," said the General as he handed Yanko a piece of paper. "I hope for your sake he doesn't know anything because if I were him I'd spill my guys so I'd be put under some sort of witness protection program."

"Don't worry, he'll be in a body bag in a few hours," said Yanko. He took out his phone them called a number. "Activate the asset," he said then he passed the information on the piece of paper.

"There, it's all taken care of in a matter of hours Comrade Topo will be no more. I don't know what you're getting so nervous about. Like I said he doesn't know anything. Have we heard anything from the teams in the States?" This was his attempt at changing the topic as they moved over to a map of the U.S. with red pins in Chicago and Los Angeles.

"The Chicago team will converge with the L.A. team. I want them to trace the steps of the team we lost in Primm…"

"Where's Primm," asked Yanko. The General pointed it out on the map. "So, you think Petrovich built his mission control center there… in the middle of desert?"

"It makes sense. It would be isolated and out of sight plus we've gotten word the Americans moved one of their spy satellites over the area."

"I would think that would exclude the area considering that Peter has shot down two of theirs already and as far as I know he hasn't touched this one. Those things don't grow on trees, you know."

"It was a first-generation satellite and I think they were taunting him to fire on it. They dangled it in front of his face and dared him to fire…"

"But he didn't, so doesn't that contradict what you just said," said Yanko. The area was inhospitable and rugged. He couldn't see why anyone would build anything there. But the town of Primm seemed to contradict his theory.

"Don't you see, Peter isn't stupid. He knows if he did they'd know where he was so he's maintaining silence and running dark waiting for the satellite to pass overhead.

"I don't know it sounds like a lot of smoke and very little fire."

"Like gassing a basement full of comrades."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck ate lunch with Olga, Peter and Imma and as he ate he stole glances around the diner. After lunch Imma and himself were shown to a guest house on the outskirts of town under the pretext that they needed to get rested up from their ordeal of getting there. Chuck tried to argue he was fine and asked for a tour of the facilities but that didn't get him very far.

"I really don't need to rest up," said Chuck. "I'd be interested in seeing how you harvest wind and solar power to provide the energy for your town."

"There will be time for that but for right now you need to rest up. When we get into full swing there won't be much opportunity to rest then…"

"Peter you don't know but Juri has a meditation technique that's interesting," said Olga. "I watched him go into like a trance them when he came out he was rested. It's amazing and he's promised to teach me."

"So, do we add guru to your list of accomplishments. I have to say your record is quite amazing. However, that being said I'm not ready right now for you so please don't think me rude but I need you to stay here and be patient."

"I can understand that," said Chuck. "Come on let's make ourselves comfortable. I hope we go back to Greta's for dinner I'd like to try the borscht you had. It looked good and the smell was appetizing."

"She'll like hearing that. Greta puts a lot of effort into her cooking," said Olga. They said their good byes then Peter and Olga left Imma and Chuck in the guest house.

"We've got a guard out front," said Chuck as he looked out the front window then went into the kitchen and looked out the back door. "We've got one back here too." Imma turned the water on in the sink so they could talk.

"What was that with you insisting you wanted to see how they harvest energy to run their town? Don't push too hard or you might scare him and somehow I don't think you'd like that."

"The fact is I don't believe he's getting his energy from either solar or wind harvesting. To run a mission control center in the middle of the desert like this would take far more than what he could ever produce. You have any idea of the number of acres of solar panels that it would take and then what would you do at night? There would have to be some good size batteries somewhere."

"That would be when he'd use wind. Although now that you mention it I don't remember seeing any windmills. Okay, let's say you're right and he's not drawing his energy from solar or wind how is he getting it? Certainly, if he were drawing it from the power grid someone would notice that much of a drain and come looking."

"I think he's making his own for the reason you just mentioned. I just don't think he's making it the way he told us. Some years ago, we intercept a canister of enriched uranium. We thought the uranium was a plot to build a nuclear ordinance on American soil. We sent some nasty messages to your government but they always denied any involvement even if the man with the uranium was Russian and the isotope was traced back to your facilities."

"What are you saying? This whole place is nuclear? Peter has a nuke somewhere around here waiting to blow up?"

"No, but maybe yes… what I'm saying is he's got a mini-nuclear reactor. Probably buried deep under the mission control center and that's what's powering everything. Think about it, it does make sense."

"I'd like to tell that you're wrong but I don't think you are. Remember what Peter said, he said they knew how to take care of themselves. I think we need to ask ourselves what do we do now and how do we let someone know what's going on? Short of smoke signs I don't know how else we're going to get word out."

"We need to be sure first then we'll worry about how to get the word out. You need to cozy up to Peter but keep an eye on Olga. She's getting extremely jealous and there is nothing she's not capable of."

"I know but this is my family. I'm just trying to digest the fact that I have a family even if they are messed up they are still my family the same."

"You don't know how much I understand what you're saying. Just keep in mind who you are and what you stand for. Let that guide you. I'm not saying it's going to be easy but it might not be as hard."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A dark sedan eased up outside Ellie and Devon's house parking across the street. They turned off the engine and waited. A few hours later Ellie and Devon pulled in with the girls. From across the street the two men watched as two adults got out of the car along with two girls and a baby. They went inside and the lights came on in the house.

"Do you want to go inside and do this now or wait until they go to sleep," asked the one man as they watched lights coming on and going off as people moved throughout the house.

"I'd prefer we wait until all the lights go off. Then when we go in we'll only have to whack the adults. I don't like whacking kids."

"I was thinking the same thing but shouldn't we call this in and let the boss know we're waiting here?" said Mr. Smith. "If we do you know what's he's liable to say."

"I know he might order us to go in anyway. But do we want to be on his bad side if he gets mad because we didn't let him know what we're doing? You know how he feels about that initiative."

"I know," said Mr. Doe as he pulled out his phone. "Here goes nothing," he said as he hit speed dial. He put the phone on speaker so Mr. Smith could hear too. But the real reason was he wanted their boss to hear Mr. Smith's voice. He didn't want their boss to think this was all his idea. But the phone rang and rang.

"Hang up. He's not answering which means they're in the middle of the hit. He'll get mad saying we distracted them."

"That's right, but now we can say we tried to contact him but he never picked up."

"Sounds good to me," said Mr. Smith as he laid his seat back and got comfortable while Mr. Doe pulled out his weapon checking it.

"You might want to have a look at yours too. The last thing you want is for your weapon to jam when you need it the most."

"This doesn't look like it's going to be anything difficult," said Mr. Smith. There was a sudden peck on the passenger window. "Geez, where did she come from. Put away that thing before she sees it," said Mr. Smith as he started to put the window down.

"What do you want lady?"


	37. Chapter 37

Don't own Chuck

Devon was nervous coming back from the Navy pier which was aggravated when the silence of the night was broken by the sound of two fire crackers followed by the dogs in the neighborhood barking. He went to the window and saw a woman walking down the street away from a car with dark windows parked across the street.

"Geez, this… whatever this is, has gotten me feeling jumpy. I should've known what was going to happen when she showed up on our door step," said Devon as he stood in the window looking out.

"Will you get away from that window and sit down. Listen, Sam is in the back so hold it down. I don't want to make her worry."

"Worry? If I were her I'd be terrified but she takes it all in stride. Someday she'll make a good combat surgeon with nerves of steel."

"Something you could use right now. Don't you think you're exaggerating a little? Look this wasn't even Sarah's fault…"

"None of this is their fault yet it happens and keeps on happening. I don't want to say they bring it on themselves but you have to wonder, don't you?"

"Devon, sit down and get a grip. My family has given a lot to this country and I'm not going to sit by and let you or anyone else take any of that away."

"I'm sorry it's just… well unsafe… not safe… oh I don't know anymore. You know what I want to say," said Devon as he went into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of wine and a glass.

"Where's my glass," asked Ellie as she looked at Devon while he poured wine in the glass then handed it to her.

"This is for you. The bottle is for me. I'd put it in a brown bag if I had one," said Devon as he took a hit from the bottle. Ellie just shook her head but before she could say anything Sam came in.

"I think Bunny needs to be changed. I heard her crying before," said Sam then she turned around and went back to Clara's room.

"See what you've done," said Ellie. "I think she's overheard you. You'd better get it together. I don't want my niece to feel like we don't want her here. Chuck and I went through that and I know how it feels like. I won't have her caught in the middle. Relatives can be worse than wolves," said Ellie as she got up to check on Bunny.

"This is strange," she thought as she walked down the hall to the guest bedroom. "If she need to be changed why wasn't she still crying?" She got her answer when she opened the door. Standing there in front of her changing Bunny was Mary.

"Mom, what are you doing here? Where did you come from," said Ellie as she looked around the room and saw the window was open. "You know normal people come through the door but why am I wasting my breath telling you what normal people do?"

"It's nice to see you too Eleanor. Now can you pass me the baby powder someone needs their little tushy powdered," said Mary as Bunny laughed and tried to put her toes in her mouth. "Yes, you are and were a little stinker," she said which made Bunny laugh that much more.

"I heard a familiar voice back here," said Sam. Her eyes got big and she let out a scream that could be heard four blocks over. "You're here," she said as she ran over and hugged her. Then she ran out and dragged Clara back in.

"See I told you it was Nanna Mary and you didn't believe me," said Sam. Clara and Sam smiled from the doorway. It wasn't long before Devon came back and saw Mary holding Bunny.

"Oh, it's you," said Devon with a look that expressed how he felt. "I should've known when it rains it pours." Ellie gave him a look.

"What Devon is trying to say is welcome. When did you get in town and why didn't you call? We've missed you."

"That's right," said Sam. "A whole lot. Please tell me you don't have to go away soon. You just got here and I don't want you to go away."

"Sweetie, that's the nature of my work," said Mary as she bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "I have to go away but that doesn't mean we shouldn't spend as much time as possible together. Let's go into the living room. Where's Sarah at?"

"She had to say behind at the Navy pier after everything that happened to help clean up the mess. There were crazy people shooting at Russians."

"Yeah, it was really wild… like what you see on TV with people running and screaming," said Clara. "But we got pulled away before we could see any of the real action."

"I think you two have seen enough action for one night," said Mary. "You two go get ready for bed and I'll come in and tuck you both in."

"Can you tell us a bedtime story," said Sam. "Please… like the ones you used to tell Chuck and aunt Ellie. You know the Frost Queen."

"Okay but let's pick another story for you two and we'll make it our own. So that it will be just ours from now on. Would you like that?" They both nodded. "Okay now get ready for bed," said Mary as they both ran out. "As easy as interrogating without the broken fingers."

"Yeah, I'm not even going to mention how messed up that is," said Devon as he watched the girls disappear back in Clara's room. "What the heck happened tonight? I knew when Sarah showed up trouble was going to follow…"

"I would hold up with the finger pointing. What happened on the Navy pier doesn't explain the two Russian assassins that were outside in the sedan watching you guys when you came home. If I were to guess I'd say they were GRU or some organization like that. What have you been up to that put you on their radar?"

"They had to have been after Sarah," said Devon. "Who would want to send two people after us? She's here by herself…"

"I know but these came here after they broke into the archives at your hospital so you can't sluff this off on Sarah. What have you two been up to? Or better what have you been up to for the General?"

"Oh, crap the General did ask us to look up a file for her. But she said it wouldn't look odd if a doctor looked at the record."

"I guess she was wrong or the content was so sensitive that whoever looked at it was and is considered a loose end that needs to be tied up. I think you guys need to think about staying in a safe house until this situation is resolved."

"I don't like being a loose end," said Ellie as they sat down in their living room. "I need to call Sarah and tell her to get home."

"Don't tell her I'm here. I'm sure Beckman has told her to report in if she sees or hears from me," said Mary as she picked up the wine bottle and looked at the label. "Do you have anything stronger?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stanis was sitting up in bed reading the latest issue of Golfer's digest when they wheel in Viktor. Stanis looked up over his magazine recognizing who they were bring in to be his roommate. Along with Viktor two agents walked in they looked over at Stanis so he nodded back returning to his magazine. The orderlies situated Viktor and a doctor looked over his chart then pulled a nurse over telling her what other labs he wanted run.

"Well, this is all we can do for now," said the Doctor to the two agents. "I've ordered a troponin test to check on the protein levels in the patient's blood stream. The result will tell me if he's had a heart attack. Until I get the results back I want to keep him here under observation."

"Very well one of us will post on the door outside," said the one man. The doctor nodded then left. They walked over to Stanis.

"How's it going? We heard about what happened in the Director's office. You were lucky they didn't hit anything vital."

"That's what people say but I can tell you this isn't any fun lying on my back all day. I'm happy they bought the farm because if they hadn't I'd be looking for payback. I just hope I still have a job when I get back. The Director probably already has replaced me."

"Not from what I heard," said the other man. I heard he said he didn't want anyone but you. Do you want a cup of tea or something? We're switching off taking turns watching the door?"

"No, I'm fine. I just want to get out of here. However, around supper time if one of you makes a run for food let me know especially if you go to Teremok. I'm so tired of hospital food you can't image."

"Something can be arranged later on," said the one man then they left to take up their position on the door.

"How can you read that bourgeois magazine," said Viktor as he looked over at Stanis behind his magazine. "Golf is a sport of the elite… a sport for the oppressors of the proletariat."

"You wouldn't be calling it a sport if you saw the way I play. You've obviously never played it and I will agree it's not cheap but when you're really stressed out just going to the driving range and hitting the crap out of a few balls can make all the difference."

"When I get stressed I just break out my copy of the 'manifesto' and read then soon I understand everything has a purpose and meaning."

"Yeah, and that meaning or purpose is to screw everyone else over. What good has fifty years plus of communism done for us? I mean besides killing millions of our own people. Let's not start talking about the gulags, the reeducation camps and the mental health facilities and don't say I'm lying because you've seen the reports the same as I have."

"Exaggerations and besides if you want to make an omelet you have to break a few eggs," said Viktor. Suddenly, Stanis magazine came hurling at him. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"I can't believe you had the nerve to compare all the people killed under the purges to making an omelet. There's something wrong with you people."

"How do you know something is wrong with us? It could be the other way around," said Viktor as a nurse came in picked up Stanis' magazine off the floor then handed it to him.

"Please, you two need to learn to play nicely together. There's a shortage of rooms in the hospital so you two are stuck with each other," she said as she handed Stanis back his magazine then she went over to Viktor.

"This won't take long," she said as she took a test tube attaching it to a syringe. "Make a fist," she said as she found the vein. You're going to fill a small prick."

"See that even my blood is red," said Viktor as she took the blood she needed to run the doctor's tests. "See all done," said the nurse as she taped off a catheter she left in. "I'm leaving this in just in case we need to draw more blood of give you an injection…"

"Maybe you can give him a brain while you're at it," said Stanis as he looked over the magazine and smiled.

"Like I said you two had better chummy up to each other or if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything." There was deafening silence in the room as Stanis continued to leaf through his magazine.

"Well, you two do whatever you like just don't make too much noise. Your doctor should be in to see you in about a half an hour until then," she said as she readied a syringe. "This should keep you calm," she said as she gave it to him in his catheter. "That's a sedative that will make you drowsy."

"Thank you, nurse," said Stanis as he turned the page of his magazine. She looked over at him and held up a syringe. "Oh no, you're not getting near me with that thing."

"Then I would watch my manners or you can join your friend. I'm leaving now and I had better not hear a peep out of either one of you for the rest of my shift." The nurse left and Viktor drifted off to sleep.

"I wonder what he's dreaming about. How many sheep are on his collective jumping a fence into his bourgeois farmer next to his so he calls his local commissar who has his neighbor arrested then he confiscates the neighbor's farm and sheep. For the good of the people of course." He laughed and yawned at the same time.

"A little shut eye would do me some good," he said as he sat his magazine on the table next to his bed then closed his eyes. He had no idea how long he'd been asleep when he heard a noise outside in the hallway that woke him up. A man in a white lab coat came in.

"Oh Doc, you're here already," said Stanis as he yawned. He noticed a bulge in the back of the man's lab coat. He saw the man take the cap off a syringe he had in his pocket. "Hey Doc, do you mind filling my pitch with water. If you don't feel like it I'll understand. I'll just ring for a nurse."

"No, no, I'll get it for you," said the man. He put the cap back on the syringe then pocketed it. He came over got Stanis' pitcher filled it with water then sat it back on his bedside table.

"Thanks Doc," said Stanis. The man smiled at him and even filled his glass. "I really appreciate that but I could've done that myself."

"Well I was here," he said then he went back over to Viktor and pulled the syringe out of his jacket pocket. But when he did he gave his back to Stanis.

"Mister, you can put that syringe down. Fool me once shame on you fool me twice… well that's not happening. Turn around slowly with your hands where I can see them."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said the man as he turned around to look down the barrel of a Makarov that Stanis kept under his pillow.

"As I said fool me once but there will be no twice. I could see you weapon under your white coat and the picture on your badge doesn't even look like you. You didn't even look at Viktor's chart or Comrade Topo's."

"Looks like I should've taken you out first," said the man as he glanced over at the door. Stanis already figured the fake physician had taken out the guard but what if…

[Down in the Lobby]

It was a dreary afternoon when Igor and Anatoly pulled up in front of the entrance. The rain was just starting to come down as they jumped out of their Lada. Hospital security came running out to tell them they couldn't park there. But they flashed them their badges and shoved them out of the way.

"National emergency, Federal'naya sluzhba bezopasnosti Rossiyskoy Federatsii FSB," they yelled as they ran for the elevator. "Any luck getting the guys watching Viktor to answer?"

"No, the call keeps going to voice mail," said Anatoly as he put away his phone. The doors of the elevator opened and they jumped on.

"This isn't good," said Igor as he pulled his weapon. "I recommend you do the same," he said as the bell rang and the doors opened. They were about to step off when they heard two gunshots in rapid succession.

"K Chertu, we're late," said Igor as then ran down the corridor. In the middle of the hallway was one of their men.

"He's gone," said Anatoly as Igor went on down to the room. Outside slumped over in a chair next to the door was their other man. Igor took his pulse but there was none.

"He's gone too." They started to go inside on the floor was a man by the door but before they knew anything there was a gunshot and part of the door frame blew off. Igor and Anatoly dove back outside.

"Sorry, Director was that you," yelled Stanis. "I thought you were these guys back up. You can come inside I'll hold my fire."

"Stanis, what the heck happened," said Igor as he and Anatoly walked inside. There were two bodies on the floor and a large pool of blood.

"The fake doctor tried to give Viktor an injection. I think it's poison," he said as he went on to tell them how he knew the man was an imposture. "…then his partner bolted in so I dropped him and the fake doctor tried to draw so I took him out too."

"Two out three… not bad," said Anatoly as he checked the bodies for identification. Stanis gave him a look. "The Director, you missed him."

"Oh that… that was because I pulled the shot when I saw who he was."

"When you're better you can teach Anatoly how to shoot. He's a little rusty and that's me trying to be nice. Now let's find a real doctor and wake up Comrade Topo. I want him to have a good look at what his comrades had planned for him. I think he might be a little more cooperative now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stefan and the rest drove away from the Navy pier as they heard sirens and saw flashing blue lights behind them. Everyone just sat quietly as they went through melt down. Vlad pulled out a flask took a hit then started it around.

"Dymtro, I don't know if you should take a hit. That might not go to well with your blood pressure medicine or any of the other medicines you have to take."

"Just shut up and pass me the flask. I'll worry about my own health. Stay with the van we need to have a getaway vehicle ready was what you told me… a bunch of malarkey was what that was. You just didn't want me in the nest. Well, I guess the laughs on you because you did need me here after all."

"Okay, we're sorry we lied to you but it was for your own good and I'll admit for ours too," said Oleg as he took a hit then passed it on. "So Foma what's the deal? Who were those people?"

"I don't know who they were but I think they don't want you to answer my questions. Some years ago, a man by the name of Peter Petrovich defected and was brought here. There was an accident and supposedly he and his family died in the accident. However, now we're not so sure. Did you guys help anyone disappear like that?"

"If they defected and the center wanted them back we would've bagged and tagged them. Faking their death would've been a good way to get them out. The Americans wouldn't know they'd been grabbed until they showed up back home. But the name doesn't ring any bells."

"How about the rest of you? Does this make you think of someone? There has to be something or they wouldn't have sent the wet team."

"You should ask Odo wherever he's at," said Sasha. Everyone looked at her. "Well he should. This is the type of operation he would've been involved in."

"Who is this Odo and how do I find him," said Stefan. There was something else about Odo that his friends weren't saying. "Come on I have to know. You realize these people will send others to finish the job they started."

"Odo arrived shortly after you left and he was a winner, a real Bolshevik and when I say Bolshevik I mean it in every negative sense you can imagine. He reported back to the center every time we did something he didn't like. We were being corrupted by living decadent lifestyles in the west. He became insufferable to the point he had to go."

"Don't tell me you took him out in the woods and capped him," said Stefan. He felt partly to blame for leaving them.

"No, nothing like that," said Alla. "We just gave him a little something to drink and we baked him some special brownies then took him to a men's lounge and turned him loose to graze."

"So, you took him to a lounge and he had a few more drinks. I'm missing something?" said Stefan as he saw funny expressions on his friends' faces.

"No, you don't understand. The men's lounge was a men's lounge as in there were no women or the women inside weren't women."

"Oh… oh, I see and what happened to him," said Stefan as he tried not to think.

"We went crazy and started drinking a lot afterwards. He changed his name then went out west before the center could grab him and make him go back home."

"I got a card from him once from a city call Primm in Nevada," said Sasha. "But he'd be the one to talk to because he was into that type of clandestine ops. He was the guy who used to come up with a plan on how we got people in and out of the country."

"So, he would have the skillsets to make someone disappear?"

"Most definitely."


	38. Chapter 38

Don't own Chuck

Sarah received the call from Ellie so she flew home parking two blocks away then walked over. As soon as she saw the car parked across the street she took her Smith & Wesson out of her bag then removed her high heels. The sidewalk felt cold and moist under her feet but now she could walk silently up to the car. She was almost up on it when she noticed the window was down and the men inside were slumped over.

"What they…" said Sarah as a familiar figure came out of the shadows. "You could've had Ellie tell me the threat had been neutralized or the men in the car were room temperature."

"Now where would the fun in that have been," said Mary as Sarah put away her weapon. "Do you want me to hold your bag," she said as Sarah put her shoes back on.

"Bo, I've got this. I guess everyone is going into a panic inside because I brought all this on them," said Sarah as she looked across the street at the lights on inside. "They might even be right."

"Nonsense, what you don't know is there was a security breach at Chicago memorial today. The archives were accessed and some data was destroyed. I think if we check these two were responsible for that. I found these on them," said Mary as she handed Sarah two security badges from a computer company.

"At least they aren't from Carmichael Industries, that would've been embarrassing. So, if what you're saying is true, they came here after the breach which means they found out that Ellie and Devon did some snooping for the General. And by the way, I only found out about that after it was done."

"Well, I think you need to pack everyone up and take them to a safe house because as you can see this house isn't safe."

"I can't leave right now I'm in the middle of something," said Sarah. She saw the look on Mary's face. "I'm here with Stefan, Chuck's friend from the SVR. The incident at the pier was because of him and his people. Someone is trying to erase what took place here and I need to talk to him to find out why."

"Then I'm going to take everyone back to L.A. and head for the cabin. It would be the safest place I know of and one we could easily defend if attacked."

"That's a good idea. There is one other thing I need to tell you," said Sarah then she paused. "I don't know if I should but…"

"Diane is looking for me and told you to report in if you saw me. I bet she also told you not to tell me she was looking for me."

"Something like that… but that's not just it. She has a photo of someone looking like you leaving Supermax after Shaw was assassinated. Don't say anything," said Sarah as she held up her hand. "I don't want to know because Chuck and I both told her the blurry image of the person in the photo didn't look a thing like you. Just see her and tell her you were out of country or anyplace she can't check."

"I don't understand why she's so concerned about a traitor. He got what he deserved and he'd been deserving it for a long time. No one touches my family and walks away."

"You won't hear any arguments from me on that. But If you take everyone and go, I don't have to know where you've taken them to," said Sarah. As they were talking her phone began ringing. She looked at the caller ID and it read Stefan.

"Hold that thought for a moment I need to take this," said Sarah as she answered her phone. "I think the City Major and the Police Commissioner would like to have a chat with you and your friends. … You want to talk. Okay, tell me where you are and I'll come to you. … What do you mean you're down the street from us?" said Sarah as she stepped out in the street and looked down. Lights from a white van with 'Wonder Bread' and a loaf of bread painted on the sides flashed. "Okay, I see you and I'm on my way," said Sarah as she hung up. She turned back to Mary. Change of plans we all might be leaving. I'll be right back."

"Oh no you don't, I'm coming with you," said Mary as she started to walk towards the van behind Sarah. "My son is involved and I want to know what's going on."

"Okay, I don't know how much you know this is a quick debrief. There are Satellite killers in space that the Russians lost control of and we think this Peter Petrovich has control of them now. He's holed up at a secret location somewhere between California and Nevada. Chuck and Imma are infiltrating Peter's base and we're gathering intel to help find this secret Mission Control Center," said Sarah as they walked down to the van. "Oh, and a last bit of trivia, their satellite killers are all nukes and if they all explode they can make the earth inhospitable for life."

"Sounds easy enough. So other than that, it's just a normal day in the office… easy peasy," said Mary as they walked down the street. Mary noticed movement in kitchen window next door. "Does that woman ever sleep?"

"I've wondered that too but as a sentinel you couldn't ask for better. By the way when you were inside did you see Sam's new jacket with Skully on the back? She insisted on getting it and there's a bag that matches. I don't want Sam to go EMO or Goth on me."

"I wouldn't worry about that," said Mary as she laughed. "Kids go through these phases today. I wouldn't put too much stock into it. It's Skully today. Tomorrow it will be something different like a tattoo."

"I draw the line on permanently scaring your body for a whimsical fling. You get some guys name tattooed on you and the week after you break up. What did you do? Have a line tattooed through it or find a guy with the same name?" said Sarah as she banged on the outside of the van.

"Don't be so inflexible. Smooth and easy like handling live ordinance," said Mary as the back of the van opened and Stefan hopped out. Once he was out he closed the door then banged on it whoever was in the driver's seat drove off. Stefan waved as the van disappeared into the night.

"So what have you got for us," said Sarah as Stefan was taken a little aback seeing Mary there. "Spit it out you people got me in trouble this evening. Tell me that it was worth it."

"What? Yes, it was. I hate to tell you this but we need to fly back to California then find a city called Primm. I googled it to find out where it was…"

"It's on the border with Nevada between Death Valley and the Mojave Desert," said Sarah. "That was the direction Chuck and Imma were heading to the last time they checked in."

"That's where Pytro Petrovich went. There was another agent that used to be a part of the team he disappeared there. Odo was his name and he mailed a postcard from there to one of the women on the team," said Stefan. Then he turned to Mary. "Hi, Mrs. Bartowski, it's a pleasure to meet you again."

"We were going to move everyone back to L.A. to a safe house anyway. But aren't you two afraid you'll blow Chuck's cover if you show up."

"It's a problem for Stefan because he's supposed to be dead," said Sarah as she looked the two of them over. Stefan seemed to get along with Mary which she found irritating. "Well let's take this inside before Ellie's next door neighbor calls the police and they find those two bodies in that sedan," said Sarah as she looked over at it.

"Two men in a what?" said Stefan as he looked around them at the car. "I know you've probably already checked them for IDs, and phones. But did you check their weapons?

"I've got their phones in my bag along with fake credentials they used to get into the hospital," said Mary. Stefan looked over at Sarah for intel.

"Yes, they broke into Chicago Memorial," said Sarah then she repeated what Mary had told her. "…that's why I'm taking everyone back to L.A. and on to the cabin. What's the concern about their weapons?"

"I've noticed all these guys are carrying Grach MP-443s. They were originally supposed to replace the Makarov as standard issue. But because there are so many Makarovs and the Graches aren't cheap, the Interior Minister decided to stick with the Makarovs. Only a few elite units got the Graches so if I can get a serial number off one of the weapons…"

"You can call Anatoly and have him run it. If you know the units these guys came from you'll be one step closer to cutting the head off the serpent."

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yanko was running around his dacha gathering papers and throwing them into a fire he had burning in the fireplace. Every now and then he would stir the ashes to make sure nothing stayed intact. One last pass through the house and he was satisfied he'd destroyed everything compromising. He went to the door and yelled outside for his driver to come in.

"Mikhail grab my bags then let's hurry to the airport. I've a plane to catch," he said as took on last look at the dacha then shook his head and left. It hadn't taken long for word to get back to him that his team had failed in the hospital.

"Which terminal do I need to drop you off sir, domestic or international," asked Mikhail as he walked out with Yanko to his waiting car.

"International, I'm going to be out of town for a few days," said Yanko as he got in the back seat. But he knew it was going to be longer than a few days. He might not ever come back here again if things went south. But that was out of his control now and if he didn't get out of town soon there would be no escape for him.

"Mikhail, I hope you're never in my position. I made the hard choices for my friends and now they want to stone me for it."

"Sir, I don't think your friends want to stone you," said Mikhail as he started the engine and pulled out of the drive heading back towards town.

"Mikhail, you don't know my friends. They aren't exactly the most forgiving when things go wrong," he said as he looked out the window. "I'm going to miss this view."

"I thought you said you were only going to be gone for a few days. Things won't change here that quickly," said Mikhail as he drove towards the airport.

"That's what I used to think then came perestroika followed by glasnost which led to the Coup of August with the gang of eight and then the end… the end of everything. Well I did what I did and I always thought I was right but I'll leave that for history to decide." "I'm sure everything will work out all right," said Mikhail as a group of police cars with sirens blaring and lights flashing blew by them. Yanko crouched down in the seat as if they could see in through the tinted glass. "They're responding to an accident a few miles behind us," said Mikhail as he looked in the rearview to make sure they didn't turn around and they didn't. "I'm sure they are," said Mikhail. He felt his hands shaking so he took a bottle from the bar he had in the backseat and poured himself a vodka neat then downed it. Looking for a little liquid courage he downed another one. "Mikhail, after you drop me at the airport take a few days off… a sort of vacation. If you want to stay at the dacha you're more than welcome. Make yourself at home."

"Thank you, sir," said Mikhail as he continued driving. Soon he started seeing signs indicating they were getting near the airport. He glanced at his boss in the back looking out the window sweating like a pig. He understood exactly what this was. This was his getting while the getting was good.

There were no more sirens or lights and Mikhail got his boss to the airport in record time. Yanko had a good buzz going by the time they pulled up in front of the front doors. Security started to come over to tell them to move along when they noticed the license plates and stood down.

"Thank you, Mikhail," said Yanko as he got out of the car. Mikhail grabbed Yanko's bags then walked him up to the head of the line and sat them on the scale for his boss.

"Have a safe journey," said Mikhail. Yanko shook his hand then turned to the counter where he handed the man a fake passport. Before he got to the airport he'd switched out his passport for a fake one he had made for just an occasion as this. Mikhail disappeared as Yanko got his boarding pass. Yanko left the check-in counter and went to the security checkpoint.

"Well here goes nothing," said Yanko as he handed the border guard his fake passport along with his boarding pass. The man held the passport up by his head. His heart skipped a beat thinking that they were on to him.

"Thank you, have a good trip. Next in line passport and boarding pass, please," said the guard as he handed Yanko back his things then waved for him to move on.

"You need to calm down," he told himself. "Everything is going to be okay. You've passed all the security checks now you just need to get on the plane. Crap, how high is the temperature in this place," he said as he undid the top button on his shirt and loosened his tie.

"You need to find your gate and get some water. I can't believe they're allowed to keep the temperature this high," he said to himself as he started sweating through his shirt and jacket. He felt like he was leaking water through every pore of his skin.

"Water, I need water," he said as he went to the water fountain and gulped down as much water as he could. People were standing around looking at him.

"What? Haven't you ever seen a thirsty person before? Don't you feel the heat in here?" he said as he dapped his handkerchief in the water wiping his forehead down.

"Gate... where's my gate," he said as his eyesight came and went. Everything was blurry but somehow, he managed to find his gate. He staggered over and sat down slumping over to one side from exhaustion.

"What a lousy time to catch a cold," he said as he felt congestion building in his chest and he started coughing. "Warm weather and sunny beaches will take care of this."

"You look like you could use a drink," said a familiar voice. The General sat down next to him. "Would you like a drink," he said as he handed him what looked like the same bottle that was in his car. That was when everything became clear.

"You... you poisoned me. How could you," said Yanko as he tried to get up but he was too weak and collapsed back in his chair.

"Don't over exert yourself it will just make it worse and as for you question how could I… well you mean how could I not. Let's call this a little payback for what you did to our friends. Your team failed to take out Comrade Topo and now he's spilling his guts about everything. I don't know if I'll make it out of this in one piece but my one solace is I'll know you didn't."

"Screw you, I did what had to be done when not one of you had the attributes to do it," said Yanko as his voice thinned and his words came out as a hiss.

"Well that maybe so but I do have the attributes to punch your ticket to hell. You'll be meeting our friends soon and I hope they've got a good reception waiting for you."

"K chertu," said Yanko then he slumped backward with his mouth open. He made a gurgling sound. The General righted him then gave him a kiss on the forehead before he left.

"General," said his aide as he ran up to meet him. He held out his phone. "This is the team we sent to L.A. You wanted to talk to them."

"Yes, that's right," he said as he took the phone. "Listen up the Chicago team got themselves taken out. ... I know they were supposed to a bunch of old people. But remember they were one of us before. Anyway, I want you to proceed with assets you have. Take out everyone and destroy their command center. With that one down we'll have an easier time reassuming control of the satellites. ... Good, keep me informed. If you call me and I don't answer you continue on with your mission. Nothing is to stop you from your objective… I mean nothing. I've got to go."

"Sir we need to go they're boarding our plane now," said the General's aide as he motioned him to follow.

"Here this is for you," said the General as he handed his aide Yanko's boarding pass. "A seat just opened up in First Class."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Igor was watching on the other side of a one-way mirror as Viktor spilled his guts. He was telling them everything he knew and enough for Igor to issue his first arrest warrants. He was listening in to the interrogation when Anatoly knocked then walked in.

"What is it," said Igor. Anatoly had a look on his face. "Don't tell me there was another attack against us? I'm going to start organizing a firing squad for the next people we round up. Maybe that will send a message they'll understand."

"No, it's nothing like that... well something like that. General Yanko was discovered in the air terminal dead. It looks like someone poisoned him. He had a false passport and was about to board a plane for Guatemala."

"He was always the nervous type. I guess he got spooked and ran but didn't run fast enough or far enough. Viktor has given us some interesting information some of what he's saying are things he's seen and some of it is what's heard."

"But isn't that hearsay? Can we use that," said Anatoly as he looked at Viktor through the glass. He couldn't get over that somehow Viktor looked smaller than he remembered him.

"This isn't the States. Shush, what is he talking about now," said Igor as he turned up the gain on the mic from the interrogation room.

"…Some material was bought locally and some had to be shipped in. There was a request for enriched uranium and the courier was picked up as he entered the States. The Americans blamed us for shipping material to build a bomb with and we denied it because no one but us knew that we actually had shipped it. But the funny part is it wasn't for a bomb it was for a nuclear reactor we were building..."

"Crap I remember that. I lost a lot of credibility over that," said Igor as he went over to the intercom. "Ask Viktor were this reactor is," said Igor as he held the talk button down.

"I'm sorry I don't know. The way we operated was in cells and each cell only knew enough to do whatever task they were given. It was like pyramid and the higher up you went the more you knew. I know more because as a courier sometimes you hear people say things."

"Can you give us an example," asked the interrogator. Viktor was talking and he didn't want him to stop or lose momentum.

"Yeah, I heard there was an accident... a plane crash that took out the top level of our pyramid… our organization. They were the ones who knew where the city was and how to contact Pytro Petrovich. With them gone we didn't know where Petro was or how to communicate with him so we lost contact until now."

"And the years passed by with no contact that made Pytro think he'd been forgotten or that the project had been abandoned," said Anatoly. "He probable became very bitter being shelved like that. He was stuck with no place to go except stay where he was until he died."

"Which festered in his son who decided to send a broadside at his father's ex-comrades to tell them they were still alive and well."

"But what does he hope to get out of this," said Anatoly as he looked over at Igor staring at Viktor through the glass.

"That we go back to operating the way we used to and by default institute a state like what we used to have because that's all we know how to do." As they were talking Anatoly's phone started ringing.

"This is Stefan. We should pass this information onto him," said Anatoly as he started to answer but Igor grabbed his phone.

"No, we say nothing about the reactor or enriched uranium. The Americans will accuse us again of trying to build a nuclear device in their country and they'll be right. They'll use this against us in the next round of talks. If they discover it on their own then we can deny we know anything about it and they'll have to agree so we don't lose anything. Plus, I get to keep my job. Now answer Stefan and find out what he wants."


	39. Chapter 39

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Imma had a long time before dinner so they had the afternoon to chill. But Chuck had no plans to chill. He went into the living room and took a radio that had been left there with country and western music playing. He unplugged it then took it into the kitchen where he ripped off the back. Imma watched him work on it with a knife wondering what he was up to.

"You know if you didn't like the music we could've simply changed the radio station," said Imma as she watched him work. "Do you mind sharing with the rest of the class."

"Shush," said Chuck as he looked for an extension cord then fired up the radio. He waved it around the room and when he got near a bug they heard feedback through the radio. Chuck cleared the kitchen taking the bugs he found putting them on a plate then putting the plate in the microwave.

"This might stink a bit and smoke," said Chuck as he zapped the bugs for thirty seconds. "There that's good enough to fry their circuits."

"Where'd you learn that," asked Imma. "Do they teach you that in spy school?" she asked as the microwaved rang then Chuck took them out and started putting them back where they found them.

"No, this is the education you get at the Buy More on a slow day when you have too much time on your hands and friends who want to see you kill yourself while filming it for YouTube, Facebook and other social media."

"Why bother putting them back? It seems a lot of hassle for nothing. I mean they don't work so we might as well toss them out in the rubbish."

"Then they'll replace them with others and I might not get them all net time. No, if I put them back they'll come inspect them when we go out for dinner to find out why they haven't pick up anything. However, when they see they're all still in place then they'll just think we didn't have anything to say."

"I don't know if I would buy off on that but at least we'll clear the house of bugs. I was thinking about going for a little stroll through town after sunset."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing but remember we have guards posted front and back so how do you propose that we do this."

"First, I don't think we should do anything. I think you should stay here and keep down the fort while I go look around. Peter is less likely to get angry with me so I run the least risk if I get caught."

"Hold on a second, first I don't intend on getting caught and even if I did Olga owes me a favor. The same can't be said if you're caught. Olga will use it to raise suspicion about you."

"But at the end of the day, I'm still his sister… his real sister so whose side do you think he's going to take?"

"Don't bank on that. Maybe we both should stay in the first night then venture out tomorrow. After all they might even be expecting us to make a break for it so they'll be waiting."

"I hadn't thought about that. You might be right and waiting one night can't hurt anything. And like you say it is the prudent thing to do."

"So, you agree," said Chuck. "We stay in tonight." Imma nodded. "Good, now let me get back to debugging the rest of the house.

That evening Imma and Chuck were greeted by Peter and Olga. They took them back to Greta's for dinner where they talked for a little while before Peter had to excuse himself because he needed to get back to work.

"I'm sorry to have to eat and run but I have to get back to work. There's something I need to oversee. You know what they say no rest for scientists."

"I thought it was no rest for the wicked," said Imma as she smiled at Peter and placed her hand on his. He turned beet red with embarrassment. Olga turned red with anger.

"I do have something for you," said Peter. "I dug this out of an old suitcase. This is a picture of our parents taken in Baikonur…"

"At the Cosomdrome, I've been there," said Imma as she looked at it. The photo was faded and torn around the edges but this was the first photo she'd seen of the man and woman who were supposed to be her parent. Suddenly she had a lot of mixed emotions going on and felt her eyes well up. "Spa-see-ba," she said as her voice cracked then she cleared her it. "Thanks, I have been wondering what they looked like."

"Maybe we could come along with you," said Chuck. "It would give you more time to talk with Imma. I know you two still have a lot to talk about."

"I'd like that but I have too much to do and I wouldn't be a good host. No, you can stay here with Olga for a little while longer then we'll see each other for breakfast. I promise tomorrow I'll dedicate more time with you."

"Well, I look forward to that," said Chuck. "Maybe I can have a look at your sun farm where you harvest your solar energy and I'd enjoy a peek at your wind turbines."

"We'll see what we can do tomorrow but they are some distance from town. I wouldn't want a spy satellite flying overhead to figure out our location from them. There's a reason this town isn't on the map Starik [Old Man]."

"I think you've told us that Bratets [Little brother]," said Chuck as he looked at Peter over his beer. "We've done a lot of talking but you haven't given me yet an answered to my proposal."

"That's because I'm still thinking about it. I'm sorry if you expected a quick answer but I don't do anything quickly. I find that fools rush in…"

"Where angels fear to tread," said Chuck as he raised his glass. "Very well then we'll see each other tomorrow. I think I could use another glass of Kvass."

"The export brews are good," said Olga as she looked at her glass. "But I've gotten better from street vendors in Riga."

"In Lithuania kvass is known as gira and strictly speaking, gira can be made from anything fermentable including body fluids," said Chuck as Olga laughed.

"You and I must've sampled the same brew then," said Olga but her happy disposition quickly soured when Peter asked Imma to go outside with him.

"Come outside with me for a moment I want to show you something before I have to go," he said as he offered her his hand. "Don't worry you can come right back in. It won't take but a couple of seconds."

She looked over at Chuck then got up and left. They walked together outside and into the street. There were no streetlights in town so it was pitch black.

"You need to give your eyes a few minutes to adjust then look up at the stars," said Peter as he pointed out the different stars and constellations as well as planets. "Our father used to do this with me. He knew them all and he wanted me to know them too and now it's my job to pass that on to you. One of the reasons he picked this place to build our town was the fact that you can see the stars almost every night."

"Thank you," said Imma as she stood there looking up. "Since we're being honest with each other can I ask you a question and you promise not to get angry?"

"How am I supposed to answer that if I don't know what you're going to ask? Can I get a little hint first then answer?"

"Never mind it's not important," said Imma as she turned as if she were going to walk back inside but he grabbed her by the arm and stopped her.

"Wait a minute, I'm sorry. This is obviously important for you so okay I'll try not to get angry," he said but she gave him a look. "Okay, okay I won't get angry. But you're going to have to give a little leeway if I find it hard to contain myself."

"I guess that will have to do. Okay, I still don't understand. Why did our parents… our father leave me but took you? And don't give me the excuse that they thought I was dead. Our mother might've thought that but I'm not convinced our father did."

"I don't know… I really don't but I heard him talking once to Otis. It didn't make sense to me at the time but they were talking about how someone had gone dark because of conditions back home. Otis thought it was going to be temporary so there would be no more communications about the girl…"

"About the girl… that girl was me? Someone was watching me and watching my career?" said Imma. She suddenly wondered if her unwanted and unseen benefactor had something to do with her rapid promotions.

"I now think so. But why me and not you? Well, I have a guess but you're not going to like it," said Peter as he looked at her.

"I already know. He left me because I was a girl and he wanted a boy to follow along in his footsteps. He wanted you to take over and manage all this."

"You have to look at this from his perspective. You would've wanted to get married and have a family like any normal person would've but this is my family. I have no one other than this… what you see here."

"And Olga, how does she fit in here?"

"Olga, is my helpmate. She's my companion that my father chose for me."

[Meanwhile back inside]

Chuck was trying to stomp out the fire Peter had lit when he took Imma out or if he couldn't put it out he'd try to direct the blaze away from Imma so she wouldn't get burnt.

"You look like you could use another Kvass. Greta, can we get a couple more of these please and pour yourself one too," said Chuck. "Come on lighten it up. I'm sure he just wanted to tell he more about your father."

"What? I don't care about that. He can do whatever he wants… it's just… well we've got a time table to adhere to and he doesn't have time for distractions."

"Time table? Time table until what?" said Chuck as Greta brought over the Kvasses. She brought an extra one for herself then clinked glasses with Chuck and downed hers. I see you're thirsty Greta. Maybe we can put a smile on Olga," said Chuck as he got up and started to sing and invited Greta to dance with him.

"Kalinka, kalinka, kalinka moya! V sadu yagoda malinka, malinka moya!" sang Chuck as Greta laughed and started to dance with him.

"No, please, not the Kalinka song," said Olga as Chuck continued to sing and pulled her out of her chair. She fought at first but gave in. "You are crazy," she said.

"Akh, pod sosnoyu, pod zelenoyu, Spat' polozhite vy menya! Ay-lyuli, lyuli, ay-lyuli, lyuli, Spat' polozhite vy menya.

He sang the whole song and danced with them both. In the end, they begged to stop and everyone was dying laughing. But Chuck noticed a couple of Cossack Swords that hung from the wall and couldn't resist showing off. Greta played along being part Cossack herself she had music she played for him as he did the sword dance.

Peter was about to walk away when he heard the commotion inside so he and Imma went back inside to see what was going on. The rest of Peter's workers and guards who weren't on duty were standing in a circle clapping hands around Chuck as he danced the sword dance. Chuck had the swords moving so fast that all anyone could see were the blades flashing in the light. The people were clapping to the rhythm of the music as he performed acrobatics with the two swords.

"Greta, the candle," yelled Chuck. She placed a lit candle on the table in front of him. There was a swooshing sound then he carried the flame on the end of his sword cutting the top of the candle with the wick but without putting out the flame.

"That's very good Juri," said Peter as everyone clapped. "I see you learned more in the Caucuses than just killing."

"Yes, well I did what I had to do. This… this is nothing," said Chuck as he handed Greta back her swords. "Spa-see-ba," he said then he stomped the floor and the table rocked causing the candle fell apart in pieces from invisible cuts. "That is skill. Like knowing when to kill and when not to. I gave those people an opportunity to lay down their arms and surrender but they choose not to. There are consequences to our choices. You just have to make sure you can live with the choices you make then everything else is gravy."

"Is that life according to Juri," said Peter. Chuck was trying to figure out what he'd done to get on Peter's bad side then it dawned on him. The way Olga was mad and jealous at Imma Peter was towards him so he decided to fuel the flames a little.

"Olga, I think you were going to show us back to our safe house," said Chuck. "Peter, you were going to go do some late-night work, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was. Olga after you get everyone tucked in can you see me? I want to bounce a couple of ideas off you if you're not too tired."

"Of course not I'll be right over."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The General was about to call it an evening working late in her office. She had some last-minute paperwork to get caught up on and a tentative budget review to submit. She knew she was going to have to fight to keep the money she had especially with the NSA looking for monies to replace their hardware they'd lost. However, that was tomorrow's problem.

"Connie, go home. I'll be right behind you. I just need to collect all these classified documents on my desk and throw them in the safe."

"Thanks, if I run now I can just catch the next bus. I've got plans for tonight with Mr. Rombauer Cabernet and a nice long hot bath with scented candles."

"Sounds like fun so go get out of here. On you way out tell the Major he can go too," she said as she started putting folders and documents together. "I can't afford to leave any of this stuff out," she said as she went to her safe and dialed the combination. Opening it she tossed everything in then shut the door giving the dial a good spin.

"Ma'am, one moment," said her Major. She almost jumped out of her skin. He'd startled her coming up on her from behind.

"Geez, you want to give me a heart attack," said the General as she tried to calm herself back down. "Why didn't you knock on the door before you came in?"

"Sorry but we have a problem. There was a shootout in Chicago on the Navy Pier and from the photos we took down from the web it looks like Agent Carmichael… Sarah was involved."

"Of course she's involved she's in Chicago and Chuck's MIA in the desert. Those people are going to be the death of me. I'd expect something like this from Colonel Casey. Okay scrub the net and social media take down anything with her photo in it."

"Or we can substitute it with one of the Kendall Jenner without the Pepsi," said the Major. The General looked at him but as she did the Major's phone rang. "I need to get this. It's from down below," he said as he answered. "All right patch her through."

"What is it? I was just about to leave. You can get cleaners into Chicago and clean up that mess you don't need me."

"Yes Ma'am, but Agent Carmichael… Sarah is on the line for you. I'm having them pass her through to your monitor now." As they were speaking the monitor flashed and Sarah came on the screen.

"I'm sorry General. I know it's late there but things have happened here and I need to report in," said Sarah as she looked off screen then turned back.

"If you're talking about the gunfight at the Navy Pier. I was just told and I've got people working overtime to scrub the net. Clandestine means you don't get your picture taken while you're doing crap you shouldn't be doing."

"Yes, Ma'am but technical I didn't take out anyone. There was a Russian wet team that was sent to take out Stefan and his people on the pier. I just warned Stefan and maybe had a slight altercation with two. But Stefan and his people eliminated the assassins before they could eliminate him and his people. I talked with the Police Commissioner and she agreed to help sweep this under the rug. Your men can pick up the bodies at the morgue."

"Good, then we can consider this contained. I expect to get a full report about what Agent Metrokhen found out along with any other pertinent details in the morning. If there's nothing else..."

"Hold up one minute Ma'am. I'm not done. There's a car out front of Ellie and Devon's with two bodies in it."

"How'd you handle the Navy Pier and the people out front of your location? I thought you said you talked to the Police Commissioner?"

"I did say that but the real question is how did they get this address. There was a computer breach this evening at Chicago Memorial Hospital and certain data has gone missing. The two men who perpetrated the break-in are in the sedan out front now each is at room temperature. But they came here because they discovered that Ellie and Devon were the last two people to access the files they destroyed so they came here to eliminate them as loose ends. You were the one who put them in the crosshairs."

"I think I don't like your tone. You're sounding more and more like your husband. But I can see how you might be upset about the way things evolved and I can overlook it this time."

"You can do whatever you want to with it but tomorrow I'm putting everyone on a plane then we're heading to L.A. I'm going to take everyone to the cabin. They'll be safe there so Stefan and I can run down some leads he's discovered. I'll be in touch with Colonel Casey as soon as we're in the air for support."

"You can run all the leads you want I just don't want you interfering with the other Carmichael's operation. Don't they think Stefan is dead? How is he going to be able to show his face?"

"I'll come up with something. A disguise or something that will alter his appearance. Speaking of Chuck if I knew what he was up to then I could make sure we don't accidently stumble over each other."

"Well, I don't have an up-to-date report on his operation other than he's making significant progress so I ask you to tread lightly."

"Well, we'll take whatever you have," said Sarah. "Can you tell me where he was at the last time he checked in and when that was?"

"I'm sorry but the line seems to be breaking up. Can you repeat your last?" said the General as she signaled the Major to drop the connection.

"Why'd you do that Ma'am," said the Major as he stood there with the power cable to her computer in hand. "I hope you backed up your data."

"If she found out that Chuck had been in two fire fights and leaped out of a hotel window she'd scour every inch of that desert until she found him and we can't have that. By the way no I hadn't saved. I was going to after I got everything put in the safe which was what I was doing when you came in without knocking."

[Back in Chicago]

"What was that about a bad connection," said Mary. "That's one of her smoke screens. Something is up with Chuck."

"I know and I intend to find out. I'll talk with Casey he should know what's going on and one way or another he'll tell me."

"No there's another one to ask who'll be easier to persuade. Ellie, I need some Rice Krispies, butter and a package of marshmallows and his intel will be mine."

"Why didn't you tell her what I found out about Primm? She's going to find out about it sooner or later."

"I prefer later. You know there's a saying, 'It's easier to ask forgiveness than it is to get permission'. Well that's what we're doing here. Are you sure your people are going to be safe?"

"Yes, when you saw that van leave it was heading South to Florida. They're going on a sudden vacation to Miami where they'll blend in with the retired community there. Alla and Sasha might not come back and the men… well the dirty old grandfather hasn't got anything on them. They might come back with wives. Which considering one still has a wife who's alive might be a problem."

"Is this what they call crazy Russians?"

"No crazy Ukrainians, they were quick to let me know that's where they're loyalty lies and I don't blame them. But that's not going into my report."

"Come over here you two," yelled Mary. "You need to learn how to make Rice Krispy treats and before you say you know how. I'm talk to you Sarah. There are Rice Krispy treats and Rice Krispy treats. These will be the later or the former… it doesn't matter. You just need to know how to make them."


	40. Chapter 40

Don't own Chuck

Olga took Chuck and Imma back to the so-called safe house then went to find Peter. She went to the local jailhouse with a sign that read 'Тюрьма. In the beginning people thought it was funny the name Peter's father gave the entrance to the Mission Command Center but now people inside were wondering if this hadn't been the man's intent from the beginning. Ironic they'd been sent to the land of the free to build their own gulag.

"Evening," said Olga as she walked by two deputies sitting behind the front desk. They had been talking but as soon as they saw her they got quiet.

"Good evening," they said then went about their work quietly. Everyone knew who Olga was and who she belonged to. The wrong word spoken to her and the person disappeared.

She walked over to the hand scanner putting her hand on the screen. The red light turned green followed by a loud click and the door opened. She walked down a set of steps then past the holding cells. She half-expected Otis to be in one sleeping off a drunk.

"Good for you Otis," she said as walked by finding them all empty. "I wonder," she said as she continued walking down the corridor to a door at the end of the hall. She keyed in his pass code then placed her hand on another scanner. The door slide open revealing an elevator. Olga got on looking back at the empty cell wondering where Otis could be. If one thing he was he was a creature of habit.

"I guess he found someplace else to crawl up and sleep it off," she said to herself as she rode the elevator down. The bell rang then the doors opened up. She stepped off and walked back to Mission Control.

"Position of the American satellite," she heard Peter say as she walked through the doors into the dimly lit room.

"Target position hasn't changed 125.1o West in geoync," said one of the lab coats. "Target is still there with no signs of moving."

"Okay, keep me posted especially if it does anything," said Peter as he caught eye contact with Olga. "I'm going to my office if you need me and I mean that. By now you people should know I don't like surprises." Peter walked out with Olga following him.

"What was that all about? Is something going on I should know about?" said Olga as she followed Peter out of the control room and into his office.

"I just want to keep an extra close watch on that satellite. I thought the Americans would've gotten tired by now and repositioned it but it's still sitting up there over us."

"You don't think they're on to our location, do you? Surely if they did we'd be overrun know by Seals or Delta force."

"No, I don't think they are for the same reason you just mentioned. However, there have been more arrests in Moscow and some unexplained deaths or that's what our Bratva friends have reported to me."

"We need to talk about our goals. You took control of the satellites which is what we talked about doing but where are we going forward with this now?"

"I took back my father's property. What those bastards stole. You know what the plan was we set up this center to take control when the central control went down…"

"But that was if the Americans attacked. I heard that from Otis but they haven't attacked. I thought you were going to use them to get us back home?"

"We're home right here and I can use the satellites to protect us here. By the way I would appreciate it if you didn't spend so much time around Juri. I'm still not a hundred percent sure about him."

"Wait a minute where's this coming from. Because up to a few days ago you were all gung ho on wanting to meet him. Now you've changed your mind. What's changed because something has to have?"

"Some of the reports I got back on Juri from the Bratva said he was Trotski's right hand man and he was the one who sent him to the Caucasus to hammer out a peace plan."

"Wiping out your opposition is one way to negotiate peace. But you had this intel for a few days. Don't tell me you're only now getting around to reading it."

"I've been busy and you seem to like him. Remember the farmer doesn't give a name to his dinner or his supper."

"That's the reason I call everyone next door Lab coat because they're here today and gone tomorrow. What does this mean for Imma? They came together so if you can't trust one you shouldn't trust the other."

"No that's apples and oranges. Imma doesn't have anything to do with Juri. They just happen to be traveling partners because I asked him to find her."

"So, who do you think Juri is? Some sort of spy trying to find our location so he can report it back to Director Trotski."

"Something like that. You notice how he keeps talking about wanting a tour of our solar farm and wind turbines. You know maybe I should take him on that tour."

"But we don't have any," said Olga as she watched Peter smile. "You aren't thinking about taking him out into the desert and leaving him? I don't think your precious Imma would like that."

"You're probably right but I could tell her I sent him on a mission back to Moscow to take out Trotski because of all the problems he's giving me."

"But he hasn't given you any problems. He's arrested the old fools who left us here to rot which is one of the things you wanted."

"I know that but Imma doesn't so we'll keep that under our hats." Olga wasn't sure if he was feeding her a lie or not but his attitude towards Juri had changed. Maybe know he could understand how she felt about Imma.

"Different topic, have you seen Otis? He wasn't upstairs in a cell sleeping it off like he usually is this time of night."

"I don't keep up with him and his drinking. He must've found someplace to curl up and go to sleep. If you're concerned you can tell security to send a patrol out to look for him. There are only so many places he can be."

"No, you're probably right he's curled up with a bottle somewhere. I need to talk to Greta and tell her to cut him off. He's going to drink himself to death one of these days."

"I think that's what he's trying to do. Suicide by bottle or something like that. If you tell Greta to cut him off he'll just find another way to get a drink. Instead of telling her to cut him off tell her to start diluting his drink with water or tea."

"That's not a bad idea," said Olga as she kissed him. But instead of kissing her back Peter stepped backwards and pushed her away.

"What's the matter? Did I do something wrong? If it's Juri, I won't talk to him from now on but that might be difficult to do."

"No, that's not it. I was just thinking with Imma around you and I should be more discreet. We wouldn't want her to get the wrong idea."

"Wrong idea? And just what would that idea be? Don't answer that. I think we've talked enough for one night. I'll see you in the morning at breakfast," said Olga as she turned around and left leaving him standing there in the middle of the room

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary slept with Clara and Sam while Stefan took the sofa. Sarah stayed up and waited for the cleanup crew to come by and remove the bodies as well as the car from the other side of the road. She made a pot of coffee then went out and gave the guys a cup. They made quick work tossing the bodies in the back seat then driving the car on the back of a tow truck.

"Thanks for the coffee and don't get me wrong," said the one guy. "But we know when you people are in town because our business picks up. They're rescheduling the fireworks for tomorrow night think you guys can keep it calm."

"If anything goes down it won't be us," said Sarah. She went around and freshened up their cups before the guys left. She walked back in wondering how much Gladys saw next door. But she was tired and tomorrow was now today.

"Are they gone," said Clara. Sarah found her in the kitchen near the window. "I watched the men drive up. Is this what they do... I mean do they just pick up."

"Everyone has a specialty and theirs is clean up. You have to know what to do so there is not trace evidence left behind. Shouldn't you be asleep? We need to get up early tomorrow."

"I couldn't sleep and I wanted to ask you some questions. Do you mind if I ask them now even if it's late?"

"If it gets you to bed go ahead and fire," said Sarah as she poured herself the last cup of coffee out of the pot then clean the machine tossing the used coffee and filter.

"This evening on the pier when those men started shooting didn't you get scared? I think I would if someone shot at me."

"Truthfully I didn't have time to be scared. Clara, to do what we do takes years of training and with training sometimes you don't think you just do. Because if you did think about it you might not do it or do it in time. It's called muscle memory. You repeat something over and over until it's second nature. Think of it like your multiplication tables when you first learn them you memorize them in order so if someone asks you what something is out of order you can't remember it. However, after practicing them over and over they become second nature so I can ask you what six times four is then ask you what three times eight is..."

"That's easy twenty-four," said Clara. Sarah nodded her head as she took a sip of coffee then sat the cup in the sink.

"See that's what I'm talking about. You didn't really have to think about it. It just came to you. The same way things came together for me at the pier."

"Do you think we're in danger? My Dad seems to think so but I don't know. Sometimes I think he's a big fraidy cat."

"You shouldn't say things like that about your Dad. Devon is just looking out for you and your Mom. He might be overly cautious but he's got a lot of responsibility looking after you and Ellie as well as his patients. If I were sick and I needed a doctor he'd be the one I'd want to see."

"But you haven't answered my question are we in danger? You can tell me because I'm big enough to take care of myself."

"You are? Well, I don't know. I don't think we are but I can't say for certain. Would it make you feel better if you slept with me?"

"Could I?" said Clara as her eyes got big. "Yes, I'd like that and I promise to be quiet. I won't make a noise I promise."

"We just don't want to wake up Bunny," said Sarah as she took Clara back and got her in her bed. "I need to take off my makeup then I'll be right back," she said then she kissed her on the forehead. Sarah walked back outside to find Ellie waiting for her.

"Thanks, I heard what you told Clara. She looks up to you and wants to be like you when she grows up. Which doesn't make Devon that happy but he'll live with it."

"No one should want to be like me. Ellie, you only know me now. I haven't always been like this and if I'm like this now it's thanks to Chuck. I love him and I'll say it again because it feels so good to say but I love your brother Chuck. Without him I'm just a spy."

"And I know he loves you. We need to get to sleep in a few hours we're going to have to get up and get this caravan headed Westward. Devon and I can call the hospital from the plane."

"I'll call the Major in the morning and have the General call your administrator. With the government funding she sends their way they shouldn't have any trouble with your sudden departure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late when Chuck and Imma were escorted back to the safe house. It was well after dark with a full moon out and the stars shinning in the sky when they walked inside. Chuck immediately yawned and stretched and so did Imma. Then she yawned again and so did he.

"I guess we're both tired so we should turn in," said Chuck. "Unless you want a glass of warm milk to help you sleep?"

"No thanks, milk on the Kvass. I don't think the two would mix well in my stomach. No, I think I'm going to go into my room, change then call it a night."

"I think that's a good idea," said Chuck as he went towards the bathroom. "Oh, how rude of me, would you like to brush your teeth first?"

"Thanks, I'm really beat," said Imma as she walked past him. "Maybe you could put your pajamas on in the meantime. I won't be long. You might make yourself that hot milk."

"No, I can wait for you and you're right milk and kvass just wouldn't mix well," said Chuck. Imma went inside and he heard her brush her teeth and true to her words a few minutes later she was out.

"Good night, I'll see you in the morning for breakfast," said Imma as she went over to her room and closed the door behind her.

"Yeah, goodnight," said Chuck. He went into his room changed out into a black gym suit with black gloves and black ski cap. Then he went back outside. He climbed up into the attic then went out the skylight onto the roof. He looked down below and waited until the guards were both on the opposite side of the house then leaped off. He tucked in when he hit the ground rolling into a ball.

"Good! No one is the wiser," said Chuck as he quickly got up disappearing into the shadows. "Now to get a closer look at one of those water towers. He made his way across town being careful to stay in the shadows. Then after about ten minutes of dodging patrols he was almost there with the water tower in sight but as he neared it. He heard someone coming up behind him.

"I tell you I thought I heard someone," said a guard as he came around the corner of a building. "I know what I heard."

"It's probably just a coyote rummaging through the trash again," said the man's partner as he reluctantly followed him.

"Nevertheless, we need to take a look and don't forget to bring the light," said the guard as he stood behind the building looking around.

"Crap," said Chuck as he back pedaled without looking where he was going and tripped falling over something or someone.

"Did you hear that? Come on with that light and hurry up," said the one guard as he pulled his weapon and ran in the direction of the noise.

"Slow up before you trip and shoot yourself," said the other guard running after him with the light. He shone it in the direction of his friend and found a man huddled up with a blanket.

"Get that damn light out of my eyes, k chertu," yelled the man from under the blanket. "You'd better turn that thing off before I turn you into a human lampshade and we see how your insides work."

"Otis, what are you doing out here at this time of night. Do you want us to give you a ride home or do you want to go to your cell and sleep it off there?"

"Neither, I've decided to sleep out under the stars tonight. You people live in your nice soft homes and live your nice soft lives. You don't know what it's like to rough it. We who remember building this place from the ground up… we know what it was like. We slept in tents then and on the ground. You had to check your boots for scorpions and your sleeping bag for snakes. You people get scared over a poor coyote who comes into town to find a quick meal. If anything happens to your soft life you won't be able to survive."

"Whatever Otis. Look we've got rounds to make and we'll tell the next shift to come by and check on you. If you want you can send them to hell too," said the one guard then they turned around and left.

"Okay, they're gone now," said Otis as Chuck came out from under the blanket. "Now you're going to tell me if I just signed my own death warrant. Did Igor send you to retire me?"

"No, why would you think that? As far as I know he doesn't even know you exist," said Chuck as he tried to get a good look at Otis. "How do you know Director Trotski?"

"He wasn't the director when I knew him. He chased Pytro with the Americans across East Germany then let them go so Pytro could escape to come to me in Chicago."

"I hate to tell you this but Igor didn't let Pytro escape. He was actually trying to stop him… well not stop him but capturing the Americans…" said Chuck as he paused. "No, that's not what happened. I can't say for sure but I think what happened was he didn't let Petrovich escape but he let the Americans getaway. The fox and the hound are both a part of the same family and after so much time together chase each other who is the fox and who is the hound can change."

"I see what you're saying then he was never one of us. We just assumed he was. I bet that's shaken some things back home. I miss Baikonur the sky here is a lot like it. That's where we the idea of creating our own prison was born."

"It that what this place has become your own gulag or the new term otryad or detachment. This is actually a prison colony with everyone here a prisoner just they don't know it."

"Some of us do. But why were we abandoned here? This wasn't supposed to be like this. Pytro became bitter because he saw this as a way the others put him aside."

"Who are these others? I know there have been arrests in Russia but I can swear to you that no one knows who you are or where you are. That's part of the reason I'm here."

"What? The generals knew… I don't know their names. Only Pytro knew that but I knew of their code names. There was the White Tiger, Grey Fox and Brown Bear. I know what they sound like and no, I haven't had that much to drink."

"Well we can take care of that," said Chuck as he pulled out his flask and handed it to Otis. "There's a chill in the air."

"This was Volkoff's," said Otis as he looked at the flask. "I met him once or twice. He's the man who provided us with the essentials to build… well what we built."

"You mean the reactor. He helped get you the enriched uranium. I know or knew Alexei quite well. You could say we're almost related."

"As I remember him that's not much to be proud of but dealing with certain elements I can see that coming in handy."

"Why are you telling me all this? We don't know each other and you're telling me everything without knowing if you can trust me?"

"What I'm telling you needs to be told so you can understand how we came to this day. Don't be too hard on Peter. He was raised on his father's poison and as for Olga. My sweet lovely Olga, she was the apple of my eye and payment Pytro demanded from me and I was weak."

"Olga is your daughter," said Chuck. He was startled and taken aback by the revelation. "She's your daughter and you let her…"

"I know what I did and this helps me live with what I've done," said Otis as he held up Chuck's flask and took a swig.

"Does she know? Of course she doesn't," he said answering his own question. He was having a hard time wrapping his head around this.

"Don't tell her please I beg you. She doesn't know and I don't want her to know how weak her father was. You should know this too the State asks and asks. We sacrifice for the revolution, for the workers, for the proletariat. But how many of those party bureaucrats ever did a day's work in their lives? What sacrifices did they make? Would they even know what a worker looks like?"

"The creatures outside looked from pig to man, and from man to pig, and from pig to man again; but already it was impossible to say which was which."

"You've seen the same things I have."


	41. Chapter 41

Don't own Chuck

A flight arrived from Caracas Venezuela at LAX one of the many flights arriving and departing every day. The passengers deplaned went to baggage claims got their belongings then proceeded through customs. The customs officers screened every passenger of the sea of passengers that entered the country.

"Passport and customs form please," said the Customs Officer. The man handed the officer his passport and form. "Thank you, you're coming from Caracas? Do you have anything to declare? Do you have any fresh produce, have you been on any farms or in contact with any farm animals?"

"No, none," said the man holding a banana in his hand. The customs officer looked at him. "What's the matter Marty?" said the man reading the Customs agent's name tag.

"What's the matter is I asked you if you have any fresh produce and you told me no but you're standing there with a banana in your hand."

"This isn't may fault they gave us these on the plane. I didn't get it in Venezuela so there. If you want just wait a second and I'll take care of it," said the man then he ate it in front of the Customs Officer. "Here you can have this," he said as he handed the man the peel.

"I'm going to have to look in your bag. Can you please open it up?" said the agent. The man looked at him. "I said open it up."

"Is there a problem here," said Marty's supervisor. He came over to see why the line was starting to back up.

"No problem as long as this gentleman complies. I just asked him to open his bag for inspection. So Sir will you open your bag now please."

The man reached into his pocket and slapped a sticker on the bag that read in English and French 'Diplomatic Pouch' then he handed the supervisor a letter declaring him a diplomatic courier.

"You're going to have to come with me so I can verify this," said the Supervisor as he quickly read through the letter. "Please follow me this way."

"Knock yourself out," said the man as he took an apple out of his pocket then he grabbed his bag as he started eating it in front of Marty. "Mister, you're kind of pale looking. You don't look like you're getting your five portions of fruit and vegetables a day."

"This way please," said the supervisor as he got the man away from Marty. He shook his head as he walked him back to his office.

"What do you think you're doing?" said the Supervisor after he closed his door. "You can't come through here and treat my men like this."

"The money we pay you says we can and besides he started it with his snotty attitude. I thought you were supposed to have us all cleared through or that's what you were told to do."

"I didn't get the word until late you people were arriving and I had men call in sick at the last minute but if you hadn't provoked him none of this would've happened."

"You haven't been listening to me have you. I need to run to meet up with the rest of the team. About half of us are in and the other half will be arriving shortly. If I were you I'd have your guy take the rest of the morning off. Give him an early lunch or whatever excuse you can make up but he could be a problem for the other guys."

"I'll handle my own men if you don't mind," said the supervisor looking at his bag. "What's in there that you don't want us to see?"

"Nothing, just some clothes and things. I just didn't feel like cooperating with your guy and the pole he had stuck up…"

"I get it. Go on and leave but I suggest you check your attitude while you're in L.A. You could get in trouble quickly talking like that."

"You just handle your man or we could be paying him and his family a courtesy call this evening. Believe me when I tell you he wouldn't like it."

"You've said what you had to say so now you can leave. I've got to get back to work," said the Supervisor as he walked to the door and opened it. It just so happened that Marty was standing in the hallway as the man left.

"And there he is the man of the hour," said the merc as he left with his bag. "Have a good day agent," said the man as he strolled by.

"What's up with that? You're letting him go already? Boy, that guy had some gall doing what he did in front of me like he was above the law. Tell me you put him in his place at least."

"Who I'm about to put in their place is you. I want you to take the rest of the day off and go home. I'm pissed at you. I just got an earful from the consulate general telling me he was going to call their Ambassador in DC so he could lodge a formal complaint with the State Department."

"I didn't do anything I wasn't supposed to do. I just enforced the law and he taunted me with that stupid banana. You saw what he did with that apple. Come on this isn't right and you know it."

"I didn't say it was but in these cases where diplomats are involved we need to be a little flexible and give them the benefit of the doubt. Now I've got to think of something to tell my boss when he yells at me."

"You could start by telling him what happened. I'm getting sent home and that guy is walking out of here laughing. It's just not right."

"And you're right it isn't but there's nothing we can do about it. Just go home I'll see to it that you still get paid for the day. Go fire up the grill and throw on some burgers. Spend some quality time with your family. Don't think of this as punishment but as a reward… yes that's it… a reward for doing your job."

"I hadn't thought about like that. Gee thanks," said Marty as he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck had seen everything he wanted to see so a little before dawn he returned to the safe house. Again, he waited until the guards were out of position then he looked at the gutter pipe drain, flashed then shimmied up onto the roof. Once on the roof he went over to the skylight lifted it up then dropped back inside. From the attic, he made his way back down in the house trying to be quiet so as not to wake up Imma.

"Good back in one piece and no one is the wiser," said Chuck as he started to go back to his room and change but as he started to walk back he heard a noise coming from the attic. "Was I followed? No, they'd come through the front door," he said to himself as another person lowered themselves from the attic landing catlike with making a noise. He flipped on the lights to find Imma standing there in much the same get up.

"I thought you told me you were tired and you were going to bed. I even let you brush your teeth first," said Chuck with his hands on his hips acting like some parent catching their kid sneaking in late.

"What are you talking about? Didn't you say the same thing? Just look at you. Are telling me you sleep in that? I don't hardly think so."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Chuck as he tried to look stern but couldn't pull it off. "Okay, we both went out. Let's change then meet back in the kitchen and debrief the other on what we found out."

A few minutes later they were sitting at the kitchen table around a pot of tea talking about their midnight escapades.

"I went to the water tower to check on something and it is as I thought. The water towers are a circle around the town and other than being the source of coolant for the reactor they are also an antenna array. It's like the whole town is one big antenna which is how Peter is controlling the satellites. You've got nothing back home that can compete with his signal," said Chuck omitting the part about talking with Otis.

"Well I started out for the water tower but go side tracted when a patrol almost caught me. I found an airshaft that feeds down to an underground tunnel system. There are labs and barracks below. I found the way down to the control center but I couldn't find a way in. It's located below the jail."

"Jail you say… how appropriate," said Chuck. Imma gave him a look. "No, it's nothing just an observation about this town."

"What about this town," said Imma as she downed the last of her tea then went to put more water on. "Do you want another cup?" Chuck nodded and passed her his cup. "You were saying what about this town?"

"This place is like one of those prison colonies you had in Siberia. Except instead of cold you have hot here. This place is like those camps when Red Cross inspectors show up. It's all cleaned up before they arrive and the prisoners are given clean clothes but it's all show. If you scratch the surface you can see what's really going on."

"Chuck, be careful this is my father's work you're talking about," said Imma as she poured the water to steep the tea.

"Imma, I'm well aware of whom I'm talking about but remember he's a man you don't know. I wouldn't rely too much on Peter's descriptions. His version is rose colored because he grew up in his shadow. For all that you suffered in the orphanage he might've actually done you a favor."

"Done me a favor? How can you say that? I thought you said you knew how I felt but saying something like that just shows you don't."

"Listen, I do know how you feel. My mother was… is a spy she disappeared when I was young but back then we didn't know that we just knew she went away and never came home. My father was a scientist for the agency again we didn't know. He pretended to go crazy then he disappeared. My sister and I just had each other and that was the way I grew up."

"But you had each other, I didn't have that. It was always me against the rest of the world. I fought for everything I have tooth and nail. I never got anything handed to me. Now I finally have this and I don't know if I want to give it up. Not now that I just found I have a brother and he cares for me."

"Imma, don't forget why we are here. There is more going on than just some science project. This is a socialist experiment gone awry if you like and these people here are as much lab rats as any four legged ones in a cage. If anything, they've built their own cage and now they live in it."

"We need to get ready. They'll be here soon to take us to breakfast then Peter will take you on that tour you wanted."

"Didn't I explain to you there are no solar farms or wind turbines. This place has a reactor under mission control and that's what's powering everything. The water they're getting from an underground lake that has been there since this place was an inland sea before the Cretaceous Period."

"Who tells you these things? You know I really don't care, we need to get ready and that's what we need to do. Not sit around and peculate the morning away." Chuck watched Imma as she sat his tea cup in front of him then took hers with her to her room to get ready.

"This is going to make this that much harder," he said to himself as he took a sip of his tea. He was almost finished when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," said Chuck as Imma came out of her room. Chuck went to the door and standing there were three men dressed in guard uniforms.

"Peter sent us to pick you up Mr. Sheshenkov," said the one man. "You are to come with us and we're to give you that tour you were promised."

"That would be Colonel Sheshenkov and where are we going exactly?" asked Chuck as he looked over at Imma. "What about my friend?"

"Oh, Peter said he'd be by later for her and you'll all to meet for lunch. I was also told to collect your weapon. There's no need for you to worry about your safety with us around."

"I'm sure and I suppose this was ordered by Peter too?" said Chuck as he handed the man his Makarov. "Be careful with that it's loaded. It looks like I'm going on that tour after all. If I'm late getting back go ahead and start eating without me. What are we going to see first the solar farm or the wind turbines?"

"We'll drive out into the desert and see them all," said the guard. Chuck looked back at Imma who just stood there.

"Well what are we waiting for. I've been dying to see them," said Chuck as he went out the door following the one guard with the other two bringing up the rear.

"You're about to get your wish," said the Guard as he opened the back door for Chuck to get in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beckman arrived at Langley early. She wanted to get a handle on the situation with what was going on the west coast. Also, because Roan was in town and called her about lunch. He'd found a nice hole-in-the-wall off Pennsylvania Avenue that came highly recommended. He'd promised her the full treatment flowers, wine and music as well as his undivided attention. She was still daydreaming when her Major came in.

"Ma'am, I just got off the phone with Agent Carmichael. She asked us to contact the hospital administrator at Chicago Memorial for the Woodcombs."

"For who? What? Oh, the Woodcombs… well yes I guess we owe them that. It was you who got them in this pickle after all having them look into that file."

"Right, so I'll make that call for you," said the Major. He didn't say anything but in his recollection of the chain of events it was she who came up with the idea of involving Ellie and Devon. "So, I'll go now," said the Major as Connie knocked on the door.

"Ma'am, Director Trotski would like to have a word with you on the monitor," said Connie as she stuck her head inside. "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Yes, please. Major link me up with the Director. We shouldn't keep him waiting and I'd like you to stay to listen in."

"Your coffee Ma'am," said Connie as she placed the cup on the General's desk while the Major got the comm's link up and running. The picture came on her monitor out of focus then it cleared up revealing a very tired looking Russian.

"Igor, are you okay? You look like someone ran you through the wringer. You should go home and get some rest."

"No time for rest right now. These satellites will be the death of me but I finally think I've got the last of them. However, some have slipped out of Russia and are hiding in Guatemala and Venezuela."

"Guatemala could be a bit tricky trying to get extradition but I thought the guy in Venezuela was your friend? Or have those grapes soured?"

"For the person I want they have, but I don't know if I want to capture him. I'd just like to… how do you Americans say… terminate him with extreme prejudice. I don't know if people here really want a trial and risk this all being dragged out into the light of day. I just came back from the Kremlin a little while ago where they asked me where I was this heading?"

"I see. So, what do you want us to do? If you want us to reach out to Guatemala for you just give me the name of who you want grabbed and I'm sure we can cooperate on a sting. However, Venezuela is a different story. We've got limited assets there and I have to be cautious how I use them."

"No, I don't need anything like that. No, it was the way they asked me where I saw this heading that bothered me. It was as if I was responsible for bringing all this to light. Everyone over there would've been happy if this had remained hidden."

"Sooner or later we would've discovered those satellites. There is only so much room around the earth and an obsolete satellite is just occupying space that could be used by a new one."

"They would've preferred later so this would've been someone else's hassle. I just called to give you a heads up. In the next few days there will be a shakeup in our military so you can tell everyone not to get excited or worried."

"I appreciate the heads up and I will pass that on. I wish I could tell you that Chuck and Imma have checked in and that we know the location of the secret command center but they haven't."

"I think I told you this but one of the breaks we got was when someone accessed Colonel Sheshenkov's service jacket. Chuck helped me put a bug on it so it warns me when it's been opened and who's accessed it."

"Let's keep the story about Chuck's assistance in this down to a minimum. There are people here who are not as open minded as I am about giving you guys assistance."

"You're telling me, I'm getting the same thing here. If he keeps up doing me favors I may have to start issuing him a paycheck."

"That's all we need. Is this all you had to tell me? I don't know it seems as if you have something else you want to get off your chest?"

"Well there is one thing. We intercepted a communication between the general who ran to Guatemala and a rogue group of Spetsnaz who were the hammer for this organization. Actually, it was Stefan who noticed they all had the same particular sidearm that was issued only to a few units."

"That was some good thinking. And do you have a location on this group of Spetsnaz so we can beef up our border controls."

The group's last known location was in Caracas, Venezuela but when we sent a team into their location we discover they had gone."

"I see and they were the people on the Navy Pier in Chicago," said Beckman as she began to connect the dots in her head.

"Yes, that's where Stefan identified a couple of their weapons that led us to identifying their unit. But there are still about twenty unaccounted for."

"And I think we both know where they're headed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marty left his supervisor's office then walked out through the airport to the employees parking garage. On the way he passed the man that had gotten him the day off sipping coffee in a Starbucks in the airport laughing with friends. Suddenly he felt angry again. It just wasn't right what happened but he didn't know what to do. If he complained to his supervisor's boss he could get himself in a world of trouble.

"Remember crap has a way of rolling down hill and you're at the bottom. But you need to do a little CYA also," he said to himself so he took his phone out and with a pretext of calling his wife he took a few photos of the guy and the people he was sitting at the table with.

"Hey hun, it's me," said Marty. "Guess what Larry gave me the day off. I was thinking about grilling something… I forgot about the grill. Tell you what I'll stop by and grab another one. … Okay, I won't be a cheapskate this time. … I know charcoal can cause cancer but it makes the meat taste so good. … No, I don't want to hear about the latest studies. They don't taste good on a burger," said Marty as he made his way through the airport.

"Okay, if it makes you feel better. I'll stop off at the Buy More and get a beastmaster. I'm sure they have an expert or someone who knows all about grilling. He can help me pick out a good gas grill. No charcoal, no cancer… no flavor. … What did I say? I said I love you and I'll be home soon. You know what goes well with burgers. … Other than beer. Potato salad, why don't you whip some up? … It was just a suggestion," said Marty as he got to his car.

"I'll stop off and get some after I get the grill. Is there anything else we need? … Burgers, buns, lettuce, tomatoes, onions and cheese. Why didn't you just say we didn't have anything? … No, I'm not complaining. I'll be home after I get all this," he said as he hung up.

"Why didn't I just say I'd stop off at Burger King. But you know why," he answered himself. "They charcoal grill and that causes cancer. Okay next stop the Buy More."


	42. Chapter 42

Don't own Chuck

Sarah got everyone up and ready to leave like a drill sergeant. She called the rental company made arrangements with them to come and pick up the car after they'd left. For transport to the airport she called a limo company and had them send a minivan along with a driver to pick them up. By the time the driver showed up she and Ellie had all the bags curbside ready for loading.

"I should've gone for a run. I knew I had time," said Devon as Ellie rolled her eyes. "Come on babe you don't look like this without working at it."

"I thought you were the one worried that assassins could be waiting for you as you rounded Lake Michigan then escape wearing wetsuits swimming out to a waiting boat to whisk them across the lake into Canada."

"I detect a note of sarcasm I'll have you know it could happen and we don't know if these guys have given up. Besides I saw this done on a movie so you know it's got to be true."

"I hate to break it to you," said Mary. "But the wetsuit will give you temporary protect you against hypothermia in waters like Lake Michigan this time of year. It depends on the thickness of the wetsuit but as cold as the water is in the lake this time of year I think you'd be safe.

"Crap, I knew I should've gone running now I'm going to gain weight. I know I should make my power shake and take it with us."

"Dear, your colon might thank you but the rest of us won't. Remember the air on the plane is recycled and you don't want to be responsible for killing the Airwick."

"Thank you," said Sarah. "You don't have time anyway the van is here and we need to load up. I want to be wheels up as soon as we can. The jet's been serviced and I'll file a flight plan from the air. Now let's get on the road."

They left Ellie and Devon's place driving over to Midway airport where they'd parked their Learjet. Grounds people there helped them stowaway their luggage then closed up the plane and a few hours later Sarah was taking it out of the hangar to the flight line where she queued up for takeoff.

"Okay everyone I've got permission to takeoff. Mary make sure the girls are ready," said Sarah over the intercom. Mary walked up as she was taxiing for the flight line.

"Everyone is ready," said Mary then she went back and buckled up as Sarah brought the throttle back. The engines came alive as she began her run down the strip then graceful and almost without notice took off leaving Chicago behind.

Once they got to their cruising altitude Sarah took the seatbelt sign off then headed west with the sun chasing them as they headed for Bob Hope International. Mary excused herself then tapped Stefan on the shoulder signaling him to follow her. They went up forward into the cockpit to layout a battle strategy for when they touched down.

"We're not going to have much time when we touch down to get organized. If we want to get to Primm before Beckman figures out what's going on," said Mary. Sarah gave her a smile. "What? I've been doing this a long time. I know how she operates."

"Stefan, I don't know if you should come with us. Even with a disguise you're supposed to be dead. If the word gets back you're not then we risk blowing Chuck's cover."

"But you realize after the incident on the pier it might already be blown. Although those people are not the same people Chuck is with. However, I should be with you. This is still a joint operation."

"I hear you and no one wants to be the one left waiting in the van. We can see how everything shakes out when we get to L.A. but I think the risk is too great. Mary, what do you think?"

"He does have some good points. I'd like to go with you guys for Chuck but we all can't go. Someone needs to watch the guys in the cabin."

"Alex and Morgan could normally watch them but judging from what I saw on the pier. I don't know about putting them toe to toe with a group like that. I'm not saying that can't in the future it's just…"

"These are your babies and you're their mother. I've been there, done that. This is a cold hard business we're in."

"I know you wanted to pump Morgan but we don't have time unless you can work a miracle. I don't want to hang around the airport any longer than necessary. Translated we need to get on the road as soon as possible."

"I agree and I'll play that by ear. My Rice Krispy Treats have been known to do some pretty miraculous wonders. I don't expect they'll let me down now."

"Let me call Casey and let him know we're coming and what we need," said Sarah as she put the plane on autopilot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey drove Alex and Morgan into work. John was already upset with Morgan before they left home. Morgan got up late and because of that he was behind with everything else which meant when John showed up to pick them up he was greeted with Morgan still eating his bowl of Wheaties. He offered to finish them in his car on the way in to work.

"It's no problem I can sit in the back and finish my breakfast on the way in. Wheaties the breakfast of champions and you know it's the most important meal of the day."

"You get in my car with that bowl and that will be your last meal," said John as he grunted. "Wheaties breakfast of champions… Hurry up and finish champ so we can get to work. I don't want to be late."

"You know you're driving your boss in so you can't be late," said Morgan as he shoveled cereal and milk into his mouth talking at the same time.

"I'm talking about my real work not this. If I had to do this for real I'd take my Sig and swallow the barrel but not before going postal on you."

"Aww come on Big Guy it's not all bad. I'm sure there's something you like about the Buy More. For example, some of my best shut eye I got back in the loading docks."

"There is something I like… I like going home but I can't go home until I get there to come back home. So can we get a move on it," said John. But as he was talking his phone rang.

"Saved by the ringtone," said Morgan. Casey grunted as he looked at the caller ID. It was Sarah. "If that's Sarah put her on speaker," said Morgan as milk dripped down in his beard.

"You think about finishing that bowl or you'll be wearing it to work," said Casey as Morgan made a puppy dog look. "Okay but keep your trap shut about what's happened to Chuck."

"My lips are sealed… wild horses couldn't drag it out of me," said Morgan. Casey would've pointed out how that was impossible. Firstly, he was shoving a spoon in his mouth so his lips couldn't have been sealed and secondly Morgan had a bad record when it came to keeping things from Sarah.

"Sarah, we heard you had a little excitement in Chicago. Were you trying to recreate the Saint Valentine's day massacre. Beckman said I was a bad influence."

"And she's probably right but not for me. I'm thinking about Sam. I wasn't in the gunfight… well not that much. It was mainly Stefan and his Over the Hill gang against some battle-hardened Spetsnaz."

"Now that would've been something worth seeing but when one commie kills another commie I call that a good day. Too bad they don't do this more often. If you're calling about Chuck we don't know anything. Neither he or Imma have checked in after they went dark."

"Well yeah we called about that but also we're calling to let you know we're in air returning to L.A. Stefan has a lead we need to run down and things were getting too hot in Chicago so I'm going to be taking everyone to the cabin. When I say everyone that includes Ellie, Devon and Clara. We're going to need two vehicles waiting for us at Bob Hope to move everyone and luggage. Ask Alex and Kat to stock the cabin before we get there. I'm going to be running with Stefan or I'd do it myself."

"Consider it done," said Alex. "But does that mean you're going to be taking off as soon as you land. You don't want to rest first?"

"Resting is for when we're done. Well, I need to get off of here. I'll keep you appraised of our ETA but it should be sometime late afternoon. I'll have something more definitive once I talk with tower control at Bob Hope."

Roger that we'll be there ready and waiting for your arrival," said John then the line dropped. "Are you done with that bowl yet?"

"Finished now," said Morgan as he put it in the sink and ran water in it. "I wonder if Becky knows they're coming home? Or better does she know they're running down leads here? I thought you would've asked them seeing they're rather obvious questions."

"Like would you like riding on the inside of my car or on the hood," said Casey but Morgan just looked at him puzzled.

"Never mind," said Alex. "I'll explain later," she said then she kissed him on him cheek. Casey grunted and growled.

"Let's get moving," said John as he held the door open for Alex. "I need to make some calls before they get here," he said letting the door close on Morgan.

"Gee thanks there Casey," said Morgan as he barely grabbing the door in time before it slammed into his face.

"What's the matter there human Brillo pad? You're the one who ate the Wheaties. Aren't you a champion yet? Oh, that's right champion flea catcher."

"Funny John, but I'm serious. Remember how ballistic Sarah went when Chuck was grabbed by the Belgian. If she finds out what's happened to him so far she's liable to go off again."

"That's why we should keep our mouths shut. Let's go I need to call Langley and find out if the General heard anything from Chuck or Imma."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marty drove into the Buy More parking lot. He still wasn't convinced about buying a gas grill but he didn't want to sleep on the couch either. Not only was it uncomfortable but also bad for digestion after eating burgers all day. He looked at his watch and realized he didn't have much time to get everything if he planned on grilling for lunch. He walked into the Buy More and looked around for some of their friendly staff to help him.

"Excuse me can you…" said Marty but it was as if he were speaking a foreign language. The person he was talking to just walked like by they hadn't heard him. "Gee, do I have bad breath or something. Hey, can I get some help here?"

"I don't know if you can? I came in Geez what day is it? I don't remember when or what I came in for just I came in thinking I needed something. Did you see my son anywhere? He was this high when I arrived," said Fernando as he showed Marty something about knee high with his hand.

"Dad, there you are. Mom's been worried these past fifteen years," said Skip as he walked up to Fernando. "Mom told you not to come here."

"We needed a toaster to make your breakfast for school. If only I can find someone we can go home and tomorrow Daddy will make you cinnamon toast."

"What school? I graduated last year but you wouldn't know you weren't there. Oh my gosh… you fell into the twilight zone."

"Maybe this was a mistake. I'll go next door to LargeMart maybe they can help me," said Marty as he started for the door.

"Hold up a moment mister these two are just some of our employees having a little fun at your expense and if they keep this up they'll be our former employees. My name is Mike and my friends call me Big Mike. I'm the assistant store manager and I'm here to take care of your electronic needs. What can I interest you in? We've got it all from toasters to computers and some computers that are toasters. Let me tell you like the beautiful Bolonia Garcia Bougainvillea Grimes Tucker muy caliente. Isn't that right son," said Big Mike as Morgan, Alex and Casey walked in the store.

"Geez now he's telling customers about my mother. Someone shoot me in the head," said Morgan then he saw Casey reach inside his jacket. "Hold up that's just something people say."

"This is my boy," said Big Mike as he put his arm around Morgan. "Not that we're… well he's sort of adopted."

"Hold on I'm not adopted. My mother is my mother so I'm not adopted. You just married my mother which makes you my step-dad."

"Yes, you can call me Big Daddy," said Big Mile. Morgan just shook his head. "I know in light of your mother's Spanish heritage you can call me papi chulo."

"I don't hardly think so," said Morgan. Then he turned to Marty. "Mister, I'm sorry what is it you need and we'll give you a deal you can't pass up." As they were talking John didn't see any need in hanging around and he needed to get to castle.

"I'm looking for a grill. I think you have something called the beastmaster. My wife is insisting on getting a gas grill but I like the flavor and taste of charcoal cooked burgers."

When they got in John had been easing back trying to make his escape and just when he thought he'd made it Big Mike spoke up.

"You're in luck because here is the beastmaster whisperer. If anyone can help you pick a grill. It's John Casey," said Big Mike. "John, come over here and help your brother out."

"I was just going in the back to take care of business. Morgan, remember you wanted me… where'd Grimes get off to?" John looked around to find both Morgan and Alex were missing. "So, you want to buy a gas grill… or your wife wants you to buy a gas grill. If you use a little liquid smoke and hickory flavoring you can get the charcoal flavor without the Polycyclic Aromatic Hydrocarbons that come from charcoal."

"Just look at you, throwing out the big words. I told you mister this is the man you need to talk to. Well I'll let you two get to it. I have an appointment with someone to talk about 'Dangerous Games'."

"Right, let me finish this sell. You can run on home to Morgan's mother," said John as he turned back to Marty.

"What are you talking about?" said Big Mike as he acted offended. 'Dangerous Games' is the name of the latest Danielle Steel book I'm reading. Boy, let me tell you it's a page turner. What'd you think I was talking about?"

"Sorry I thought..." John started to say as Big Mike looked at him. "Well, never mind it's not important. So, my name as you know by now is John… John Casey."

"Hi, my name is Marty Weston and I need a grill for a cook out this afternoon. I suddenly got the rest of the day off so I want to grill."

"Then let's get down to brass tacks you want to buy a gas grill. The way I see it we've got two possibilities that would be suitable for you. One is Char-Broil - Performance Gas Grill that comes in Silver or black. It had a 650-sq. in. cooking surface; electronic ignition; 36 BTU main burners; a 13 BTU side burner; 4 burners; porcelain-coated cast iron grates; stainless steel lid; thermometer included; wheels or there's the Char-Broil - Performance Series 3 Burner Gas Grill. But it comes only in Black. TRU-Infrared cooking system; surefire electronic igniter; Swing-A-Way warming rack; lid-mounted temperature gauge; porcelain coated grates; side burner; top-ported burner; locking casters.

"I'm a little confused what are talking about when you say BTUs. Don't I want a high BTU rating and what's this about infrared cooking? I don't want anything like a replicator."

"Funny as it is I understand the Star Trek humor although I wish I didn't. But you came to the right man. Keep in mind Sal is not your friend and you don't want to invite him to your cook out," said John. Marty had a puzzled look on his face. "I'm taking about Salmonella. You made the Star Trek joke I'm just following up with my own quip. Now let's get into the art of grilling and see which one of these bad boys will be going home with you."

[Meanwhile in Castle]

Morgan and Alex made their way down to Castle. Alex wanted to get the keys for the one van so she could go and get provisions for the cabin. Even if she wasn't sure the way they left John was okay. It just felt wrong but Morgan had been insistent that it was the right thing to do and she had a lot to do in very little time.

"Morgan, we shouldn't have left Dad up there with Big Mike. He always says leave no man behind and now I think that's what we've just done."

"Non-sense, you'll see in a few minutes when he comes walking down here. The first thing he'll do is call me the human Brillo pad or Troll or one of his other words of endearment."

"I guess you're right. Besides if I'm going to get all the shopping done and have it in the cabin by the time they land I need to go now. I'm stopping off and getting Mom then we're going to Trader Joe's. Do me a favor call Sarah back and see if there's anything special she either wants from home or wants us to pick up. You can text me the answer. I love you," she said then she gave him a kiss and he was off.

"You hear that Morgan," he said to his reflection in the blank monitor. "She said she loved me. Boy, are you the luckiest guy alive. It's a good thing you weren't here John or you'd be going on about how you felt sick. Well my girl asked a favor and I need to deliver."

Morgan switched on the monitor then logged on. Then he set up the comms link with Sarah's Learjet just like Chuck had showed how to do. The monitor flickered then Mary showed up on the screen instead of Sarah.

"Mrs. B it's good to see you. What a pleasant surprise. No one here knows you're on the flight or if they did they didn't tell me."

"No, they don't know and let's keep that number down to just you there. Although I'll see everyone when the plane lands. I made you a special treat…

"Just for me? Oh, don't tell me you didn't," said Morgan as Mary nodded her head. "You made your world-famous Rice Krispy Treats for me?"

"Yes, I did. I know how much you like them and you do so much for Chuck. I think you do as much for him as Sarah does and maybe sometimes even more."

"Chuck's my best friend… well I don't need to tell you that you already know it," said Morgan as Mary nodded. "I'll be meeting you guys when you get in."

"Good, then I can give them to you then. I would like to make more for you and Chuck but I don't know when he's going be back and I'd hem to go bad. You wouldn't know where he is so I can get word to him."

"Oh Becky, wouldn't like that and the truth is we don't know where he's at. He and Imma dropped off the radar after the hotel incident in Primm."

"Oh, that's right the hotel incident. That was something wasn't it. I mean things do get crazy but that was the craziest or am I right?"

"You can say that again. Chuck wraps a fire hose around himself then leaps out of a third-floor window to get around a wet team coming up to grab Imma. Then Chuck takes their surveillance van, rescues this Olga person and brings back one to interrogate…"

"Before taking out again," said Mary sounding like she knew what she was talking about. "So now Chucks where at? With this Peter and Olga right?"

"As far as we know, his signal cut out shortly after this Peter met up with them and they took off for the desert outside of Primm."

"Thanks Morgan. You are a good friend and those Rice Krispy treats are all yours as soon as we land," said Mary. "We'll see you when we get in."

"Thanks, see you then," said Morgan as Mary hung up. "Boy oh boy does this bring back memories," he said as he leaned back in his chair. "Rice Krispy treats… but wait a minute," he said as his memory started associating Mary preparing them then questioning him about what they were doing. "No, she wouldn't be tricking me like that… would she?" As he was turning around this in his head his phone rang. He looked at the caller, Alex.

"Crap, I forgot to ask," he said as he remembered why he called Sarah. "Hey Alex, long time no see. I know I was supposed to text you. But I just got off the horn. I called Sarah but she wasn't available. … Yes, autopilot… who answered? Who do you think answer? … Strange, who me sounding strange? No, I'm not acting strange. Look she didn't say anything about wanting anything special so just get the usual. Throw in a couple of cases of grape soda and get this we've got Rice Krispy treats coming. … No, I don't want you to buy them, Philistine. These are the real deal that are coming so save some room when the flight gets in."


	43. Chapter 43

Don't own Chuck

Casey was talking with Marty about his purchase. He was probably giving him more information than he actually needed but John really got into it. Getting a little carried away he explained everything that Marty ever wanted to know about grills and grilling and things he really didn't care to know but John told him the same.

"Okay, okay you've convinced me. I'll take this one," said Marty as he pointed to the grill next to them. "Can you write it up for me. How do I get it?"

"I'll write you up a ticket then you go to the front desk pay for it then drive around back and pick it up from the loading bay. But one last thing, do you have something to cook with?"

"I usually bring stuff from the kitchen outside… a big fork, some tongs and a basting brush as well as squirt bottle to spray the meat."

"Well you said your wife told you to get a gas grill then you're going to need this this the Maverick BBQ tool set. It includes a spatula, tongs, a basting brush, a RediFork, a thermometer and a grill brush for versatility. There's also a case to provide room to store the tools in and they're all constructed from stainless-steel with rubber handles. No second guessing if your meat is done in the middle with the RediFork. If you're going to walk the walk you need to talk the talk. You'll be the envy of your neighbors."

"Okay, I'll take that too and make sure the propane tank is filled. I wouldn't want to run out of gas halfway through like my wife says always happens." Casey just hoped Marty was still talking about grilling.

"Do you have a grilling apron and please don't tell me you wear your wife's, the one with little flowers or butterflies maybe a paisley pattern? Please don't tell me you eat kale? Here I'll throw one in for free."

"Gee thanks, am I glad I ran into you. You know I thought my day was going pretty crappy until I met you. Thanks, Mr. Casey," said Marty as he put his hand out to shake John's

"What are you talking about? I thought you said you got the day off?" said John as he shook Marty's hand and almost broke it.

"Yeah, I did but it's how I got it that pissed me off," said Marty as he worked his hand out. He needed it for his grilling. "I work as a customs agent at LAX and there was this wise guy who came through. I asked him to open his bag and he refused. My supervisor, Larry, came over and you'd think he would've taken up for me," said Marty as he paused.

"Oh, you want me to ask. Okay did he take up for you," asked Casey. He remembered he needed to get down to Castle. The General wasn't going to be too happy if he told her his day job got in the way.

"Not only didn't he do anything to the guy but he told me to go home. Worse I saw the guy on the way out laughing with his pals in Starbucks. I bet they were having a good time at my expense. Here just look and tell me if you don't agree. I took a photo of them on the way out of the airport."

"Well, I really should…" Casey started to say until he some something familiar. "Wait a minute can I get a better look at that. You come here," said John as he grabbed Skip by the collar.

"Hey, careful to the threads. I want you to know this is a hundred percent polyester," said Skip but Casey just put his hand over Skip's mouth.

"Now do I have your undivided attention. I want you to connect this phone to a monitor so I can see the men in this picture better. Note that I can snuff the life out of you like turning off a light switch."

"Not cool dude, so not cool," said Skip but John just made the motion of flipping a switch then dragged his thumb across his throat."

"Okay, okay who's in the photo anyway? Your old lady's mystery lover." Lightning bolts shot out of Casey's eyes. "Oh dude, I didn't know okay here we go."

"Now I want this area here blown up and enhanced," said John as he saw what he need to see. "I want you to send that photo to this email address. I want you to do it now. Once you've done that you need to delete that photo and forget you've ever seen those guys."

"Who are they? And who are you to recognize these guys? They're obviously bad guys but how bad are we talking about."

"I've got a friend in the FBI counter terrorism and he came over and left a file folder out. I recognized the tattoo. How bad are they you ask? If they'd seen you taking this photo you and your family… well burgers wouldn't be the only thing on the grill. Here's your ticket so you can go pay."

"Thanks, but I think I've…" said Marty as he wondered if he shouldn't just go home grab his family then spend the day in Mexico.

"You aren't going to tell me you changed your mind after everything I explained to you and the free apron?"

"No, no, I'm going to pay now. Thanks for everything I think," said Marty as he beat feet to go to the cashier looking over his shoulder a John.

"John, that was some story you told that guy," said Big Mike as he walked up front with his Danielle Steel book in his hand. "It almost sounds like something Danielle would write about."

"It got the grill sold, didn't it? He still bought it even when he thought about backing out at the last minute."

"Oh, you old dog you… Now, that's a sales pitch. I got to remember that one... International assassin... I might have to write Danielle and see what she thinks too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck road in the back seat of a Lada with a guard sitting next to him. In the front was a driver and another guard riding shotgun. They drove out of town and into the desert heading in the opposite direction from Primm which was taking them into the middle of Mojave Desert. The men all smiled at each other as they watch Chuck looking out the window. What they didn't know was Chuck was watching their reflections in glass and timing his next move.

"How much further do we have to go," asked Chuck as he continued looking out the window. "If we don't get there soon we won't make it back for lunch."

"Don't worry about that," said the driver. "We're almost there. As a matter of fact, it's just up ahead a little further and we'll be there."

"Be where? The middle of nowhere," he said as he turned to the man sitting next to him. "I know there are no solar farms or wind turbines."

"What are you talking about Colonel," said the man next to him as he looked forward to the driver. "We're almost there. Besides if there aren't any solar panels and windmills then where do you think we're going?"

"I think you're planning on taking me out in the desert and whacking me. But I have to know was Olga in on this?"

"What are you talking about? Whacking you… where did you get such an idea," said the driver as he looked up at the man sitting next to Chuck in the rearview and nodded. Everything happened quickly after that.

"Then the man sitting next to me just got a sudden urge to scratch," said Chuck as the man reached in his jacket. The man in the front seat pulled his weapon then turned to fire. Chuck deflect the arm and the round went through the rear window making a deafening sound. The man next to Chuck pulled his hand out with his Tokerav. Again Chuck grabbed the weapon hand and the man fired into the front seat.

"Watch out," yelled the driver as blood and brain matter splattered all over the inside of the window shield. He swerved, zig-zagging from side to side trying to look out. Chuck wrestled with the man in the backseat until another round was fired. This time the driver slumped forward. The car raced off the road. Chuck looked up in time to see a cliff face in front of them. He shoved the man back then opened the door as the man kicked him.

"Spa-see-ba," said Chuck as he flew out of the Lada landing on sandy ground hard. The guard looked up and saw the cliff face coming at him. He leaped forward to try to move the driver out of his seat but there just wasn't enough time. Chuck let himself roll as he watched the SUV ram the cliff face. There was a loud crash as the Lada became a small compact on impact.

"I hope there's some water left," said Chuck as he walked to the smoking wreck. He popped the back and found some water along with an AK-47 and a couple of clips.

"Help me," said the man who a few minutes before had been trying to kill him. "Please, you can't leave me like this."

"Don't worry, when you guys don't show back up in town they'll send a search party out looking for you," said Chuck as he reached inside and took their radio. He tried it but they were too far out to pick up anyone.

"You can't leave me. Please help me get free at least. Don't leave me trapped in here," said the man as he started to panic.

"Look, it's better for you that I leave you like you are. The Lada, if it were going to blow it would've by now and cars don't blow up like in the movies which is good for you. If I move you I risk opening one of your wounds and you'll bleed out before I could get you any help. I don't know why I'm doing this but I'm going to share my water with you. Drink small sips," said Chuck as he put the water bottle in the man's hands. "Hold onto that it's your best friend right now and whether you live or die depends on you holding onto it."

"Thanks," said the man as he looked around at his situation. "You asked about Olga. Truthfully, I don't know if she knew what our orders were but like you said there are no wind turbines or solar farm and she knows that. So, when we were ordered to take you out she had to know it wasn't for a stroll in the park."

"I appreciate that. I'm going to leave you with a pistol too to defend yourself against coyotes and anything else that might be looking for a warm meal. I don't want you to do anything stupid so I'm giving you the weapon unloaded then I'll toss you the clip once I'm out of the Lada."

"You know you shouldn't be walking across the desert during the middle of the day but I guess you don't have much choice."

"No, I don't and you're right. I figure it will take a day to walk back from here depending on how hot it is. Good luck mister and don't take this the wrong way but I hope we don't see each other again."

"I was thinking the same thing," said the man. Chuck climbed out then as he promised he tossed the man back a clip. As he left the man, Chuck realized that in a little while the man was going to be in agonizing pain. But there was nothing he could do for him when the golden hour wore off and he couldn't hang around and wait for the next group to show up.

He started walking back towards town and as he walked he stripped off his disguise. There was no more need in wearing it anymore and it just made him feel hotter.

"This is going to be a long walk," he said to himself as he shielded his eyes and looked in the distance hoping he'd see something he could use. But all he could see was the heat reflecting upwards from the ground. He stopped and took a drink of water.

"You're not going to make it very far if you keep up this," he said to himself. In the distance, he saw a Joshua tree. "Head for that then see if you can find some shade to wait until the sun goes down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter and Olga dropped by a little before lunch then took Imma over to Greta's. Imma expected to find Chuck waiting for them but he was nowhere to be seen. She's been a little dismissive with him before now and she wondered if she wasn't going to regret not listening to him. Peter walked her over to the same table as the night before then pulled out her chair for her to sit down.

"I was expecting to see Juri here. But I don't see him anywhere? Is he still out with your men on that tour?"

"Yes, I don't know I was expecting them back by now. I'm sure it's nothing. If there had been any problem they would've called in. But if it makes you feel better Olga after lunch can you check and see where they're at?"

"Sure, no problem but let's think about obed [lunch] first. Greta, I don't know what you've made for lunch but it smells delicious."

"Yes, it does," said Peter. "Don't you think so too Imma?" She nodded her head. She was thinking about what Chuck had said and what all this meant. "I'm thinking of trying your Olivye. Imma you should try it."

"Yes, you should," said Olga. "Greta makes it with potatoes, hard-boiled eggs, carrots, pickles, chicken, and home-made mayonnaise. Isn't that right Greta?"

"I also sometimes add ham but I had a lot of chicken left over so I just added it and the mayonnaise. I made this morning with fresh eggs."

"Then I'll have that but no second. I'll have chicken kotleta with buckwheat porridge for vtoroye bludo, [main course]."

"That sounds good for us too," said Peter. "And bring a bottle of vodka. I don't usually drink during the middle of the day but today I feel like drinking. I hope you'll join me?"

"I will," said Olga. She felt she needed to make Peter remember that she was at the table too. "Greta, I'll have a beef cutlet instead of the chicken and can I get fries with that."

"Fries? You never get fries," said Peter as he looked at Olga across the table. "They're so American or that's what you've always said."

"Maybe I want to try something different. If you can drink during the middle of the day I can have fries. Greta bring over a bottle of ketchup too."

A few minutes later they were eating and drinking. Peter filled Imma's glass with vodka then they drank it down. Olga nursed hers as she watched Peter down glass after glass until steam rolled out of her ears.

"We should have music and dance," said Peter. The vodka was going to his head and he lost all control. "Come on last night everyone watch Juri dance. I want to dance today," he said as he got up. "Greta music."

"You know you've had quite a bit to drink," said Imma. "Let's let the food have a chance to absorb some of the alcohol."

"Nonsense I'm perfectly fine, said Peter. "Olga come on. You danced with Juri you can dance with me. Let's go. I'm not taking no for an answer."

"You need to go to your office and sleep it off," said Olga as she pushed him away. "Otis' cell is empty you can sleep it off in there."

"I knew you liked him more than me. You danced with him but you won't dance with me and now I'm sad," said Peter as he made a sad face.

"Okay, but one dance and one dance only," said Olga. "But instead of dancing with me why don't you dance with your sister? She's the one you really want to dance with."

"I really don't dance that well," said Imma as she tried to get out of dancing with Peter. But Peter was on her grabbing her by the hands pulling her up out of her chair.

"It's okay. I'm not a very good dancer either and let me tell you a little secret. No one will laugh at us or I'll have them shot. Come on," he said as she got up reluctantly. Greta put on the Kalinka song and they tried to dance. It was a disaster. Peter fell on his butt as soon as the music began to speed up.

"Not fair...You tripped me," said Peter as he got up. "Well you're right you are a bad dancer. Let's start again," he said as they tried again and again he fell on his butt. However, this time Greta made the mistake of laughing. Peter look at her with a cold hard stare.

"I'm sorry, it was a slip. It won't happen again," said Greta as she looked around. "I'm sorry... really I am," she said as she disappeared in the back.

"I think that's enough for one day. I'll be right back," said Peter. Then he disappeared in the back. Shortly later he came back folding a knife putting it away in his pocket. Imma noticed his hands were bloodied. He picked up a napkin and tried to clean them.

"I think we need to get you back to your house," said Peter. "Olga, can you take her home? I'll wait for you here. There are a few loose ends that I need to tie up."

"Remember you were going to have Olga check up on Juri. I'm really starting to get worried," said Imma but Peter didn't seem too concerned.

"Everyone is concerned about Juri. I'm sure he's all right and just wait and see he'll be home at dinner time ready for Kvass and dance. I'll bet you'll want to dance then."

"Let's go," said Olga as she took Imma by the arm and led her outwards the door. But Olga gave one glance back at him then at the kitchen door. "I'll look around for a new cook. I assume we're going to need one?"

"You assume correctly," said Peter as he poured water over his hands then wiped them on a napkin to clear the rest of the blood off. "No one laughs at me... no one."

"I understand how you feel," said Imma as she broke away from Olga. "I remember I was in the orphanage and this girl kept bothering me, making fun of me. The problem was she was the leader of a group that made my life hell and it seemed that was their mission every day. Until one day when I got feed up."

"Come on Peter wants to be left alone," said Olga as she grabbed Imma by the arm again this time tighter. "I need to get you out of here."

"Wait, I want to hear what she did. Imma pull up a chair," said Peter. He pulled one out for her then he sat down. Peter was back in himself something up until then only Olga had been able to do and she was livid with rage inside that it was happening. "So, go on tell me what you did? I want to hear."

"We were on the third floor at the time and I forget what she did but I grabbed her by the throat then I tossed her out the window. She fell three floors but luckily for her it had snowed and she fell into a snowbank."

"I bet you were really liked after that," said Olga facetiously with a sarcastic laugh. "Did they make you go to sleep without supper?"

"Oh, I got a beating and a good one. I still have the scars on my back but this wasn't the end. When I left the mistress' office Olga... that's right the girl's name was the same as yours. Well she was there in a wheelchair waiting for me with her friends to gloat at my beating."

"I'm sure they were," said Olga as she got up and went to get herself a cup of tea and get a flyswatter. 'The BS in here is drawing flies,' she thought to herself.

"I think I would've lost it right there and taken the whole lot out. Olga, if you're getting tea can you get me a cup too?"

"Sure, no problem," she heard herself say. But what she wanted to tell him was 'get up and get it yourself'. However, as much as she would've liked to have said that, she didn't.

"So, go on," said Peter sitting on the edge of his chair now. "These mean girls were laughing at you. What did you do?"

"They taunted me asking me if I learnt my lesson. I walked up to them and looked Olga in the eyes. You're the ones I hope have learnt a lesson. Yes, I got beaten but I learned I can put up with it so the next time there might not be a snowbank to cushion your fall. I'd keep that in mind when you're dealing with me in the future. Juri brought me to you and that's it. If he fell in a snowbank fine but if he didn't... well that's none of my concern."

"How would you like to come with me and we take a tour of mission control?" said Peter. There was a loud crashing sound as Olga dropped the tea cups and they shatter on the floor.


	44. Chapter 44

Don't own Chuck

Casey ran down to Castle to get on the horn with Langley but as he did he caught Morgan hanging up his phone. Morgan had that look that said he'd but both feet in it. Casey stopped and looked at him. But Morgan just played it off and got up heading towards the coffee pot. John wanted to interrogate him but he didn't have time.

"You and I will have a conversation after I get off the horn with Langley," said Casey. Morgan pointed at himself with a 'who me' look. "I know you did something and you're going to tell me what you did just not now."

"I don't know what you're talking about but you look like something's up. What's going on?" said Morgan as he came and stood behind John.

"Not now, adults are talking," said Casey as he brought the General up on the screen. "Ma'am did you get the photo I sent you? At least one if not all of the men in the photo are Russian leathernecks."

"Yes, I did and good work spotting them. I got word earlier from Director Trotski that a rogue band of Spetsnaz left Caracas for the U.S. and we both thought they'd be headed your way but we had no way of identifying them. Thanks to you now we do. We've got facial recognition running throughout the city and found then congregation at the Waldron…"

"Why am I not surprised?" said Morgan still standing behind Casey. "Boy, do they offer special discounts for bad guys? It sure seems like they aren't very choosey when it comes to clientele."

"What did I tell you about keeping that hole you have for a mouth closed? Now if you don't mind don't you have toasters to inventory? Sorry General for the interruption. I can get a team together from our downtown office then we can play commie whac-o-mole."

"You're going to have to reign in your trigger finger for now. I want you to go down to the Waldron and put a tracker on them. Then we can follow this team as they look for this Peter and Olga Petrovich. I'm more than a little concerned that Chuck hasn't found a way to contact us. If he hasn't contacted us soon we have to assume the worst."

"Speaking of assuming," said John. "You know Sarah is on her way back with everyone in tow. They're going to the cabin and we'll be leaving Alex and Grimes to defend it."

"You realize the last time I was at the cabin Sam and Molly almost shot me," said Morgan. John turned around and gave him a look.

"Maybe Sam's aim has gotten better we can only hope. General, I just wanted to make sure you were aware of the situation. Naturally, you don't want us to tell Sarah about the hotel incident in Primm or what happened in the desert before."

"No, I don't think that would be productive considering Agent Carmichael's past track record. That Thai diplomat that you people say you've never met has been relieved of his post and ordered home for a complete psychiatric examination. It seems he's had a nervous breakdown and is mumbling something about a giant blonde shemale. However, you continue denying you know anything about this?"

"I haven't got the foggiest. General, I need to run if I'm going to get that tracker planted on those commies before Sarah arrives."

"I know they're supposed to be running down a lead that Agent Metrokhen got in Chicago. I assume he got it before he shot up the place. I want to be kept abreast of their activities. It's not that I doubt Agent Metrokhen… just his goals and ours may not be the same."

"Roger that," said Casey as he threw an elbow backwards catching Morgan in the gut. He doubled over before he could say anything.

"If there's nothing else Beckman out," said the General then the screen went blank. Morgan got up from the floor holding his stomach.

"What was that for? I didn't say anything," said Morgan as he picked up his coffee cup from the table and took a sip then flopped down.

"But you were about to. I could feel the words on my neck and it triggered a reflex action. Now how much did you tell Sarah about what Chuck's been involved in."

"I didn't tell Sarah a thing," said Morgan. Casey started cracking his knuckles and looking intimidating. "Well, I didn't. I swear to it," he said as he raised his right hand.

"You know you could be struck down by lightning or my fist for lying. I found the console here setup to make a call to a certain Learjet and we both know who's piloting it."

"Look, I admit I contacted the Learjet because Alex told me to contact Sarah to find out if there was anything she needed from the apartment or she wanted her to pick up special…"

"See you admit you talked with Sarah and you're telling me she didn't force everything out of you. Admit it, you cracked like an egg."

"I'm not admitting to anything. I did contact the plane but Sarah wasn't in the cockpit. Mary was… oops, I wasn't supposed to say that."

"Wait a minute. You talked with Mary… Chuck's mother, Mary… Mary Bartowski?" said Casey. Morgan nodded his head.

"Look she's coming in on the down low. Yes, we talked and she's bringing me Rice Krispy treats she made. I'll share with you if you keep this under your hat that I talked."

"Wait a minute let's back up a little. You talked with Mary and she offered you food. What exactly did you two talk about? Chuck I bet."

"Well, yes as a matter of fact and how I was Chuck's best friend and how I've always got his back sometimes more than Sarah…"

"I can see her saying that. Okay, let's get more to up-to-date. Did she ask you about what Chuck was up to or anything about where he was right now?"

"I'm not stupid you know. I know when someone is looking for intel and like I said this morning my lips are seal. Besides I didn't need to keep anything from her. She already knew everything. She knew about Primm and the hotel and…"

"I'm sure she did. Think back Grimes, did she really know or did she make generic statements and you filled in the detail?"

"No, it wasn't like that," said Morgan as he thought. "Geez, it was exactly like that. What does this mean?"

"It means you're a sucker. Come on I need to get this tracker planted then we need to get to the airport and try to undo your mess."

"We don't have to tell Becky do we? I think she's starting to warm up to me and I'd hate to ruin this understanding we've got now."

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm sure she understands you're an idiot. Now let's get a move on it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Waldron the wet team was settling in. They arrive in groups of three and four then checked in. Once they got their keycards they went to one of the rooms and waited for instructions. The team leader was the last to check-in with his two lieutenants.

"Good morning," said the man behind the check-in counter. He greeted the three men with a smile that went from ear to ear with a tan only someone who spent hours on the beach could have. "Are you checking in?"

"Yes, Brown, Smith and Jones," said the team leader as he handed the man their driver's licenses and a credit card.

"Thank you, just one moment," said the receptionist. "I need for you to sign here," he said as he handed the man a form with an 'X' for his signature. "Your reservation has you as our guest for a week is that correct?"

"Yes, and maybe longer if that isn't a problem?" said the team leader as he signed the form then handed it back to the smiling man.

"I don't think it will be a problem, Mr. Brown," said the receptionist as he handed back their driver's license and key cards. "Lunch is from eleven to two in the hotel restaurant across the hall and diner is from six to ten. Room service is twenty-four hours but limited selection after nine. Your rooms are on the…"

"That's all right we've stayed here before," said Mr. Brown as he handed Smith and Jones their room cards then went over to the elevator to ride it up.

"Call everyone and tell them to meet in my room in fifteen. I want to go shake the tree and see what falls out," said Mr. Brown as they rode the elevator up. "We know that supplies were shipped into Primm by the Bratva. We just have to grab someone at the pier who made those deliveries."

"But Boris ate a round and his team is in the wind. How are we going to find someone who knows something?"

"That tearoom is still open which means someone is running it. We get organized then go in hard. The General sent me the floor plans."

"Have you been able to reach him since he left of Guatemala? I don't mind doing this I just want to make sure I'm going to get paid because it's not like we can go home after this."

"Don't worry, I've checked and our money has already been deposited so we're a go for this mission. And the story about the General being in the wind in Guatemala let's keep that to ourselves. We got the money so there's no need for the rest of the guys to know about this detail."

"Roger that," said Mr. Smith and Mr. Jones nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah arrived at Bob Hope in the late afternoon then she had to circle the airport in a holding pattern before finally getting permission to land. However, once she was given permission it was relatively quick from there. She was on deck then the grounds personal directed her off the apron to her hangar where she powered down.

"Out of our way, we're coming through," yelled Casey as he brought a team of agents onboard the plane with him. "Where's she at," he asked not seeing Mary.

"Where's who at? Look we're in a hurry so if you don't mind we've got places to be," said Sarah but John got in front of her.

"No one is going anywhere until you tell me where Mary's at? I told Beckman that it was an oversight on your part not notifying her."

"Do you see Mary here? I have my daughters to take care of so I will be leaving now. Unless you think we're hiding Mary in Bunny's diaper bag. I think there might be something in Bunny's diaper if you want to inspect that. Who knows it might be a clue? Now move the arm or lose it."

"Look, you know Beckman wants her and by not giving her up you're adding and abetting," said John as Sarah pushed by him.

"That's only true if she's charged with something and the last I checked she hasn't been. If Beckman wants to talk to her then all she needs to do is pick up the phone. Right now, I have to take care of Ellie and Devon which is another one of her messes."

"Don't play innocent with me. Sam, where's your grandmother at?" But Sam just shrugged her shoulders.

"Where's Alex and Morgan anyway? I need to get Ellie and Devon off the street. Clara stay close to Sam. Well John where's the van at?"

"Morgan and Alex are keeping tabs on a Russian wet team that blew in from South America. They're staying at the Waldron. Once I'm done here I'm to go down there and plant a tracker on them."

"Casey, I hope these people aren't the same guys we dealt with in Chicago," said Stefan as he look at Sarah worried.

"John, we talked about this. They're over their head and if the Russians figure out they're being watched they won't think twice about taking them out."

"Colonel, we searched the plane from end to end and there's no one else onboard," said the lead agent. "Maybe you got bad intel."

"Yeah, maybe bad intel," said Casey as he looked at Sarah. "I see how it's going to be. Just remember you're playing with fire."

"Right now John, we need to get down to the Waldron. Stefan, we can't take you with us or you might be recognized. Agent take Stefan and the rest to Echo Park. You guys can wait for us there. John, well take the rest to the Waldron and let's hope we're not too late. How did you ever come up with the idea of leaving them there with a group of Spetsnaz?"

"It seemed like the move to make. Besides they were out when I dropped by before so all they all they had to do was watch the room from across the hallway. What could go wrong?"

"Who are we talking about? And how many times has it gone the way it was supposed to? What is it you call Morgan?"

"The bullet magnet… The poster child for friendly fire… Geez, what have I done? You heard the lady let's get a move on it. Shake the lead out, come on we don't have all day girls. I know you got rid of her somehow but that's not my concern right now."

"Her who? ButyYou're right it isn't."

[An hour before]

"Are you sure about this," said Sarah. "I could tell Beckman we need you. There's no need in doing this."

"Mom, listen to Sarah. This is dangerous and there's no reason. We love you and we don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know Diane and she's a dog with a bone. She isn't going to let this go. Believe me I've done this before."

"I want to say I don't believe you but unfortunately I do," said Devon. "Are you sure you're going to be able to land safely in the woods."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be waiting for you on the road to Primm like we planned. Stefan, can you check my chute. Sarah open the landing gear bay doors when we're over the target area and I'll take care of the rest. Clara, Sam, come here and give me a big hug. Remember you haven't seen me."

"Mum's the word," said Sam. Mary give them both another big hug then went aft with Stefan. He checked her chute then he helped her down in the landing gear bay. A few minutes later they looked out the window to see Mary's chute deploy.

"Babe don't get me wrong but I'm glad you took after your Dad," said Devon as they all looked out the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Joshua tree didn't offer much shade but it gave Chuck some. The sun beat down for the day but now it was beginning to set and already the temperatures were starting to fall too. Chuck rationed out his water not knowing exactly how long it was going to take him to walk out of the desert. However, now that the sun was setting he could think about starting his walk.

"Okay, one foot in front of the other," he said as he got up and took it off before starting out in the direct of town. "What are you going to do when you get there?"

"I don't know," he said as he answered himself. "I don't expect they'll be waiting to greet me with open arms."

"That's for sure and you took off your disguise so they might even shoot you on sight thinking you're a stranger."

"That's for sure but I think they would shoot me with or without the make up on," said Chuck as he walked across the arid wasteland. At one point, he saw a desert hare take off. He raised his AK-47 but stopped.

"No, I'm not that hungry or that desperate," said Chuck as he lowered his weapon. He hoped he wouldn't regret this but the hare reminded him of bunnies and bunnies… well Bunny and there was no way he was going to take that shoot.

"I could use some prickle pears now," he said to himself as he continued to walk along. "Come on Chuck you can do this. Just think about the look on Peter's face when he sees you. If that doesn't do it think about Sarah and the girls. The sooner you get this done the sooner you can get home."

"But what are you going to do with those satellites? If the shuttle were still operational, NASA could send them up and they could pick them up. But what if there's an accident on reentry or if one of the satellites powers up. It would shoot down the shuttle or whatever vehicle we send up to remove them."

"Okay, I'm hearing a lot of what we can't do smarty pants. How about coming up with something we can do. Why can't you fly them into the atmosphere and have then burn up?"

"Can't do that because even the slightest error in calculation could mean disaster. But could there be another solution," said Chuck as the intersect projected a mathematical formula in from of him. He looked at the equation and as he studied it he tripped over a rock and fell face first in the sand. He sat up then he thought for a moment.

"Yes, that just might work," he thought as he sat there. "I need to get the math right but it could work. Yes, it could definitely could work." He got up and when he did he saw a prickle pear plant with three ripe fruits on the pods.

"Looks like I made the right decision not inviting you to lunch Bugs Bunny. I'm glad," he said to himself as he went over to the plant and with his knife he carefully removed the fruit then peeled them avoiding the thorns.

"Not exactly steak and potatoes but this is fine by me," he said as he ate. "I wonder what Imma is doing? I hope she can keep her cool. By now she has to realize something has happened."

He looked around but he couldn't see anything. There were not lights or signs of life on the horizon and worse it was starting to get too dark to continue walking. If he did he risked stepping in a hole and injuring himself. He needed to find someplace to sleep then head out again at sunrise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Waldron, Morgan and Alex took up their surveillance post across the hall from a Mr. Brown who was had signed in with a Mr. Smith and a Mr. Jones. The receptionist remembered them and fingered Mr. Brown as the leader while the other two always followed his lead. The receptionist also told them for another C-note that the men had left earlier with more men.

"This rooms are a bit Spartan," said Morgan as he looked through the closet and bathroom then he checked the minibar. "Do you want a ten-dollar bag of nuts or a five-dollar coke? The government is putting us up in here to watch the people across the hall so we might as well get comfortable."

"Oh Morgan, leave those things alone. I want to go next door and plant a bug so we can listen in. You go down to the end of the hall with your phone and call me if they return."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. Didn't John tell us to stay put when he left and I want to keep my put stayed."

"Come on Morgan a little initiative here. Besides Dad will thank us and it will help him forget that you told Sarah what you weren't supposed to say."

"But like what I told the Big guy. I didn't tell Sarah I told Mary. Those are apples and oranges... it's not the same."

"So, you don't think Mary isn't going to tell Sarah? If you do I have some prime real estate in the Everglades I can sell you. Now come on this is our moment to shine. No guts not glory as they say."

"And I'd like to keep my guts inside of me. I've seen on TV what these types can do to you… nothing good. They start with a Columbian necktie and go from there."

"Well, if you won't help me I'll do it on my own," said Alex as she got out her universal hotel keycard. Then she headed for the door.

"No hold on. I'll help," said Morgan. "I know I'm going to regret this but okay I'm in and after we're done we're going to order room service." Morgan went down around the corner where the elevators and stairwell were to keep an eye out.

"Okay now to get inside," said Alex. She went over to the door then with her keycard she punched the door and was inside. She looked up and down the hall then not seeing anyone she entered.

"I'm in now where to plant this thing," said Alex as she looked at the bug. She went over placing it inside the lamp then she put her ear piece in and started talking to test how well she could hear. In the meantime, Morgan heard men coming up the stairwell speaking Russian.

"Crap, Alex abort," yelled Morgan as he pulled his phone out but found the battery was dead. "Alex, Alex," he yelled as he ran down the hall. Alex opened the door to look down the hall but then the men appeared. She was trapped in the room and ducked back inside. The men looked at Morgan standing in the hallway.

"I bet you guys are wondering what I'm doing standing here? And that would be a good question... an excellent question. What am I doing here? Oh momma, I wish I knew."


	45. Chapter 45

Don't own Chuck

Morgan had to think quickly. He had the Russians in front of him and Alex still in their room. Doing nothing wasn't an option. "What would Chuck do, flashed through his head. Then he noticed the maid's closet and got an idea. He just hoped it would work because Mr. Brown and company didn't look like guys who messed around.

"Excuse me but I was looking for extra towels. You know how it is. You take a shower and water gets everywhere."

"Try closing the curtains next time," said Mr. Brown. "Now if you don't mind you're in our way. We need to get to our rooms."

"That's a good idea. I'll have to remember it. Oh, you want to get by," said Morgan as they danced back and forth blocking each other.

"Will you get out of my way," said Mr. Brown. Morgan could tell he was getting on the man's nerves but he had no choice. He had to get Alex out of their room.

"Sure, just I'm in a little bit of a hurry too. I don't want the water to reach the carpet or they might charge me for having the stain cleaned out of it," said Morgan as broke into the Maid's closet grabbing the cart with extra towels and room supplies on it then wheeled it down the hallway almost knocking over Mr. Smith and Mr. Jones.

"Sorry, out of my way. Coming through," yelled Morgan as he wheeled the cart down to the Russian's room.

"Can you watch where you're going with that thing," said Mr. Brown. He'd opened the door but had to move back to keep from being knocked over. This was Alex's chance she climbed on the bottom shelf knocking off the towels to make room then covered herself under the clothe that was draped over the cart.

"Sorry, sorry, I lost control. Crap, that's not the only thing I lost just look at the towels and sheets. You guys won't tell on me, will you? Here take some extra towels. You might need them," said Morgan as he shoved them in Mr. Brown's face to help Alex get situated below.

"Just go and leave me… us alone," said Mr. Brown as he shoved the cart away. "Now go away. I won't tell you again."

"Hey, wait a moment there," said Mr. Jones as he walked over to the cart. Morgan was sure they'd been made. He stood over the cart for a moment. Morgan's heart skipped a beat. Then he moved the towels Morgan had thrown on top. Alex could see the man standing in front of the cart but there was little she could do but wait it out and hope for the best.

"I could use some extra conditioner and shampoo. They never give you enough and then you have to buy big bottles. So much waste, what do you do when you leave? You can't take it in your carry on and you don't want that stuff spilling out in your check-in bag either."

"Take as much as you want," said Morgan as he exhaled a deep breath. "If you gentlemen will excuse me I've got a mess to clean up." With that Morgan pushed the cart into his room then closed the door behind him. "Okay the coast is clear," said Morgan as he looked back out through the peephole in the door. "They've gone inside their room."

"That was a close one but I made it. I got the bug in place," said Alex as she climbed out from under the cart. "What do you see?"

"Two of them have gone in the room and one guy is standing outside the door. Wait a minute I've got other people coming down the hall now and they're dragging some guy with them. They're taking him in the room. Okay they're inside and they've closed the door."

"Let's listen in," said Alex as she turned up the volume on the listening device. "I put the bug in their table lamp…"

"And almost got caught. What did I tell you was going to happen? These people aren't organizing a Tupperware party next door you know."

"Just shush for a moment and listen," said Alex as she got near the device. "Crap they're speaking Russian. What do we do? All that effort for nothing."

"Call John and ask him," said Morgan as he stood next to the door acting as a look out. "Crap the cleaning lady just showed up. I need to get this cart to her before she starts combing the rooms looking for it."

"I can't call Dad. He knows enough Russian to read a menu and insult someone. You think Gertrude would've taught him something after all those years."

"She did but it was all non-verbal," said Morgan as he opened the door then pushed the cart out in the middle of the hallway as the cleaning lady went into the closet.

"Eww yuck, I think I'm going to be sick," said Alex as she caught what he meant. "That's just so wrong, so terribly wrong," she said as she made a face.

Morgan watched through the peephole as the cleaning lady walked down to get the cart throwing her hands in the air and hurling insults in Spanish.

"Oh, she's not a happy camper," said Morgan. "I don't need to speak Spanish to know she's insulting me and all my relatives both past and present. When I said call John I meant call John because he should be with Sarah now. You can play the device through our coms so she can hear it and translate for us."

"You know that's a good idea and you thought of it all on your own. I'm impressed," said Alex as she took out her phone to call John.

"What can I say, when it comes to getting other people to do my job for me I hold a Ph.D. cum laude," said Morgan. He watched the cleaning lady grab the cart then she started wheeling it down to the closet but as she did she began counting the bottle of conditioner, shampoo, soap and other things on the top shelf. Suddenly he saw the arms start flying in the air again.

"I guess she just figured out she's a few bottle short," said Morgan. But Alex wasn't paying any attention to him she was dialing Casey in the meantime.

"Dad, this is Alex. … No everything is fine. Are you with Sarah? … Good, now I have something I need to tell you but you have to promise not to get angry. … Well, just try not to. Anyway, I went into Mr. Brown's room across the hall while he was out and planted a bug. … Dad calm down and listen. I didn't get caught and it wasn't Morgan's fault…"

"Make sure he knows I tried to talk you out of it before he come here and kills me for letting you do what you did. And don't mention how you almost got caught either."

"Morgan! Phone… like I'm talking on it. No, I didn't almost get caught. Morgan is just exaggerating as usual," said Alex he turned and looked at her. She shrugged her shoulders back. "I'm picking up conversation but they're speaking in Russian."

"Tell him they hauled in a guy and it sounds like they're interrogating him," said Morgan. "And from what I'm hearing it sounds like they're giving him the third degree."

[In the van on their way to the Waldron]

"What do you mean you snuck in next door? I told you guys to stay in the room and look out the peephole. You were just supposed to monitor their comings and goings nothing else." … "This was all Morgan's doing, wasn't it? You know these people play for keeps. Oh, he's so dead when I get my hands on him." … "Well he should've still tried to stop you," said Casey.

"John, what's going on," said Sarah. She felt like telling him I told you but avoid getting him any more upset than he obviously already was.

"They broke into the Russian's room next door and then he came back. They're all in there and they're speaking Russian…"

"So, have Alex route it back through your phone and put it on speaker. I can translate so we can know what they're saying."

"Grimes just said it sounds like they're working over some guy," said John as he turned up the volume putting the call on speaker. Suddenly, it was as if they were in the Russian's room.

"Look I don't know anything," they heard a man say as he coughed. Then there was the sound of punches landing like someone was hitting a punching bag followed by a low moan.

"Let's try this again," said another man. "Look there's no need for all these unpleasanteries. We know you worked for Boris and you used to drive for him. All you have to do is show us on the map where you made deliveries then we'll let you go. Look Boris is dead so he's not going to complain if you talk."

"You don't understand the people he had me deliver to were psycho crazy. If they found out I talked they'll kill me and everyone I know."

"And if you don't talk we'll beat you to death. While their killing you is an uncertain possibility, if you don't start talking ours will be a sure thing. So what do you say?"

"Please, like I said I really don't know anything," said the man. There was the sound of more blows then a pause.

"Look there's only so much you can take of this. You did a good job holding out this far but now it's time to give in. You don't want to join Boris in hell do you?" There was something low inaudible. "What'd he say. Get him a glass of water," said the man. They heard the sound of running water then silence. "Now what did you say?"

"K chertu, to the devil," he yelled then they heard the sound of a scuffle. Furniture got knock over and glass got broken then there was silence.

"Geez, now what do we do?" said a different man. "Alexei, you shouldn't have held onto his throat so tight."

"We're going to have to find another one and hope he's a little more cooperative. Let's put this room back together and pull down the shower curtain. We'll wrap him up in that."

"Hey look at this. Where did this come from," said one of the men. There was a scratching sound. "This isn't one of ours. It's American." Then there was silence.

"Crap, they found the bug," said Sarah. "Put your foot down on the gas and get us to the Waldron pronto. John contact Alex and Morgan…"

"I'm on it now. Crap, neither of them are answering," said John. He pulled his weapon from his holster and check the clip. He didn't have to but it made him feel better holding a weapon in his hand. "If anything happens to them Kat will never forgive me."

"Don't worry John, we're almost there. They can handle themselves. They're professionals and they just have to hang in there for just a little while," said Sarah. She was trying to make him feel better but neither of them were buying what she was selling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter took Imma over to the jailhouse leaving Olga at Greta's to clean up. Olga was livid with rage and it was a good thing Peter hadn't taken her along with him or he'd heard some choice words. They walked outside under the hot blazing afternoon sun. Imma shielded her eyes against the glare as she followed behind Peter.

"Afternoon," said Peter as he walked through the jailhouse with Imma behind him. The men inside stood up and looked at each other with puzzled expressions on their faces as he walked through. Peter placed his hand on a scanner and the red light turned green. He opened the door holding it for her. "This way."

"You hid Mission Control under the jail. That's ingenious. Who'd think to look here," she said as she followed him down a set of stairs then past the cells to a door at the end of the corridor. He placed his hand on another scanner then did a retina scan. The door slide sideways revealing an elevator.

"Now we go down," he said as the elevator doors opened. "Come on there's nothing to be worried about. It's a short trip down," said Peter as he held out his hand. Imma took it then got on. He closed the doors then the elevator started down. The storefront music in the elevator made the ride down so surreal.

"Our father built all this," asked Imma as the elevator went down. The hot desert air gave way to a cool humid feeling that comes in deep caves.

"Yes he did… well not by himself. There were others but our father designed all this and workers executed his design. We were finished in record time but back then we weren't sure when the motherland was going to need us."

"And this was the way our father talked that the motherland would need us? No one talks like that anymore back home now."

"Maybe that's the problem they ought to," said Peter as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. They got out on a long corridor with men in lab coats running everywhere. They made a detour when they saw Peter coming. He led her to two double doors.

"Are you ready to see the heart of our organization?" he said as he held the doors open. Imma walked through into a dimly lit room. It took her eyes time to adjust to the darkness but once she could she saw about five computer banks with three consoles per bank. Each was operated by a man or woman in a white coat.

"Wow, this is some operation," said Imma as she moved between the rows. "Some of this equipment looks new. You can't tell me our father is responsible for all this."

"Well, no at least technically no. The basic structure is still his but everything else is mine or the things I've added on to his design. Call them enhancements if you like," said Peter as he pointed to the big screen monitor in the front.

"Maybe you can explain to me what they are one of these days," said Imma as she watched dots orbit around the globe in geosync orbit.

"I'd like that. Dad worked night and day to bring all this online then he passed it over to me. Now I'm the caretaker. These people in Baikonur had no right to our father's work. This is our birthright," he said as he pointed at the monitor. "They left him to rot here in the desert. Now the desert flower has bloomed and they've found out in Moscow it's got thorns."

"I don't understand," said Imma as she looked around at the people in the white coats. "These people they're of all ages. If you've been cut off from the motherland like you said then how did these people get here?"

"My dear Imma," laughed Peter. "You put male and female of any species together what happens? These are the children of our original team. The people who came with my father to build this center in a place no one would've ever thought to look."

"No one has ever left here to go home? I'm sorry I do believe you but I'm finding it hard to wrap my head around this."

"What's there to understand. We've created the perfect socialist society where everyone is equal and no one is above the other… we're all workers and brothers as well as sisters striving for the common goal the good of mankind."

"And does that common good have anything to do with a nuclear holocaust," said Imma as she identified the fifteen ICBM killers.

"We always knew we might have to cull some of the population for their own good. Some people can't be reeducated and if you don't remove the bad apples from the barrel you risk losing the rest. It's for the good of the whole that we make this sacrifice."

"I think they'd argue they're the ones who are being asked to sacrifice their lives," said Imma. "But I see what you mean."

"I'm glad you do. When I said we sacrifice I mean it. We are the sin eaters for the world. We are the ones that will have to make the hard decision as to whom will or won't live. I know it sounds bad but our father explained to me that it had to be done for the good of humanity."

"And you are our father's only heir," said Imma as she looked into Peter's eyes. He smiled back at her and took her hand.

"I used to be but now there's you. But we can talk more about that later. I have to get back to work now. You can go back to the house on your own. Sergei, come here," yelled Peter. A man in a while lab coat came over. He seemed nervous and fidgety at first.

"Yes Sir, is everything all right with my calculations? I've been tracking that American satellite diligently like you asked."

"What? Oh no, you're not in any trouble… yet that is. No, I need for you to escort Imma up to the surface."

"Oh, you want that," said Sergei as he let out a sigh of relief. "Sure sir, no problem. Ma'am if you don't mind follow me."

"I will see you tonight for dinner, won't I?" said Imma as she smiled at him. Peter smiled back and nodded laughing.

"Yes, but we might have to cook our own food. I fired our cook but if the truth were known her cooking wasn't anything special." Imma wanted to tell him that wasn't what he said before but she knew it was better not to contradict him.

"That's okay. I'm used to eating MREs so anything you put in front of me is all right. Come on Sergei, Peter has important work that needs to be done and it won't get done if we keep bothering him."

"I'm glad you understand," said Peter. Then he gave her the traditional three kisses. "Until later," he said then he watched her leave.

Sergei walked her out through the double doors. The lights in the hallway seemed exceptionally bright. He paused for a few minutes.

"I always take a few minutes when I come out of the control room," said Sergei. "It's the dim lighting inside then you come out here and get hit by the lights outside. If you didn't it only gets worse going up to the surface."

"It sounds like you've been around here for a long time," said Imma. "Yet you are so young. I assume you were born here," she said as they walked down to the elevator.

"Yes, my mother and father were on this project with Dr. Petrovich. They were smuggled out of Russia before the Doctor and his family."

"So, your family is one of the first families here at this campsite," said Imma. "I bet you've got a lot of stories. What did they say it was like back here in the day?"

"They said it was hostile… everything was hostile and some people died from overwork. They'd come down with a headache, then a stomachache and it wasn't long then before they died. They said it was horrible."

"I take it you were born here and your parent taught you their jobs so you'd take over for them. Were there many in your situation?"

"You mean other than Peter?" said Sergei as the elevator stopped and the door opened. She nodded. "Yes, there were some. Thank goodness some families had more than one child because it balanced out so no one had to learn two jobs."

"I guess you guys were lucky that no one died prematurely so no jobs were left vacant," said Imma. Sergei paused and stopped talking. "I'm taking from your silence that did happen?"

"There have been some on the job accidents. Peter has a lot of responsibility and sometimes his anger gets the best of him."

"I take it you're talking about the incident in the café with Greta. Have there been many other times when he's lost this temper?"

"There have been some but if you do your job and keep your head down you can get by. That's what my father used to tell me to do and it's worked so far."

"Was it the same with Pytro, Peter's father," she said. She didn't know if the others knew she was Peter's sister but if Sergei had known he wouldn't be talking so freely to her.

"I don't know what he was like in the beginning. My father said he was a different man but as time passed he became bitter and dangerous. You never knew when he'd lash out and everyone lived in terror."

"Sounds like Stalin," said Imma. Sergei gave her a strange look. "What? Don't tell me you people never heard of Joseph Stalin?"

"Of course we know about Joseph Stalin… the poet and humanitarian. Peter's father used to quote him often 'Death is the solution to all problems'. It was one of his favorite quotes."

"I see," said Imma as she walked down the corridor glancing in the cells. She needed to get back to the house to sit down and think things over. It was obvious that Peter and his father were mentally unstable but if they were what did that say about her.


	46. Chapter 46

Don't own Chuck

Morgan looked at Alex. He didn't have to be told what had happened he just knew. The same way he knew the men across the hall would be coming to kick in their door soon and they had no way to way to get out in time. Or did they? In the light of the famous quote "what would Chuck do," Morgan grabbed the doorknob.

"Alex, wait a few minutes then leave this room and go down to the lobby," said Morgan. He threw open the door and ran down the hallway before Alex could say anything or try to stop him.

"Hey, that guy from the other side of the hall just bolted for the elevator," yelled the man standing outside the door.

"That's him… the guy who planted the bug," yelled Mr. Brown. "Come on everyone after him. Radio down below to have the guys cut him off. We can squeeze him between us."

Morgan ran down the hall as fast as he could. He grabbed the maid's cart still in the hall and turning it so it was in the middle of the hall. The Russians running after him had to push it out of their way so it bounced from wall to wall until one of them fell over it.

"K chertu," he yelled as he got up a ran. Little bottles, linen and everything else on the cart went everywhere. The cleaning lady came out of a room to see what the commotion was about to find the mess.

"Cabron… hijo de p…" Morgan heard her scream behind him. If hadn't been running for his life he might've stopped for a moment to laugh. But he had not time for that if he wanted to save his hide. He figured they'd try to head him off from below so his only option was to go up. This would also take them away from Alex.

"Maybe I lost them," he thought. He heard voices behind him and they sounded confused not knowing whether to go up or down the stairs.

"Crap, Alex hasn't had time to get away yet," he said to himself as he tried to catch his breath in the stairwell. "If I get killed over this I'll shoot myself," he said as he leaned over the railing.

"There he is," he translated what they said in Russian but there were probably some additional adjectives used to describe him.

"Feet don't fail me now," he said as the race was on again. Morgan realized he couldn't keep this up for much longer. If nothing else he was going to run out of floors.

"Is it too much to ask for Chuck to swoop in and save the day," he thought as he tried to catch his breath again on a landing. "I'm so out of shape. If they don't kill me all this cardio will."

[In the meantime]

Alex looked out in the hallway through the peephole and didn't see anyone other than the cleaning lady who was picking up things mumbling insults. This was her chance. She left the room and started walking down the corridor towards the elevators. She was almost at the cleaning lady when she heard voices coming speaking Russian coming towards her.

"Here let me help you," said Alex as she got down on her knees and start collecting the small bottles putting them on the cart. The three Russians came walking back down the hall without Morgan.

"Good, maybe he got away," she said as she heaved a sigh of relieve. She continued helping the cleaning lady as they walked by."

"Muchas graticia señorita," said the lady. Alex smiled at her but before she could say anything the Russians kicked in the door of the room where she had been. "Madre de dios," said the woman. The woman started to go fly into the men but Alex pulled her back.

"Bad hombre," said Alex as she pulled her towards the elevator. Her Spanish sounded every bit as bad as she heard it with her own ears. She felt a little embarrassed that she sounded like the Frito Bandito. But her one consolation was there were elected officials who spoke it worse.

"Come on," said Alex as she pushed the button for the elevator but it took it's time arriving and when it did there were more Russians in it.

"You must wait for next elevator," said one of them in a thick accent. Then they pushed the close door button and the elevator continued up.

"Come with me," said the Cleaning Lady in broken English or that was what Alex understood the woman to say. They walked back down the hallway past the rooms. Alex heard them inside theirs tossing it. She just hoped she hadn't left anything.

The cleaning lady took her to the other end of the corridor and there was a service elevator used by the hotel staff. The Cleaning Lady inserted her service card and the light came on. Alex kept glancing down to hall but the men seemed busy inside their room. Finally, the elevator arrived and they jumped on but as the doors were closing a hand appeared and they opened again.

"Crap," said Alex as the doors opened back up. Two Russians go on with something large wrapped up in a shower curtain. The cleaning lady made the sign of the cross as the doors closed and they started down. Alex looked at the men and placed her hand inside her purse. The elevator rang and the doors opened to the kitchen Alex and the Cleaning Lady ran for it. The men thought about going after them but they couldn't leave their shower curtain unattended.

"Muchas graticia señoria," said Alex as she shook the woman's hand thanking her. She gave Alex a kiss then ran away.

"Geez, never leave anyone behind and what did you do to Morgan," she said as she made her way to the lobby. She'd just got there when Casey and Sarah showed up with their team.

"Dad, Sarah am I glad to see you they're after Morgan. You have to help him, please. He led them away from me... He saved me."

"Calm down we're here now," said Casey then he turned to one of his men. "You need to talk the manager and make sure he knows we'll handle this before he calls the police. The rest of you on me," said John as he went over to the elevator.

"John, I'm going down in the basement and put that tracker on their vehicle like you were supposed to do…"

"Two of them just went down carrying the body of the guy they whacked in their room," said Alex. Casey and Sarah looked at her. "No, it wasn't Morgan. They brought the body out of their room so it couldn't have been Morgan's. Oh, Sarah, I'm coming with you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary came down in a wooded area just outside of Pasadena off the 210 just outside the Angeles National Forest. It was early morning when she jumped from the Lear so people looking up would have had the morning sun in their eyes as she came down. Once on the ground she quickly recovered her chute and hid everything away.

"Okay no sirens or cars," she said as she looked around. Then she started hiking to get to the pick-up site. Looking at her watch she figured she had plenty of time.

"I'd like to see the Casey's face when he figures out I'm not onboard the plane," said Mary to herself as she cut through the woods towards the sound of traffic.

"I do feel a little sorry for Morgan because Casey will probably take this out on him," she said as she broke through the tree line.

"Good, I'm on the right side of the road," said Mary as she came out behind the grease spoon. She walked up from behind jumped over the guard rail then made her way around front.

"I hope they serve a decent breakfast," said Mary as she walked around from the back then entered inside. Whatever hope she had disappeared when she got hit with the smell of old grease. Everyone turned and looked at her as she walked in.

"I take it you people don't see very many women in these parts," she said as she made her way over to a booth. The waiter slash cook slash busboy came over popping gum in his mouth with a note pad and pen in his hand.

"I'd ask to see the menu but I think I can read it on your apron," said Mary. "Can I get a couple eggs over easy, bacon… I'd ask for crispy but I'm afraid you'd burn it. Does that come with toast?"

"Yeap and hash browns, said the man pointing at the menu. "I guess you couldn't read that on the apron. We also have a luncheon special: meatloaf and mash potatoes."

"Let's stick with breakfast and keep it simple. I'll take a cup of coffee with that and make it black," said Mary. There was a radio blaring in behind the counter but when a rig pulled up outside the station started crackling like it was picking up static.

"Oh crap, Billy's back. I was hoping they'd hold him in the hospital longer," said the waiter as he looked out the window. "That boy is just pure trouble with a capital 'T'."

"Earl, I'm back. Did you miss me?" said Billy as he walked in. "I got tired of eating hospital food so I told them I knew a place where I could get my daily dose of greasy. Bring me some eggs and bacon… make that a double order of bacon. I've worked up an appetite."

"Sit down and hold your horses. I'll get to you when I finish serving my paying customers," yelled Earl from the back. Mary noticed the radio was picking up so much static now that Earl just switched it off as he walked over with a pot of coffee in his hand then poured Mary a cup.

"Does the radio do that often? I mean all that static just starts to play drowning out the radio station?" asked Mary as she signaled for him to stop pouring.

"I really hadn't noticed it. But come to think of it the only time it happens is when Billy or his friends are here. But since they got themselves shot they haven't been around."

"Getting shot will have that effect on you," said Mary as she looked over at Billy. He made a face at her then helped himself to the other coffee pot behind the counter.

"You're not supposed to be behind there," said Earl. "Now go sit down and I'll serve you in a moment." Billy looked at Earl square in the eyes.

"Listen, I might've had to spend a few days drying out but don't forget who I am. You don't want me to get angry in here. I'd hate to go off inside here because I like you Earl."

"Please, I don't want any trouble," said Earl. "Please, I'm still paying off the repairs from last time. Your food will be right up."

"Good, we understand each other. Besides you're my friend Earl. I look out for you with my friends. You have no idea how many times they've wanted to torch this place and I've talked them down."

"Thanks Billy, I appreciate it," said Earl. He went into the back then came right out with his breakfast. It was obviously what he'd cook for Mary but Earl repurposed it to keep Billy happy.

"Here you go," said Earl. He put the plate in front of him then walked away. Hoping he'd appeased Billy so he'd get back in his truck and leave after he ate. As they were talking Mary got up and walked over.

"I think there's been a mistake. That looks like my order. I think I ordered first so that's mine," said Mary as she took a sip from her coffee.

"Listen Grandma," said Billy. "You'd better go back to your table and leave me alone. I don't care who you are or how old you are. I will kick your…" He never finished speaking. Mary broke her coffee cup on his jaw knocking him off the stool onto the floor.

"I think I need another coffee cup. Son, you need to learn some manners," said Mary. Billy started to get up but Mary picked up one of the catsup bottles and cracked it over his head.

"Is he dead?" asked Earl as he walked around the counter to see Billy sprawled out on the floor with red all over his head.

"No, that's just Heinz on him. If he were dead he wouldn't be breathing. Now can I get that cup of coffee while I finish my breakfast. You know you got the bacon just right… crispy but not burnt."

"Earl, if I were you I'd I shut up and get the lady a cup of Joe," said one of the other men in the diner. "She's shown more interest in your cooking than anyone since… well ever."

"Yeah, you ought to ask her to marry you. You'll never get another shot like this." Everyone in diner started laughing. Well everyone except Billy he just moaned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck dozed off for a little while then woke up at first light. His throat was dry and his lips were parched. But the prickle pears had hit the spot the night before. He took a swig of water then stood up and surveyed the horizon. There still was no sign of life so he put away his water. He had no idea how far he was from town nor if he was traveling in the right direction for that matter.

"You should've followed the Lada's tracks and you would be almost back in town by now," he said to himself as he started walking.

"Yes, and as soon as they send out a search party looking for their missing guys you'd run right into them. They won't be greeting you with open arms." Chuck looked up at the stars that were starting fade as the sun rose to get his bearings.

"Boy, is it going to be scorcher today," said Chuck as he kept on walking. He felt he was making good time when he heard the sound of a rattle snake. He stopped and looked around until he found it.

"I'm sorry Mr. Snake but I need protein to keep up this pace," he said. He picked up a rock and took out his knife.

"Believe me, if there was any other way I wouldn't do this," said Chuck. He threw the rock at the snake so it started to retreat then he was able to grab it by the head and finish it off with his knife. From there he skinned and gutted it. As the sun rose he used the lens from his watch to ignite a fire and cooked the snake meat. He ate it but each bite felt like it got bigger and bigger in his mouth. He ate it because knew he needed to not that he liked it. He wrapped the snake's head in a handkerchief and put it in his pocket along with the rattler.

"Okay you've wasted enough time. Get walking before it gets too hot and you have to find shade," said Chuck. He took off again. However, this time he felt he had a little more energy. He had no idea how far he'd walked when he saw in the distance something bright that was reflecting light.

"Civilization," he said to himself but he immediately calmed himself down. "Chuck, it could be anything and it could also be nothing. You might be seeing a mirage or it could just be some pieces of aluminum."

"But would aluminum that was left out here stay shiny that long? You're right for not wanting to get yourself worked up but this could be your way out."

"Don't run," he told himself. "You'll just use up water you don't have. The last thing you need is to fall in a hole and twist your ankle. An injury like that out here would be the end." He slowed down his pace but as he did he switched on the radio he'd taken from the Lada and suddenly he picked up chatter.

"It's a lookout station," said Chuck as he listened to what was being broadcast of the radio. "I need to be careful," he told himself as he approached a structure with an antenna next to it.

Chuck started circling around it to where he saw two quads parked behind. If he came up on them from there he thought then he might have a chance. Next to the quads were two large containers. One was marked water and the other fuel.

"Chuck, what do you want to do," he said to himself as he sat down behind a group of opuntia. He took a drink of water then watched the block building through the pods.

"Okay, I've got an idea," said Chuck as he watched one of the men leave the building with a magazine rolled up under his arm heading over to another structure that had to be a sort of latrine.

He started zigzagging as he made his way to the latrine. By the time he got there, he was dripping in sweat and his mouth felt parched. This had to work because he'd drank most of his water reserve and he needed to get out of the heat.

"Well, here goes nothing," said Chuck. He started agitating the rattler near the bottom backside of the latrine making it sound like the snake was inside.

"Geez," said the man he ran out tripping on his own pants falling on the ground. When he did, Chuck tossed the snake head on him and as he tried to knock it off he got bit. "Help, help," yelled the man as he pounded on the door to the lookout post.

"What's the matter," said a man inside. He came out with a 47 in his hands ready for anything. "What's the matter with you? Will you pull up your pants?"

"I've been bit by a rattle snake. You need to suck the poison out. I don't want to die," said the man as he showed his partner where he had been bitten."

"You don't suck out venom that's a quick way you can get me poisoned. Come on I'll run you back in town to the infirmary. On our way in we can explain what happened so they can send someone else out."

"Enough with the talking," said the man. He could feel his hand swelling and aching. "I need to see a doctor right away. You sure you're not supposed to suck the poison out. I remember seeing John Wayne do it?"

"That was in American propaganda films. This is reality," said the man as he pulled the door shut then started up the quad. "Jump on the back and hold on." In a few minutes the men were gone and out of sight. Chuck didn't hesitate he went over and opened the door with a lock pick he carried with him.

"Oh, I'm in heaven," he said. Inside the building was air condition to keep the gear inside from overheating. He looked at the monitors that were set up inside to make sure no one was coming and as he did that he found cool water in a mini fridge. He turned the bottle up and on further examination in the fridge, he found a couple of sandwiches.

"Sorry Mr. Snake but no matter how much I use my imagination you don't taste like chicken," he said as finished the second sandwich. Afterwards he took a couple packets of sugar and a packet of salt put them in the water bottle then filled it halfway. He shook the bottle until everything was dissolved then drank it down.

"Nothing like homemade Gatorade," he said as he finished off the bottle. He looked around and found the keys for the other quad hanging on the wall but as he started to leave he heard chatter over the radio that caught his attention.

"Home base, this is explorer. We found our missing Lada. It's a little over a hundred kilometers south-west from your location. It looks like it's been in an accident. We're investigating the wreckage now."

"Roger that Explorer. Radio back with the condition of our team and if they completed their mission before the accident?"

"Will do. Give me five mikes. We're pulling up next to it now," radioed back Explorer. Chuck decided to hang around a little longer so he started water for a cup of tea.

"I bet you wished you had a little gunpowder tea and fresh mint," he said to himself as he listened to the radio. He wanted something with caffeine in it and something he could sip on. He poured the hot water in the cup to steep the tea when a frantic voice came back on.

"Home base, we found two of ours dead… shot and a third one pinned inside. We're extracting him right now. But there's no sign of anyone else here. Do you read me? The target is in the wind."

"Now's my turn to let them know they screwed up," said Chuck as he sipped his tea.


	47. Chapter 47

Don't own Chuck

Chuck listened to the conversation on the radio as he sipped on his tea. He could tell by the agitated voice that there was a marked tone of fear now that they discovered he was missing. He smiled as continued to listen thinking that Juri had managed to get under their skins. This was something he could use to his advantage but first he'd turn their fear into terror.

"Home base, we found two of ours dead… shot dead and a third one pinned inside the wreckage. We're extracting him right now. The whole thing is gruesome. You should see these bodies after being under the sun in the Lada all day not to mention the gore inside... the smell is vile..."

"Explorer maintain proper radio protocol," radioed Home base. "What about their mission? Did they finish what they were sent to do? Confirm, over."

"Confirm? No I can't confirm. There's no sign of anyone else here. Do you read me? Popov said that Juri took our men out. That he was some sort of demon. This is the Caucasus's all over. "

"Cut the speculation and maintain proper radio protocol. I read you saying the target is in the wind. Can you confirm that?"

"Yes, yes, what do you think I've been saying? Yeas, the target is in the wind. Once we extract our man we're going to be coming back to town. Have the people in the infirmary standing by because Popov is really messed up."

Chuck smiled as he sat down his cup of tea. He decided to fuel their fear so he picked up the radio and pressed the transmit button.

"Oh, I wouldn't say in the wind... more like around the corner," radioed Chuck as he picked his tea back up and took a sip. "And I can see you quite well from where I am. I offered you my services and this is how you treated me." Chuck started speaking Russian:

 _Tili-tili-bom Close your eyes rather someone goes outside the window, and knock at the door._

 _Tili-tili-bom. Screams night bird. He had already made his way into the house. For those who can not sleep. He goes … He's already close …_

 _Tili-tili-bom. You hear someone nearby? Lurking around the corner, and pierces the eye._

 _Tili-tili-bom. All hide silent night for you it is stolen and is about to catch. He … He is already close…_

 _Tili-tili-bom. You hear someone nearby? Lurking around the corner and pierces the eye._

 _"_ K chertu, he says he can see us? There's nothing around here. Where could he be? Home base, where's he at?"

"Get a grip on yourself. Just because he says he can see you doesn't mean he really can. Calm down. I'm not going to tell you again to maintain proper radio protocol."

"What do you do in your socialist dream when the boogeyman turns your dream into a nightmare? You try to kill the baba yaga but the baba yaga sees all because the baba yaga knows all. Pleasant dreams… Oh and by the way I'm coming for you. You can run but you can't hide."

"Where did that come from? Explorer, you have orders to search and destroy," radioed home base. There was a pause over the airwaves. "Explorer, do you read me?" But again there was nothing but silence.

"Explorer is thinking," radioed Chuck. "Their trying to decide if they answer you'll know they received your message but if they don't then they can go back to town. You'll never know if their comms just went down or if they turned tail and ran. However, Explorer if you decide to come after me... well you know me reputation. If you wage war with me you should know I play for keeps. The choice is sleep in your bed or sleep in the dirt."

There was a long period of silence. Long enough for Chuck to finish his tea then wash his cup and put it away.

"Explorer," radioed Chuck. "You have chosen wisely. Home base, if I were you I'd break out the bunting and put up the festoons. I'll be there for my home coming and it will be a real Mayday parade... I'd say I'll paint the town red but that won't be a figure of speech."

"Juri, Juri, this is Olga. There seems to have been some sort of misunderstanding. Come back in and we'll work things out," radioed Olga. She wondered if the pause afterwards was for effect.

"You must really think I'm stupid. I warned you mess with me and there will be repercussions. You should've understood what happens when you mess with the bull. I don't know why I'm offering you this. That's a lie, I do. I feel sorry for your father…"

"You're lying and I know you're lying because you can't know my father because I don't have a father other than Pytro Petrovich and he's dead."

"That's where you're wrong. He was made to give you to Petrovich but not because he wanted to but because they made him. No man should have to make a sacrifice like that and for that reason I'm going to offer you a deal. Give me Peter? No one else needs to get hurt. Give him to me and then walk away. Go live your life the way you want to without being a madman's play thing."

"You know I can't do that and I'm not," radioed Olga. There was a long silence. "I don't believe you. You're lying," she said. "If you met my father then who is he? Tell me who he is so I can look him in the eyes and hear this from him."

"He asked me not to tell you because he's ashamed of what he's done to you and I know he wishes he could go back and do things differently. But life is a river that flows in only one direction."

"Then I guess this is it. We'll meet each other in the delta of one of us," said Olga as her eyes watered up.

"If that's what you want then so be it. But I'm giving you a chance don't throw it away. All you have to do is give me Peter then you and the rest of your people are free to go wherever you want. Promise me you'll think on it."

"There's nothing to think about. I'll be here waiting for you."

"Don't worry you won't have to wait long. Just close your eyes and I'll be there. I will always be there until one night when I am. Then your sleep will be eternal."

[Back at Home base]

Peter ran into the communications room. He was red in his face with anger shoving everyone out of his way as he stormed in heading for Olga. He ripped the mic from her hand then yanked it out of the socket tossing it on the floor.

"Are you stupid? Did you suddenly become dumb or something?" yelled Peter. He was livid with rage as he ranted. "Don't you see what he was doing? You were played like a piano and you still don't realize it you stupid girl."

"Peter, I'm sorry you're upset but I was just trying to talk him down and to get him to come in where we could deal with him."

"That might have been your intent but his was to tell the whole camp all they have to do to escape here with their skin in tack is to turn me over to him. You might've turned him down…"

"But I did. Didn't you hear me… oh," she said as she suddenly realized what he was talking about and he was right to be angry.

"Yes, that's right you might've turned him down but now I have to watch my back from everyone else here. If things get bad they all know now if they give me up then they all can walk away scot-free."

"But there's the nuclear reactor…" said Olga. Peter was taking deep breaths and exhaling to try to calm down. He was shaking as angry as he was. She'd never seen him this worked up before.

"Yes, there's the reactor but evidently Juri doesn't know about it or he wouldn't have singled me out. Not if he knew that it could go critical if I don't code in once a day," he said as he slowly regained self-control. "Never do that to me again. I mean it, never again." Peter didn't wait for her answer he just stormed out. Inside the communications room everyone just stood there quietly without saying a word frozen in place.

"What are you people doing standing around. Let's get back to work… that would mean right now. Did you triangulate his position?"

"No, we didn't know we were supposed to," said one of the lab coats. "We'll get right on it," said the man.

"What are you talking about? He's not transmitting now. Do I have to tell you to do everything? You're lucky it's me asking. Because if it wasn't… well you wouldn't get another chance. I want someone standing by to triangulate his position the next time he transmits. I want results not excuses and before you ask he will radio in again. Now move it chop-chop."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan ran up the stairs until his legs started becoming numb. But he still had the Russian right behind him on his tail. He wished Chuck would swoop in and save him but that was impossible. However, thinking about Chuck gave him an idea. He looked back down and they were just a couple landings below him so it was now or never.

"Geez, Chuck makes these things look so easy," said Morgan as he threw open the stairwell door and ran down to the end of the hall. He busted the glass out of the fire station.

"Ouch, that hurt," he said as he grabbed the hose wrapped the end wrapped the nozzle end around his waist. Just as he was finishing the Russians came through stairwell door. They yell something and pointed at him.

"See you later suckers," yelled Morgan as he leaped threw the window. Glass shattered giving him minor cuts as he screamed all the way down.

"What's wrong with that idiot," said Mr. Brown as they ran to the window and leaned out. "Hey mister," yelled Mr. Brown in English. "You're supposed to check to make sure the other end is attached to the fire station. Harosheva dnya [Have a nice day] sucker."

"What the…? Help," yelled Morgan as he started free falling looking at the sidewalk coming up at him quickly. "Chuck! Oh this is so going to hurt" yelled Morgan. He closed his eyes then he felt himself landing in something soft that broke his fall but there was a terrible smell that seemed all around him. "Is this heaven of the other place?"

"Morgan, Morgan speak to me," he heard Alex say. "Morgan open your eyes? You're safe… you're all right."

"The angels in heaven sound like Alex," said Morgan. Then he felt a hard slap across the face. "Ouch, I'm dead isn't that enough. You don't need to get violent. Or did I go to the other place?"

"Morgan, snap out of it," yelled Alex as she shook him. Sarah and I were cutting around the hotel to get to the parking garage when we heard you scream. We move a dumpster under you and you fell inside breaking your fall at the last minute. Never do anything stupid like that again."

"So I'm alive… I'm really alive," said Morgan as he looked around. He was covered in rubbish but he was still alive. _"_ Da svidahnia baby," yelled Morgan back up at the Russians along with a hand gesture. They responded by drawing weapons and opening fire.

"Come on we need to get out of here," yelled Sarah as she kicked the dumpster sending it rolling then she ducked in out of the line of fire. The dumpster began rolling down the downward grade of the car park entrance rolling into the basement. The two Russians that had brought the body down and placed it in the van looked up as Morgan, Alex and the dumpster came barreling down at them.

"That's the American we want," yelled one of the men. "And that's the girl from the elevator. She was in on it." They both drew and began firing at the dumpster but their bullets just bounced off. In their distraction, they didn't see Sarah. She drew her Smith and Wesson finishing both off in short work.

"Crap so much for Casey getting that tracker planted," said Sarah. "Come on get inside their van and let's get out of here." She loaded Morgan and Alex in the Russians' van then hauled out of there laying rubber. "Alex call your Dad and tell him we'll meet up back at Echo Park. Morgan stay in the back down wind please my eyes are watering."

"But there's a dead body back here," said Morgan as the shower curtain rolled from side to side on the floor.

"Morgan, it smells like there are two dead bodies in here and one of them is about a week old," said Sarah as she rolled down her window.

"Morgan, please hold it down I'm on the phone with Dad. Dad, this is Alex. You might've heard but we've got Morgan. … Yes, he's fine just a little shook up…"

"Tell him about my swan dive… go ahead and tell him. Tell him I did a Chuck," said Morgan. Sarah took a sharp turn and Morgan went flying in the back.

"No, they didn't toss him from the window I don't think. He jumped. Any way there's been a slight change of plans. We had to take the Russians' van to get away. … What happened to the Russians that were with it? Funny you should ask…"

"Oh, just let me tell him," said Sarah. "John, they shot at us so I returned fire and while they missed I didn't. You'll find them in the garage next to a dumpster ready for use."

"Dad, did you get that? … We're driving their van so it wouldn't do much good to plant the tracker in it. We know where we're at. Sarah's taking us to Echo Park we'll meet you there."

[Meantime back at the Waldron]

Casey got off the phone with Alex then put it away. He was in a real bind now. What to do? Morgan might be safe but now the Russians didn't have a vehicle to put a tracker on. He could charge up and take them but that wouldn't lead them to Peter's base in the desert

"Guys, fall back on me," he said as he got his men back down in the lobby. On the way down he thought of a hail Mary play but it could easily also be suicidal.

"Call downtown and tell them we need a new van," said Casey as he took the keys for theirs. "Everyone else with me. Grab all the gear inside and take it with you," he said as he planted the tracker under the dashboard.

"Colonel, why don't you let me drive this down below? You realize their liable to shoot you to commandeer this thing?"

"I know and if they do… well it won't be the first time," said Casey as he started the van up. He just hoped it wouldn't be the last time. He drove around the hotel then into the basement. He pulled in as the Russians exited the stairwell.

"Okay, it's all yours," said John as he dropped the van in park then jumped out the door and ran yelling. "The Commies are here! The Commies are here!" Two opened fired but John dove behind a Buick and fired a couple of rounds wild.

"Enough," said Mr. Brown. "Quickly get into the van and let's roll out of here before his backup pours into here and we have to fight our way out."

John was a little amazed that his plan actually seemed to work. The Russians piled into the van they sped off. Now all he had to do was follow the GPS tracker.

"Who needs the intersect? We got along perfectly well before and we'll do it again when the intersect is gone.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Billy came around slowly but as he did he felt cold all over. He was a little groggy at first then he realized he was hanging from a meat hook in a walk-in freezer. As he came too his sense his jaw started to ache and with his tongue he felt inside his mouth to find he was missing some molars.

"What the…" said Billy as he twisted to try to figure out where he was. It didn't bode well for him that a side of beef was hanging next to him.

"Good, you're awake we can get down to business," said Mary as she had her hands wrapped around a hot cup of coffee. "You can speak. All right, I was worried I'd broken your jaw."

"Who are you? Oh, you are so dead when I get down from here," said Billy as he tried to fight to get himself loose.

"You're wasting my time now," said Mary as she pulled her Beretta and laid it out where he could see it. "I'm going to ask you some questions and you're going to answer them honestly…"

"Go to hell lady," said Billy. Mary took her weapon and fired it into the side of beef next to him. The icy flesh blew back on Billy. "Are you crazy? Stop that."

"Now, I've got your undivided attention. If you think that someone heard that and is calling the police. I hate to break your bubble but these walk-in freezers are also sound proof."

"Lady, what's your problem?" said Billy as he shook his head. Thrashing around like a fish out of water. "Why are you doing this to me I didn't do anything to you?"

"We'll overlook breakfast for now. You don't know me but I know you. Alexei used your company to ship contraband for us out of the port of Los Angeles."

"Alexei who? I don't know any Alexei," said Billy as he looked at her. It was obvious he was trying to place her.

"Don't act stupid Billy. You know I'm talking about Alexei Volkoff," said Mary. Billy's eyes grew big and he started to sweat in the freezer.

"I hit a nerve and if you remember Alexei you should remember me. Come on use a few of those brain cells of yours and you can come up with a name."

"No, you can't be. Volkoff is dead so you can't be… no you can't," said Billy as he looked at her and studied her voice. "You can't be Frost?"

"Why can't I be? You said Alexei's dead but no one has reported my demise and I'm standing right in front of you. So, shall we start this again? You delivered enriched uranium for Volkoff to the desert. I need to know where you delivered it to. I have an offer to make the man in charge about a new supply."

"He doesn't need it. He's got shipments coming in from North Korea and if you show up there without being invited he'll punch your ticket for hell where you can visit Volkoff."

"I'm willing to take the risk. Now I need the GPS coordinates. That uranium you're getting from North Koreans is being shipped in substandard containers. Your truck and yourself are contaminated. My guess is it's leeching out in the back."

"You're lying to try to trick me into getting you an in with Peter. But it's not going to work I wasn't born yesterday."

"So, Peter is the man in charge. Thanks for the intel. If you give me the location I swear I won't tell him I got it from you and I'll give you the name of a doctor who can help you with your radiation problem."

"Okay, you know a man by the name of Peter is in charge but that's not going to do you much good to find him. The desert is a big place."

"Billy when's the last time you listened to the radio or watched TV? Is the picture scrambled? Do you pick up only static on the radio? That's the radiation you're giving off. Have you been having problems with hair loss? Headaches? How are your teeth doing? Muscle aches and joints okay? That's not the onset of early arthritis."

"No, it can't be? Can it?" said Billy as he looked at her. "How do I know you're not lying to me to get me to talk?"

"Listen, I'm getting tired of playing twenty questions with you. I'll just go on my way and you can curl up somewhere and die," said Mary. The coffee she had in her hands was now cold so she sat it down then blew on them to warm them up. "Have a good rest of your life no matter how short it might be," she said then turned as if she were going to leave.

"Hold up... wait a minute. You say you know a good doctor who can treat me," said Billy. Mary turned back to him.

"Yes, but you've got to give me what I asked for or it's no deal. If you try to drag this out any longer I'm out of here."

"Hold on, hold on," Billy said as he started to shiver. "The place you're looking for is about a hundred kilometers south-east of Primm. It's tucked away in a gully between two hills and you know you're there because all the signs are in funny letters. The people there talk funny too… they sound like the Swedish chef on the Muppet show. The town is unincorporated and it's called Ulyanoville or something strange like that."

"In a gully you say? That's why no one can find it," said Mary as she looked at her watch. Sarah would be there soon so they could go look for this Ulyanoville.


	48. Chapter 48

Don't own Chuck

Beckman was looking at the Colonel in her monitor shaking her head. She was listening to him but she was having a hard time understanding what had happened and how things got so screwed up. She looked over at her Major but he just shrugged his shoulders. Roan was in her gin so he wasn't any help.

"Okay, Colonel repeat slowly what you just said. It sounded to me like you were saying you were left holding the bag."

"Not exactly but maybe something like that. I went down to the Waldron with Agent Carmichael and a team from our downtown office. On the way, we were notified that the Commies across the hall had discovered we had a listening post setup there…"

"Stop right there. How did they know they were across the hall? You were simply supposed to plant a tracking device on them not provide them with a getaway vehicle."

"I don't know ma'am how they found out we were there they just did. When we arrived, we discovered that the Russians were after Agent Grimes. I went up to give assistance and Agent Carmichael went around to the basement to plant the tracker. Then I was told Agent Grimes eluded capture by leaping into a trash receptacle from one of the upper floors. Agent Carmichael took both Grimes and Alex to cover when they were fired on only to run into two other Russian who opened fire. In the gun battle that ensued the Russians were taken out. Then the three of them escaped in the Russians' van the van same van that's currently parked outside of here."

"So, you allowed them to take ours as a sort of payback after you placed a tracker in it? But you realize all our vehicles have trackers in them so there really wasn't any need in putting another tracker in the vehicle."

"I wasn't thinking at the time but two is always better than one," said Casey as Sam walked in front of him holding the Masha doll. She looked up at him then shook her head before walking off. "Grimes, can you take care of her? I'm sorry General."

"Sorry for what? I agree with her," said the General as she played with her pen. "Now where exactly is Agent Carmichael at this moment? And don't tell me in the desert because we both know that's not the Carmichael I'm asking about."

"I don't know exactly. When I got here she was gone along with Stefan in her Lotus. So, I think it's safe to bet she went to run down those leads of his."

"Did you ask Sam where she went? She had to have said something to her daughter before she took off. Bring her back over to the monitor so I can talk to her."

"Grimes bring the kid back," said Casey. Morgan came in with Sam. Clara followed close behind. "I only need Sam."

"We're a package deal or would you like for me to yell for my parents? Casey looked at Morgan who shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't think so. Come on cousin," said Clara as she and Sam walked over to the monitor.

"Sam, do you know where your Mommy went? I want to send some people to help her. Did she say if she was going to look for your father?"

"You mean you want to send men like the ones you sent to the plane when we landed? You'll never catch nanna Mary so why don't you give up and leave her alone? Listen, you don't want to make me mad."

"That's enough," said Casey. "Now you two go on and play. But don't go too far as soon as Alex gets here with Kat you'll be leaving for the cabin." Casey waited for them to get out the door before turning back to the General. "See what I mean. Either she doesn't know anything or she's not talking."

"She told me a lot. She said that Mary's in town and just because you couldn't find her on the plane doesn't mean she wasn't there." Before Casey could say anything the Major received word from the situation room below.

"Ma'am, we've tracked our van to a greasy spoon diner on CA 210 just outside of Pasadena. The van pulled in an hour ago and is still there. They think down below that the Russians have abandoned it."

"Colonel, did you hear that? They probably figured that being a government vehicle it had to have a GPS tracker on board. Drive to that greasy spoon and check it out. Once you're on scene you can decide if you need back up. Think you can handle this?"

"Yes, ma'am I've got this," said Casey. Morgan was standing in the doorway grinning. It was nice to see Casey take a little of what he usually dishes out.

"If there's nothing else Beckman out. Oh and try not to give away any more of our vehicles or I'll have to start docking your pay."

"Yes, ma'am… I mean no ma'am… Oh it won't happen again," said John as Morgan snickered from over at the door. John growled and cracked his knuckles as the General signed out and the screen went blank.

"What's the matter there Big Guy? You can dish it out but you can't take it. Maybe I ought to ride along with you and watch your back for you?"

"I can watch my own back, thank you. If you're done acting like an idiot then I suggest you get ready to go camping. I need to give Sam a few pointers on marksmanship so she doesn't miss next time," said John as he pushed his way past Morgan planting an elbow in his stomach.

"Watch it that hurt," said Morgan. "You can say all you want but Sarah handed you your…" Morgan stopped when John turned around with fire in his eyes. "Piece of pie… yes, you need a piece of pie… a nice piece of pie."

"Don't try to change the topic. You're right she made me look like an idiot… like the little fat boy who's always getting picked last…"

"John, I have to point out you sent a team to the plane to bring Mary in and you cost me my Rice Krispy treats might I also add." John snarled at him. "Not that I' complaining but that's not exactly building bridges of trust either."

"I did what I had to do. Those were my orders and I followed them. The same way Sarah had her orders that she chose to ignore."

"And that was Lieutenant Calley's justification for what happened in My Lai," said Morgan. Casey looked at him perplexed.

"Wait a minute Grimes, how do you know anything about Vietnam let alone Lieutenant Calley or My Lai?"

"It was a double jeopardy question and who says television isn't educational."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah pulled into the greasy spoon and picked up Mary then took off as soon as she got into the Lotus. Sarah merged back in traffic on the CA 210 with the San Gabriel mountain on her left. As she was driving, Mary told them what she found out from Billy. Sarah was a little surprised because their paths had already cross before.

"I found where Peter's holed up," said Mary as they merged back into traffic. "He's in a town about a hundred kilometers south-west of Primm located in a gully. That's why we can't see it because it's hidden away."

"And how did you come by this intel? Did you receive a revelation as you parachuted down? We weren't high enough that you should've needed oxygen."

"Funny and no this wasn't a hallucination. I interrogated a suspect and in the end he spilled the beans. It was that easy."

"I'm sorry if it sounds like I doubt you but I doubt you. Who was this suspect and how do you know you can trust him?"

"I just do and I don't know his last name. He calls himself 'Billy'…" said Mary but before she could continue Sarah cut her off.

"I thought he was still in the hospital. You can't believe a word he says. Imma beat the crap out of him and Chuck messed with his head. The last time I saw him he was babbling in a straight jacket."

"If you would let me finish I'll explain why. Evidently no one checked him for radiation poisoning. Billy's delivering enriched uranium to this mystery town. Evidently they have a reactor that's providing energy for them and they need the uranium to fuel their plant."

"You're telling me you knew about enriched uranium being shipped in the U.S. and didn't say anything to anyone?"

"And what am I doing now?" said Mary as both Sarah and Stefan looked at her with puzzled expressions on their faces.

"Your logic escapes me," said Sarah as she turned off the CA 210 onto I15 heading for Barstow and places east.

[Meanwhile back in the greasy spoon]

Casey pulled into the parking lot with his Crown Vic. He got out and as soon as he got out he remembered the place. He let out a grunt. He wasn't at all happy to be back at this dump. As he walked inside he noticed their van parked over on the side of the diner. He wasn't sure what to make of that as he walked in.

"Hey, it's you," said Earl as he looked over at Casey as he walked through the door. "Can I set you up in a booth?"

"No, I can't stay long," he said as he looked around. But didn't see anyone who looked like a commie. There were some shifty people but he just figured they were Republicans. "On second thought pour me a cup of that motor oil you call coffee."

"Here let me set your up with some 10W40," said Earl as he poured him a cup. "If you're looking for the guys in that van they're gone. There were two vans that pulled in. There's another one out back. They grabbed Billy and his rig then took off."

"Is this Billy… like the Billy from before," asked Casey as he took a sip. The coffee was every bit like motor oil. It went down thick so thick John wondered if he wouldn't do better with a spoon.

"Yeah the same Billy. And to think he got out of the hospital early to get worked over by a lady then grabbed by a bunch of foreigners. What's this country coming to? We're worried about the Mexicans from what I saw here we should be worried about the Russians. I heard that was who they were."

"Wait a minute back up a moment. You said a lady worked him over? She wouldn't have been a tall blonde attractive woman?"

"You're talking about the lady that was with you?" said Earl. John nodded. "No, she drove into the parking lot in one of those fancy foreign cars. That's the problem these days no one buys American. Not like your car out there, the Crown Victoria… now that's a work of art."

"I can't slight your taste in automobiles but tell me more about this woman who worked Billy over. Can you describe her?"

"Mister, take it from me you don't want to mess with her," said one of the old men at the counter. "That's one lady you want to leave alone. She put a whipping on Billy he won't soon forget."

"That's right," said another old man next to him. "That is unless you're in for that sort of thing. Take me for example, I'd have a go."

"And they'd haul you out feet first," said Earl. "You want to know what she looks like," he said then he started to describe her. In the end, Casey knew without a doubt he was describing Mary.

"What did Billy do to get him on her radar?" said John. Although he thought she was crazy and considering Billy's mouth it wouldn't have taken much.

"He tried to horn in on her breakfast," said one of the old men. "I told you Earl marry her. No one else has shown that much interest in your food since… well ever."

"Will you two shut up and settle your tabs then leave," said Earl. Then he turned back to Casey. "Yeah, the breakfast thing is true but that wasn't why she docked his clock. It seemed they knew each other back in the day when she worked for some other guy. I heard her tell Billy he was radioactive so I guess he really did do something to piss her off. She gave me a C-note to have some quality time with him in my meat locker."

"Really and she said he was radioactive… you heard her say that? Or did she say something like he was radiated?"

"Yeah something like that, why? Is it important?" said Earl as he looked over at the two old men at the counter. They'd gotten up and were trying to sneak out.

"You two hold up there. Come over here and settle your bills before you sneak out. You don't want to piss me off."

"You didn't make Billy settle his bill when he left," said the one as they complained all the way over to the cash register.

"Billy is Billy and you two are not," said Earl as he rang them up then took their money. In the meantime, John went out to his Crown Vic and came back in with a Geiger counter in his hand. Almost as soon as he turned it on the needle started to jump.

"Where did Mary knock the crap out of Billy," asked John. "Earl, just point out the spot for me," he said and Earl walked around the counter and pointed to a spot behind a stool. The two old men walked up behind John and watched. The needle jumped way over around some blood stains between the floorboards.

"What does that mean? It can't be good."

"It means you're going to get your diner cleaned for you," said John. He walked back outside and got back in his car then he took out his phone and call the General as he looked at the diner through his windshield.

"General, I'm at the diner and there's been a development. I'm going to need a decon team here right away."

"I can't do anything about what you eat," said the General is a curt short tone with a veiled attempt at humor. She was obviously still angry with him.

"No, General not for the grease," said John. He decided not to answer to her provocation because he had the ace he needed. "Ma'am, I've got a Geiger counter in my hand. I swept the diner and the readings are… well this place is contaminated with radiation."

"What kind of radiation. The good or bad kind," said the General. Casey noticed a change in her voice and he knew he had her.

"Is there a good kind? I would definitely say bad," said John as he read off the readings on the dial. "I need a decon team down here asap."

"I'll have the Major get a team up from San Diego there right away. We need to keep a lid on this before the media has a field day with it."

"I'll take care of that before I leave. While I've got you on the phone. Can you use the bird overhead to look for a radiation signal? Our Russians left with the source of the contamination…"

"Let me guess, they're headed for Primm," she said. "That's where Agent Carmichael and Stefan are headed too I bet."

"I have reason to believe that is a correct assumption," said Casey. He thought about telling her about Mary; however, that pissed Sarah off and was the reason she left him behind but this time he didn't have to know anything about her.

"I'll have the coordinates fed into your phone. I need to go and get this taken care of. Colonel, I'm counting on you to make sure the media doesn't find out about this."

"Roger that ma'am," said John with that the General hung up. John reached over and opened his glovebox. He took out a dart pistol and loaded a clip cocking the slide back to load the first round.

"I'm sorry this just doesn't give the same satisfaction no matter how many times I do it," said John as he got out of his Crown Vic and went back inside.

"So, what did your boss say? What do we do," asked Earl. "I was looking on the internet for the number for the CDC but won't they report me to health and sanitation? I can't afford for them to go snooping around here."

"My boss said that you people should go nighty-night," said John as he darted Earl then the two old men who were still at the counter. He took them over to the booths and stretched them out. Then he went to the door and turned the sign around in the door to read closed. "Good now to hit the road," he looked at his phone and saw he was receiving the coordinates for the Russians.

"I might get to scratch my itch and take out some commies. Who says Christmas only comes once a year."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The air was hot even before the sun came up in the Marina del Sur near Puerto José in Guatemala. Sergei, a new yacht owner, walked down the marina pier to his boat. His shirt was already soaking wet and it was just sunrise. He just wasn't used to this climate. He walked up the gangway and was greeted by his skipper.

"General, the crew is ready and we've got plenty of provision for the trip. We're ready to cast off whenever you are just give the word."

"I told you, don't call me General anymore. Okay let's leave port. The sooner we leave the safer I will be. So, we're clear about the course?"

"Yes, we sail down to Panama City then through the canal into the Caribbean. From there we sail straight for Venezuela and Caracas."

"Very good, let's get underway. I'm going down below and will be there until we get clear of the coastline," said the General. He went below and heard the Skipper yell at his men then the boat began to move. The boat gently rocked as it began to sail down the port channel before clearing the mouth. The General saw the last channel buoy past by as they made their way into the Pacific.

"Good," he said as he went and poured himself a drink. It was early but who was going to say anything. The boat began to pick up speed now that they were out in open water. They were out of the port now so he could come topside without worrying if anyone passing by would recognize him or if any would be assassins might take a shot.

"Here's to you my dear Director. May you go to hell soon," said the General as he raised his glass. "I bet you've got everyone looking for me. Once I get to Caracas no one will be able to touch me. Skipper, can I see you down here?" he yelled up through the hatch.

"One moment Gen... I mean sir," said the Skipper catching himself. "Let me give the course heading to the man at the wheel." A few minutes later the Skipper walked down the ladder. "Yes sir, what can I do for you?"

"How long before we reach Panama City," asked the General as he handed the man a glass of scotch. "We need to get to Caracas as quickly as possible."

"It's going to be about three days of sailing to Panama City then a day across the canal. After that I'll need to chart our course for Caracas but all in about it will take about ten days or more depending on weather."

"Ten days? We should be able to cross the Atlantic in that time. Why is it taking so long," asked the General. Now he regretted handing the man a glass of his good scotch.

"Sir, this is a sailboat not a power boat so it takes what it takes because of the ocean currents and winds. I'm sorry if you thought we'd be there quicker but those are the facts. I will try to shave off as much time as I can by sailing through the night."

"Sailing through the night, is that safe? You know what never mind just do what you have to do to get us to Caracas as quickly as possible."

"Yes Sir," said the Skipper. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to stay on the bridge." The Skipper left but made sure to take his glass with him.

"I don't know what I'm worried about. It's not like anyone can reach us out here," said the General as he looked out a porthole at the open sea. He downed his glass then went to the galley.

"Make me some borscht," said the General to the cook. He looked puzzled back. "I want borscht. You can make it cold because it's hot here."

"I'm sorry but we can't make borscht here. We don't have beets or sour cream. When we pull into Panama City I can look for beets but it will be hard to find sour cream."

"Never mind, just make me a sandwich," said the General as he went back into the main cabin. "I couldn't stand the stuff when I was home and now suddenly I find I can't live without it. But, yes you can... no, yes we can," said the General to his reflection in the porthole and laughed.

"Here's your sandwich sir," said the cook as he brought him a Ruben on whole wheat. "I thought you might like this."

"Thanks," said the General as he ate it. It was good but it wasn't borscht. "I'm going to my berth for a bit," said the General to one of the men under deck. "Tell the Skipper I want a progress report when I get up."

The man nodded his head then left. The General just assumed he'd gone to relay his message to the skipper. He yawned then went into his cabin to turned in for a quick siesta.


	49. Chapter 49

Don't own Chuck

Chuck drove the quad to near to the edge of the gully. As he thought there was another lookout station on top with a sister station on the other side of the canyon. He looked at them through binoculars studying them. They were probably connected so that if anything happened to one the other was immediately warned.

"Your best bet is to wait until sunset then make you move," he said as he saddled back up on the quad then hid out of sight. He drove where he could observe but was out of direct sight then dismounted. He took a drink of water then got comfortable.

"You realize they've probably have some sort of electronic detection system. You're going to have to come up with a way to see the laser beams or risk tripping it."

"Yes, you're right but let's leave that for this evening. You've had plenty to drink and eat so get some rest," he said to himself.

"I wonder what's going on with Imma? She's going to have so hard choices to make soon. I feel sorry for her but this can't be helped. Peter made his bed now he's got to sleep in it."

"But did he," said Chuck to himself. "Did he really do this to himself or did his father build Peter's cage for him."

"Whoever built the cage doesn't matter now. It was Peter who called it home and arranged the furniture to fit his needs. So, I'm not that understanding when it comes him. No, he might have been brainwashed if that's what you're implying but he's hurt too many people not to know right from wrong."

"And if that's the yardstick you're applying why did you give Olga a way out. Surely she's as guilty as he is in this little ménage."

"She has to be treated differently because all this was imposed on her. She was the fellow lab rat that was put in the cage with Peter. Why am I arguing this with myself anyway?"

"I'd point out that answering yourself is the first sign that your banana has split… your cheese has slipped off the crack… you're ready for the rubber room."

"I get what you're trying to tell me but I don't think you're qualified to make a diagnosis so if you don't mind I'll wait until I can see a psychiatrist."

"Go ahead and hurt my feelings see if I care. But make sure you call ahead because you're going to have to book overtime with Dr. Leo because one hour won't be enough."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings... hey wait a minute. How can I hurt our feelings when you're me," said Chuck as he looked at his reflection smiling back at him.

"It's easy Chuck. You fell asleep a while ago so you've been dreaming. Now it's time to wake up and get things done.

"I'm what," said Chuck as he woke up and looked around him. He was sitting on his jacket propped up against the quad. The sun had set a little while ago and the air was beginning to get chilly. The moon was in the sky as well as the stars and there wasn't a cloud in sight.

"Now, you need to get past that lookout post," said Chuck as he scanned the horizon. He saw shinny green eyes looking back at him from the dark.

"Coyotes," said Chuck as he watched them heading for town. "You're looking for easy pickings... yes coyotes," he said as he had an idea.

[Inside the lookout post]

"Crap, here we go again," said the one man as alarms started going off telling them an intruder was trying to break into camp. "You don't think it could be him?"

"Hold on or you'll have to go change your pants," said the man next to him looking out a window with night vision binoculars. "I've got a pack of coyotes heading into town. You might radio in to the patrols to tell them to have a pass at the rubbish bins or they'll make a mess."

"Pew, that was good," said the other guard. He transmitted the message back to Base Camp then walked up to his partner at the observation window. "I sent the message and they said to keep a sharp look out for that Juri guy. They said it would be our hides if he got past us."

"They should worry about the other post not ours. He isn't going to get past us not with our warning system up and my hawk eyes." Suddenly they heard a noise outside. "Crap, the coyotes are in our rubbish."

"Why don't we let them have it? We can clean up in the morning right before out reliefs get here. They're just hungry Ivan."

"Josef, I don't want to stay out here any longer than I have to. You can cower inside here but I'm going out and scare those mutts away. You've got to show them who's the boss or they'll keep coming back," said Ivan. He grabbed a 47 loaded it then left out the door. Shortly afterwards Josef heard a gunshot. He put a pot of water on for tea and as he was preparing his cup he heard the door open.

"I'm making a cup of tea. Do you want one? It's getting a little nippy outside," said Josef as he put a tea bag in his cup.

"That would be good, thank you," said a voice. The man froze in place then slowly turned around to find Chuck standing there with a 47 pointed at him. "Listen, I didn't want to hurt your friend but he didn't gave me any choice. Now be a good lad and finish your tea then sit down. I want you to tell me about the electronic warning system around the town."

"But I can't Peter will kill me…" said the man as he turned back around to finish he tea. He quickly looked around to see if there was anything he could use as a weapon.

"Right now, you have to worry about me. Once I'm done you won't have to worry about your Peter problem. And before you think about doing anything froggy just remember all I have to do is squeeze the trigger. Now turn around slowly and have a seat we need to have a chat."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Imma sat in the kitchen of the safe house for the rest of the afternoon and into the evening. Shadows in her kitchen grew long as she sat there until she was sent for. She had to do some serious soul searching to see which side of the table she was going to sit at and everything was up for grabs. What was she supposed to do and could she really have done anything?

"What do I do?" she mumbled to herself. "He's my family but he's also my mission. Which is more important and whichever way you look at this nothing will be the same afterwards."

"It is really unfair that I've been put in this situation. Chuck said he knew how I felt but how could he? No one can know but me and there are decisions that only I can make."

"Chuck did try to help you and you did nothing for him when they came for him. You could've pleaded with Peter but instead you played it off."

"What else was I supposed to do? Peter was ranting and he certainly wasn't listening to anyone… not even to his precious Olga. She's the one who should've stuck up for Chuck. I could knock that smug smile off her face at times."

"Now you sound like Peter on one of his rants. But then again that might be a family trait like brother like sister."

"That's so not true," she said to herself as she looked back through her memories. There were a few other incidents where she'd lost her stuff besides the one in the orphanage a trend she didn't have to like.

As the day wore on it became more obvious that Chuck wasn't coming back. But how to ask about him without compromising her position now with Peter.

"I think that you're going to have to play it by ear and look for some indirect way," she said to herself. She lost track of time as she sat there and suddenly there was a knock at the door then Olga walked in.

"You're in the kitchen I see," she said as she walked in. "Peter's at the café waiting. He asked me to come by and pick you up for dinner."

"How's the new cook working out? Or have you had time to replace Greta? Too bad she pissed off Peter I did like her blinis and borscht. I think Juri liked them too."

"Everyone did but what's done is done. It looks like we're going to be eating cold cuts for a while and live off the salad bar."

"Please tell me there's no kale. I'm not sure I could put up with that. What is kale? It's cabbage that wants to be a green? Or a green that wants to be cabbage especially in your intestines."

"I really haven't thought about the zen behind kale but I agree with you. If I'm going out to eat I want to eat. Kale is something I can throw into a salad when I eat at home or feed to a rodent."

"It looks like there's finally something we agree on," said Imma. "Do we need to leave right away? I'd like to change first."

"We've got time and while you change do you mind if I ask you some questions about Juri," said Olga as she followed her into her bedroom. This was a little intimate for Imma but they were both women.

"Okay, ask away but I really don't know him very well except by reputation. As a matter of fact, I only worked with him once before," said Imma then she started to describe some of Chuck's exploits as Juri.

"That's nice but I guess what I'd like to know is does he ever lie… I know in this line of work we often lie but what I'm saying is when he tells the truth he's really telling the truth. Sorry, that sounds stupid."

"Not really, it sounds like you had a talk with Juir," said Imma as she changed out of her top then picked out a pair of trousers. There were too many flying insects for a skirt. "There have been a number of times I wanted to wring his neck."

"Right… well when he was bringing you here did he mention talking with anyone… I mean… well I guess anyone that had nothing to do with work?"

"He just told me about Peter and why I should want to meet him. Everything we talked about had to do with me and Peter as well as his insistence to try to convince me that I should want to meet Peter but that was it. Does that help you?"

"I don't know maybe," said Olga as she leaned against the door frame as Imma put on her jeans. She stood there pondering looking through her. Imma could almost see the gears in Olga's head spinning."

"I don't suppose you're in a position to ask Juri anything because he'd be the one to ask. I've never known him not answer a question if it wasn't work related. He's pretty candid or that's his reputation at least."

"If you're dressed we need to go. Peter will be waiting for us and already I know he's not going to like the menu. Our mother spoilt him by always providing a hot meal and doting on him. Now he expects every woman to be like her."

"That's not very realistic but kind of expected. I think secretly it's the dream of ever son to find a woman like their mother."

"And every daughter to find someone like their father."

"I wouldn't know I never had one until now and from what I'm finding out I don't know if I'd like a husband like that. If I had one like that I don't think I would stay married very long. Until death do us part and soon it would," said Imma as they both laughed. This was the first time that she and Olga really got along.

"We need to hurry along. It's gotten later than what I thought," said Olga. It was already dark out. Something was up Imma noticed there were more patrols then the previous night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah was on the I-15 coming up on Primm. She'd been making good time but knew she'd left a mess behind. John wasn't going to be happy but in her words 'he'd get over it'. She'd passed Baker and off to her right was the Mojave Desert. Looking out the window the area looked desolate and arid.

"I wouldn't want to be caught out in that," said Sarah. "I don't mind the heat but that's a little too much not mention all that sand… not a very hospitable place."

"Oh, I don't know. I think it would take a little getting used to but after the initial shock wore off you could carve out a corner. One thing good about it no one's going to sneak up on you. The trick I think would be getting water. If you had plenty of that then everything else would fall into place."

"Somehow, I don't see you sitting out on the front porch in a rocking chair watching the occasional armadillo or coyote pass by," said Sarah as she laughed.

"No probably not," said Mary. "But it would be good for a little while. Stefan, are you awake back there? You've stopped talking."

"Yes, I'm awake. I was just thinking how this command post could've been built out here in the middle of nowhere with anyone knowing. They've got a reactor which means they're getting uranium to power it and the spent uranium is going where?"

"Let's take this one step at a time. First, we locate this town then we deal with the satellites and the reactor from there we deal with everything else. If we try to deal with everything at once… well we won't get very far."

"Stefan, Mary's right. This is a big problem so we need to break it down in parts. Hopefully Chuck has a handle on the control center. He's probably already figured out it's sitting on a reactor. I just hope he's also figured out this is too big just for him to take care of alone."

"Knowing our limits isn't a known Bartowski family trait I'm afraid," said Mary. "Stephen was always biting off more than he could chew."

"And I don't think it was just Stephen," said Sarah as she glanced over at Mary. But before Mary could say anything Sarah's phone rang. "Look at caller ID and tell me who it is?"

"It says Casey with his bright cheerful face on the screen. We might as well get this over with. I'm putting the call on speaker," said Mary as she held the phone up for Sarah to speak. "John, you know I really shouldn't be driving and talking on the phone."

"Cut the crap Sarah. I don't know why I'm telling you this after the stunt you pulled but I'm right behind you and between us is that Commie wet team from the Waldron. They're heading straight for the same place you are. It seems they grabbed Billy at the greasy spoon and forced him to take them. I'm following them from their radiation signal. If you don't believe me how does this sound so far and say hi to Mary for me."

"Did you get a decon team into the diner?" said Mary. "That place is going to need to be scrubbed from top to bottom and not just to clean the grease."

"Already done. Beckman is bringing a team up from San Diego to handle it. I also took care of everyone in the dive. One old man wants to know if you'd marry him?"

"I'm still spoken for. Very good Colonel now one last thing. You did tell the General about Billy's other friends? If he's contaminated they probably are too," she said. There was a pause. "Then when we're done here I suggest you make a quick phone call. If you haven't already you can go ahead and tell her I'm here."

"No thank you. Sarah will have to do that. You've already burnt me once and I'm not going to let you do it to me again. I call in and then you disappear so I look like the idiot. Once burnt twice learnt my mother always said. And before any of you guys makes a joke, yes, I did have a mother. Geez, what do you people think I was hatched or something?"

"John, you're talking to yourself again. We've passed Baker and when we get to Primm we go south-west double back. There should be some sort of road or trail The town is supposed to be in a gully and get this it's called 'Ulaynoville'.

"Geez, anymore commie than that. I'm going to enjoy blowing it up."

"Guys, those are the orders the Russian team has," said Stefan. "But they aren't just going to blow up the town. They're going to eliminate also all the habitants. They think if they eliminate the control center they'll be able to regain control in Russia."

"But what if they don't," asked Sarah as she looked up in the rearview at Stefan in the back. His face turned grey before he answered.

"Then we could be living 'The Day After' tomorrow."

"Then we can't let that happen. John as soon as we near this town we'll find some place to wait for you and keep an eye on this we team."

"Roger that. I just hope whoever started all this get his or hers."

"Roger that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the Sergei woke up on the yacht it was already dark out. He couldn't believe he'd slept for so long or that the Skipper had let him sleep for so long. Surely something had come up during their navigation that require his attention but evidently not. He got up stretched then left his cabin. The lights were on below decks but he didn't see anyone.

"Hey, what's for dinner," he asked as he went through the galley but got no answer. The stove was off and the burners were cold.

"This is unacceptable," he said looking at his watch. "I know things go a slower pace down here but I expect to be feed. I'm going to have to talk to the Skipper about this," he said to himself as he reached into the fridge and pulled out a beer. He twisted the cap off leaving in on the counter top then he walked through the main cabin but still there was no one.

"Geez, what happened? Did everyone abandon ship while I was asleep and left me behind?" he said as he started topside. Topside the sails were still up and they were cutting through the water but all the topside lights were off.

"Crap, I can see a thing. Hey, is anyone up here," he yelled. But again, the only thing he heard was the flutter sound of the wind in the sails.

"Geez, where is everyone," said as he took out a Makarov he had tucked in his belt. On board a sailboat you don't usually wear shoes so you don't scuff up the decks for this reason Sergei was barefooted. He felt something warm and wet flowing over his feet but he thought it was sea spray.

"Anyone here," he yelled as he started walking around the weather deck. Slowly his eyesight got accustomed to the darkness. Then he heard a low thumping sound but it seemed to come from overhead. He looked up to see one of the ship's crew hanging upside down from the fore-mast with his throat slashed.

"K Chertu," he said. He realized that what he thought was sea spray was blood and the weather deck was covered in crimson. He suddenly felt a wave of nausea.

"Crap, what the…" he ran back stern then hung his head overboard and relieved himself. But as he did he noticed two lines that ran into the water that were under tow. He looked up and saw fins running out of the water as sharks were literally jumping out of the water and diving in a feeding frenzy. He started hauling the line onboard but as he was pulled the line onboard he made out a human shape in the water then a huge shark came by and took it off the line leaving only what looked like a leg attached.

"Oh my…" he started to say but the horror took the voice away from him as he realized the crew was attached to the lines like chum and the sharks were eating them.

"I need help… yes radio for help," he said as he ran up to the bridge almost falling down as he slipped on the blood. He grabbed up the mic but found the radio had been smashed to pieces.

"Okay this isn't bad yet," he said to himself as he tried to steer the boat towards the coast. But the rudder felt heavy and the boat turned sluggishly. That was when he saw it another boat. He made out their silhouette in the distance.

"Help, I just have to signal them," he said as he looked around to try to find a flare gun or a flashlight something. But he found nothing so he started yelling and waving his hands.

"They're coming about. Maybe I'm save," he said as he watched the boat head for him they passed down his starboard side. He let out a gasp when he saw it. It was identical to his then it dawned on him what they were up to. They were going to sail through the canal then disappear in the Caribbean so if anyone started looking for him and the yacht they'd start there. No one would look in the Pacific.

"But that would mean," as a terrible thought came to mind. He looked aft and the stern was already at the waterline. Then he looked down in the cabin and it was filling with water. Fins were circling the boat like they knew more food was on the way. Sergei looked at his Makarov then looked at the sharks.


	50. Chapter 50

Don't own Chuck

Chuck was in the lookout post questioning the guard about the electronic security devices they had in place to detect intruders. The questioning was taking time which was something Chuck didn't have a lot of. The man was reluctant to answer Chuck's questions so he took his tea cup and poured a mysterious white powder in it.

"Wait a minute what'd you just put in my tea? Cocaine, heroin, what was it?" asked the man as he became agitated.

"Just a little something to make you more cooperative. What I just put in your cup is a super version of sodium pentothal or more commonly known as the truth serum. Once you drink this you'll have to answer my questions truthfully."

"No, you can't make me drink that… it's against the Geneva convention," said Josef as he tried to shake his head. But Chuck grabbed it then forced him to drink.

"Yuck… it tastes salty," said Josef as he made a face and tried to spit it out. "I don't feel anything other than it tastes like I drank a salt shaker."

"What were you expecting? Euphoria or light headedness… maybe nausea or a headache. This is the super version with minimal side effects. That salty taste is normal… it's the sodium. I need to make sure it's taken effect. What is your name?" Chuck asked in a low voice

"What? Can you speak up? Why am I asking you to speak up I'm not going to tell you anything anyway?"

"Thank you, Josef Egorov," said Chuck as he pulled up a chair next to Josef. "Now we can get down to the difficult questions."

"What are you talking about? I didn't say anything," said Josef. But then he realized Chuck had said his full name.

"That's right Josef. How else would I know your name? "Okay, I see what happened. It's a side effect of the drug. You might black out a little and forget what you told me, but you can rest assured you are talking. So, let's get down to it shall we. Describe the different rings of security around the town and how they change as you get closer."

"K chertu," said Josef as he looked at the door trying to concentrate on not speaking. But Chuck was writing down notes. "What are you writing down? I didn't say anything."

"That's what you think. You're a regular gold mine of information Josef. You want me to read it back to you? No, let's wait until we're done. So, are there any failsafe backup plans in case of a breach?"

"I'm not talking," said Josef as he looked at the door again then glanced over a Chuck going to town writing down notes. "What are you writing?"

"I'm writing down what you just told me. Keep on feeding me intel. So, now I need to know your troop strength."

"Ha, that you won't get out of me because I don't know how many people we have. Everyone has different tasks and ours is to man the lookout posts."

"Sorry, you already told me that. See," said Chuck as he showed him some chicken scratches on a piece of paper.

"What are you showing me? I can't read that," said Josef as he tried to squint to get a better look but he still couldn't make out what was written.

"Sorry, I forgot about that. It's another side effect... blurred vision," said Chuck as he sat there next to him. "It's interesting what you told me about... the... let me find what you said in my notes."

"What? The infrared sensors or the mine field. The one activates the other so you have to be careful walking down into town."

"Except when there are coyotes," said Chuck as he realized why he hadn't heard any explosions. "They're shut down."

"I told you that? Crap, I'm in hot water. You've got to promise that you'll tell everyone it was because of the truth serum."

"Don't worry, I'll tell them that you held out and did your best not to talk but in the end, you succumbed to the Sodium Pentothal."

"Thanks, I appreciate that. Don't tell me that I told you about the automated sniper nest..." said Josef but Chuck cut him off.

"I'm afraid you did. You said they were controlled in town. More specifically... wait a minute I need to find it here," said Chuck as he thumbed through his notes.

"The jail... that's the HQ for town security and where all the cameras feed into. They open up the terminal and can remotely fire the sniper rifles mounted on the water towers."

"Yes, I found it right here. Well I think we're about done here," said Chuck but as he was wrapping up with Josef. There was a frantic radio message that came in.

"We've got a bogey coming towards town. There's a dark Lotus that just passed me easing in towards town but they stopped now pulling off the road. You should be able to see them in your monitor. They might just be people lost in the desert. I'm going to call in and have them send a team out to investigate."

"No, don't do that," radioed Chuck as he muffled his voice. "I need the exercise so I'll go out and make contact. If they're lost I can turn them around and if not I can handle that too."

"Ivan, is there something wrong with you. Do you feel okay? Your voice sounds nasal? You aren't coming down with something?"

"It's the stupid A/C. I keep going in and out. I think I've got head cold or something. I'm going to swing by the infirmary as soon as I get off this watch."

"I hear you there," radio back the other lookout. But their conversation was short lived when Home base intervened.

"Lookouts Alpha and Bravo use proper radio protocol. Bravo you're clear to go check out the target then report back in as soon as you've assessed the situation."

"Roger that, Bravo out," said Chuck as he smiled at Josef. "I'm sorry about this and I want you to know I wish I didn't have to do this."

"Don't shoot me. Please, no," said Josef but Chuck shrugged his shoulder then knocked him unconscious with the butt of the 47.

"Thanks for the intel," said Chuck as he threw away an empty packet of Morton sale. "They don't lie with it rains it pours. Some Special Sodium Pentothal... truth serum... well it's not good for hypertension for sure," said Chuck as he left the lookout station and headed for the Lotus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun had sat and the moon was out with all the stars as Sarah drove down a dusty road... more a path in the desert than a road. The Lotus wasn't built for this type of road so she had to go slow or risk losing her oil pan which would've spelt disaster. After her conversation with Casey she found a place to pulled off the road and wait. If nothing else she was worried that the Lotus might get stuck or worse then they'd have to hike it the rest of the way in then out.

"Okay now we wait for John," said Sarah as she reached down and picked up a bottle of water and took a drink. "Remember to stay hydrated."

"We could've tried to have gotten a little closer," said Mary. "I'm just saying it wouldn't hurt to have a peek before so there are no surprises later."

"It's dark out and I have to drive without my lights. This car is low to the ground and the first pothole I hit we lose our oil pan and our means of getting out of here. Add to that our car is in the middle of the road with a wet team behind us. What do you think they're going to do when they find us? Oh, and I forgot Billy is leading them here and I think he's got a little payback he'd like to dish out."

"Okay, okay, it was just a suggestion. But I don't like sitting here in this thing. We should wait outside in case someone shows up who's not the Colonel."

"That's not a bad idea," said Stefan from the back. "We don't want to get caught inside and have this for our coffin."

"All right let's step out. Mary in the glove box is a map take it and the flashlight. If anyone asks were lost tourists that got turned around heading for Vegas."

They'd no sooner gotten out of the vehicle when they heard the sound of a ATV heading their way from somewhere in the dark. They looked around but it was difficult to understand from what direction it was coming because of the echo. Plus, the vehicle was hard to see because it had its lights off. Neither of these made the guys feel at ease.

"There it is," said Sarah as she took the map from Mary and unfolded it. She watched what she realized was a quad drive in a circle around them.

"Everyone stay calm," said Mary. "Our guy is taking a good look at us. They probably had some sort of tripwire across the road and when you came barreling in you set it off."

"I didn't come barreling in and no one uses tripwires any more. They probably had something setup with lasers that you couldn't see. Okay nice and easy I think he's heading in now. Stefan remember English only."

"This isn't my first mission in this country. I know what language I'm supposed to speaker," said Stefan as he glanced over at the rider. "They might know that we've sent a death squad out for them."

But as the quad and the driver got nearer there was something familiar about the driver. Sarah looked at him. It was the way he rode the bike.

"No, it can't be. It can't be him, can it," she said as she let the map drop then turned and ran towards the driver.

"Sarah, what's the matter? Remember we're supposed to be tourists… lost tourist not gawking tourists. Where are you going?" Sarah completely ignored Mary as she bolted towards the driver.

"No… no it can't be," she mumbled. Her eyes welled up. She heard Mary and Stefan say something behind her but she wasn't listening. She had only thought in her mind… Chuck.

Chuck saw her break from the rest and run towards him. He revved the quad up and raced to meet her. He spun the bike to a stop then jumped off and ran over to hug her.

"I can't believe it's you," she said as she covered him with kisses. "I ought to be mad at you but I'm just happy you're here. How did you get all the way out here anyway?"

"Yes, we'd like to know that too," said Mary as she and Stefan caught up to them. "If you two can give it a break, how far is town and what are we going to find when we get there?"

"Good evening to you too Mom. Peter is crazy. He got jealous of the way Olga was doting over Juri so I got taken on a one way ride out into the desert. But I managed to overpower them then I walked back. I found a lookout post and took their water then I found another one on the ridge that overlooks the valley into town. I was there when you guys were detected…"

"I told you a tripwire. Crap, then we need to get out of here before they send out their troops," said Mary. "We can turn around and regroup with Casey."

"No need," said Chuck as he held Sarah close. "They thought I was the guard in the station and I volunteered to come out and check you guys out. We can get into town easily. All I have to do is call in and tell them there's a pack of coyotes moving in then they'll turn off the minefield as well as the automatic gun emplacements." But before Chuck could get into specifics a large rig came barreling down the road heading straight for town with its lights off.

"Casey will be close behind," said Mary. Chuck looked at them with a puzzled expression. "That's a Russian wet team going in to take everyone out."

"But Imma is still there and they can't…" Chuck started to say but Sarah cut him off.

"They don't know about the reactor," said Sarah as she glanced over at Mary. "It seems Volkoff has been providing them enriched uranium and they grabbed one of the former drivers. It's a long story."

"One we don't have time for right now. Peter with make the reactor go into melt down if he's backed to the wall and his security force are no match for a group of Spetsnaz."

"What about the satellites? They seem to think if they destroy the command center a Russian center could take control."

"Or cause them to drop out of orbit. I have a plan for them. The reactor is under the command center and both are located below the jail. Call Casey and find out where he is," said Chuck as he went over to the quad then took out a radio.

"Home base this is Bravo. I'm with the Lotus… Just a group of lost tourists. They'll be leaving soon, but as I was here a truck rolled by at full speed. I tried to stop them but they almost ran me over. Inside were some bad hombres." Chuck put away the radio as Sarah hung up.

"Casey will be here in about five minutes. Now what do we do?"

"Good, Peter and his people will be busy with the wet team so it will be easier for us to get in as soon as Casey gets here. Let me explain…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little while before….

It was dark when they got to Primm. Billy cut off on a back road that could barely be seen and as he drove the road seemed to vanish becoming more a path than road. The truck began to bounce around. The men in the back had to hang on but Billy continued down the goat trail.

"If you're thinking about taking us out in the desert and leaving us you'd better rethink that," said the team leader as he pulled his weapon. "You can't run faster than my little friends."

"Chill out Ivan, I know where I'm going," he said as he slowed down. "Before you complain I'm driving too slow if I go too fast I'll bust an axel and that's the last thing you want to happen out here." He said as he turned off his lights.

"The only thing you have to worry about is getting us there. That's all you have to concerned with that and not pissing me off and my name isn't Ivan."

"Whatever," said Billy. He had to concentrated on the road but the further they got from Primm the easier it was to see.

"Describe the compound to us," said the team leader. "What can we expect when we get there? Did you notice any defensive systems?"

"It's just a collection of buildings in the middle of nowhere. It's like any other town out here. There's an infirmary, a school and a jail…"

"Wait a minute you said there was a school? Does that mean there are kids?" asked the team leader. Suddenly, what seemed to be an easy hit just got complicated.

"I saw a few but how many there were I have no idea," said Billy as he flashed his headlights. "Before you get froggy that's the signal. They've got lookouts posted out this way that keep an eye out for strangers and uninvited guests."

"That sounds rather ominous and what happens to them," asked a member of the team speaking from the back of the cab.

"I don't know I've always given the signal. Like you said the threat of what would happen if I didn't was so scary that I didn't see the need in taking the risk. The leader… Peter isn't playing with a full deck if you know what I mean and he runs the town like a cult. Excuse me I need to make a phone call," said Billy.

"Put it on speaker so we all can hear," said the team leader as he laid his weapon across his lap. "Don't do anything stupid or you'll regret it."

"Stupid, Ivan, if we hit a pothole I just hope you've got safety on or things could get messy really quickly. Remember the windshield washers are on the outside."

"How many times do I have to tell you, my name isn't Ivan," said the team leader as Billy's phone began to ring. There was a click then nothing.

"Mr. Peter, this is Billy. I have an unscheduled delivery for you. I know you don't like to receive blind shipments but it couldn't be helped. Boris is gone and I was contacted by our people at the port. You realize this stuff can't be left on the pier someone might get curious."

"I got a call from one of our lookouts that said you had people in the cab with you. You know the rules one driver, one load."

"He must've seen the jacket I have over the seat. I'm here by myself. Look I've got this load of uranium for you. Do you want it? I don't need this hassle." The team leader turned and looked at him.

"Go ahead and bring it in. You know where I want it delivered," said Peter then he hung up. Billy tossed his phone on the dashboard.

"Hold on, what did you mean when you said uranium? I thought I told you not to try anything. What does uranium stand for. Is that some sort of code word for what?"

"Uranium means uranium… I thought you guys knew. You were supplying him uranium before we switched to the North Koreans. This truck and me are contaminated."

"We should radio this intel to the guys in the back," said one of the men as he took out his radio. But the team leader turned around and grabbed it out of his hands.

"No, we don't say a word. It wouldn't do any good and just distract them from the mission. We keep this among ourselves. After all this is over then we can tell them but not until then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter got off the radio and looked at the mic with both Imma and Olga were standing behind him. He just stood there looking. Olga was the first to break the silence but not before she laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want me to prepare a reception for our guests?" she asked. Peter reached up and took her hand.

"Well we always knew this day would come. But I thought the idiots in Moscow would have more sense than to challenge me openly."

"Challenge you openly? I don't understand what's going on," said Imma. "Who's challenging you? All I heard was an unscheduled supply drop off."

"This Billy is one of the drivers Boris used to transport our uranium from the port here. I was wondering how to get the runs started again although the stockpile we have makes us self-sufficient."

"Are you saying you don't need the uranium? If you don't why don't you tell him to turn around but rightfully where is he going to drop it off? That's not something you drop by the side of the road."

"True but that's not the point," said Olga. "The drivers brought us the uranium but they never knew what they were carrying. How does Billy suddenly know what his cargo is?"

"Because someone has gotten to him… I see and you think it's these people back in Russia… they are behind this."

"I'm almost certain of it. Olga go get everything ready for our guests. It would be rude if they showed up and we're not there to greet them. Imma, come with me we'll go have a cup of tea together."

"We should really go with Olga and help her set up for these intruders. There could be more than what she can deal with," said Imma. She was worried that they weren't intruders but people sent in to either rescue her or help her.

"Go ahead and go with with Peter I don't need any help," she said as she looked over at Peter. "Besides if things go south I know where to find you."

"Nothing is going to go wrong but I might have to show the people back in Moscow I mean business. You think if I bring a satellite down on their heads they'd get the hint."

"But not everyone knows about you. Think about what might happen, the Kremlin will blame the Americans to save face. This could easily escalate into an armed conflict. Is this what you want?"

"See you're already thinking like me. That would be exactly what we need… a nice war then out of the ashes our new socialist state could emerge like an eaglet out of a shell."

"Or a turkey," mumbled Imma under her breath. Peter looked at her. "I think you mean a phoenix rising from her ashes.

"Yes, exactly. You are my sister," he said. She followed him wondering how she could change his mind. However, the big question she still hadn't answered herself was what was she going to do if he wouldn't listen to reason. He was still her brother and the only family she had.

"It's not fair," she said out loud. She hadn't meant to say it out loud. It just slipped out. Peter turned and looked at her. 'Crap, I did it now,' she thought. "I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

"I understand you want to be in on the fun with Olga. I get that but she has this itchy trigger finger you see and I have to let her use from time to time or she becomes insufferable. Don't think of it as being personal and I promise you'll get your chance soon. I'm just concerned that our location has been compromised. I guess this was bound to happen sooner or later. But I've got a plan B."


	51. Chapter 51

Don't own Chuck

Billy drove around the outskirts pf town following the road he always took to the warehouse. When he got there Olga waiting. She held up her hand and ordered him to stop just outside the warehouse doors. This was unusual but not that strange. She signaled for him to get out. He looked in the back of the cab and waved for them to stay down as he whispered.

"Keep out of sight and let me find out what's going on," said Billy then he got out of the cab. "What's the matter you usually have me drive straight into the warehouse?"

"We didn't know you were coming so we have to move things around inside before you can pull in. This is a load from the North Koreans or the Russians?"

"North Koreans, the supply from Russia got cut off but you know that. Listen, I don't know how many more of these runs I'm going to able to make."

"I think we can make this your last one. I have a question for you while we're waiting. Who told you what you were carrying?"

"I must've been Boris or maybe the Koreans when they loaded the truck. That's why this needs to be my last load. I found out I've been contaminated."

"Yes, the containers were substandard. We discovered that too so we had to modify them to make them safe."

"It would've been nice if you'd shared that information with me," said Billy. He was wondering where all these questions were coming from and he didn't like the way she kept eyeing his rig.

"We needed the goods and you needed the money. Everyone got what was coming to them," said Olga as she walked around the rig.

"I don't want to say anything but how much longer is it going to be. I'd like to get out of here as soon as I can."

"Why? Do you have somewhere to be? There's not much open around here this time of night. Even Greta's is closed now… you do remember Greta?"

"You're talking about the heavyset woman with the moustache? The one who made hot beet soup in the middle of hell? Yeah, I remember her, why? How's she doing?"

"She's working in the garden now taking care of the daisies... making sure they grow," said Olga. "Maybe you can help her out?"

"I'd have to be here during the day and I really don't have much of a green thumb. Now can you check inside and see if they're ready for us… me?"

"Okay… wait why don't you come in with me? You can see if you have enough room to get in and get out."

"I don't know. The company doesn't like for us to leave our rigs unattended," said Billy as he looked back at the truck.

"And you follow everything you're told? Come on look around who's going to touch your truck? You said you wanted to get out of here as quickly as you can, didn't you?"

"Okay lead the way," he said as he glanced back then followed her inside. However, as soon as the doors to the warehouse opened a man inside fired a RPG at the truck. The cab exploded in a ball of flames men poured out the back but were cut down by automatic weapons fire.

"What the…," said Billy as he stood there flabbergasted with his mouth open he turned to Olga to find her standing there with a Tokarev pointed at his face.

"Now try to convince me why I shouldn't end you right here. And it had better be very convincing because from where I stand you don't deserve to live."

[A little while before]

"Pull over here," said the Team Leader. "Mikhail, I'm going to take half the men and circle around. Once you're in the warehouse breakout then come and meet me in the middle."

"We'll have them between us with no place to escape. But do you expect them to fold so easily. They did take out our control center in Baikonur."

"You mean their hired mercs did. These are a bunch of lab rats that need to be put down. They're like roaches when you turn the lights on they'll scurry for their holes that's why we need to catch them by surprise between us. Take my word for it at the most in less than an hour from now we'll be heading back to civilization."

"I guess blinis are out of the question," said Mikhail as the Team Leader got his men organized. "But maybe we can stop at an IHop. I hear American pancakes are the next best thing."

"Sounds like something worth trying out but let's get the mission done first. You know what they say don't count your blinis before they hatch."

"Before they hatch? I don't think I've heard that one before. Something must've gotten lost in the translation." Both men laughed then Mikhail turned to climb back up in the cab when Billy appeared.

[That was then]

Now the truck as a burning hulk as a column of black smoke rose in the night sky. None of the men that were onboard escaped the fiery inferno.

"As I was saying Billy, I'm looking for a reason not to blow your face off," said Olga as she cocked the hammer back on her Tokerav. "I know I don't need to do that but I like the sound."

"Look they made me bring them here. They already knew about you… yes, that's right and I was going to tell you about them as soon as we got somewhere where we could talk without them hearing. You've got to believe me I'd never do anything to jeopardize our working relationship. They aren't the only ones. There is another group that jumped off the truck before we pulled into town."

"How many of them are there and which direction did they go to. This is your chance to save your hide so you'd better be telling the truth and convince me."

"I am… I swear. They got off… ten of them armed to the teeth. They were dressed up like something out of a movie. I think they wanted to catch you between them."

[Before on the outskirts of town outside the parked truck]

"Look you guys might have the advantage," said Billy as he walked up to Mikhail and the Team Leader talking strategy.

"Who told you to get out of the cab?" said the Team Leader. "This is a private conversation which means you're not invited. I suggest you get back in the cab and forget what you heard."

"Listen Ivan, I get what you're saying but there's one person in town who can throw a monkey wrench into your works and her name is Olga. She's as crazy as Peter but she's smart crazy. I heard them talk in town that she's the one Peter sends when he needs people taken out. She's smart and she knows what she's doing."

"And just what do you suggest we do? We don't have time to go down and hunt down one person then take out the rest. This is not that type of movie."

"No, you don't get what I'm saying. If you could see to throwing a little cash my way I could do it for you."

"You?" said Mikhail as he laughed. "You're going to take out someone you're trying to tell us is badass enough to take us all on… and with what? You're charms?"

"No, but she won't expect me to do anything. Look, she'll be the one Peter sends to receive the truck. I strike up a conversation with her then I take her out. Your men pour out of the truck and the deed is done. But I'm going to have some serious medical expenses so I'm going to need serious cash."

"All of that can be taken care of or you," said the Team Leader as he took out a Makarov he had as a backup piece. "You come through with what you say and we'll make it worth your while."

"Don't worry, I'll hold up my end. You hold up yours."

[That was before this was now]

His truck was in flames and Mikhail as well as his men were gone too. He was standing in the warehouse looking down the barrel of Olga's Tokarev singing like a canary, but he had a plan.

"So that's their plan, they went off to the other side of town thinking they'd box us in," said Olga as she put her weapon away. "I don't know why I'm doing this but you can go. I recommend you get out of town before it's too late." Olga then turned away to get her men organized.

"Now's my time," thought Billy as he reached behind and pulled the Makarov from under his shirt and raise it to fire.

Olga hadn't taken two paces when she heard a loud gunshot behind her. She drew and spun around at the same time only to find Billy lying on the floor in his own blood and behind him stood Otis with a Tokarev in his hand.

"He was going to shoot you and I couldn't allow that. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. You and I need to leave this place now."

"Otis, where did you come from? What are you talking about?" said Olga as she walked over and kicked the weapon away from Billy. He was gone but there was no reason to take any chances.

"Where did I come from? I'm coming out of the shadows and into the light. I want to take my child away from this madness. Come with me and let's go home."

"Home? Father? You… and Juri… Juri and you… He talked to you and you told him those lies," said Olga as she felt like her head was spinning.

"They weren't lies. Unfortunately, they were the truth. I can't stand back and watch anymore. Petrovich is dead and Peter's about to get himself and everyone here killed… the truth is we all died the minute we left Russia. I don't want my mistakes to hurt you… anymore."

"I ought to end you right now," said Olga as she drew her weapon and pointed it at him as a wave of emotions passed through her. Now she knew what Imma must've felt meeting Peter.

"You have every right to pull that trigger. But if you decide not to I can tell you about where you came from and I can offer you a way out of this world of insanity."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah made their way into town moving from shadow to shadow while Casey and Mary went to two of the water tower. They were to set up sniper nests on them to cover Chuck and Sarah as they made it to the jail. Stephen took off on his own. He wanted to find Imma and extract her before the whole place went up either from the wet team or the reactor.

"That's it," said Chuck when they heard the truck explode. "Things are going to start getting hot here really soon. Look if we find Olga inside try not to kill her."

"I'm not promising anything and why should you care. She was one of the people who sent you off in the desert. Is there something you or Juri need to confess?"

"I confess I love you," he said as they made their way from one shadow to the next. He could see that wasn't an acceptable answer. "No, Juri was a perfect gentleman. It's just he… I mean I talked with Olga's father… I mean her real father and there's a lot that happened to her… to him. She's not responsible for everything that's happened."

"Chuck, you feel sorry for her. Sweetie, I love you and your heart is big but it will get you killed one of these days. Olga isn't a kitten you bring home out of the rain. She's a cold bloodied killer and has killed no telling how many people." Chuck looked at her. "Oh, now that's not fair. You can't compare her to me."

"I'm not comparing anything and you two are nothing alike other than the color of your hair. I love you and while I admit I do feel sorry for Olga. I think if you got to know her you might even like her."

"Well if we don't get moving I won't get a chance to," said Sarah as they neared the jail. Not too far off they heard the sound of small arms fire. "So, the plan is we break into jail…"

"But we don't collect two hundred dollars," said Chuck. He caught Sarah's look. "Right, we break in then we make our way down to mission control where I'll take control of the satellites… piece of cake."

They made it to outside of the jail as the small arms fire got nearer. Chuck looked up at the water towers and waved signaling Casey and Mary to keep everyone out.

"It's show time," said Chuck as he opened the door then they eased inside. The front was deserted as everyone was in the back room at their battle stations.

"Shush," said Sarah. "Cover me." They went to the door that had detention written across the top in Russian. The door had a hand scanner next to it. She sprayed the scanner with some acetone then carefully pulled away a hand print.

"Come here," she whispered to Chuck. "I've got the print. I just need a hand that's the right size," she said as she handed him the transparent acetone hand print. He matched him hand on the back side then placed it on the scanner and the door unlocked.

"It's a good thing these people never wipe down the scanner screen," said Chuck as they walked down the steps to the detention cells.

"You can give them cleaning tips on our way out," said Sarah. She was still a little upset over the way Chuck was acting towards Olga.

"Okay you got us past the hand scanner but what do you suggest we do about that," said Chuck as he pointed to the retinal scanner above a hand scanner next to a door."

"We could go up and whack everyone then carve out their eyes. After that we try them one by one until we get the right one but we're going to need to take at least one hand each."

"Okay and even if I agree to this gruesome solution we don't know if the hand scanner is set to the right or the left or both. Not to mention if we use the wrong one we could set off an alarm down below so when we step off we find a greeting party waiting for us."

"And I thought you'd have a problem with carving out their eyes," said Sarah. Chuck caught the tone but decided to ignore it for the time being. The answer to their problem came with the sound of a bell and the elevator door opening. A man started to step off but was greeted with one of Sarah's fists to his face that laid him out. "That made me feel much better."

"Quickly, jump onboard," said Chuck as they dragged the man back inside. Chuck pulled out a tranq dart and injected the man. "We might need him when we get ready to leave and I don't want to carry around his eyes and hands, do you?"

"No, you're right but we need to stash him some place when we get down to the control room floor. Are you sure you can hack into their system?"

"I'm reasonably sure I can but I won't know until I get there and see their set up. What's up with you and Casey? I noticed a little friction?"

"Chuck, we don't have time and this is not the place to get into it. But if you have to know it has to do with your mother. Beckman wanted me to turn her in whenever I saw her next and I didn't. John ratted her out but when he came to get her I helped her disappear and he was left with egg on his face."

"We can work this out once this is done. Maybe we need to go on one of those team building retreats like they have for Buy More managers."

"You mean like the one where I almost got blown up by a hit woman and you almost got taken out by a barman?"

"I said 'like' not the same thing. But maybe you're right," said Chuck as the elevator continued down. "What we should be doing is looking around for a good school for Sam. She starts school next year."

"I don't see anything wrong with public school. I went to public school and so did you. I don't want her to become one of those snotty girls like the ones I had to deal with whose parents had money."

"Somehow I don't see you as the kind of mother who bakes cupcakes and cookies for the school bake sale to raise money."

"I just have to take them. Sam's father can make them," said Sarah as she smiled. "How far down is this place?" she said as they kept going down and down.

"I don't know but I feel better about the reactor. The farther down we go the better depending on the about of enriched uranium they have in the reactor." There was a bell as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Russian, a private flight from Enrique Adolfo Jiménez International Airport in Panama landed in a military airport just outside of Moscow. The flight was met by a couple of Ladas and as soon as the hatch opened Anatoly was whisked away in the back of one of the Ladas. He thought he was being taken back to the FSB headquarters in Lubyanka to debrief Igor. However, much to his amazement Igor came to greet him.

"I'm happy with your creative way of dealing with the General," said Igor as Anatoly got comfortable. He passed him a drink. "Here you deserve this. I hear the General's friends are still searching for him in the Caribbean."

"I guess that's another one that can be blamed on the Bermuda triangle," said Anatoly even if the Bermuda triangle wasn't anywhere near the General's route. "Where are we going? This isn't the way into the city?"

"No, it isn't. We're on our way to make a raid on one of the General's secret bases. I was able to track it down from some of the documents you sent back from the General's yacht."

"Maybe this will be the last of conspirators. If there is anyone left they are just small potatoes. We've taken out the higher ups."

"I think you're right. I got from Beckman that the General dispatched a death squad from Caracas. They are about to raid this satellite control station run by Peter Petrovich…"

"They will take out everyone including Imma and Juri. I hope their General has a team that's going to intercept them. Even if we forget about Chuck and Imma what will happen to the satellites that are in orbit now? What if Peter gives them an order to drop on our heads? What do we do then?"

"Chuck and his people will be there too," said Igor as he smiled back at Anatoly. "Good, I see we're almost there. You might want to check your weapon."

"You have something else up your sleeve, don't you? You're too cool but you wouldn't be this cool if you thought this thing could go sideways at any minute."

"'Si vis pacem, para bellum', do you know what that means," said Igor as the lead Lada ran through a security gate. Guards came out firing at them but the Ladas were bullet proof and kept on going.

"If you want peace prepare for war," said Anatoly as the Lada stopped. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"You'll see inside," said Igor as they all piled out in front of what looked like an underground bunk. "Blow the door," said Igor. "You and you," he said as he pointed at two men. "Stay here and protect the entrance. More people will be on their way soon." There was muffled explosion behind him and when the smoke cleared the doors that had been there were on the ground.

"Come on the rest of you with me," said Igor. His blood was pumping now. It had been a while since he'd been out from behind his desk and he was enjoying every moment of this. Two men came running at them with 47s. Igor dropped both men.

"Everyone in here is to be considered hostile. We don't have time to let anything get in the way of us and our prize," said Igor as they continued down the passageway.

"Look out," yelled Anatoly as he grabbed Igor by the jacket pulling him back behind the corner as group opened fire from behind a make-shift barricade they'd set up in the corridor. Bullets whizzed by hitting the wall.

"Sir, we need you to stay in the middle," said Anatoly. "You draw fire on my three," he said to one of the men. The man nodded back as he set his 47 on fully automatic while Anatoly shouldered an RPG." Anatoly gave the three count the man jumped out and opened up. The men behind the barricade ducked for cover long enough for Anatoly to fire his rocket. The back blast peeled the paint off the wall as the rocket leaped out of the launcher screaming down the passageway. Both men dove back around the corner as the missile hit the barricade. There was a loud explosion echoing the tunnel sending a fire ball clearing a path behind it. When the smoke cleared, the barricade was gone.

"That should've let them know we mean business," said Igor as he ignored Anatoly's request and ran down the passageway leading everyone down to a room marked satellite control.

"This is what you came for," said Anatoly. Igor didn't wait to answer he busted in with his weapon at the ready followed by everyone else.

"Hands in the air and stand down," yelled Igor but his men were too pumped up on adrenaline and it took only one wrong move for them to open fire.

"Stop, stop, stop… stand down," yelled both Igor and Anatoly. When the shooting was over all the lab rats were on the ground.

"Crap, look around and find me at least one that's still got a pulse," said Igor. Anatoly went up and looked at the monitor with the red dots that marked the Polyus satellites.

"We've got a problem," said Anatoly as be pointed at the monitor. "Those dots are coming on line." Next to each dot was written 'active'.

"K chertu, find me someone fast," yelled Igor.


	52. Chapter 52

Don't own Chuck

Beckman held her men back out the fray at Chuck's request. He made a good point with the Russian kill team in town and with Peter's men that would meant a lot of lead would be flying back and forth. So, it would be tactically more prudent held her team in reserve. If she did send her team in that would mean just more guns and lead to a greater possibility of shooting something that ought not be shoot for any reason.

"I don't like this waiting," said Beckman as she paced back and forth in her office wearing a rut in her carpet. "I don't know what I was thinking when I agreed to this."

"You agreed to it because as Agent Carmichael pointed out while the Russians and Petrovich's men battle it out it would be easier for a few people to get in and take the command center instead of a full squad."

"I know why I agreed to it. I just don't like that I agreed to it. Make sure our men have that town in lockdown. No one gets out and anyone trying to I want taken into custody. We can separate the wheat from the chaff later."

"Yes Ma'am, those were the instructions you gave to our people. But if you like I can call them and remind them?"

"No, don't. If you do they'll think I'm micro-managing them and that I don't trust them. Our people are trained professionals. They know what they're doing and me calling them won't help anything. Besides it's too early."

"Yes Ma'am, then we're back to waiting. I can get you a cup of coffee if you like," said the Major as he took her empty cup from her desk.

"What time is it? I think you should order us a couple of pizzas this isn't going to be over anytime soon," said Beckman. The Major got up and started go then door but before the Major could get out it opened and Roan walked in.

"Did I hear pizzas? You're in luck I come bearing gifts. Well you could order pizza but I brought a little Beluga caviar and some blinis from the Russia house restaurant along with enough Stroganoff for everyone and a Crème Brûlée that will make you slap your mamma."

"Well, I'm not going to slap anyone except maybe you before the night is done and the importation of Beluga caviar is illegal in this country so I doubt if that came from the Russia house."

"True but I won't tell if you don't," said Roan as he started laying the General's desk like a table pulling things out of a picnic basket he'd brought with him. "Oh, and let's not forget my Italian friend Pinot…Grigio. You ask why Grigio and not Gris. Basically, they're the same wine with a little difference in taste and bouquet. The French cousin, Gris would go well with white meat like chicken or veal and maybe with some hard cheeses. But my Italian pal goes best with what's on the menu tonight."

"Thank you Roan but the consumption of alcohol will have to wait until the mission in Nevada is over and our people have neutralized the threat there."

"There's nothing like a good Martini to take the edge off I always say and you look like you could use something right now. Come on the Major won't rat us out. One bourbon and branch water can't hurt and right now you're so spun up it won't take much and you're going to snap."

"At the person who's trying to get me to drink on duty. They have names for people like you. Call our agent in charge outside of town and see if we can get some sort of update," said Beckman as she picked up one of the Crème Brûlée. "I'll eat backwards and if anyone has a problem with that you know where you can go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The elevator door opened to an empty hallway. Chuck looked at Sarah who shrugged her shoulders. Considering the activity that was going on above they'd half expected to find chaos down here but that didn't seem to be the case. Sarah took point as Chuck grabbed the guy then tranq'd and threw him over his shoulder.

"There," said Chuck as he pointed to a door marked 'supply'. "Let's put our guy in their storeroom. That's what it's made for to store things… and people." Sarah shook her head as she picked the lock.

"Okay, here you go," she said as she opened the door. But as she finished they heard footsteps coming from around a corner. "Quick inside," she said then she closed the door and they both listened from the other side.

"Where's Peter or Olga," said one of the men. "I'd like to know what's going on above before we find ourselves trapped down here."

"I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you. If Peter hears you... well you don't want to piss him off. You know how he reacts."

"Sasha, I know but I don't want to be stuck down here for duration. You know what's below us and you don't think he won't blow it if push comes to shove."

"Akim, that's just talk and if I were you I wouldn't pay any attention to it. He still needs our command center to control the satellites."

"Are you absolutely sure he does? He could activate then code the satellites so they only respond to his commands then he can disappear. All he'd need from there is a way to communicate with the satellites that he could do from any TV broadcasting station or cell phone tower. The important thing is he has to code the satellites so only he has the command codes."

"Your mouth is going to get you into trouble one of these day. Come on we need to hurry up and get back inside. I don't want Peter to find us outside of the control room or he'll go off."

"Instead of going back inside we should be getting out of here while we can. Those people up above aren't here to sell us health insurance. Don't you see this is our chance to make a break for it. I bet that's where Olaf went. You saw the way he ran out here."

"He can do whatever he wants. But remember down here we're safe. Up above there are men walking around with 47s and it's hunting season for people like you and me. The last time I checked we weren't faster than a speeding bullet."

"Funny superman, but I get it. Nor are we bullet proof. Okay let's go back inside and monitor the situation but if you get me killed I'll be pissed at you." After that they heard the men walk off.

"Okay, I think they're gone now," said Sarah. "I guess we know that guy's name is Olaf and tensions are running high."

"We also found out that Peter isn't down here yet which gives me another idea. We might not have to take on everyone in the control room. Imma told me Peter has an office located on the other side of the control room. We'll start there."

"I get it you're hoping to find a remote access," said Sarah as she peeked outside to make sure the coast was clear. "But do you think you can control his satellites from there?"

"Knowing Peter, he'd always want to have a finger on the button. We can start from his office if we don't find what we need we just have to go across the hall."

"Sounds good to me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stefan made his way through the town ducking from shadow to shadow. There was an acrid smell of burning rubber in in the air and a glow in the distance. There was also the sound of automatic gunfire nearby so he knew he had to take extra caution.

"Come on Stefan the last thing you need is to get caught up in a gun battle or get pinned down," he said to himself. Already he knew that Igor wouldn't be too happy with him if he ever found out he'd let Chuck go for the prize while he went to retrieve Imma.

"Crap," he said as he rounded a building and ran into two of the town's security hunting for intruders. Judging from their faces they were astonished as he was to see them. He fired from the hip dropping one but strangely the other dropped over with a gaping hole through his chest. Stefan turned to the water tower and waved.

"Well technically the Colonel could chalk that up as another dead commie," said Stefan as he hurried along.

[Meanwhile in Greta's]

Peter and Imma were having tea when two of his security guards ran into the café and set up near the door. Peter was about to ask what was going on when a flash grenade came through the window and exploded. Imma shielded her eyes as she turned the table up in front of them. Two men from the kill squad busted in firing on the two guards then at them.

"Stay down," yelled Imma over the noise of gunfire. "Crap, they've got body armor," she said as they fired back at her. She took aim from the bottom corner of the table and shot their feet. Both men dropped in pain then she charged them finishing them off with head shots.

"Come on we need to get out of here," said Imma but turning around she found Peter had a 47 pointed at his head. Imma pointed her weapon at the man.

"Drop your weapon or I'll paint this place with his brains," said the Team Leader. "I mean it. Drop your weapon now."

"You drop yours," said Imma. "If you hurt him this whole place goes up in a mushroom cloud with us in it. Is that what you want?"

"My orders are to burn this place to the ground Colonel and yes I know who you are. I was told you wouldn't be a problem. Clearly, I was given bad intel."

"Clearly," said Imma. "Now drop your weapon. How long do you think you can hold out like this? Give it up your mission is over."

"I don't think so I just have to hold out until my guys regroup with me here. The other squad will be here soon."

"You aren't talking about the people you had in the truck, are you?" laughed Peter. "Didn't you hear that explosion that was Olga taking care of your men. They were precooked before they were sent to hell."

"I was warned about this Olga too that's why I sent her a little present. Don't worry you can join her in a few minutes in hell."

"K chertu," said Peter. "You lie," he said Peter got angry he batted away the weapon then punched the man sending him flying.

"Look out," yelled Imma but it was too late the man drew his sidearm and fired at Peter. Imma returned fire as she grabbed Peter dragging him to cover as the man continued to fire.

"We need to get into the kitchen," said Peter as bullets whizzed past them. "I'm not looking for a quick snack. There's a secret passage out of here."

"You're in no condition to move," said Imma but just then two more of the kill squad arrived. They couldn't stay any longer.

"Get them," yelled the Team Leader as Imma fired at them in retreat heading for the kitchen. Just when it looked desperate Stefan broke in behind them taking out the two men then he and the Team Leader got into a firefight as Imma got Peter into the kitchen.

"Help me to the freezer," said Peter as she walked him over. He put his hand on a scanner then a green light came on and did a retinal scan. "Open the freezer now." When she did she found an elevator inside.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go. We need to get out of here," said Peter as Imma looked back at Stefan through the kitchen doors. "Come on."

"Right," said Imma as she helped him inside. He reached over and pressed a button then the doors closed and they started descending.

"I need to contact Olga right away," said Peter as he started lining things up in his head. "If they've hurt her I'm going to make them pay. I swear I'll drop all the satellites on their head."

"Stop talking and save your strength," said Imma thinking about how they'd run out on Stefan. "I need to see to your wound first then we can go from there."

[Meanwhile back in the café]

Stefan was running low on ammunition but there was a 47 on the floor not too far from him. If he could distract this guy long enough he could get the weapon and be back in the game. He took a deep breath fired until he was out then grabbed the Kalashnikov but when he tried to fire it jammed.

"Looks like you've got a problem," said the Team Leader as he got up from behind a turned-up table. "Your luck's run out and I'm going to enjoy this."

"Oh, stop boring me to death with your words just get it over with. You know you're never going to get away. We'll track you down… all of you including your General.

"Now who's spewing out garbage. I can't decide if I want to make this quick or take my time with you. But you're keeping me from finishing what I came here to do so I guess I don't have time. Nothing personal anything less just wouldn't be professional." He said as he walked up close to Stefan. "Get down on your knees."

"You know what you can kiss," said Stefan. The Team Leader started to smirk as he raised his weapon but just then the rest of the glass in the café window exploded and the man was hurled across the room.

"I hate smirkers."

[Up on the water tower]

"This is like shooting fish in a barrel," said Casey as he chalked up another kill. "This is like Christmas in July," said John. There was a loud metallic ping next to him along with the sound of a ricochet. John looked around and saw the muzzle blast from another water tower. This time whoever was doing the shooting was aiming at Mary.

"Looks like you could use a little more time at the range," said John as he looked through his scope switching to IR. The water in the tower by now had time to chill so he could see a red image next to the blue one.

"Nice thing when shooting a .50 cal you only have to hit the target to score a bull's eye," said John as he squeezed the round off.

"And the judges give him a straight ten," said John as he watched the man drop from the water tower to the ground below. "I ought to pay for as much fun as I'm having."

But as he was patting himself on the back there was an explosion and one of the nearby water towers came crashing down. John had been concentrated on long distances he hadn't been looking what was going on under foot. A round went whizzing past him and he looked over at Mary who shot at him to get his attention. She pointed down at the base of his tower. When he looked, he saw two men doing something to one of the legs.

"Whatever you guys are doing it can't be good," he said. He shouldered his Barrett then pulled out a H&K MP5A3 flipped the selector to fully automatic. Grabbing the railing on the ladder he kicked off. He slid all the way down to the base dropping on one who was beneath the ladder.

"Thanks," said John as he made short work of the other one with a short burst in chest then head. But he didn't have time to compliment himself. He saw the display on a bomb strapped to the leg f the tower. It that gave him ten seconds to get clear.

"Crap," he said as he ran as fast as he could. There was a loud explosion behind him that took him off his feet. He looked back to see the tower come down.

"Double crap," he said as he got to his feet and scurried heading for the nearest high ground as a wave of water started rushing his way. There were some other explosions as tower after tower started coming down. Mary ran to join him as her tower came down.

"What the heck is going on? We've taken most to the death squad out," said Casey as he watched the current of water undermining buildings eventually washing them away.

"This was their plan all along to flush Peter out of his hole and to take out his satellite control. They realized they didn't have the men to fight their way down so they decided to flood it. We need to get Chuck and Sarah out. But how?"

"I've got an idea but we're going to have to make it to the café," said Casey as they found a place to forge across the stream on floating debris that had formed a make-shift bridge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was behind Peter's desk working on his computer. The Cyrillic keyboard was a little bit of a challenge but nothing that a quick flash couldn't take care of. After that with a little help from the Castle mainframe he was in Peter's system. He began working on his plan coding as fast as he could.

"I don't want to tell you to hurry up but you need to hurry up," said Sarah as she glanced out of the door. Water started seeping in from the ceiling as droplets started falling like rain. "I don't know what's going on but it can't be good."

"I'm almost done here. Why don't you go take friend out of the storeroom and prop the doors open to the elevator?"

"I'm not going to leave you," said Sarah as she looked back outside. "Okay but I'm coming right back. Be careful and hurry up."

"You don't have to tell me twice," said Chuck. He was busy putting the final touches on his plan when he heard the door open. "I just finished."

"Finish doing what," said Peter. Chuck looked up to see Peter and Imma standing there. "Who are you and how did you get in here? Imma shoot him."

"You might want to put a hold on that. I've got control of your satellites now," said Chuck in Russian. "You might not recognize the face but surely you remember the voice."

"Juri… you're… no he was old and… a disguise. Out of my way," said Peter as he went over to the console. "Imma, keep an eye on him."

"Yes, Imma keep an eye on me," said Chuck. He walked over to her by the door. Suddenly they heard a commotion across the hall. "That would be all your people abandoning this place."

"What have you done? All the satellites are active and moving around the earth. At that rate of speed you've got them traveling they'll use up all their rocket fuel. You've condemned us all."

"No, I saved us. Come on we need to get out of here. The rate of water that's seeping in will cause the ceilings to collapse soon."

"This is my father's legacy and you've ruined it. I'll teach you and the rest a lesson they won't forget. I'll blow the reactor and send a mushroom cloud east," said Peter as he started typing. But the computer wouldn't accept his password.

"I don't understand," said Peter then he looked at Chuck. "You changed my password, didn't you? I want it right now or I'll have you killed."

"Look around you dude. If we don't go soon we'll all be dead. I put your reactor in safe mode so you can't detonate it. You don't need to know how I just did. Imma, if you're coming with me we need to go now."

"We need to go now if we're going to go. The lab rats are abandoning the ship," said Sarah as she walked in and in that moment of distraction Peter pulled a Makarov from his desk.

"You're with him," said Peter as Imma pointed her weapon at him. "I trusted you… I brought you here and now you do this?"

"Put down the weapon and let's all go," said Imma. "Please Peter don't make me do this. You're my brother and I don't want to do this."

"You of all people should know we don't always get what we want," he said as he raised his weapon. Imma's eyes watered up as she looked down his barrel but there was a loud gunshot from the door.

"If you people want to take a bath you can stay here. If you don't then I suggest you follow us out," said Casey as he and Mary led them back out an auxiliary tunnel that came out in Greta's café. Stefan was at the other end to greet them as they walked out. There was a loud noise like timbers breaking and parts of the town was swallowed up by the ground.

"You're going to have to explain to me again what you did with those satellites in words I can understand so I can explain it to Igor. I already know he's going to be pissed," said Stefan as he looked over at Imma.

"She's going to need time," said Sarah as she whispered to Stefan.

"When isn't Igor," said Chuck. "I'll have a case of good scotch sent to him. That should smooth things over but it was easy actually."

[A few minutes later they were in a Lada they'd commandeered heading home]

"General, let me try again," said Chuck as he briefed Beckman. "The idea is simple. The satellites are like a ball on the end of the rope. They've fired their thrusters getting them to circle the earth and as they circle their thrusters will fire again causing the satellites to gain momentum then when they reach terminal velocity they'll utilize the earth's gravity… like a sort of slingshot. Then when they come around they'll fire once more breaking free from the earth and if my calculations are correct the sun will capture them pulling them towards it. Barring they don't get hit by a meteorite or comet they'll go up in a blaze."

"I guess that will give NASA something to study."

"I suppose you and I need to have out sit down, don't we? It's been long overdue," said Mary. "I just want to say good bye to the girls and Ellie first."

"I'm afraid that sit down is on hold indefinitely. I know you just finished this mission but I need to tell you… well there's no good way to break this news."

"General just spit it out," said Chuck. He felt Sarah reach over and grab his hand. It felt cold and clammy. They were both thinking about the girls.

"Please General, just tell us what's happened," said Sarah.

Continued in Chuck vs the Return of the Evil Troll


End file.
